Through The Never
by AyJay
Summary: AU. Dean remains haunted by his son's kidnapping. Held by a madman determined to corrupt his boy & bring about the destruction of all worlds, how far will Dean go to save him & who will he sacrifice to do so? Third in The Crone series. Reviews appreciatd
1. Hope Dawns

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Finn and Caleb belong to me)

**

* * *

**

**Through the Never.**

**Chapter One.**

_He pushed his small body as far back as he could, squeezing himself under the bed, ignoring the dust-devils and cobwebs that clung to him, sticking to his tear-stained face. He bit his lip as a large twelve-legged spider crawled over his shoulder; it's thick, hairy feet dancing across his scrawny chest before scuttling over the dirt-covered cobblestone floor, racing towards a shiny purple beetle that lay on it's back, its feet moving frantically as it saw death bearing down on it. He knew how the beetle felt but fear held him back from saving the small creature.. _

_He'd heard the footsteps coming towards his room; he knew each emotion carried in __**his **__tread and this one thundered rage, so he took refuge in the only place he had. He knew his hiding would only enrage the man further but right now, his 'flight' instinct was stronger than his 'fight'. He squeezed his eyes shut as the key turned in the lock, the heavy wooden door flying open and crashing against the stone wall. His heart pounded loudly as he watched dusty black boots march towards the bed and he fought the urge to pee, his little head shaking a vigorous 'no' as his mind screamed in terror. _

_His spine pressed painfully against the wall at his back as a liver-spotted hand darted under the bed, long talon-like fingers clawing their way towards him and as they hooked into his tattered shirt, he finally let loose a strangled cry of fear as he was dragged from his futile haven. His head cracked against the bed-frame, the blood from the new cut staining his dark tangled locks and bringing fresh tears to his eyes._

_His feet dangled uselessly as he was hauled roughly upwards, his face held inches from the wizened features of his captor; his terrified green eyes looking into furious dark ones that pulsed with a dangerous red glow._

"_YOU __**DEFY **__ME?!" the man roared._

_He held his tongue, speaking now would only mean a more severe beating and he'd only just recovered from the last one; but he couldn't stop the small cry of fear as he was pitched across the room, slamming into the wall and crumpling to the floor. He didn't have time to draw breath as spindly fingers wound painfully into his hair, pulling his head up and pushing the sheet of paper into his face, the paper on which he'd written his name over and over, the paper he thought he'd hidden._

"_YOUR NAME IS SILAS KILPATRICK!" the man bellowed, his roar echoing round the small room._

_The boy looked into the venomous visage, anger finally overtaking fear; and defiance raged through his tiny body as he yelled..._

_ "MY NAME IS CALEB WINCHESTER!"_

--------------------------

The black night slowly faded, an iridescent blue taking its place, pale pink clouds littering the heavens as the sun began its sleepy rise over the horizon. Dean sat on the porch steps, coffee in hand as he watched the orb stake its claim on the land; the rays moving steadily towards his home, waking all it touched and bringing with it a warmth that would never reach him. He heard the horses whinnying in the distance and the soft calls of the sparrows that lived under the porch roof; another day was beginning, only this time, the day held hope.

He was still sitting on the porch an hour later when he heard soft footfalls at his back. A steaming cup of coffee floated over his shoulder as Finn sat behind him, her cheek resting between his shoulder blades as he took the mug from her, her arms slipping round his waist and bringing his first smile of the day.

They sat in a comfortable silence, Dean rubbing gently at her bare leg as they watched everything come to life around them; flowers opening gently as the sun hit them and dried the dew from the grass; a deer and her fawn edging out of the forest, nibbling on the moss-covered rocks as an eagle screeched overhead…life was going on without them.

"It was him" Finn whispered and Dean nodded slowly "We have to find him"

"Where do we start Finn?"

She rested her chin on his shoulder "I don't know" she sighed softly "I just don't know"

Dean nodded; they'd spent the better part of first two months after Caleb's disappearance searching _every _part of Larten Vola looking for their son ...but to no avail. He wasn't _anywhere _in that realm. The dragons and griffins were also at a loss. Sam had gone with the phoenixes to their realm but he had returned empty handed and with no answers. Caleb's guardian, 'Iksar' was nowhere to be found; like their son, he too had disappeared and they didn't know whether this was a good or a bad thing.

Dean had watched Finn; each passing day without their son slowly ate away at her and the more time they spent in Larten Vola the more they were reminded of their loss. Neither of them had wanted to live in the realm but they'd had nowhere else to go; Jonas' men had burnt Finn's cabin to the ground and then torched Mickey's bar for good measure.

So they'd stayed at the Palace, organising searches and researching what they could while Dean secretly organised the construction of a new cabin. He'd moved it close to _'The Crossing' _not wanting to rebuild on the same spot and had done most of the work himself, telling Finn he was tying up loose ends in the mortal realm. She didn't question him, she spent most of her time scouring Ancient texts looking for _anything _that might give them a clue as to where Caleb had been taken.

It had taken him almost two months to finish the cabin; Sam, Seth and Jude helping when they could, but he'd wanted to do it himself, it kept his mind off Caleb and went someway to assuage the guilt he felt at being unable to protect his son and for letting down Finn.

He'd been nervous when he'd taken her to see it, he didn't know how she'd react, but when he'd removed the blindfold she'd stared at the cabin then turned to him and hugged him tight; her tears staining his shirt. They'd moved in that night and hadn't returned to Larten Vola; Sam bringing them supplies and any books Finn needed but she flat-out refused to go back and Dean didn't push her.

"We need to go back" he said softly and he felt her tense. He turned his head and looked into her eyes "We _need _to go back"

---------------------------

They left that night, under the cover of darkness, wanting to avoid as many Ancients as they could; not out of fear for their safety, it was the stares, the ones filled with pity that often drove Dean into fits of uncontrollable rage. It was better this way. Safer.

They rode silently, their swords over their backs as the soft calls of the nocturnal creatures welcomed them; their horses snorting softly in reply. The soft breeze carried sweet smells to them and they looked up as a shadow passed over the lavender moon, both of them smiling as the dragon settled gently in front of them.

"Peluda" said Dean warmly.

The dragon bowed its head, its silver and purple scales shining in the moonlight _Welcome back, Slayer_ it turned its golden, serpentine eyes to Finn and dipped its head _Griffin_

Finn smiled at the dragon "Peluda. You're well?"

_I am healed_

"I'm glad" she said.

He turned his eyes back to Dean _We have continued our searching. We have yet to find the Little Slayer but we heard his call on the winds_

"Can you follow it?" Dean asked.

_It was but a whisper_

Dean nodded "We're going to the Palace, tell Fafnir we'll speak with him tomorrow"

Peluda dipped his head _I will come for you when the sun is at its peak_

Dean nodded "We'll be ready"

_Your path to the Palace is clear but ride swiftly, word of your arrival is carrying quickly. We will watch from the skies._

They nodded and Peluda bowed his head before shooting into the sky; circling once before rocketing back towards the Dragons Land. Dean and Finn kicked at their horses; Picasso and Bull responding and racing forward, their hooves thundering over the blue fields as they took the familiar route to their other home. A dark shadow flew overhead, soft leather wings beating a steady tattoo as it kept pace with them, the dragons keeping watch as Peluda said they would.

------------------------

_The man felt the ripple as __**they **__returned to that hateful realm; the place that had stolen his last son from him; the place where __**he'd **__stolen his replacement. They were looking for the boy; he laughed malevolently, they would __**never **__find him, they would not be reunited with their son until the day he destroyed the realm they had fought so hard to save…the day the boy would kill them. _

_Then he and his new 'son' would unleash the fury of the elements on __**all **__the realms; nothing and no-one would be spared; they would yield or they would die. They would be a plague on all they touched; a vengeful scourge that would bring about his dominion over the realms. _

_He would be a God…the boy, his disciple…his successor._

_Caleb Winchester would be the undoing of the worlds._

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Deceptions

_(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Finn and Caleb belong to me)_

* * *

**Through the Never.**

**Chapter Two.**

Caleb slept fitfully; tossing and turning, his skinny legs getting caught in the coarse blanket as he fought the scenes laid out before him. His dreams were filled with images he wanted to forget. Dreams of his father being stabbed, being attacked by the dark forest, of him falling and falling into a dark abyss. Dreams of his mother trading her life for his, of her hanging from a rope off the city walls, the sound of her neck snapping… like a shot through the darkness; nightmares that ate away at him, nightmares that made sure he _knew _he was alone in the world.

He woke, a scream caught on his lips but he bit his tongue, refusing to give voice to the scream. His Mamma and Daddy might be dead but he was still a…...a…...; he frowned, his little face screwed up in concentration… _Winchester_… that's right; he was a Winchester and his father had told him all Winchesters were bad-asses.

He pushed the bristly blanket from him and stood up on his bed; he stared through swollen eyes at the three red moons that sat high in the night sky and shivered as the shadow of a winged-serpent flew across one of them, its malevolent shriek screeching across the barren plains of his prison. He didn't know where he was, he wasn't allowed to leave his room; all his 'lessons' were conducted in this musty cage. He pressed his face against the bars, trying to look left and right, trying to figure out where he was but he could see nothing but the red moons and distant dark mountain ranges that seemed to surround his jail.

He sat back down on his bed; willing himself not to cry, the salt would only sting the deep bruising round his eyes and the cuts to his lips. His mind roared in anger as complete and utter helplessness enveloped him; he was alone. His Mamma and Daddy had left him; they said they _never _would but they had. They had left him with the 'bad-man' and no-one was coming to save him. Not his Uncle Sam, not his Uncle Gideon and not his Uncle Gabe.

They would _never _come. He would _never _be found. He would _never _go home.

He let loose another silent scream, that one word echoing loudly round his mind _'never, never, never, never, never….'_

----------------------------------

The first rays of the sun filtered over the land, peppering the terrain as it bought forth a new day. The melodious calls of the phoenix that now lived freely in the realm, floated harmoniously on the delicate winds that swept down the dark-red mountains and across the bright blue fields; announcing the arrival of sunrise.

Dean rolled over, his hand reaching out and finding an empty bed; he sat up, running his hand down his face, that one word still echoing through his mind…_'never, never, never' _… He'd woken in a cold sweat, a tempered roar bursting from his lungs as he felt a white-hot rage surge through him; Finn's reassuring whispers and gentle touch taking a long time to break through the slow-burning fury that shackled him to the nightmare.

He'd lied to her when she'd asked him what he remembered about it, telling her it was just the memory of that day; the day he'd lost Caleb. He didn't know why he'd lied to her, he _never _did; she was the one person, apart from Sammy, that he was completely honest with; but what was he going to tell her? That the only thing he remembered was one word repeated over and over and the shadow of what he _thought _looked like a snake flying across a red moon. She would have stayed up the rest of the night trying to figure out how it linked back to Caleb; and she was hardly sleeping as it was. No, he'd done the right thing; it was hard enough for her being back here and his only thought was to protect her...he wouldn't fail this time, not like he'd failed his son.

He swung his legs out of bed, wrapping a blanket round himself and went to find her. She was on the balcony off their room, staring out over the Citadel. He stepped through the doorway, the crisp morning air snaking round him as he put his arms around Finn, wrapping the blanket around the two of them "Can't sleep?" she shook her head and he rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at the construction going on below them. Gideon had ordered everything Jonas had built, torn down and had organised a complete re-planning of the city. A new dawn had risen for the Ancients and with it, a new city.

"They've done a lot of work" he said quietly.

She nodded "I don't like being here" she whispered.

He kissed her shoulder gently "I know. We'll speak with Fafnir, get some more books then I'll take you home. I promise"

"They're not going to believe us" said Finn, biting her lip as she remembered the sound of Caleb's voice calling her for her; the sorrow it held tearing at her heart.

"I don't care what they think. _We _know he's alive, Finn" he turned her round to face him "I won't stop until I find him. That sonofabitch _stole _our son……" Finn saw the fury flash in his eyes "he took my boy and I'm gonna hunt him down and _tear_ him apart"

She nodded then smiled as the dragon tattoo that covered his back and shoulder, turned its head from Dean's chest, looked at her and roared.

"See? Keith agrees" said Dean with a grin.

Finn laughed softly, resting her head against his chest "Babe, _please _give him another name"

"What's wrong with 'Keith'?"

"Where to start…" she mumbled against his chest. She looked up at him "Are you alright?"

He nodded "Yeah" pulling her back against him, not wanting to look into her eyes when he lied to her "It was just a nightmare, Finn. Same one"

She nodded against his chest; he rarely spoke of that day and if anyone but her or Sam brought it up, the person usually found themselves on their arse and nursing a bloodied nose or worse. "I love you"

He smiled and held her close "Baby…" he kissed her; he _wanted _to tell her he loved her but every time he felt the words rise in him, he stopped them…he wouldn't, he _couldn't _tell her until he got Caleb back. He knew it was irrational that she probably wanted to hear him say it but she _never _pushed him, never asked him why he didn't say it …she just told him and never expected to hear it back; and he loved her more because of it.

"I thought maybe…we'd hear him again" she whispered. She looked into his eyes "I want to hear his voice again"

"We will. We'll get him _back, _Finn. I promise you"

She nodded again, laying soft kisses over his chest and up his neck.

"Finn…" he whispered as she nipped at his neck, finding the spot she knew drove him crazy.

"Make me forget I'm here" she whispered.

He kissed her, his hands running slowly down her back and over her ass; he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him, taking her back to bed and making them both forget, for at least a while, why they were here.

---------------------------------

Sam was in the main office with Gideon and Gabe when Dean and Finn came in. He smiled warmly at his brother, he hadn't seen him in almost a month; not since his Stanford days had he gone this long without seeing Dean. He ran an expert eye over his brother, he knew every expression, every nuance and while his hair was a little longer than usual, he seemed the same…_almost _the same…there was something in Dean's eyes, something he hadn't seen in a _long _time. Hope.

"Hey, dude" he grinned.

Dean smiled at his younger brother; Sam was now so immersed in the Ancient culture, it was like he'd been born into it. He was in leathers Dean hadn't seen before and he had a new dagger strapped to his thigh. Sammy had finally found a home "Hey, Sammy" he grinned "You telling Gideon how to run the place?"

"Nooo, just offering suggestions…"

Gideon laughed as he came out from behind the desk "Suggestions? Yeah, right" he went to Finn and hugged her "Hi, sis. You sleep alright?"

She nodded "Fine. You well?"

"I'm good, Finn" he looked at her "I'm glad you're back"

"Just staying for the day, we're off to see Fafnir" she said.

Gideon nodded slowly "We heard the dragons are still searching"

"At least someone is" said Dean testily.

"Dean…" started Gabe as he hugged Finn, kissing her forehead.

"We heard him" said Finn; her anger rising when she saw the disbelief in their eyes "We _did" _

"Finn, I know…" said Gideon.

"You don't know _shit!" _she said "We _know _he's alive…don't you _look _at me like that Gideon, I'm _not _crazy. Dean heard him too and so did the dragons"

"What did he say?" asked Sam.

"He just said our names…but it was _him. _I _know _it" she glared at them "He's _not _dead"

"Okay, Finn. I'll get in touch with Ankou, we'll go out again" said Sam "He say anything else? You see anything?"

She shook her head "Just heard him say…_'Mamma' _and _'Daddy' _" she looked at him "The Phoenixes haven't heard anything?"

"No, and they know to get in contact if they hear _anything_" he smiled at her "Leave it with me" he walked towards Dean "You heard him?"

"I know my son's voice, Sam" he said evenly, trying to control the anger he felt rising in him.

Sam patted his shoulder "I'll be back this afternoon, don't leave until I get back okay?" Dean nodded and Sam left the office.

"Dean, I need you to sign some papers" said Gideon. He didn't want to fight with them over this; he wished he could believe like they did that Caleb was still alive but if what they'd said was true, if Abiel Kilpatrick was alive and had taken Caleb then there was little doubt his nephew was dead. Finn had killed Abiel's oldest son, Dean his youngest…he would kill Caleb out of revenge. He just hated seeing his sister deny the truth.

"What kind of papers?" asked Dean, looking out the window as he heard the shriek of the phoenix, Sam waving as he shot past the window on it's back, pure joy on his face.

"Official ones…" said Gideon. He sighed "I know you don't want the job ...but Dean, but _you _are the Supreme Royal now"

Dean shook his head "No. I _told _you…"

"Dean, we explained that Gideon and I can't hold the office; it was always going to you. It was foretold..."

"And I told _you..." _he shook his head "I don't even _live _here" he said angrily "How…"

"Just sign them, babe" said Finn softly "They'll just argue the point with you and Peluda will be here soon"

He walked to the desk, grabbed a pen and signed the papers Gideon held out to him, mumbling under his breath.

"You want to know what you're signing?" asked Gideon.

"No, _You _run Larten Vola, not me. All I am is a signature" said Dean.

"The people _know _you're our leader, Dean" said Gabe "Whether you like it or not"

"Well I _don't _like it" he threw the pen down "Come on, Finn" he took her hand and they left; Dean slamming the door behind them.

Gabe looked at Gideon "You get them in there?" he asked.

Gideon nodded "He's gonna be pissed when he finds out"

"You had no choice, Gideon" said Gabe "He needs to understand _who _he is"

Gideon nodded slowly, Dean was going to be _more _than pissed when he found out he'd signed not only his oath to office but Caleb's death certificate as well.

----------------------------

Dean and Finn walked out to the rear of the Palace, the Royal Guard saluting Dean and addressing him as Supreme Royal. He returned each one, his jaw clenching with every salute as the anger rose in his eyes. He didn't _want _this job, he just wanted to find his son and go home.

"Here he comes" said Finn, pointing towards the horizon.

Dean looked up and saw the dark shadow of Peluda rocketing towards them; the dragon let out a roar as the sun hit his scales, the rays bouncing off his scales and dancing over the fields underneath. He soared over the Palace walls and landed gracefully in front of them, bowing his head.

_Slayer, Griffin…Fafnir awaits_

He lowered himself to the ground and they scaled the dragon quickly, Finn settling herself behind Dean.

"Lets go, Peluda" said Dean and Peluda shot to the sky, issuing another roar as they flew out of the city; the Ancients below them smiling as they realised their true leader was back in the realm. The Dragon Slayer had returned home.

They sailed over the outer-territories, the blue fields changing to a rust colour as they neared the Dragon's Land. Dean took in all they flew across, automatically noting the changes that had been made; more agriculture had been set up, there were new farms and cottages scattered about the realm, closer to the Dragons Land now that the people were not in fear of the majestic creatures that now flew freely over their homeland.

_Griffin…_

"Yes, Peluda?"

_Hold on_

She tightened her arms around Dean as Peluda shot over the chocolate coloured mountain range that separated the Ancients land from that of the dragons; the dragon took them high before barrel-rolling across golden fields, his leather wings tucked tight against him. They were joined by a fleet of dragons, flying in formation around them as they raced towards Fafnir's mountain home.

Peluda pulled up, settling gently on the ledge outside the main entrance. Dean and Finn slipped from the dragon, Finn going round to face Peluda, He lowered his head and she put her hand to his snout "Thanks for the barrel-roll" she smiled.

_I remembered you enjoyed it the last time I allowed you on my back. I am glad you didn't yell like you did then. My ears have only just recovered._

Finn laughed softly "Still the smart arse, Peluda"

_I have spent too much time with the Slayer, I believe_

"Don't start blaming me, Peluda" said Dean with a grin; he _loved _this land and being back here lifted his spirits "You had attitude _way _before I came along" he grinned again "I just bring out the best in you is all"

Peluda bowed his head _Slayer…_

Dean took Finn's hand and led her into the cavern, taking the familiar path to Fafnir's lair. Finn lowered her head as they stepped in, the dragon's energy still as palpable as ever.

_Slayer…Griffin…_

Finn lifted her head and smiled at the dragon "Hello Fafnir…Azhi"

The two dragons lowered their heads _Sit_

They removed their swords, placing them in front of them as they sat.

_We must speak_

"Peluda said you heard Caleb as well" stated Dean.

Fafnir nodded _It was a whisper but it was what it was_

"We _know _he's alive, Fafnir" said Dean "We just need to figure out where he is"

_He is not in this realm or the one of mortals. Of this we are certain._

"Do you have _any _idea which realm he _is _in?" asked Finn.

_There are many realms, Griffin. You are aware of this. _

She nodded "Which is why its so damn difficult to figure out which one he's been taken to"

"Can you send dragons to the other realms?" asked Dean.

_We are not welcome in many realms. Our presence would be seen as an act of war. We have sent dragons to those that welcome us and your son is not there._

"So how many realms are we left with then?" asked Dean.

_Many_

"_How _many?" asked Dean.

_Too many to risk an all out war_

"So we're in the same position as we were before we came here" said Finn.

_Do not give up hope, Griffin. The Little Slayer is alive and if he is alive then we will find him._

"I will _never _give up hope, Fafnir. I will _find _my son" said Finn.

_Griffin, you have a guest in the far cave._

She frowned "Guest?"

_Raja_

Finn smiled "The griffins are here?"

Fafnir bowed his head _They felt your presence enter the realm. He awaits you_

Finn rose "I'll be back" she bowed and left the cave.

Fafnir turned his eyes back to Dean's _You lie to you beloved?_

"What?" he shook his head "No"

_Yes, Slayer. Those were your son's words that carried to you last night. We heard them also. _

"No, I _know _Caleb's voice. That wasn't him" he said as loudly as he dared, not wanting to Finn to hear the conversation.

_But it was. He is in grave danger, Slayer. His mind is slipping from him, you __**must **__find him before he succumbs to the darkness that surrounds him._

"I don't know where the _hell _he is!" he said with exasperation.

_But you __**do, **__Slayer. We hear only the calls, it is __**you **__that sees the hell in which your son lives._

"Fafnir…"

_Slayer, your son is more powerful than even we understand. If he embraces the darkness, the evil that comes for him, it will be the end of everything. You must find him before he turns…_

"And if I don't?"

_Then you know what you must do. If your son allows the shadows to grow within him, he will be a holocaust on __**all **__the realms._

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Blood Tears

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Finn and Caleb belong to me)

* * *

**Through the Never.**

**Chapter Three.**

Finn walked to the far cave, smiling as she walked in; Raja rose and walked slowly towards her, lowering his head "Raja" said Finn warmly as she put a hand to his beak "It's _good _to see you again"

_Griffin_

"You heard Caleb?" she asked.

_We feel ripples in the realms_

"Do you have _any _idea where he could be? _Anything _Raja" she looked into the griffin's eyes and whispered "I don't think we have a lot of time"

_Time is relative, Griffin but it is also something that you can ill afford_

She nodded "Fafnir said they've sent delegates to the other realms, the ones they're welcome in but he's not there. Can you go to the ones the dragons can't?"

_We are less welcome than the dragons, Griffin. We are seen as an abomination of nature, some do not wish our kind to 'taint' their land._

"Well they're idiots"

_I will not argue with you on that point_

Finn laughed softly "How are Rotupu, Shiaz and Jenur?"

_They are well. They scout the realms for you but we have yet to determine the one to which your son was taken._

Finn sighed "What of Iksar?"

_Nothing. Like your son, he too has disappeared._

"Well we have to do _something _Raja. If we don't find him soon, Abiel will …" she shook her head "We _have _to find him"

_You must speak with the Slayer, he knows more than he is letting on_

"Dean?" she shook her head "No, he wouldn't lie to me, not where Caleb is concerned"

_Speak with the Slayer. I will await your return_ and he settled on the cavern floor.

Finn frowned and walked quickly back to Fafnir's cave, her mind going over the last few days, trying to figure out if there was something she'd missed, something Dean may have misunderstood because there was _no _way he'd lie to her.

She walked into the cave, bowing her head to the dragons and turning to Dean "Raja said I need to speak with you about Caleb"

Dean nodded "I think I heard him last night"

_It was not a thought, it was the Little Slayer_

Finn stared "You _lied _to me?"

"I didn't think it was him, Finn. I don't know what it was…" he started.

"You _told _me it was the same nightmare, the one you _always _have" she frowned "Why would you lie to me, Dean?"

"I didn't…"

"Really? Was it the same nightmare?" he shook his head "So you _did _lie"

"I didn't recognise his voice, Finn!"

"Why wouldn't you just _tell _me? Even if it _wasn't _him, why not tell me? I thought you trusted me"

"I do, Finn. I just thought it was some weird-ass dream and I didn't want to worry you. You're…" he stopped.

"What? I'm _what _Dean? Freaking out? Losing it?" she tried to calm herself "Well guess what? I _fucking well _am! Our son is _out _there somewhere, frightened and alone and that _arsehole _is doing god only knows _what _to him and …and…"

"What, Finn?" he asked softly.

"It's his birthday tomorrow! Okay? It's his goddamn birthday!" she turned and stormed out of the cave.

"Jesus Christ…" he went to leave the cavern.

_Slayer, tell me what you saw._

"I need to speak with Finn" he said

_You __**need **__to tell me what you saw. _

"I'll be back, Fafnir" he jogged out of the cave and headed towards the cavern Raja would stay in. He turned into it but there was no sign of Finn or Raja. He checked a couple of other caverns before jogging back to Fafnir "Where is she?"

_She and the griffin have left our land._

"Where _is _she?" he demanded.

_I do not know. Now you must tell me what it was that you saw. It is important._

Dean ignored the question "Would he have taken her to his realm?"

_Slayer! The child is who we must find!_

"You think I don't know that?! He's my _son, _Fafnir!"

_Tell me what you saw!_

Dean turned on the dragon "A snake flying across a red moon! Happy? Now where the hell is Finn?!"

_We do not know where Griffin has gone. But tell me, was there one moon or three?_

"I don't know…" said Dean in frustration.

_Think, Slayer. It is of vital importance that you remember how many moons you saw._

Dean sighed "I don't know…" he closed his eyes and thought back on the dream "One…maybe…I don't know…"

_Let the image come_

Dean relaxed, opening his mind to the memory and he heard the word again and _this _time he recognised Caleb's voice and he heard the desperation it held, the desperation and the hopelessness. His son was slipping away from them. He concentrated and saw the winged-snake flying through the midnight skies, across one red moon but when he dropped his gaze, he saw the reflections of _three _moons in a blackened swamp. He opened his eyes "Three moons and a swamp"

The dragons looked to each other, an unspoken conversation transpiring between the two, one that Dean was unable to hear 'What? Where is he?" Fafnir turned his head slowly to Dean "_Where?"_

_He is in realm known to us as 'Blood Tears'_

"Blood Tears? What the hell does _that _mean?" demanded Dean.

_It is a forbidden realm. Your son is lost Slayer. I am sorry._

Dean shook his head "No. No way. Tell me where it is…."

_There is no way to this land. It's pathway has been lost for longer than even __**we **__remember._

"I don't give a shit. Tell me how to get there"

_We cannot. _

Dean glared at the dragons "You never struck me as a coward, Fafnir"

The dragon rose quickly _You insult me? _he roared, the sound like thunder as it crashed around the cavern, a sound that was echoed by the roars of the dragons outside.

"I call it like I see it" said Dean. He picked up his and Finn's swords and stood in front of Fafnir "I don't _need _your help. _I _will bring my son back from that realm, you wait and see" he turned walked to the entrance, turning back once more "I expected better from you, Fafnir. King, my ass" he muttered as he stormed out of the cave.

He didn't expect Peluda to be waiting and he wasn't disappointed. He'd pissed of the King of the Dragon's and he wasn't going to be given a free ride back to the Palace. He slung the swords over his back and started to make his way down the mountain; it was going to be a _long _walk back.

--------------------

Dean made it back to the Palace as night was falling over the realm. He'd been given the use of a horse from one of the outlying farms, the Ancients that lived there more than happy to have their 'Supreme Ruler' use one of their animals. Dean had promised to have the steed returned the following day as well as payment for the use of the horse, ignoring the protestations of the family but unable to stop them putting food and drink into the saddle for his journey.

He'd been thankful for the drink as the day was blisteringly hot, the sun beating down on him as he galloped towards the Citadel. His mind on Caleb as he tried to figure out just how he was going to find a place no one knew anything about. It didn't matter, he had a name for the realm, he'd find a way to get to his son; _nothing _and _no one _would stand in his way.

He galloped into the Citadel, the guards recognising him from a distance and opening the large wooden gates to allow him entry. He raced through the cobblestone streets, the horse's flanks and neck white with sweat, the snorting of the horse like a steam-train as he tore towards the Palace; the Ancients stopping to stare at their leader as he rode like a man possessed towards his home; their smiles turning to frowns as they saw the dark look that clouded his face.

He pulled up outside the mansion, a Royal Guard stepping forward, saluting Dean as he took the reigns "Wash him down and water him, He needs to be returned to his owner tomorrow" said Dean.

"Sir" the guard saluted and walked away with the animal as Dean jogged up the stairs.

He found Gideon and Gabe in the office, going over paperwork "Is Finn here?"

They frowned "No, she was with _you" _said Gideon as he rose from behind the desk "What the hell happened?"

"Where's Sam?"

"He's not back yet" said Gabe "What _happened _Dean?"

"Did you get the books Finn asked for?" asked Dean, ignoring the questions.

"Yeah, they're in your room. Now what the _fuck _is going on?" demanded Gideon "You _tell _me what happened with Finn!"

Dean's anger flared "I don't have to tell you _shit, _Gideon. I'm the '_Supreme Royal'_ remember?" he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Gabe turned to Gideon "Get the Seth and Xavier in here…I put the papers in with the books"

------------------

Dean went to his room and looked for Finn, knowing she wouldn't be there but checking anyway. He removed their swords and slung them over the back of one of the chairs then went to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, stripping and stepping under the steaming water, the heat of it scalding his skin as it sluiced the dust from him. He turned his face to the stream, the needle-like jets beating a steady tattoo against him, numbing his head but unable to numb his mind.

He finally turned the water off, stepping out and drying himself as he walked back to the room "Finn?" he called out hopefully and swore when he received no reply.

He went to their bags, changed into spare leathers and slumped into the chair at the table and looked at the pile of books in front of him. _Shit, _he _hated _reading but there were no computers in Larten Vola and he had to start somewhere. He pulled the first book off the pile and opened it, two sheets of paper fluttering to the floor.

He bent and picked them up, his face turning a furious shade of red, his eyes burning with rage as he read what he'd been tricked into signing. He rose slowly from the chair, putting his swords across his back and walked purposefully to the door and strode towards Gideon's office.

-------------------

Finn sat on the porch of her cabin holding Caleb's toy dragon in her hands; she'd stopped crying a while ago, chastising herself for being such a fool. She picked up her coffee and sipped it; not noticing that it was now cold.

_I am uncomfortable in this realm_

"Sorry, Raja. Go back home. Thanks for the lift" she laughed softly "You know what I mean"

_I will wait til you are ready to return_

"It'll be a long wait"

_Do not judge the Slayer too harshly, Griffin. He believed he was protecting you._

"Yeah, okay" she said.

_He blames himself for the loss of your son. _

"I know that, Raja. But _I _don't blame him" she said "He'd never have let Abiel take Caleb if he could help it"

_Which is something he does not understand. He __**wants **__you to blame him as he blames himself._

"Well I won't" she sighed "I can't lose Caleb, Raja. We _need _to find him. He believes Dean and I are dead…he thinks he's alone"

_And it is the day of his birth tomorrow_

She nodded "He'll be six and I promised him…" she shook her head "Doesn't matter"

The griffin cocked its head _There is someone on the wind_

Finn stood and grabbed her spare pistol from the table inside the door "Get behind the cabin, Raja. I'll get rid of them"

The griffin moved quickly and Finn watched the rarely travelled dirt road that led to her property. No one knew of this place or how to get here, so whoever was coming was either _very _lost or looking for her or Dean and everyone she knew was back in Larten Vola. She saw a black pick-up truck come slowly down the track, the windows were darkened so she couldn't see the driver. She put her hand to the small of her back, staying on the porch as the truck pulled up twenty-feet from the cabin.

The door opened slowly and a man she guessed was in his late forties exited the truck, his hands held away from his body, his posture relaxed as he closed the door "I'm unarmed" he said as he lifted his shirt and jacket, turning around to show her "I have a dagger in my boot but I'm guessing you could shoot me before I could get to it"

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Dean and Sam Winchester" he said evenly.

"Don't know any one by those names" said Finn "Best you go on your way"

"Sorry, can't do that. I need to speak with them and Sam gave me these co-ordinates..."

"Don't know anyone by that name, I _told _you"

"Finn right? Griffin Jacobs?" he said.

Finn said nothing.

"I need to speak with Dean. It's important" he walked slowly towards her "I don't intrude on the boys lives unless I have to" he shook his head "And believe me, I _have _to"

"He's not here" she said.

"Where can I find him?" he asked.

"Don't know where he is" she lied.

"Miss, I don't rightly know what's going on with those boys and it's got me worried some. I'm the closest thing to family they got and Sam told me that you would know where to find them if I needed and I _need"_

"Why should I believe you?"

He smiled "You shouldn't" he stuck out his hand "Name's Bobby Singer"

Finn looked at the hand then back into his eyes "What do you need to tell Dean?"

"That's between me and Dean"

_It is something Griffin needs to hear_

Bobby turned as a shadow crossed over him, stumbling back an animal that defied belief strode round the cabin and he reached instinctively for his dagger. Finn moved quickly, putting the pistol to Bobby's head "You so much as even _think _about harming Raja, I will blow your head off"

Bobby nodded slowly, unable to tear his gaze from the mythical beast in front of him. What the _hell _had the boys gotten themselves into?

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Across the Realms

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Finn and Caleb belong to me)

* * *

**Through the Never.**

**Chapter Four.**

Bobby stared at the…it could only be a _griffin…_as it took slow and steady steps towards him; he wanted to shuffle back on his ass but the cold steel of the muzzle pressed to the base of his skull kept him in place. He stared up at the beast as it towered over him, its talons sinking deep into the dirt at his feet, its tail swishing out behind it as it lowered its head to him and stared deep into his eyes. Bobby held its gaze as best he could but the animal standing in front of him could rip him apart before he could blink if it wanted to, so he kept his breathing steady and made absolutely _no _sudden movements.

The griffin raised its head and turned to Finn and Bobby watched as the woman nodded and removed the pistol, motioning with it for him to stand. He got slowly to his feet, his arms held away from his body to show the beast he meant it no harm. He laughed to himself, like he'd stand a chance against a griffin.

"You weren't followed?" asked Finn.

Bobby shook his head "Made sure I wasn't. Sam was insistent on that" he glanced at the griffin "I can understand why"

"Raja doesn't live here. He's just…visiting" said Finn "Take a seat" she pointed to the porch steps and he moved carefully towards them and planted his ass on the top one, his gaze moving over the griffin. He couldn't stop a smile; a griffin…part eagle, part lion and he was damn well six feet from one. This was the stuff of dreams. No one would believe him.

Finn put the pistol at the small of her back "Raja said you have information I need to hear"

Bobby glanced at the griffin "I have information for Dean"

Finn looked at the griffin, nodded and turned back to Bobby "We could sit here all day and have a go-round about why you won't tell me but I'm standing here with a griffin and although I wouldn't like to use him as a means of persuasion, understand that I can. So, tell me what you know"

Bobby appraised the woman in front of him, Sam had told him very little about her except that she was someone they trusted and to _only _contact her in an emergency or there would be hell to pay. She was easily 6ft tall, vivid green eyes with short, dark, pixie-style hair and she looked seriously fit. "Finn, as much as I'm in awe of…Raja…this is private business between me and the boys and…" he stopped when he heard a voice in his head.

_There is much of which you are unaware, mortal. You will explain to Griffin what it is that you know and she will make a decision._

Bobby stared at Raja then turned back to Finn "Was that…."

Finn nodded "If he wants you to hear him, he'll allow it. Now what is it you know"

Bobby pushed his baseball cap back on his head and looked at her "That issue of trust you had with me? Well it works both ways, Finn" he looked up at her "Why should I trust _you?"_

"Because Sam said you could; and while Sam may trust easily …_Dean _doesn't and Dean _trusts_ me" said Finn.

"Maybe. But I'm gonna need more than that" said Bobby.

Finn stopped a smile; she knew the griffin had rocked the man and that he knew Raja could kill him within seconds, but he was still loyal to Dean and Sam and wouldn't give the information over easily. It was rare to find that in someone these days so she cut him some slack. She went and sat on the other side of the step "Okay Bobby…we'll do it this way, I give a little, you give a little"

He looked at Finn and finally nodded "Sounds fair"

"Okay. Ask a question"

Bobby thought about it "Where are you from?"

Finn gave him a small smile "I'm from a place that's filled with animals such as Raja, a place that, to you, would defy explanation but is as real as this place is. And before you ask, yes, Dean and Sam are there right now" she looked at him "My turn. What's so important that you'd risk your life to _not_ tell me? And don't say it's that yellow-eyed freak, it isn't"

Bobby was surprised, if she knew about the demon then maybe Dean _did _trust her and right now he needed to speak to the boy and this woman was the only way to him. He couldn't play games any longer "Dean's name's been linked to someone else's and it doesn't make any damn sense but …" he looked at Finn "Have you ever heard of someone by the name of Caleb Winchester?"

-----------------------

Dean stormed down the hallway that led to Gideon's office; the rage surging through him like a torrent; the fury increasing with each step that led him closer to the sonofabitch that had tricked him into signing his sons death certificate. The Royal Guard that stood outside the doors didn't have time to reach for the handles as Dean kicked the door open; the splintering of the wood like a gunshot through the room. Gideon was leaning against the desk talking to Gabe, Seth and Xavier standing either side of them, all of them tensing for an onslaught they knew was coming.

"_Asshole!" _said Dean, his furious gaze not wavering from Gideon's.

Gideon pushed himself from the desk "Dean, let me explain…" he started.

Dean drew his sword "Explain?" he stepped towards Gideon "You made me sign my son's _death _certificate!" he drew his other sword "HE'S NOT DEAD YOU _SONOFABITCH!"_

"Dean, I know you and Finn want to believe Caleb's still alive but the chances…" said Gabe as he took a step forward, putting himself between Dean and Gideon.

"HE _IS _ALIVE!" he struck at Gabe but the strike was blocked by Seth.

"Dean, you need to calm down. We'll destroy the death certificate" said Seth, trying to calm a volatile Dean down.

"No" said Gabe "Dean, you _are _the Supreme Royal and your place is here, not going after a son who's passed on. I _wish _that Caleb were still alive…"

Dean struck furiously at Gabe, Seth blocking almost all of the blows but Dean Winchester was a far better swordsman than _anyone _in the room. He sliced Seth across his chest then knocked him out; he turned his rage on Gabe and Gideon, both of them blocking strike after strike, not striking back at Dean but letting him work through his fury at them.

"Xavier!" yelled Gabe as he was cut from elbow to shoulder.

Xavier shook his head as he tended to Seth "You know I can't raise my sword against him!"

Dean could see nothing through the blinding rage that cloaked him; he wanted to make someone hurt as much as he did…he wanted to _kill _someone and Gideon and Gabe were the ones that were bearing the brunt of that fury. He could see the blood that covered them and it drove him on, urging him to draw more. He could hear someone calling his name but he ignored it, turning as another sword joined the fray. The owner of _this_ sword was a better opponent and Dean increased his strikes, the sounds of swords clashing echoing round the room like lightning cracks. He yelled as he stepped forward to kill the person that was fighting him and he stopped his sword inches from the man's neck when he looked into the familiar eyes.

"It's _me, _Dean. Stop okay?" said Sam "Just…stop" he re-sheathed his swords, watching as Dean tried to calm his breathing and regain some control "Come with me" he stared at his brother "Come on" he walked past Dean and out the door, knowing his brother would follow him.

-----------------------

Bobby stood staring at the griffin "I don't know…"

"For Christ's _sake_, Bobby! Get your arse up here! It'll be nightfall soon and seriously…" she smiled "you get to ride a griffin" she turned to Raja and laughed softly "I know, Raja…"

"What'd he say?" asked Bobby as he stared at the beast.

"He said he isn't an amusement ride …although how he knows what one of those is I'll…" she stopped and cocked her head as she looked at Raja "Well how was I supposed to know?" she patted the animals neck "Okay, I'll _ask _next time, happy?" Raja tossed his head and she turned to Bobby "Well?"

"Shit" he put a tentative foot on the griffins hindquarters and scrambled up, sitting behind Finn "So you'll tell me who Caleb is when we get…wherever it is we're going?" he asked.

"You need to explain it to Dean, then we'll talk. Now hold on" she patted Raja's neck again "Okay Raja"

Bobby held tight as the griffin shot into the sky, his stomach dropping as they soared to dizzying heights, the frigid air wrapping itself around him, the wind whipping about him as the griffins wings beat steadily underneath him "Jesus…don't look down, don't look down" he muttered to himself.

Finn turned to him and smiled "Just relax"

"That's easy for you to say…I need a freakin' seatbelt" said Bobby.

"You'll be fine. Now…just whatever happens next…do NOT let go, okay?" said Finn loudly over the rushing winds.

"I don't like the sound of that!" said Bobby, wondering just why he'd agreed to this in the first place. Finn had said he had to take him to where Dean and Sam were and that Raja was the best way to get there; she refused to tell him exactly _where _that was but he'd agreed only because he _had _to speak with the boys…now he was wondering if this was such a good idea.

"Hold on!" yelled Finn and she started to yell in a language Bobby had _never _heard before. He stared in amazement as the air about 100 feet away started to…shimmer…that was the best way to describe it and as they rocketed towards the fractured air, a blue light pulsed and they flew directly into it. Bobby felt the air sucked from his lungs as he was enveloped in a glacial blanket but before he could properly register _any _of what had just happened, they burst through the blue light ...and into a fairytale.

"Ease up, Raja" said Finn.

"Lord Almighty…" whispered Bobby "Is this real?" he asked as he stared around in wonderment.

"As real as you and me, Bobby"

Everywhere Bobby looked was something that needed greater exploration but his eyes couldn't stay still long enough to focus on one single aspect of this world. The bright blue fields, the golden lakes; the orange and pink skies, the dark red mountains; tress of all shapes and colours…animals and birds he'd _never _seen before; and in the distance what looked like a large city under construction; and _that _was where they were heading.

"Dean and Sam are there?" he asked, pointing to the city.

Finn nodded "The Citadel"

Raja screeched as they soared towards the Citadel; circling once before sailing over the city walls and landing at the back of the Palace. Bobby slipped rather ungainly from the griffin, Finn jumping down easily and going to Raja's head "Thanks, Raja" she placed her hand on its beak "You want to stay here or go back to Fafnir?"

_I will stay _

"Is there anything you need?" she asked.

_Water. I will hunt when darkness falls._

Finn nodded "I'll organise it"

_I will rest. Speak with the Slayer ...and heed my words, Griffin._

She nodded "Come on, Bobby. Bobby…Bobby..."

He turned to Finn "This is surreal"

Finn nodded "It always is the first time. This way"

He followed her into what could only be a palace, asking a soldier to tend to Raja. She led Bobby down a brightly lit hallway, whose walls and floors shone with an eerie luminesence. They walked up a circular stone staircase; paintings of warriors lining the walls, all of whom were in battle gear and carrying swords and shields "What _is _this place?"

"The name of the realm is _'Larten Vola'_" said Finn as she walked to a far door "It's one of many realms other than the one you know as your home" she opened the doors to the room and walked in "Dean?" she called out.

"How on _earth _did Dean and Sam end up here?" asked Bobby as he looked round the bedroom, noticing Dean's brown leather jacket hanging over the back of a chair. Jesus…the boy _was _here.

"That's a long and complicated story" she said "Dean? You here?" she noticed her swords hanging over one of the chairs, Dean was back but he and his swords were missing. She frowned and picked up a piece of paper that was resting on top of a pile of books.

Bobby watched as her jaw set, her eyes flashing angrily "You alright?"

Finn said nothing as she grabbed a sword from the back of the chair and stormed from the room, Bobby running to catch up with her "Finn, what the _hell _is going on?" he put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. She got to a set of doors that were being repaired and strode into the office, drawing her sword.

Bobby walked in and saw Dean and Sam talking quietly in a corner and two men that _had _to be Finn's brothers, leaning against a far wall talking intently.

"YOU BASTARD!" Finn yelled at Dean.

"Finn…" started Dean.

"Bobby?" said Sam incredulously "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Bigger issue, son" he said as he pointed to Finn.

"HOW _COULD _YOU?" Finn yelled "HE'S _ALIVE!"_

"I _know, _Finn" said Dean as he walked towards her "I would _never _sign it, you _know _that"

"Do I? Or is this _another _lie!" she yelled, her hand tightening on the sword.

"No, Finn" said Gideon as he stepped towards her "Dean didn't know he signed it. I slipped it into the paperwork this morning. I'm sorry" Finn stared at Gideon "I swear to you sis, Dean had no idea he'd signed it"

"Finn, look at me" said Dean "I would _never _sign it…_never" _he reached out and put his hand on the sword "Look at me, Finn"

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was just as pissed as she was "You didn't know?" she asked softly.

"No. I _swear _to you" he took the sword from her, passing it to Sam "I would _never _sign it" he pulled her against him and held her tight "I _know _he's alive"

Sam walked over to Bobby "_What_ are you doing here, Bobby?" he grinned at the older man as he embraced him.

"Needed to talk to you boys, but you'd slipped off the radar" he laughed "Didn't realise _how _far off…but found Finn at the co-ordinates you left me"

"You went home?" asked Dean, pushing Finn back gently and she nodded "Raja took you?"

"Bobby about shat himself" she said.

"I bet he did" said Dean with a smile "Bobby" he shook his hand "Been a while"

"Too damn long, Dean" he stared at Dean, taking in everything about him; the leathers, the swords the new way he carried himself "Life's been treating you well ...you haven't aged a bit"

"What's up?" interrupted Sam; explaining to Bobby about them being Ancients was going to have to wait.

"Let me speak to Finn, first" said Dean.

"No, you need to_ hear_ this" said Finn.

Dean turned to Finn and smiled "I know where Caleb is"

"You found him? How? Where is he?" she asked.

"Okay" said Bobby "_Who _is this Caleb I keep hearing about?" he asked "Finn wouldn't tell me until she bought me here"

Dean looked at Bobby "Caleb Winchester" he said, his arm slipping around Finn's shoulders "Our son"

--------------------------

Bobby sat in one of the chairs near the desk, a whiskey in his hand and looked at Dean and Sam "Okay, you explain all the other stuff to me later" he sat forward in his chair "You need to listen to me…I've been hearing whispers, rumours here and there for the last couple of months. Didn't pay much attention to them at first, it was the usual ending of the world crap we're used to hearing…"

"What was being said?" asked Sam.

"Well, _Conan…" _said Bobby with a laugh "Hunters have been hearing things from demons they've been tracking; bits and pieces about someone that was coming, someone that would bring death and destruction to everything they touched. Nothing specific…but the hunters started to get worried when the _demons _started to get worried. Seems they're in the firing line as well."

"How'd Caleb's name come up?" asked Dean.

"Didn't until a about a month ago…and then it was only a first name so no one had any idea ….then" he sighed "I'd stopped in to see Ellen and she told me she'd heard a couple of hunters talking about an exorcism they'd done and the demon had said something about this 'Caleb' that was being prophesised was the 'Dark Lord's' replacement and that he was a Winchester"

"You're _shitting _me!" said Sam "He's a _child!"_

"Sam, children are the most susceptible to evil, you know that. They haven't the defences that adults have, they're easy pickings" he looked at Dean "Sorry, son"

"No. Caleb will fight" said Finn shaking her head. She turned to Dean "Where is he?"

"Fafnir said the place is called _'Blood Tears' , _it's a realm they say no one can get to but we _will _Finn" said Dean "We'll _find _a way"

Bobby frowned "Blood Tears?"

"Yeah" said Dean "_You've _heard of it?"

Bobby stared at all of them incredulously "Of course I have, so have _you _Dean" he looked at them all, shaking his head at their confusion "Caleb is in what was once known as the _'Garden of Eden'_"

------------------------

_Caleb rolled over in his sleep, a frown touching his brow as he heard a soft whispering; his frown turned into a smile as he recognised the voice…it was his Mamma…his Mamma was talking to him. He felt a gentle hand wipe his brow and he settled back into his mattress and listened to his Mamma…_

_Abiel smiled as he turned from the boys bed…**finally** the child was listening. He held back a laugh as he left the room, __**all **__little boys listened to their mothers…_

_**To be continued…**_


	5. A Pathway Found

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Finn and Caleb belong to me)

* * *

**Through the Never.**

**Chapter Five.**

_Caleb woke with a start; his little body jerking awake, his sweat-soaked hair sticking to his face as he took shuddering breaths, trying to calm himself. He didn't remember the dream but the fear of it had followed him into wakefulness. He pushed the damp blanket from him and rubbed his hands down his face, wincing as his hands ran over his bruised eyes. He stood up on the bed and looked through the barred windows; the indigo sun was only just beginning its rise over the distant shadowy mountain range, the eerie red-glow that covered the night landscape slowly creeping away as the plum-coloured rays staked their claim on the territory. _

_He watched as the night-hawks began their rapid flight towards their cavernous homes; dodging and weaving through the barely lit sky as the 'wolf-birds', as he called them, sought out their morning meal. He watched, mesmerised, as one of the night-hawks dodged left when it should have dodged right and the 'predators jaws snapped around the preys body, the crunch of breaking bones and the shrill, dying call of the creature echoing round the realm. Another day had begun._

_He was still staring out the window when he heard the door open behind him; he instinctively tensed and didn't turn as he heard the tray slide into the room and the door locked again. He rested his chin on his hands and gazed out the window, his mind drifting to nowhere in particular, just…drifting._

_He finally turned from the melancholic scene laid out in front of him and pushed the bed aside a little, counting the marks he'd made on the wall, one for every day he'd spent here; he sighed and went and sat on the floor in front of the tray of food. He picked up the wooden spoon and dipped it into the watery broth, bringing the tepid liquid to his lips and forcing it down. He gulped, willing it to stay in his stomach; his shoulders slumped a little more as he dipped the spoon into the bowl again._

"_Happy Birthday to me" he whispered softly._

------------------------------

Finn woke early; the dark of night was slowly fading to grey as dawn edged into the realm. She rolled over, the bed was empty; she frowned and sat up as the door opened and Dean came in with two cups of coffee.

"Thought you'd be up early" he said, sitting on the bed and passing her a cup.

"Thanks" she looked at him, curiosity taking hold of her "You're never up this early, what's going on?" she asked as she sipped.

"Nothing" he grinned.

"I know that grin, Winchester" she smiled "What are you up to?"

He laughed "Winchester" he put his cup on the bedside table and took a small book from a pile near the bed and smiled at her "I think I found a way to Caleb"

She put the cup down next to his "Tell me" she said, butterflies taking flight in her stomach as hope rose with them.

"I found this book in that freakin' huge library…" he looked at Finn "Seriously, could you _have _any more books?"

She laughed softly, she knew he hated reading, would rather have a computer do all the work "We like to read"

"No shit. Anyway, it was way in back, kinda hidden behind a whole lot of other ones, which got me to thinking…_why_…so you know me, 'pandora's box' and all…" he gave her a grin "So…"

Finn frowned slightly "When did you go the library?"

"After you fell asleep, I couldn't so…" he shrugged _"Anyway,_ I started reading and by about half-way through, I wanted to blow my brains out…" he grinned "but…" he flicked to a page about three-quarters of the way through and handed it to her, pointing to a section he'd marked "Read"

Finn took the book from him and read the paragraph …once, twice…three times before finally raising her eyes to his and looking into his grinning face "I found a way" he said.

"You found a way" she smiled and kissed him "Thank you"

"Finn…" he kissed her "We're going to have a fight on our hands"

"Doesn't matter. We're going" she said, determination etched into her features. _Nothing _was going to stop her from going after her son. _Nothing._

"I know, Finn. And they're not going to stop us but you _read _the warning in the book, they're not going to like it"

"It's not their decision" she said.

He smiled at her "No, it's ours" he grinned "And I _am _the Supreme Royal, I can put my foot down…or my boot up an ass…" he grinned again "either way"

She laughed "Has the power gone to your head, Dean?"

He raised an eyebrow and she laughed "Show me" she said as she pulled him down against her.

----------------------

Gideon paced the office; his jaw was set and the muscles were straining under his shirt as he tried to take in what Dean and Finn had told him. Gabe was having whiskey for breakfast and Sam was sitting in a chair shaking his head in disbelief. Bobby was leaning against the wall, glancing up occasionally from the book he'd taken from Dean, before getting back to reading.

Gideon finally stopped his pacing and turned, facing Dean and Finn "You're not going"

"And exactly _when_ did this become your decision, Gideon?" asked Finn.

"We're not _asking _for your permission" said Dean angrily "We're _telling _you what we're doing"

"Which, mind you, we didn't have to…just thought you should know we'll be gone for a while" said Finn.

Gideon laughed "A while?" he shook his head "You might not be able to _come _back" he said "You remember that part?" he looked at Bobby "Care to read that bit back to them, Bobby?"

Bobby looked up from the pages of the book "No" and he dropped his gaze again.

Dean smiled and Gideon's anger boiled over "You think this is funny? Not only is the trip _itself_ dangerous…it doesn't guarantee you'll get there and _if _…and that's a seriously big _if, _you do…that realm is …"

"Where our son is" said Dean, trying to contain the anger that was building in him.

"I know you don't believe Caleb is alive" started Finn "but what you believe and what we _know _are two different things. Caleb _is _alive…"

"And we're going to get him and bring him home" stated Dean "You don't like it? To freakin' bad"

"You have responsibilities _here_, Dean" said Gabe.

"No, my responsibility is to Caleb. I don't _want _to be the Supreme Royal, I don't know how many times I have to _tell _you. You want the job? It's yours"

Gabe sighed heavily "And how many times do we have to tell _you_…whether you like it or not, you _are _the Supreme Royal and …"

"And nothing" said Dean. He stared hard at them "As Supreme Royal, my decisions can be made without question, right?"

"Here we go…" muttered Sam.

"That's right, Sam. Here we go. Finn and I are _going _to that realm and we will _bring _Caleb back. You can't stop us and if you _try_…it'll be the last thing you do. Do I make myself clear?" Gideon and Gabe glared at him "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" he thundered.

"Crystal" said Gideon as he stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I think he's pissed" said Sam with a grin.

Gabe turned on him "You're okay with this?" he asked incredulously.

"'Course I am" he said with a smile "I'm going with them"

"Sammy…" started Dean.

Sam grinned at him "Sorry, dude…but that Supreme Royal shit doesn't work with me" he grinned again "You're just my pain in the ass older brother"

"This…this…this…" started Gabe.

"Is the way it is" said Dean.

Bobby finally closed the book and went to the cabinet and poured himself a whiskey, taking a seat in one of the chairs near he desk; he sipped slowly and Dean watched him, he could see the cogs whirring in his mind and he waited. Bobby was a walking encyclopaedia for all things supernatural; he was smart and he was a pragmatist; he would know there'd be no talking Dean out of this, so he'd look at all the angles before finally having his say.

He finally looked up, only it wasn't Dean he looked at, it was Finn "You understand it's more dangerous for you to go there than it is for Dean and Sam?" she nodded "Do you _really _understand, Finn?"

"All I need to understand is that's where Caleb is and I'm _going _to bring him back" she said evenly.

"Why is it more dangerous for Finn than us?" asked Sam.

"_Because, _Sam…the last woman that was _in _the 'Garden of Eden' succumbed to temptation…what do you think will happen when a woman returns?"

Sam looked at Finn and smiled "Just don't eat any apples and we'll be fine"

"For God's sake!" said Bobby with exasperation "This isn't some foolhardy hunt we're on, we're going into a realm that man's been banished from …there will _always _be consequences for doing that…" he picked up the book and flicked to a page near the back, a page he knew Dean hadn't reached and he read _"And if the journey to the land where 'tears of blood' once fell does not bring about your death, does not destroy the mind that you believe is yours; then you will be granted entry into the land that man forsook but beware the perils that surround you; for those that pass into the forgotten garden have defied the law and a penalty must be paid" _he looked up at the them "You get the idea?"

"We're still going" said Dean, taking Finn's hand.

"Of course you are" laughed Gabe as he shook his head.

"We'll pay whatever penalty we have to, to get him back" said Finn, ignoring her brother.

"You better mean that" said Bobby as he dropped his gaze to the book again and resumed his reading _"And should one that passes though the gate be the bearer of children, her path will be a treacherous one; for the land will rise up against her…and it will take vengeance for the destruction her kind bestowed on it" _he raised his eyes to Finn "That doesn't sound like a walk in the park"

"Maybe Finn should stay here" said Sam.

"No" said Dean and Finn in unison.

Finn cocked her head and pushed herself from the desk "I need to speak with Raja" she kissed Dean softly and left the room, Gabe following her.

"Dean…" started Bobby.

"Finn goes where I go. I'll protect her" he said "Now if you're coming Sammy, go pack, we leave in an hour"

Sam nodded "You sure about Finn coming?" he asked and Dean nodded "I'll speak to Ankou before we leave" he grinned at his brother, turned and started singing as he left the room _"On the road again, just can't wait to get on the road again…"_

Dean smiled at Sam's retreating figure then turned to Bobby "I'll organise to have someone take you back to the cabin, Bobby. But you can't tell _anyone _about this…"

"I'm coming with you, Dean" stated Bobby.

"Bobby…"

Bobby raised his hand "Don't even bother arguing the point, you won't win. I'm coming with you and that's all there is to it" he looked into Dean's eyes "You're sure about this?"

Dean nodded "I'm getting my son out of there"

"And what if you can't?" asked Bobby softly.

"Then we'll stay where he is" he pushed himself from the desk "You still want to come, then you'll need clothes and weapons. Come on"

------------------------

Finn had told Gabe that he couldn't talk her out of going and that she didn't want to argue the point with him and he'd stormed off, muttering under his breath as he kicked out podium that held a priceless urn and swearing as it crashed to the ground.

She left him to his anger and went and found Raja at the rear of the palace; the guards standing well clear of the pacing creature as his tail whipped dangerously behind him. "Raja?" she queried as she went to him.

_I have doubts about the wisdom of taking this journey…._

"I'm sure you do, but …" she started.

_I understand there will be no talking you out of it, but I must impress this point upon you…_

Finn waited…and waited …."Raja?" she asked again as the griffin re-started his pacing, his front talons and back claws creating large divots in the lush blue grass as his wings snapped out, the sound of them opening like a gunshot that reverberated round the palace grounds. He turned quickly, lowering his face to hers, his large, hooked beak stopping inches from her face as his dark eyes bored into her.

_What you do in one realm, ripples through __**all **__the realms. But you and the Slayer are going to the __**first **__of realms…what you do there will be not a ripple but a __**wave**__ that will wash over the realms…_

He pushed his face even closer to hers, his powerful body tensing with untold strength.

_Not everyone knows how to swim, Griffin._

Finn stood her ground "I understand your concern, Raja but I'm _going _and I'm _bringing _my son out with me"

_There are those that will try and stop you…those from the other realms that will see your mission as an act of war against their home._

"Dean and I will deal with that when the time comes. _No one _is going to stop us. We'll organise for emissaries to go to the realms and explain what it is we're doing"

_They may not allow it_

"We're not asking for _permission_" stated Finn "We're simply advising them of _what_ we're doing and why…a courtesy of sorts. That's all they'll get"

_And if they try to stop you? What will they get then?_

"The pointy end of a sword" said Dean as he walked towards Finn and Raja, he stopped at Finn's side and stared into the griffin's eyes "We will _not _be stopped and _anyone _that gets in our way will be killed. Simple as that"

_Nothing is ever simple, Slayer_

Dean grinned "It's all in the way you look at it, Raja"

_I have spoken with the dragons, they too are concerned that your quest to retrieve the Little Slayer could result in consequences that would far outweigh the rescue of your son._

Dean's anger rose and Finn took his hand and squeezed it "Easy, Dean" she said.

_You would sacrifice the lives of many for the life of your one?_

"I will sacrifice anything and anyone to get my son back" said Dean angrily, he stepped towards the griffin "Did Fafnir also tell you what would happen to the realms should Abiel corrupt Caleb?" the griffin bobbed his head "So it's a catch-22 isn't it? We leave him, which is _never _gonna happen and he becomes a scourge on all the realms or we save him and it _may _..."

_Be the end of the realms as we know them_

Dean nodded "Pretty much" he turned to Finn "Ready to go?"

She nodded "Been ready a long time" she turned to Raja "I'm sorry you don't understand what we're doing, but …"

_I understand, Griffin. I will be travelling with you._

"You will?" she asked, surprised.

_Of course. You are our guardian, but we are also yours._

They turned their heads as a roar echoed over the land, the powerful sound washing over them as Peluda sailed into the palace grounds, landing gracefully next to Raja.

"Peluda?" asked Dean.

_We made a promise to keep the Little Slayer safe, we failed in our duty and we will make reparations. I will travel to the first of realms with you._

Dean nodded "Rest. We leave in half an hour"

----------------

_Caleb looked up as the door to his room opened, the creak of the rusty hinges as the door swung back, like fingernails down a blackboard …a sound that brought chills to his already cold body. He looked into the dark eyes of his captor and waited for his instructions to begin,_

_He would heed his mothers words…this time he would __**listen…**_

_**To be continued…**_


	6. The Journey Begins

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Finn and Caleb belong to me)

* * *

**Through the Never.**

**Chapter Six.**

Finn and Dean were packing their bags when there was a knock at the door and Bobby stuck his head round "Alright, I understand this is a different world…" he stepped into the room "But please…I'm an old man…I don't _do _leather"

Finn laughed softly, Dean cracking up as Bobby pulled his pants out of his ass "Dude…" started Dean "Finn's like fourteen-hundred years older than you and she wears it" he grinned at her "Man, does she"

Bobby stared at her _'What_ …_how _old are you?"

"1,483" she said as she threw some books into her bag.

Bobby laughed "Uh huh…and I'm the Easter Bunny…nice to meet you"

Finn smiled as she zipped her bag, putting her swords over her back; she turned to Dean "You've got Caleb's sword?"

Dean nodded "In with our spares" he tossed her her coat and they grabbed their bags; he turned to Bobby "You all packed?"

"She's really 1,483 years old?" asked Bobby.

"Aaah, dude…don't call her old…chicks don't like that" he grinned "I'm a toy-boy"

Finn slapped Dean's arse "Move it, Romeo"

Dean laughed "After you _Mrs Robinson"_

"Kicking your arse" said Finn with a smile as she walked from the room, finally on her way to get her son.

----------------------------------------

Bobby stopped dead when he walked out of the Palace "A…a…a…"

"Dragon" said Dean with a grin "Come meet him, he'll be travelling with us"

Bobby walked slowly towards the dragon…it was resting on the ground but he could tell it was _huge_; its purple and silver scales iridescent in the mid-morning sun, its bright blue wings held tight against its body; its golden, serpentine eyes focussed on Dean. He was in a fairytale, there was no other way to describe it.

Dean turned to him "Bobby, this is Peluda…Peluda, Bobby Singer" the dragon dropped its head.

"Aaah, pleasure" said Bobby uncertainly; he turned to Dean "You have a dragon?"

Dean laughed "I don't _have _them…they live here…well not _here _here…in their land…they just help me out sometimes"

"Dean's the 'Dragon Slayer;"

Bobby turned as Sam walked towards him, Gideon at his side "Dragon Slayer?"

"Long and scary story" said Dean "Tell you on the way" he looked at Sam "Ankou?"

"Be here any minute" said Sam as he dropped his bag "Not happy about the trip but coming anyway"

"_No ones _happy about it" said Gideon.

"You've organised the emissaries?" asked Finn.

Gideon nodded "They're leaving now. This is _not _a good idea, Finn" he held up his hand "I know why you're going, don't get me wrong" he sighed "But you're my little sister, I promised Mom and Dad I'd watch out for you"

She smiled "I'll be fine, Gideon…and I'm watching out for _my _son okay?"

He nodded and passed her two gold discs "If you get into trouble, use it to come back; it'll bring all of you…Raja, Peluda and Ankou as well"

"The other one?" she asked.

"In case you need us to come" he said with a smile.

"Where's Gabe?"

"He'll be here in a minute" said Gideon and he turned to Dean "I don't care _who _you are, you protect my sister or I will hunt you down and kill you"

Peluda rose quickly, snapping his wings open and issuing a roar.

"Easy, Peluda" said Dean and the dragon settled. He turned to Gideon "I don't give a shit who _you _are" he said "You threaten me again and I'll kick your ass"

Sam started to laugh "Handbags at ten paces" he laughed harder when both Dean and Gideon glared at him.

They looked up as a shriek ripped through the sky and Ankou circled the palace grounds once before landing gracefully next to Peluda.

Bobby laughed and shook his head "And a Phoenix…of course"

Sam grinned "Bobby…this is Ankou…Ankou.."

"Bobby Singer" said Bobby to the Phoenix "Pleased to meet you and all that"

The Phoenix cocked its head _Singer?_

Bobby frowned and nodded "Robert Singer"

The Phoenix nodded then turned to Sam _He must come_

"Okey dokey" said Sam with a grin "Couldn't talk him out of it anyway"

_Where is the other?_

"Other?" asked Sam.

"Here" said Gabe as he walked up to them, his sword over his back, a bag over his shoulder.

"You're not coming" said Dean.

"Yeah, I am" said Gabe "You, Sam and Bobby have never been to the other realms and Finn has only ever been to one other…"

"Jesus…how many realms _are _there?" asked Bobby.

Gabe laughed "Many but we'll only be travelling through three"

"That'll be plenty" said Gideon "Trust me"

"Alright…Bobby, you ride with me…Gabe, you go with Finn" said Dean "We fly to the edge of the realm and we go through from there" he walked over to Gideon and led him aside "Gideon, if I don't come back…_you _are the Supreme Royal, I've left papers in the office decreeing it…witnessed by some old dude who seemed important…Gargomel or something…"

Gideon shook his head with a smile "Gardijan?"

"Yeah, that's him. Jerk but he had this whole _holier than thou _thing happening…" he grinned "Not so much now"

"What did you do?" asked Gideon, trying not to laugh.

"Aaah, Finn taught me some mojo…" he started.

"Jesus…what?"

Dean grinned "Mojo'd him naked in front of a whole group of …I think they were his followers"

Gideon laughed "You didn't" he rolled his eyes "Of course you did" he shook his head with a grin "Dean, Gardijan is one of our holy people…I think…the Pope is the equivalent in the mortal realm"

Dean grinned all proud-like "Awesome" he looked at Gideon seriously "But he said it will hold"

Gideon nodded "It will…but come back Dean…you, Finn _and _Caleb"

Dean grinned "Don't doubt it" he shook Gideon's hand "I'll watch out for Finn…I….I'll watch out for her"

They said their goodbyes, Gideon hugging Finn and Gabe tight before they scaled their respective guardians and took to the skies; each issuing their cries as they flew over the city and towards the first realm they needed to cross. Gideon watched as their forms got smaller and smaller; watching as they were joined by a fleet of dragons that would escort them to the edge of their realm. He watched til they were nothing more than specks in the distance; watched as they slowly faded over the horizon…he finally went inside as the moon started its rise over the mountains; wondering if he'd ever see his brother and sister again …or if he did, whether they'd be the same people they were when they left.

-------------------------------------------------

Bobby couldn't help but grin as they sailed over the realm; the wind was rushing through his hair and although his fear of heights was at an all time high (he tried not to laugh at that) the rush of being on the back of a dragon, flying over multi-coloured fields and seeing animals and terrain that defied explanation gave him back a wonderment he hadn't experienced since he was a child. No wonder the boys were never around…he had a feeling that once you visited this place, you never wanted to leave.

He didn't think his grin could get any wider; but as they soared past a chocolate-coloured mountain range that towered like a leviathan over the land below; a rhapsody of roars exploded from his left, breaking through the wind that rushed past his ears and a fleet of dragons rocketed over the mountains, taking their positions around the five riders, flying in formation as one scouted up ahead. Each dragon was different; the scales…the wings, the horns…the _design _of each was truly magical and he noticed how each one had dipped their head at Dean as they joined the mythical squad. He shook his head …_who on __**earth **__was Dean Winchester? _The boy he'd watched grow up…the weight of responsibility placed on shoulders too young …the boy that had turned into a troubled man; the man he'd always thought would self-destruct. The man, he now realised, he didn't really know at all…but he'd like to. _This _was the Dean Winchester he'd always been meant to be and he could tell he revelled in it. Dean may say he didn't want the job of 'Supreme Royal' but even Bobby could see, he was born to it. _This _was the boy's destiny and he knew John would have been proud.

He looked over at Sam…and shook his head again. Sam had also come into his own; he was no longer the unsure, angsty boy who over-thought everything; he was confident, self-assured and decisive but more than that…he was _happy; _something he thought was impossible for Sam. But seeing him astride a freakin' _Phoenix _of all things…the boy had become his own man. About time; he'd always know he'd had it in him…he just believed that _Sam _didn't think he did. Seems this realm had done wonders for the Winchester boys.

He looked at the last two people with whom he was travelling; Finn…he didn't know _what _to think about her. He hadn't had much to do with her…well apart from her putting a gun to his head and seeing a stubborn streak in her that would rival Dean's…there was only going to be fireworks between those two but he'd seen something in Dean's eyes when he looked at her…Dean loved her and _that _was something that had thrown him…and he'd been thrown a hell of a lot today. The fact that Dean had a son…another in the Winchester clan; would wonders never cease?

And Gabe, Finn's one-handed brother who had a temper as fiery as the dragon he was riding. Well, this was going to be fun. He grinned to himself, fucking oath it was!

---------------------------------------

They flew for hours, the scale of the realm blowing Bobby's mind…they weren't gliding slowly through the air, they were _racing _through it; rocketing over different eco-systems that did nothing but invite investigation as the creatures that lived here seemed unexplainable. Conversation was limited at the pace they were moving and Bobby was so focussed on his surroundings that he was happy it was virtually impossible; he wanted nothing more than to take in everything he could.

They slowed as the sun started to dip behind the horizon and the lavender moon began to stake her claim on the land. They sailed towards a clearing amidst a large grouping of orange-barked trees whose large amethyst leaves hung heavily, the weight of the black fruit dragging them towards the pastel-pink grasses. Peluda, Raja and Ankou circled slowly, coming to rest gently in the middle of the clearing as the remaining dragons circled overhead for a few minutes before rancorous roars erupted from them; a roar that was answered by the three mythical beasts before the guardian-fleet disappeared with a rush of leathery wings.

The five riders slid from their charges and groaned as they stretched, dropping their bags to the ground as they walked around, stretching their muscles.

"My ass is _killing _me" said Bobby "Well it would be if I could feel it"

"Rub it for him, Sammy" said Dean with a grin.

Sam gave Dean the finger as he petted Ankou "You told me _you _were an ass-man, dude…and that came out wrong…" he laughed.

"I _am _an ass man" said Dean as he grabbed Finn, his hands sliding over her ass.

"Dean, please take your hands off my sisters ass" said Gabe as he rubbed his own ass, trying to get the feeling back into it.

"Don't you listen to him" said Finn, kissing Dean.

"Aaah geez, here we go…again" said Sam "Dean, you think you could go kill us something to eat? I'm starved"

_I will go_ said Raja and he took to the skies.

He returned two hours later; a large elk-type animal hanging from his front talons. "Awesome" said Gabe with a grin "I haven't had _Bijou_ in over six hundred years" he went and started to skin the animal, Sam going over and helping him.

"_Bijou?" _asked Bobby.

"It's like pork…only better" said Finn "Melts in your mouth"

She was right; as they sat around the fire, the lavender rays of the moon shining down on them; the meat melting in his mouth like she'd promised; Bobby thought he'd never tasted anything so good. "So…where to next then?" he asked.

"We go through to the realm of the 'Valkries'…not the most pleasant of people but the mortals persecuted them relentlessly millennia ago, and these people know how to hold a grudge" said Gabe "You tell them you're an Ancient or they'll kill you without mercy" Bobby started to laugh then stopped when he saw the seriousness in Gabe's eyes. "I mean it"

Bobby nodded "This realm have a name?"

Gabe nodded "Quivira"

Bobby frowned "One of The Lost Cities of Gold?"

Dean and Sam laughed "Is there anything you _don't _know?" asked Dean.

Bobby shook his head, his frown deepening "Quivira is cursed… legend has it…you go in…you don't come out"

"Well we're about to change that legend" said Dean "Rest. We leave early and we'll need to be on our guard…Gideon said they're not happy about our expedition"

_---------------------------------_

_Caleb rolled over in his sleep, a frown creasing his brow as he felt a ripple in the realm, a ripple only his subconscious registered…someone was coming…someone he thought he should know…he just couldn't quite remember… he didn't hear his soft whisper of 'Mamma…"_

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Rules

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Finn and Caleb belong to me)

* * *

**Through the Never.**

**Chapter Seven.**

Bobby woke early. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon as he sat up and stretched; smiling as he breathed in the sweet smells that seemed to linger over this realm. Sam, Dean and Gabe were still asleep; the dragon, phoenix and griffin resting nearby…but Finn was missing. He pushed his blanket from him and stood, slipping his boots on as he scanned the surroundings; maybe she'd had to go…yeah, he needed to take a piss as well. He walked quietly into the wooded area, trying to find a tree he _didn't _feel guilty about peeing on.

He made his way back to camp as Dean started to rouse; the boy sat up quickly and looked at Bobby.

"Where's Finn?" he asked.

Bobby shrugged "She wasn't here when I woke"

Dean got up and strode to the griffin "Raja…where's Finn?" he asked urgently.

"Here" she said as she walked back into the clearing with what looked like some kind of fruit "Breakfast"

Dean strode over to her, his relief at seeing her turning to annoyance "You don't go _anywhere _alone. Understand?"

Sam sat up and rubbed at his face "Did I hear someone say breakfast?"

"_Understand _Finn?" said Dean, anger now tingeing his voice.

"Relax, Dean. I wasn't far…just grabbing us some food is all" she kissed him and smiled 'Morning"

"Yeah, morning" he said "Do you understand, Finn? A simple _'yes, Dean' _will do"

She rolled her eyes "_Yes, Dean' _" and she walked past him to the fire.

Dean grabbed her arm "Finn…" he looked at Sam and Bobby who were watching him, amused smiles on their faces "Come here" she put the fruit on the ground and he dragged her into the tree-line.

"Hey, calm down" said Finn.

"I will _not _calm down! You stay near me _all _the time! No going off on your own! No sneaking away! Nothing. Fuck _me_, Finn!" he shook his head "How am I supposed to protect you if I don't know where you are?"

"Dean…" she started.

"Jesus _Christ!_ You don't even have your swords with you! We aren't _camping, _Finn! There are people out there that are going to try and _stop _us!" he began to pace in front of her "Not to mention that Abiel prick will do _anything _to make sure we don't get to Caleb! Start fucking thinking!"

"Don't you start yelling at me" said Finn "I think I can go pick fruit without getting hijacked by…"

"You _stay _where I can see you at _all _times. This is _not _debateable. I will _get _us to Caleb but you _do _as I say" he interrupted, staring hard at her.

"Are you _ordering _me, Supreme Royal?" she asked, her anger rising as his did.

"You want rules? You got 'em. You stay near me _all _the time. You _don't _go off on your own. I…" he shook his head "you just _don't"_

She saluted him "Yes, sir" and turned abruptly and stormed back to camp.

"Oh I am gonna kick your ass" he muttered as he followed her but as he walked into the camp, Bobby stepped in front of him.

"You need to calm down, son" he said "There's a griffin, dragon and phoenix here. Do you think they'd have let her go off alone if they thought she was in any danger?"

Dean glared at him "Bobby, you might know a lot about almost everything. But here? You don't know shit" and he pushed past him.

Finn was crouched near the dwindling fire, peeling the fruit and mumbling under her breath. Sam was sitting next to her, eating the fruit almost as fast as she could peel it; laughing to himself as he watched his brother and Finn. Dean walked over, smacked Sam across the back of the head and started packing up his and Finn's gear.

_Slayer, you must calm yourself before we enter the realm of the Valkries._

Dean grabbed his bag and went to Peluda, slinging it over the dragons muscular shoulders "She _needs _to start _thinking, _Peluda" he whispered "This isn't some _hunt _we're on. We're crossing three realms and _none _of the people in them want us to do this"

_What they want and what we do are two different things, Slayer. But there are unspoken rules when entering the home of another race._

"Of course there is" said Dean; unable to keep the anger from his voice as he watched Finn

_If you carry your anger into this realm, they will sense it and use it against you. You must enter their home without fear and without __**doubt. **_

Dean turned as he heard Raja's voice in his head _You are the leader of your people. You represent them. If they see __**any **__sign of weakness, especially that in the King of another realm; they will see an opportunity for …expansion._

"Dominance, you mean" said Dean "Say it like it is Raja"

The griffin bowed his head _If they believe the ruler of a race is weak, unsure of himself…what do you think they will make of his people?_

"Easy pickings" said Dean with a sigh.

_Yes. You walk proud and strong into their realm and you make __**sure **__they know you and your people are a force to be reckoned with._

Dean leaned back against the dragon and looked at the griffin "Raja, what happened to the griffins? I don't mean Shiaz, Jenur and Rotupu…I mean the rest of them"

Raja lifted his head to the skies; he didn't answer for a long time and Dean waited him out. _We underestimated the fear our kind instilled in some. _He turned his eyes slowly to Dean's _Ignorance is a powerful weapon, Slayer. _

Dean waited for more of an explanation but the griffin had settled himself on the ground and was watching Finn intently. He pushed himself from Peluda and walked over to where everyone was sitting and gorging on the fruit Finn had collected. She turned to him "I need to wash my hands…do I have your permission?" she asked.

Dean rolled his eyes at her "Come with me"

"Yes sir" she said as she followed him into the surrounding woodland.

He pulled up far enough away so that the others wouldn't hear their conversation and turned to her "Finn…"

"What?" she asked angrily.

"Do you have to argue with me about everything?"

"Only about ridiculous things" she said as she picked a purple fruit from a nearby tree, peeling it as she leaned back against the orange-barked trunk.

"_I'm _being ridiculous? _You _were the one that took off on your own!" he said with exasperation.

"Well, believe it or not, I've managed just fine the last 1500 years! I don't need _rules! _I'm not a fucking _child, _Dean"

"Then stop acting like one!" he replied; his anger boiling over "And if you've managed _fine _for the last 1500 years…" he shook his head "screw this" he turned and walked away then stopped and turned back "We get Caleb back and you can do the next 1500 years by yourself…that's what you really meant right?" he turned and stormed off.

"SHIT!" yelled Finn and threw the fruit at the tree opposite her. They were fighting and they hadn't even left the realm. She turned and punched the tree again and again; finally resting her forehead against its trunk as she took deep breaths. She had to fix this before it got any further out of hand. She hadn't meant that at all…she didn't want to go one _day _without Dean, let alone 1500 years. She sighed, and _that _just sounded needy…great. She closed her eyes, she had to _focus, _they were about to go into a realm that was not only dangerous it was cursed. They'd be playing right into….she stopped when she heard Dean returning. A smile touching her lips as she felt his arms go round her and soft kisses on the back of her neck "I didn't mean that" she whispered.

"I know" he whispered back in between kissing and biting her neck gently "Me either"

She moaned softly "I'm sorry" she said as she pushed back against him.

He laughed softly "If you do that we'll _never_ get to Quivira. Now come on" he turned her round and kissed her "Lets go get our son"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb was sitting on his bed, his hands resting in his lap as he waited for lessons to begin. He'd risen early; waking as the indigo rays filtered over the distant mountains and through his barred-window. He knew the rules; so he'd tidied his sparse room and sat on his bed to wait. He didn't mark the wall for that day; he had no need anymore. His Mamma had explained to him that this was where he was supposed to be; that this was what he was supposed to be doing. And even though he knew his Mamma was gone, he _always _listened to her. She loved him and she would _never_ tell him to do something that was bad. She was a _good _Mamma. The best Mamma in the world. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut to stop the tears that threatened to spill onto his cheeks. He _would _not cry. He would be brave…strong. Just like his Daddy.

He cocked his head as he saw his father's face rise into his mind, smiling at him. He saw his mouth moving, words forming but there was no sound. He strained to hear the words…make meaning of them. But he could hear nothing and he _wanted _to hear his Daddy's voice.

"_Please _Daddy" his voice a whispered plea to the man he'd loved long before he'd met.

He could hear the sound of boots echoing down the hallway that led to his room and his heart started to beat furiously in his little chest. He needed to hear what his Daddy had to say before the man came.

"_Daddy…__**please"**_ he whispered again, an urgent cry for understanding floating from his lips and to his mind; the scar on his cheek, the one he shared with his father, flaring painfully.

He heard the key turn in the lock; the slow but determined wrenching of the metal and he _willed _an answer…._something …_from his father; and as the door swung open slowly; he opened his eyes, his fathers…

"_NO, Caleb!" _resonating through his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their bags had been packed and loaded onto the mythical beasts that would accompany the five Ancients…(well four Ancients and one mortal) into the realm of the 'Valkries'. There was a nervousness that sat in the pit of all but two of the people. Dean and Finn had vanquished any doubts about going to 'Quivira'; it was the way to their son and while they were wary, their determination over-rode _everything _else.

"Okay, Bobby" started Gabe "You _have _to remember that as far as the 'Valkries' are concerned, you're an Ancient. It's probably best if you leave the talking to the rest of us"

Bobby nodded "What if I'm asked something specific about this realm or its history?"

"I'll make sure all questions are directed to either me or Finn" said Dean "Now, me and Finn will go through first, Peluda and Raja either side of us. Sammy you next then Gabe. Bobby you last. That'll show them our chain of command"

"Keep your swords and shields with you at _all _times. Not only for defence but it'll show them who we are. Bobby you…."

_We must wait _

"Wait for what, Raja?" asked Finn.

_For two more who will travel with us_

"Two more?" queried Dean 'Raja…if we take anyone else with us, it won't be seen as a rescue mission but an offensive"

_They are necessary and will not be seen as an act of war on your part. Patience, Slayer._

Finn looked at her watch "We're expected in half an hour, Raja. The last thing we want to do is piss them off by being late. It'll only make them think we're not taking this seriously…"

_They will be here in moments, Griffin. Patience._

"Peluda?" asked Dean.

_Raja is correct. We wait. There are more than one set of rules we must follow here._

All five turned suddenly and drew their swords as they heard the sound of movement through the woodland that surrounded them.

_One has arrived. Lower your weapons._

They lowered their swords but held tight to them as they heard the sound nearing; the sound of breaking branches and soft chuffing getting ever closer. The bush broke open in front of them and their grips tightened on their blades as a howl ripped through the early morning stillness.

"Lord Almighty…" whispered Bobby "That's the biggest damn wolf I have _ever _seen" he glanced at Dean "Crapping in my pants is a sign of fear right?"

Dean laughed softly "Don't make yourself its first meal, Bobby"

Gabe smiled and stepped forward as he re-sheathed his sword. He walked purposefully towards the wolf and it lowered its head; cocking it left and right as it studied Gabe. The wolf stood easily six foot at its forequarters, its powerful muscles tensing under silver and black fur. Its golden eyes never left Gabe's.

Gabe turned; a smile splitting his face "This is Mingan" he grinned again "Seems I have my own guardian" the wolf raised its head and howled again; the sound echoing over the realm as it was joined by those of Peluda, Raja and Ankou.

"So, I'm guessing Bobby's having a friend to travel with as well" said Dean.

_His guardian will arrive shortly, Slayer. All must travel with a guardian...it is required._

"How can I have a guardian?" asked Bobby.

The phoenix turned its head to Booby _All those within the realm have guardians. Your arrival was destined…as was your guardian._

"It better not be a freakin' unicorn…" muttered Bobby "Pansy-assed animals"

_Unicorns are sacred beasts. They are not, as you say….pansy-assed._

Bobby looked at Ankou "Sorry…but they belong in little girls rooms"

Finn smiled "What are you doing in little girl's rooms Bobby?"

Bobby rolled his eyes "Very funny, Finn"

They looked up as a shriek pierced the air; a ruffling of wings on the wind as the beast landed in front of Bobby; towering over the man as it snapped its wings open with a thunderous clap.

"Bobby, this is…" started Finn.

"Kubera" said Bobby as he stared at the Hippogryph "You're my guardian"

_We have been awaiting your arrival, Singer._

"Then we better get moving" said Bobby with a grin. He had a freakin' _Hippogryph_ and not some pansy-assed unicorn. He was happy…and relieved.

Finn turned her head as she heard Dean take a sharp intake of breath; putting his fingers to the scar on his cheek "Dean?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes "Caleb…" he whispered.

Finn went to him, re-sheathing her sword. She put her hands to his face and lifted it "Dean…what's wrong…tell me"

"Caleb…" he said again. He could see his son's face…his _battered _face staring at him. His dark hair matted with what could only be blood; his hollow cheeks and sallow skin and the lost and desperate look in his muted green eyes. "Caleb…don't…listen…" he whispered. He could _see_ his son calling his name; _begging _him for help but he could hear nothing but the sound of footsteps in the distance…getting closer; someone was coming for Caleb and the footsteps held the ominous overtones of an executioner.

And then he heard his son…

"_Daddy…__**please"**_

And the sheer desperation held within those two words; within that tiny voice as it begged him for help was like a knife twisting in his heart. And it set alight a fury in him. His eyes snapped open "NO, CALEB!" he yelled; stumbling back as the connection with his son was ripped from him; the scar on his cheek burning deep into his face.

"DEAN!" yelled Finn as she grabbed him "Dean…look at me, baby…look at me"

He shook his head as he tried to get back to his son; his mind screaming out into nothing but blackness "No, Caleb…" he whispered.

"Dean…_please" _whispered Finn urgently; a deep seated fear settling in her stomach.

Dean heard the echo of Caleb's words in Finn's voice and looked into her eyes "I saw him…I _heard _him…" he shook his head "We _have _to get to him" he looked at the others "We go _now_. Peluda!"

"Dean…" started Finn.

Dean turned to her "I am gonna KILL that asshole" he seethed; pure fury in his voice and eyes. He sighed inwardly when he saw the look on Finn's face; she knew what he'd seen was bad, that Caleb was in more trouble than they realised. "We'll get to him, Finn. I _promise _you" he kissed her softly "But we do _this _first" he forced a smile "You're a Princess, remember. You show those Valkries the Ancients are _not _to be messed with" he turned to Peluda "Tell them we're coming through NOW"

Peluda bowed his head before raising it to the skies; issuing a roar that Dean had never heard before. It rose and fell, undulating as it carried on the winds; a cacophonous cadence borne from deep within the dragon. A mythical call that carried through the realms and created the pathway needed…the pathway to an secret realm.

They shielded their eyes as an iridescent light burst from the trees in front of them; pushing into the realm before sliding back in on itself and pulling apart. The sound of time and space tearing apart fractured into the realm like a thunderclap and Peluda's roar increased; shattering into this realm and the other. Announcing the arrival of the Dragon Slayer.

They took their positions; Dean and Finn flanked by Peluda and Raja; Sam and Ankou at their back, Gabe and Mingan standing behind Sam and Bobby and Kubera at the rear of the squad. An unreal assembly of man and beast united as they stood before the doorway to a realm that had refused entry to all outsiders for millennia.

Dean turned "Okay, rules. Keep your swords sheathed; do _not _give them a reason to attack. If I give the word, get on your guardians and wait for my signal. We defend ourselves _only_….unless they do something stupid. Understand?" they nodded "Good" he looked at Finn "Stay next to me no matter what"

"Don't you doubt it" said Finn.

"You too, Sammy" said Dean as he looked at his brother.

Sam nodded "No sightseeing. Got it"

"Alright, lets show these Valkries how Ancients do it" said Dean and he winked at Finn as they walked towards the portal. He took Finn's hand and they took the first step into the swirling luminous vapour; the amber mist encircling them, wispy fingers wrapping themselves around them as they were pulled forward. The haze tightened painfully around them; squeezing the air from their lungs and trying to pull their hands apart but they held fast to each other as they were propelled forward. The miasma started to heat up before a flash of burning pain enveloped them and they were pushed out of the portal.

Dean squeezed Finn's hand and she nodded slowly as they stepped forward; Peluda and Raja at their sides.

They heard Sam and Ankhou arrive behind them "Well _that _was unpleasant" whispered Sam.

"Yeah?" whispered Dean "Well unpleasant just took on a whole new meaning"

"Shit" muttered Sam as he stared at the tens of thousands of soldiers that surrounded them; weapons drawn and in full battle gear.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Quivira

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Finn and Caleb belong to me)

* * *

**Through the Never.**

**Chapter Eight.**

Dean eyes scanned the tens of thousands of 'Valkries' that surrounded them. Their golden armour shone in the mid-morning sun; the light reflecting off their armour and swords glinting to almost blinding and making it impossible to gauge the true number of the army. He couldn't see through their full-face helmets and their gloved hands gave no clue as to their appearance. What he _could _see was that while they were shorter than he had expected (he averaged their height to be about 5ft6) and even with the armour, they were powerfully built.

He could see the divisions within their ranks; subtle differences in the jewels that were inlaid in the chest-plates; and each battalion wielded a different weapon. There were broadswords, longswords, sabres, axes, clubs, flails, maces, scythes, spears and longbows. Old-style-war weaponry. There was also a regiment of what he assumed were 'cavalry'… only they were riding the weirdest horses he'd _ever _seen. Six-legged beasts with armour-plating; their silver manes and tails sparkling with more jewels; their hides seeming to alternate from a deep red to a glaring orange; it would be distracting in battle.

Their ranks were stretched down the russet-coloured hills; spreading midway over the sweeping copper plains that led to a fortified city. The dull black walls rising high into the chartreuse sky; the large parapets placed around the fortification holding trebuchets that were armed and ready. But even from his vantage point, he was unable to see what lay within the walls and he was sure the 'Valkries' liked it that way.

He squeezed Finn's hand lightly before releasing it and stepping forward; Peluda at his side. His head was held high, his shoulders squared, his shield displayed for all to see. He'd identified the commander of the army as soon as he'd arrived; he was the only one whose helmet held a stone; and it was to him he directed his attention.

"I am the Supreme Royal of the Ancients! Ruler of the realm known as Larten Vola! I'm Dean Winchester! Dragon Slayer!" he called; his voice booming over the Valkries army.

Peluda raised his head to the heavens, his iridescent blue wings snapping open and spreading wide as he trumpeted his call; ending it with a burst of flames that shot high into the sky. He folded his wings against his body; lowering his head, his golden eyes fixed on the army below him.

The Valkries commander kicked at his steed; the horse moving slowly forward and stopping ten feet in front of Dean and Peluda "I am Blar Orrusti! High Commander of the Valkries Legions!" he turned his head to Peluda, then to the rest of the animals before turning back to Dean "You dishonour our land by bringing such _beasts_ to it?"

Dean quelled the anger that rose in him; fighting the urge to rip the man from his horse and beat the shit out of him. But he remembered the words of Peluda and Raja and calmed himself "No disrespect was intended. But our guardians accompany us_...wherever _we travel_"_ he paused and stifled a grin "Take me to your Leader"

"You are in NO position to make demands of us, _Slayer" _

Dean stepped forward; his face now furious "I am the _King _of the Ancients! And you will address me as such! You will _show _me the respect deserved of _any _visiting Ruler! I will NOT be spoken to this way by an army commander! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

The army stepped forward as one; their weapons raised, their intent clear. Dean drew his sword; Finn, Sam, Gabe and Bobby following suit; their guardians tensing as they faced off the surrounding army.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Dean yelled again. "YOU WILL _ANSWER _ME!" he angered when he received no reply "OR THIS WILL END _VERY _BADLY!"

"You make _threats _…" started the commander.

"I make _promises, _Blar!" he took another step forward "And it's _you _that has shown _me _disrespect by greeting a visiting King with an army that's battle ready! You raise your sword to ME? You threaten MY people?" he glared at the man "Get. Off. Your. Horse"

The commander stared at the man in front of him. He was tall by their standards, powerful shoulders straining against his leather shirt, but it was his eyes that held the man's attention. This wasn't a bluff; there was pure, indignant fury blasting from them. The same fury held within the eyes of the woman and three men at his back.

"You are surrounded…" started the commander.

"GET! OFF! YOUR! HORSE! NOW!" yelled Dean "You raise your sword to me, you use it!" he turned to Peluda and nodded; the dragon moved off and settled beside the griffin. He turned his attention back to the commander "I will _drag _you from your horse…" started Dean; smiling as he saw the man dismount.

Another man stepped forward and led the horse away; the army falling back to give them room to fight. Dean turned to Finn and nodded; Finn, Sam, Bobby, Gabe and the guardians facing the Valkries …covering Dean's back.

Dean and the commander circled each other; Dean swinging his sword as he watched the man. He couldn't see his eyes through the helmet so he'd have to rely on his instinct. He stopped and closed his eyes; waiting…

The commander circled the Ancient; watching his eyes for the tell-tale sign of his first strike. He was grinning inside his helmet, the man was taller than him, sure…but like any other King; he wouldn't be the warrior he believed himself to be. They were all the same; and it was confirmed when he saw the man close his eyes. He laughed to himself and leapt forward; swinging his broadsword at the man; making a strike at his neck. This was too easy…

Dean held perfectly still; waiting for the man to strike and trying _not _to think of 'Obi-Wan-Kenobi'. He raised his sword quickly; opening his eyes as he blocked the strike at his neck. He swung the man's sword around and smashed him in his helmeted head with his shield; knocking the man on his short ass. "Get up!" he demanded.

The commander jumped to his feet and struck out at Dean again. He was the best swordsman the Valkries had and he would _not _be shown-up by the so-called _King _of an inferior race. He drew his other sword and tried to force the man onto his back-foot; but it was harder said the done. The man _refused _to retreat; he held his ground, parrying strike after strike, only occasionally using his shield. He roared when the Ancient kicked him in the chest and knocked him on his ass again.

Dean threw his shield to the ground and drew his other sword as the commander roared. He grinned at the man and swung both his swords in an arc "Come on, asshole" he goaded; grinning widely as the man charged. Dean stepped into the attack; striking right over left; the swords clanging loudly over the copper plains as he looked for a weak-spot in the armour. He took a slice to his shoulder that barely registered as he forced the commander back; he ducked under a swing, slicing at the man's knee and grinning at the yell it elicited. He took the advantage; driving the man back; and as his swords started to glow; swinging in perfect synchronicity as he deflected a strike, he knocked one of the commander's swords from his hands. He moved quickly, hacking at the man's elbow, pulling the strike just enough so the man kept his arm. He struck again, forcing the commander to his knees and crossing his swords around his neck; stopping himself before effecting the kill.

"Drop your sword!" he demanded. The commander held tight to it "Drop it or lose the arm!" the man finally and reluctantly dropped his sword. Dean looked up as he heard a roar erupt from the Valkries army "Peluda!"

The dragon lifted into the air; hovering over the rescue parties and let loose a powerful roar that shook the ground of those underneath. He sprayed a burst of fire over the heads of the army; making them duck for cover.

"YOU ADVANCE! YOU DIE!" Dean yelled. He turned his attention back to the commander "Remove your helmet!" the man raised his arm slowly; lifting the helmet from his head. Dean stared into the ruby-eyed face of the man; his golden hair like a mane around his shoulders; his chocolate coloured skin shining like silk "Tell your army to stand down and I'll let you live. Order an attack and we'll take out your army and leave _nothing _but destruction in our wake" the man glared at him "I came here to speak with your Ruler and you and your army raised your weapons against me. Against a _King. _You're lucky I don't kill the fucking lot of you! Now _order _your army to _stand down!" _he closed his swords a little but the man remained silent.

Dean shook his head and lowered his face to the commanders "You fought well, commander but the time for stand-off's is over. Make your orders and _take _me to your King let _him _explain to me why he ordered the _attack _on a peaceful expedition" he leaned in a little more "You would risk the lives of your people for your own ego?" he laughed "Maybe you're _not _the commander I thought you were"

The commander stared into the determined eyes of the Ancient's King; fighting his instinct to order the attack. He had underestimated the man and he had paid the price. His King had ordered a show of force for the Ancient's; for them to see the power of his people. This had been an unexpected turn of events and if he were to lose a battle against these people and their beasts; his home would be destroyed and open for invasion. He would leave it to his King now.

"You want to start a war against the Ancients? Because that's what you're doing" Dean grinned at the man "Your call, _Blars" _

The man slowly raised his hand; closing his fist and the army re-sheathed their weapons immediately and stood to attention. "It's done" he said.

Dean nodded and removed his swords from the man's neck "Wise choice" he said "Peluda!" the dragon dropped gracefully to the ground "If you'll lead the way then"

The man rose; picked up his swords and passed them to Dean. Dean took them with a nod and passed them to Sam who put them in the weapons bag around Peluda's neck. Dean re-sheathed one of his swords and picked up his shield as Finn came over "Hey" he said and smiled at her "I kicked little dude ass" he whispered.

Finn stifled a laugh "You know, you have to channel that 'supreme-royal-ness' more often…"

Dean raised an eyebrow and leaned down to Finn's ear "Only if you channel a wench…" he grinned at her.

"If you two are finished with your…aah…" started Gabe.

"Foreplay" finished Sam.

"Yeah, that" said Gabe "This is only the _first _battle we face here"

Dean nodded at Gabe with a smile "And now I plan to charm their King" he looked at Finn "Or Finn will" he grinned at her "Time to work your magic, baby"

Dean straightened his shoulders and took Finn's hand; Peluda and Raja flanking them as they fell into line again. The Valkrie army parting like a sea before them as they followed the commander to the 'The Lost City of Gold'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large ebony doors of the fortified city opened soundlessly as the drawbridge was lowered over a misty burgundy liquid that bubbled and hissed; releasing a foul stench with every volcanic-like burst. As the bridge dropped into place they were hit by a scene out of pure mythology.

Bobby had been right….to a point. While the buildings that were encased within the fortress were painted every imaginable shade of gold; it was brick underneath. But it was the pathways that _lined _the city that were _pure _gold. The stones shone brilliantly; illuminating the streets and bringing a feeling of warmth and richness to the city.

Dean and Finn followed the commander into the fortress; the people within stopping to stare at the newcomers and magical beasts that walked proudly through their streets. The buzz of life they'd heard when entering died quickly as word spread of the five visitors and their creatures that now strode purposefully towards their Castle.

_Tread carefully, Slayer. _Peluda warned _We will be unable to accompany you to the audience._

Dean nodded "You stay in contact with me and any sign of trouble; tell me before you make any …judgements"

"Don't take any offers of food or drink until we know what we're up against" said Finn.

_We are more wary than you, Griffin _said Raja _There is a sense of distrust that runs rampant in this realm._

They turned a corner and were hit with an almost blinding light as the Palace loomed up ahead. _This _building was a bejewelled, golden monolith that should have been gaudy in its extravagance but was just the opposite. Each angle was softened by delicately spun gold cobwebs; each pillar ornately carved and inlaid with precious stones that glinted in the sunlight. The windows were gilded with what appeared to be leaves of some kind and the spires that rose magnificently towards the heavens were like wisps of flaxen smoke. The main stairs seemed to trickle like honey towards the open champagne coloured courtyard. It was opulence at its most…opulent.

The commander turned to them "Your…guardians must remain here. They cannot enter the palace itself" he paused "They will come to no harm"

"Make sure they don't" said Dean. He turned to Peluda and removed a leather satchel from his bag and passed it to Gabe. "Peluda, remember what I said"

The dragon bowed his head _We shall be vigilant._

Finn put her hand to Raja's beak "You _watch _your arse, Raja" she leaned in close "I don't _trust _these people"

Raja looked into her eyes _I believe that's not misplaced. You beware of those that say they speak the truth._

She nodded "I always am"

She turned and took Dean's hand; the five of them following the commander up the intricate stairs and into the golden palace.

They were led down high-ceilinged hallways that shone magnificently and were lined with painting of past kings and queens; guards in bright-blue uniforms standing to attention as they passed. The commander stopped at a large set of what could only be solid gold doors that stretched from floor to ceiling with carvings of an eight-legged horse on one door and hulking wolf on the other"

Finn leaned over and whispered to Dean "The horse is 'Sleipnir', the wolf 'Fenrir"

Dean nodded "So Gabe'll have something in common with them then. That might work to our advantage" he whispered.

Sam leaned over and whispered "I have a _bad _feeling about this"

"We're here Sammy" whispered Dean "Not much we can do now"

"Yeah, I _get _that" said Sam "But...shit. Look for exits is all I'm saying"

Dean nodded "Yeah, Sammy. I hear ya" he whispered back.

Four guards stepped forward and pushed the heavy gold doors open and the commander stepped through; Dean, Finn, Sam, Gabe and Bobby following him into an extraordinarily large room. There were guards evenly spaced along the sides of the room in front of the floor to ceiling windows. There was a golden path that stretched over a violet pool of water that had green flowers floating in it; the pathway that led to an enormous gold and bejewelled throne where the King of Quivira sat.

Dean inspected the man quickly; short like the rest of his race; white-blonde hair that hung loosely round his powerful shoulders; his skin the colour of caramel and unlike the ruby coloured eyes of his commander; the King's were gold. He was dressed in a purple flowing robe and had eight women sitting at his feet; their pink-sheer robes leaving _nothing _to the imagination.

The commander stopped in front of his King; dropped to one knee and lowered his head.

"Rise, commander" intoned the man; his voice was surprisingly feminine. The commander rose and stood to the side "You have been injured"

"Yes, Emperor"

The Emperor's eyes never left Dean's as he spoke with his commander "And how did these injuries occur?"

"In a challenge, Emperor"

"A challenge?" his eyes bore into Dean's.

"A matter of honour" said Dean as he stepped forward "Your commander raised his sword to me. I dealt with it"

"And you are?" asked the Emperor.

Dean tried not to smile; the man knew _exactly _who he was "I'm Dean Winchester. Dragon Slayer. King of the race of Ancients. Ruler of Larten Vola"

The Emperor stared at him and Dean held his gaze; the time seeming to stretch an eternity "You drew the blood of one of my people?" he asked; his voice tinged with anger.

"You greet a visiting King with a battle ready army?" asked Dean

"You come to MY land with a warring party! You bring _creatures _to MY realm that have NO business here!" he angered.

"Five people and their guardians isn't a warring party by any stretch of the imagination" Dean stared defiantly at the Emperor "And our _guardians _travel where we do"

The Emperors eyes flicked behind Dean "Who are your _people?" _he asked derisively.

Dean's jaw set and he turned and motioned to Finn "Griffin Jacobs, Princess of the Ancient's. Guardian of the Griffins" he smiled at her "My beloved"

Finn stepped forward and nodded "Emperor"

"Sam Winchester; Prince of the Ancients and Order of the Phoenix" said Dean.

Sam nodded as he stood next to Finn "Emperor"

"Gabriel Jacobs; Prince of the Ancient's and Defender of the Wolf"

Gabe stepped beside Sam and nodded "Emperor"

"Robert Singer; General of the Ancient Army; Protector of the Hippogryph" said Dean.

Bobby stepped forward, trying not to smile at his promotion to General "Emperor"

Dean turned his attention to the Emperor "And your name?"

The Emperor rose slowly from his throne "I am Emperor Gundrun! Sovereign Ruler of Quivira and all those in it! Warrior of the people! Destroyer of Realms!" he stared at the people below him.

Dean piqued and eyebrow "We seek passage through your land only. We will compenstate you accrodingly..." he started.

The Emperor laughed "You seek passage through MY land for what? The ill-fated rescue of a _child?"_

Dean took a step forward; his face furious "_MY _child" he said angrily.

Finn stepped beside Dean "_Our _child" she said evenly. She could see the situation was getting out of hand. Dean had managed to keep his anger under some kind of control but he was powering towards breaking point and she had to try and defuse the situation quickly ""We deployed emissaries detailing our expedition and requesting permission to travel through your land. Permission that was granted. We seek nothing more than passage and…"

"Yes. Your _emissaries…" _said the Emperor and he motioned to his left "I believe this is them"

Dean, Finn, Sam, Gabe and Bobby stared; fury rising in them as the heads of the emissaries were bought in; their mouths still opened in their final scream, their sightless eyes still holding their fear.

"Do you think we will let you travel to the first of realms? To aid in the destruction of not only MY home but those of the other realms for nothing more than a bastard child?"

Dean turned his rage-filled face to the chuckling Emperor "You think you can stop us?" Dean shook his head with a laugh and raised hateful eyes to the man in front of him "You want a war?" he glared at the Emperor "You got one" and he drew his sword as the others did.

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Lessons Learned

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Finn, Caleb and Gabe belong to me)

* * *

**Through the Never.**

**Chapter Nine.**

Caleb stood up quickly; his heart beating furiously in his chest. His Daddy had yelled _'NO'_ but he didn't understand what that meant! Did it mean he wasn't supposed to listen to the bad man? He didn't know…and his Mamma had said he _had_ listen to the man. He wrung his hands; he didn't know what to do! He'd seen the fear in his father's eyes; had heard it in his voice. His Daddy was scared; and that only confused him more because his Daddy wasn't scared of _anything._ The only time he'd seen fear like that in his fathers eyes was when he was in danger. His Daddy was scared for _him_. And that meant that he was in danger; danger from the bad man.

He looked up as the hulking man towered over him and he tried _not _to be scared; tried really hard…but… he _was_ scared. This man had so much hate in him and Caleb felt _every_ ounce of it. There was a darkness so black in him; it was a like another person lived inside the man; a person that was nothing but shadows and hate. A hate so deep and so strong it hung like a cold shroud around the man. He couldn't help himself; he took a step back, his fear overriding everything else.

Abiel looked at the boy in front of him; smiling as he watched the little bastard's eyes skitter about the room as he tried to control his fear. He laughed inwardly; he was slowly breaking the boy down. It had been harder than he thought it would be. The boy had an innate sense of …_goodness_ …in him; a strong sense of right and wrong and his ties to his mother and father were more powerful than he'd realised. And _that _had made him hate the boy even more. He'd never felt that from either of his sons. His sons had respected him; but it was a respect borne out of fear. They had obeyed him without question but there wasn't the link he'd felt between this boy and his parents. He smiled again; it would be _that_ link he would use to destroy whatever illusions the boy had about them. He would use the boys love for his mother and father against him.

He grabbed the boys shoulder as he stepped away fearfully "Stand your ground!" he ordered; smiling inwardly as the boy stopped immediately. "Raise your eyes to me!"

Caleb raised his head; lifting his frightened eyes to the man "Y-y-yes?" he whispered. The unexpected backhand knocked him to the floor.

"You will not speak unless I ask a question! Is that understood?" Abiel intoned angrily.

Caleb wiped at the blood from his split lip as he got to his feet "Yes" he said as he stood in front of the man.

"Now we begin your first lesson" said Abiel. He stared hard at the boy "What is your name?"

"Caleb Winchester"

Abiel backhanded the boy again "Wrong answer" he yanked the boy to his feet "What is your name?"

Caleb stared into the man's pulsing red eyes "Caleb Winchester" he said defiantly. He got to his feet on his own this time and glared at the man "My name is Caleb! Jacobs! Winchester!"

Abiel knocked him to the ground again and crouched near him "It's going to be a _long_ day, boy" he smiled.

Caleb nodded and got to his feet; he knew what he had to do. He raised his head and looked into those hateful eyes; he would _listen _to his Daddy "My name is Caleb Winchester" and he readied for his next beating.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean, Finn, Sam, Gabe and Bobby formed a circle; their backs to each other, their swords drawn as they faced off the palace guards that had now drawn their swords and were moving steadily towards them.

Dean kept his furious eyes on the Emperor; the man had deliberately granted them passage for no other reason than to kill them. Anger seared through him; raging through his veins and igniting a vengeance that would not be denied. This asshole was standing between him and his son; he wanted to kill Finn and Sammy and he wanted to take Larten Vola as his own. Well not on his watch.

The Emperor laughed at them "Put down your weapons. You are surrounded _and_ held within a fortified city" he walked slowly down the steps towards Dean; his purple robes flowing behind him "There will be _no_ escape for you"

Dean smiled "Escape? What makes you think we need to escape?" he grinned "Kill all of you and walk out of your shitty city, yes. Escape? Hardly"

The Emperor glared at Dean "I _know_ what you are, Slayer! You are not a true Ancient. You carry the blood of a …_mortal_" he spat "If _you_ rule the Ancients then they are doomed"

Dean smiled "If you know who I am then you _know _you don't stand a chance against me" he grinned "Is that why you studied me? To learn from the best?" he laughed "'Cause seriously, dude. If that's the best you've got" he pointed to the General "You really _are_ screwed"

The Emperor roared in indignant fury; his golden eyes blazing "I will _kill_ you and take your bitch as my whore!"

"Fuck you, arsehole!" yelled Finn "I have _standards!"_

"You go near her and I will tear your heart out with my bare hands" Dean menaced "And before you start getting all self-righteous on my ass…" he motioned with his head and grinned as Peluda, Raja and Ankou rose slowly; appearing like ghostly warriors outside the windows "You might want to rethink your position"

The Emperor returned the grin "And you may want to rethink _yours"_ he said and pointed.

Dean glanced out the window and saw the parapets lined with archers and the trebuchets loaded and aimed towards them. He turned back to the Emperor "You think that's going to stop us?" laughed Dean "Then you don't know me at all" he grinned "PELUDA!"

Peluda opened his jaws wide; the roar the dragon issued shattering the windows and showering those inside with glass. The women that had been lounging languidly near the thrown; smug smiles on their faces, now screamed in fear as they scurried behind the throne. The guards that had ducked as the windows sprayed inwards now ran forward; their mouths drawn down in sneers, their ruby eyes filled with fury. The General moved quickly, putting himself between Dean and his Emperor; his swords at the ready.

"PELUDA THE TREBUCHETS!" Dean yelled as he heard the sound of incoming arrows spearing through the air. He drew his other sword and attacked; the sound of swords clashing at his back and the shrieks, howls and roars of the guardians from outside confirming this was a fight to the death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb blinked slowly as his eyes tried to adjust to the light; his lashes sticking together from the now dried blood that had run from the gash to his forehead. He took a shuddering breath; pain ripping along his right side. He raised his fingers to his side and felt along his ribs; he wasn't sure but he guessed one or maybe two were broken. He pushed himself into a sitting position and put wary fingers to his face. His bottom lip was split and swollen, as was his right cheek. He put his fingers gingerly to the cut on his forehead; unwittingly opening it again.

He sighed heavily and got slowly to his feet; limping over to the bucket in the corner of his room. He crouched over it and splashed the tepid water over his face; wincing as it stung his cut. He pulled his shirt off and cleaned his face as best he could before putting the shirt in the bucket and washing it.

He took it over to the small window and hung it out as he looked into the dark sapphire sky. The indigo sun was sitting low in the heavens, so he guessed he'd been unconscious for a few hours at least. He rested his chin on his hands as he stared through the bars; watching as the wolf-birds soared through the air, looking for their afternoon meal. The cries of their victims cut short as they were flown away to be feasted upon. There was nothing but death and destruction outside these walls; and nothing but pain and torture within.

He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut and ignoring the pain doing so, brought him. He just wanted to go home. He didn't want to go to the Palace, he didn't want to live with his Uncle Gideon or his Uncle Sam or his Uncle Gabe. He wanted to go _home;_ to the place he was born. He wanted to be in his dragon-filled bedroom where his Mamma had woken him with a hug every morning and tucked him in with a hug every night. Where she'd told him stories about his Daddy and how much like him he was. Who always had a smile for him and never got angry, no matter what he did. Where he'd always felt safe, always felt wanted, always felt loved.

But his Mamma was dead. He would never see her smile again; never feel her arms around him and never hear her tell him she loved him. She'd left him. She said she never would but she had. And so had his Daddy. They were never coming back. He was stuck in this bad place and he was never getting out. Never! Never! Never! He squeezed his hands into tiny fists as his anger overwhelmed him. It was all their fault!

It was _their _fault he was here! His Mamma had killed one of the bad man's boys and his Daddy had killed the other. That was why he was here! Because of something his Mamma and Daddy had done! He'd done everything his Mamma had told him and he was being punished! And he'd listened to his Daddy and he'd paid the price!

He opened his mouth and let loose a rage-filled scream that reverberated round the landscape; a scream borne out of despair and helplessness that echoed back to him and reached the ears of the two people he thought had betrayed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean swung his swords left over right as he drove the General back. He knew how the man worked and his swords began to glow as the memory of their last battle came alive in them. He swung right; decapitating a guard that ran towards him as he blocked a strike from the General. He swung his sword up, slicing the man up the face then bringing the sword down quickly and completing the strike he'd made earlier as he finished the amputation; the Generals arm falling with a wet thud as it hit the golden stone floor. The General's angry, pain-filled roar cut short as his head fell from his shoulders. He smiled as two guards ran towards him and he swung his swords as he advanced on them.

Sam drove his sword through one guard's chest as he decapitated another; the blood from both men spattering his clothes as turned to another that leapt at him. He crossed his swords; blocking the strike and pushed the man back and into the outstretched talons of Ankou. The phoenix ripping the man in two as Sam turned back to battle. He looked over and saw Bobby get sliced along his arm and ran over to help him; cutting a guards sword-bearing arm off as it made another strike at his friend. They had to end this quickly before reinforcements arrived…they had to kill the Emperor.

Finn fought with a rage she hadn't felt in a long time. Each person that raised a sword to her, stood between her and her son and none of them would be spared. She fought without mercy as she swung her swords; each strike made with perfect precision. She chanced a glance out the windows when she heard the sound of thousands of feet marching double-time towards the palace. She was about to send out a call to Raja when she heard him in her head…

_They are ten thousand strong, Griffin. Peluda has taken out the trebuchets and I have removed the archers. You must end this before an all out offensive is launched._

"Dean!" Finn yelled.

"Peluda told me! He'll take them out!" he yelled as he sliced a guard in half "I'm going after that asshole!" and he ran up the stairs and behind the throne, darting through a door he'd seen the Emperor flee through.

"NO DEAN!" Finn yelled as he ran off.

"Ankou! Find Dean!" Sam yelled and the phoenix shrieked and flew out the palace window. He turned as the doors to the room burst open. The reinforcements had arrived.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean ran down brightly lit hallways; killing anyone that stood in his way. He figured he was going the right way as the amount of guards increased the further he went. He raced round another corner; hacking at a guard that stepped out of a room on his left and saw the purple robes of the fleeing Emperor whisper around a corner at the end of the hallway.

His boots echoed loudly on the stone floor and he ducked instinctively as he turned the corner; ramming his sword into the chest of one guard as he cut the head from another. He ran to the only door at the end of the hallway; a solid gold door inlaid with magnificent jewels that sparkled in the light that filtered through a window on his right.

He turned when he heard a shriek and saw Ankou hovering at the window.

_He is in the room, Slayer but it would be unwise to kill him. _

"That asshole _killed _the emissaries and he was gonna kill us, Ankou!" raged Dean.

_I understand, Slayer. But a prisoner is a far greater bargaining tool than a body. Think carefully, Slayer. _

And the phoenix was gone. Its place was with Sam, not him. Dean stared at the door; he didn't try the handle, he knew it'd be locked. He grinned; mojo time. He re-sheathed one of his swords and went to the door; he placed his hand on it and whispered quietly. Finn had taught him a lot of magic but most of it had just…_come _to him. He had an awareness of what he could do and once he'd accepted that; the knowledge had risen in him the same way the Ancient in him had risen.

He stepped back "Argen!" he yelled and the doors flew open; slamming back against the walls of the room. He smiled at the six guards in front of him and drew his other sword as he stepped into the room "Disen!" he yelled and the door slammed shut behind him.

He swung his swords as he grinned at the men "Swords or magic?" he asked "Your choice" he saw the guards hesitate and he swung quickly; killing two guards in a matter of seconds. He turned to the remaining four "I don't like being kept waiting" and he leapt towards them; his swords singing through the air as he made short work of the men.

He turned his attention to the Emperor who was glaring at him; the man's sword held tightly in his hand "Put your sword down and I'll spare you and your people" said Dean as he walked slowly towards the man, re-sheathing one of his swords "Try and fight me and this realm will belong to the Ancients"

"You come to MY…" started the Emperor.

"You killed our emissaries and granted us entry to your land for no other purpose than killing us!" roared Dean "You brought this on yourself Gundrun! My dragon is taking out your Army as we speak. You want anyone left in this realm you lower your sword NOW!"

The Emperor could hear the roars of the dragon and the other beasts; could hear the screams of his people as they fought against them. He glared at the man in front of him; the man he had believed would be an easy kill; whose death would give him dominion over the Ancient realm and bring him the glory for which he hungered. But he had been mistaken in thinking that one that held the blood of a …_mortal _would be an ineffectual leader and he was now paying the price. But pride held him in place.

"Put down your sword or I will kill _every _Valkrie in Quivira" Dean menaced "But I will leave _you _alive; ruling over an empty realm" he glared at the Emperor "An realm empty of Valkries but _filled _with Ancients!" he grinned "Your call"

The Emperor slowly lowered his sword before letting it clatter to the floor; his hate-filled golden eyes glaring at the man in front of him "Call off your beasts"

"All in good time" said Dean; as he motioned with his sword "Walk" and he smiled as the Emperor walked past him "Argen!" he yelled and the door was flung open again. Dean put his sword to the Emperors neck as he stared at the guards milling outside the door "Drop your weapons and fall back or I kill him where he stands"

The guards hesitated "Do as he says" said Gundrun; the guards hesitated again and Dean moved his sword; drawing a thin line of blood on the Emperors neck "DO IT!" yelled Gundrun and the guards dropped their weapons and backed away slowly as Dean and his prisoner followed the retreating guards back to the main room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was looking at the cut to Finn's shoulder as the doors to the main room opened and Seth and Xavier walked in. Their black knee-length boots echoed round the room, their dark blue uniforms immaculate as the strode forward; their faces holding barely contained fury. They stopped in front of Dean and saluted; he returned it and smiled at them as he shook their hands.

"Glad you could make it' he smiled "Had us a bit of a problem"

Seth nodded "So we heard" he turned to Finn "You alright, Finn?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Dean's healing is worse than mine" she said with a grin.

Dean shook his head at her with a smile then turned to Seth and Xavier "Come with me" he said and they followed him to the throne where Gundrun sat.

Sam was leaning casually against the bejewelled throne; a sword held to the Emperor's throat. "Hey fellas" he said with a grin "Seems these pricks underestimated us"

"Ignorance will do that" said Seth angrily. He turned to Dean "Peluda and a huge freakin' wolf have herded what's left of their army into an adjacent field. Jude is sorting them into small groups before we move them"

Dean nodded "Gideon?"

"Has sent more emissaries to the other two realms, explaining what happened here"

"He sent the warning like I ordered?" asked Dean.

Seth nodded "He doesn't think there'll be a problem" he turned to Gundrun "But then again, we didn't think these assholes would murder _our _emissaries and then try and kill our Supreme Royal either" he glared at the man "An act of _war _on his part"

"Easy, Seth" said Dean with a grin "He knows how big of an idiot he is" he smiled at Gundrun "I mean he just surrendered his city to the Ancients"

"I SURRENDER _NOTHING!" _yelled Gundrun.

He began to rise from his throne and Sam inched his sword into the man's neck "Ah, ah, ah" he said mockingly "Sit your short ass down and don't fucking move or I _will _make good on my threat" he menaced.

Gundrun sat down reluctantly; his golden, glaring eyes going between Dean and Sam. Hate and humiliation surging through him as he looked at his captors.

Dean leaned forward "Consider your realm _taken _then" Dean seethed "You understand how this works, Gundrun. You attacked the King of another realm and you lost. This realm belongs to the Ancients now" he smiled nastily at the man "Thing is, I don't fucking well want it" he lashed out quickly; smiling again as his fist connected with the Emperors nose and blood rushed from it. He pulled the man's head up and glared at him "See, this is where we differ. The Ancients don't _take_ over realms for no reason. That's not our way" he smiled "However, you threaten me or my people …then we do" he slammed the man's head back against the throne "So here's what's going to happen; and I'd listen _very _carefully if I were you" he pointed to Seth "This here's Commander Seth Carmichael; he's now in charge of Quivira. What he says, goes"

Gundrun went to open his mouth and Dean bitch-slapped him "I said _listen" _he smiled again "He is acting under my direct command. Any one disobeys his orders; they die. Any one tries to start an uprising; they die. Any one makes a strike against my people; they die. Are you starting to see a pattern here? Nod your head if you do" Gundrun nodded "You are under martial law until I say otherwise. You try and bring reinforcements from outlying areas; the dragons that have come here will destroy not only your army but the city as well. They will destroy _everything _in this realm and you will be left with nothing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Nod again, if you understand" said Sam; his voice tinged with anger and Gundrun nodded.

"Awesome!" said Dean with a grin, He gave Gundrun a light slap to his cheek "That wasn't so hard was it?" he laughed at the man "Get as pissed as you like, Gundrun. You brought this down on yourself. The Ancients are _not _to be messed with. You just found out the hard way"

Finn came over "We need to get moving"

Dean nodded "When I return, we'll discuss the possibility of you getting your realm back" he leaned in close "You do _anything _stupid and the dragons and my people will unleash a holocaust on your land. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly" said Gundrun angrily.

"Good" said Dean. He turned to Seth "You have your orders. Our fight is with the Emperor and the army; not the people of Quivira"

Seth nodded "Leave it with me" he handed Dean another two discs "Gideon said you might need these"

Dean took them and pocketed them "We'll shower and head out. I want this asshole out of the palace. Put him with the people and let him see how the other half lives"

Seth grinned "With pleasure"

Dean looked at Sam and smiled "I heard Eve was here…" he grinned at Finn as he took her hand "Meet you back here in an hour, Sammy"

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean but re-sheathed his sword and walked as casually as he could out the room; ignoring his brother's laughter as he went to find Eve.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Finn found Sam, Bobby and Gabe waiting with their guardians outside the city gates; Seth, Xavier and Jude waiting with them.

"You said an _hour,_ dude" said Sam with a grin.

"My fault" smiled Finn.

Gabe groaned "Finn, _please…_you're killing me"

Finn laughed softly "Dean said the exact same thing in the shower"

Dean grinned "She resuscitated me, Gabe. Not to worry"

Gabe looked at Seth "Kill me. It'd be less painful"

"Chill out, Gabe" said Finn "Now get on your big bad wolf and we'll try and get you laid in the next realm" she looked at Bobby "You too"

Bobby rolled his eyes "You're as bad as he is" and he pointed at Dean.

Dean laughed and turned to Seth "You've got everything under control?"

Seth nodded "Some of the dragons are circling the skies and the others are posted at strategic points around the city. That pompous asshole came down and _explained _what was happening and I explained the new rules. We won't have a problem" he smiled "Now go get Caleb and bring him home"

Dean nodded "Don't doubt it" he shook Seth's, Xavier's and Jude's hands as Finn hugged them.

They got onto their respective guardians and Peluda, Raja and Ankou took the skies, each letting loose a call as Mingan howled and sped along the terrain underneath them; Kubera screeching as he galloped beside the wolf.

The sun was sitting low in the sky as they made camp at the edge of the realm; Peluda bringing them back a small deer-like animal to eat while the guardians went off to hunt for themselves. They sat around the fire; drinking beer as they waited for their meal to cook.

Bobby looked at Dean and smiled "So, got yourself another realm have you, son?"

Dean laughed "Looks like. Don't know what I'm gonna do with it though" he sipped his beer as Finn nestled back against him. He looked at his brother and grinned "You want it, Sammy?"

Sam laughed "Aaah, no" he smiled "Already have a home"

Dean smiled at Sam; he'd given his brother the one thing he'd longed for. A place he could call home. He knew it wasn't the life Sam had envisioned for himself but he guessed that maybe, it was better. He never seen his brother this happy and he was gonna make damn sure he stayed that way.

"You alright, Finn?" asked Gabe as he saw her wince.

She put her hand to her head "Yeah…just…" she winced again and dropped her beer; putting her hands to her head as she gasped.

"Finn?" said Dean as he turned her to him "Finn…what's wrong?"

"My head…" she started and cried out as she felt a blinding pain rip through it. She felt Dean's arms go around her then heard his yells echo hers as his grip tightened on her. She instinctively reached out for him as her yell turned into a scream; a scream that was drowned out by the scream of her son. A scream that ripped into her. A scream filled with desperate rage that she knew was tearing into not only her but Dean as well. A scream of resentment that was directed at the both of them.

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Dangerous Pathways

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Finn and Caleb belongs to me)

* * *

**Through the Never.**

**Chapter Ten.**

Dean's yell and Finn's scream exploded round the campsite, shattering into the dusky jade sky and spearing into Sam, Gabe and Bobby. The dragon and griffin raised their heads to the heavens and echoed the yells that were coming from their guardians. The dragon's roar and shriek of the griffin tore through the realm; the distant roars of the other dragons filtering back to them as they returned the call.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam as he went to his brother. He could see Finn's fingers digging into Dean's back as tears squeezed through her shut lids. "DEAN!" he yelled again as his brother's agonised yells ripped into him.

Gabe was on the other side of Finn and Dean, trying to pry them apart, but they held tight to each other. "Finn….Finn…" he stroked her head softly "Finn…let go." but he couldn't get through to ther. He turned "Mingan!"

The wolf raised his head and howled before turning his golden eyes to Gabe. _They suffer as the little one suffers._

"Caleb?" asked Gabe.

The wolf lowered his head. _They feel his anger._

"Make it stop!" ordered Sam.

_I cannot. _

"Ankou?" asked Sam as he held desperately to Dean. He'd _never _heard his brother yell like this, and he winced at every tormented roar that was torn from Dean.

Ankou cocked his head. _The wolf speaks the truth, Phoenix. They must __**listen **__to their child. He will guide them to him._

"Bullshit." said Bobby as he knelt next to Dean and slapped him hard.

"BOBBY!" yelled Sam; pushing the man on his ass "Leave him the hell alone!"

They all turned their eyes to the pair as the screams intensified; the dragon and griffin's calls building with them.

Dean and Finn were unaware of what was happening around them. All they could hear, all they could _feel _were the desperate, fury-filled roars of their son. His small voice screaming out in tormented rage; a rage directed towards them.

It began in their heads, moving slowly down their bodies, seeking out every part of them; letting them _know _what they'd done to him. Making them _feel _what they'd done to him, giving back what he had received. It was a searing combustion that burned through their muscles; boiled their blood and set every never afire. It was anger at its most vehement, and it _howled _its betrayal.

Dean could hear Finn's screams mixed in with Caleb's. He knew what was happening to her; that Caleb's yells were ripping into her, like they were into him. _Scouring _them. He _had _to make it stop. As much as he wanted to hear his son's voice, no matter _how _painful; he couldn't, _wouldn't _let Finn suffer like this.

He tightened his hold on her and concentrated on Caleb's voice. He blocked out _everything, _hearing only the screams of his son, the subtle intonations held within each razor-like yell and he began to _see _the wretched cadence. Dark, blood red cords that swirled in frenzied anger through his mind; spinning and twisting as they smashed into him. Lashing out at him like flaming whips; a burning flagellation delivered by his son.

He pushed his pain aside and studied the ruby cables, noticing how they intermittently pulsed with black light as each scream reached a crescendo before being replaced by another. They had to be coming from somewhere.

He increased his focus and saw a crimson pathway open up in front of him. He directed his attention to the passageway that seemed to drip with blood, and he forced his mind to take the doorway offered him. He pushed his mind forward; and as he broke through the aperture, he lay voice to a scream of his own as he felt part of his mind torn away from him…

"DEAN!" yelled Sam again.

"We have to _stop _this!" ordered Bobby. He stopped his angry pacing, taking a step towards Dean and Finn but he was stopped by Mingan, the wolf blocking his passage to them.

_You will __**not **__interfere!_

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." menaced Bobby.

Mingan growled low in his throat, his hackles rising as he lowered his head to Bobby. _You separate them now, you will kill the Slayer._

"What a load…" started Bobby.

_He speaks the truth, Singer._

Bobby turned to Kubera, the hippogryph eyes boring into his "This…"

_Is a way to their child. _The hyppogryph turned his eyes to Dean and Finn. _You break the connection the Slayer is making, he will not return. _

"What the _hell _is going on?" asked Gabe as he gently stroked Finn's forehead, trying to calm her.

_The Slayer is trying to speak with the boy. He is trying to save…her._

Gabe stood and stormed over to the hippogryph "You listen to _me, _asshole. I _know _what you wanted to happen to Finn and it's taking _everything _I have not to kill you!"

Kubera snapped his wings open, the crack of them echoing loudly _She made a __**pact!**_

"STOP IT!" yelled Sam. "JUST STOP IT!" he looked at Ankou "Will Dean come back?"

The phoenix dipped his head _He will not leave his beloved, but he will find it difficult to leave his son._

"Let me help him."

_There is only one that can help him. _The phoenix turned his eyes to Finn _And she cannot see past her son's pain._

Ankou was right. The screams of her son were especially brutal to Finn. They tore through her with a ruthless savagery; each acid-filled howl biting caustically into her. It recognised her connection to Caleb and it used it against her; matching her love for her son with equal loathing. The utter desperateness held within Caleb's cries consumed every part of her; she was completely at its mercy…and mercy was the one thing it lacked. Dean's vice-like grip on her felt like feather-light touches; his loud, agonised cries were nothing but a whisper in her ear as she fought her son's hate...

Dean _screamed _as he fought his way along the bleeding artery towards his son. He ignored the spectral hands that grabbed at him, their needle-like claws sinking into his flesh as they tried to force him back. He tore himself free of each one, his skin now afire with deep lacerations that _burned _into him; but his determination to get to Caleb, over-rode _everything._

He passed ghostly 'windows', getting small glimpses of other worlds; a towering waterfall that ran with iridescent white light, surrounded by transcendent creatures that seemed to move as if underwater. He passed another showing a gloomy darkness where ethereal shadows floated on dirty winds; a howling face pushing against the diaphanous wall in a bid to reach him.

He could hear Finn's screams begin to wane and he propelled himself onwards as Caleb's screams increased in intensity. He was getting closer. A loud yell was torn from him as he burst through a barbed barricade and into a bruised world. He was rushed forward as he looked around this new place; there was a …darkness to everything here. The terrain was filled with purples, blacks, browns…muted colours that seemed to reflect the misery that overwhelmed this place.

He shot over chocolate-coloured mountains, rushing over dusky plains as he speared towards a stone structure in the distance. He saw the familiar swamp from one of his dreams. He _knew _where he was.

Caleb was here.

He willed himself on; fetid wind whipping around him as he swooped towards the ancient building. He could see the dark green moss that covered the structure, each grassy tendril weaving slowly round the stones, filling in any bare brick as it staked its claim on the …prison. He'd seen the barred-windows; he knew what the place was.

Caleb's roars were filled with incandescent rage and Dean roared with him as he came up to the window. His son's small hands were fisted round the bars; his bruised, tear-streaked face filled with torment and his mouth was open in an unending scream of rage.

He closed his hands over his son's "Caleb…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb was aware of nothing but the aching torture that welled within him; his screams were now in control of him and there was _nothing _he could do to stop them escaping. They rose from his very depths as he screamed out his pain; a primal fury he directed at the two people that had betrayed him.

He could feel the blackness rising slowly in him, taking tentative steps into his psyche; exploring his mind and leaving corrupt footprints of its passage. He knew he should stop it, that what was happening to him was _bad; _but he hurt _so _much …and he just wanted someone else to hurt like he did.

He didn't know how long he screamed and howled, roared and raged; his tiny body shaking with anger and fear. All he knew was that he was alone; alone with his outrage. It was slowly eating into him, devouring him from the inside out and all he wanted now…was for this to be over.

He let the helplessness overtake and he screamed for his father, his mother, for _anyone _that would take his pain away. He couldn't do it anymore. The beatings, the bad food, the loneliness …he just wanted to it all to end. He wanted to be dead. Like his Mamma and his Daddy.

He didn't want to be alone anymore and he closed his eyes and howled his anguish up to the dark skies…his mind barely registering the warm touch to his hands, the whisper of his name over and over…..

He opened his eyes, another scream ripping from him as he stared into his father's face.

"Caleb…"

_Daddy? _

Dean smiled "Caleb." He raised a hand to his son's face. "Caleb."

_Help me, Daddeeee!_

Dean's heart broke; Caleb's screams were still ripping through this dark place, but he could hear his son's thoughts clearly through them.

"Caleb. You _listen_ to me. Me and your Mom are coming. But you _have _to stop this now. Whatever you're doing, you're hurting your Mom."

_Mamma's __**dead!**_

Dean smiled "No, son. She isn't. We're alive and we're _coming _to get you. I _promise."_

_No! You __**left **__me!_

Dean shook his head "No. We would _never _leave you." he took Caleb's face in his hands "You pay attention, Caleb. We're _coming _but if you don't stop what you're doing …we _can't. _You've _got _to stop this _now."_

_I don't know how!_

"Look at me, Caleb." His son raised broken eyes to his "I'll help you. You _look _at me, son. You concentrate on me. You remember the fun we had riding Peluda, you remember how much me and your Mom love you. You _push _that darkness back. I can _feel _it, Caleb. It's taking control of you and you _cannot _let that happen. Understand?"

_I can't! I'm just a little boy!_

Caleb's words twisted like a knife in Dean's heart "You're a _Winchester, _Caleb. And what did I tell you?" he waited "Answer me, Caleb."

_We kick ass._

Dean smiled at his son "That's right. So you kick that shadow's ass and you tell it to get the hell out of you. Do it, Caleb." He looked into his son's eyes _"Do_ it."

Caleb turned his mind inwards; listening to his father's soft commands, his gentle urgings as he fought his way through the screaming darkness of his mind to find the malignant shadow that dwelled within him. He could still hear his screams erupting from him, only now he heard the pain-filled screams of his mother and father filter through to him as well. He concentrated; and an image of him, his Mamma and his Daddy floated in front of him. The three of them in a tent; his mother and father asleep, their arms round each other as he watched them sleep; a grin splitting his face as he realised they were a _family _now. It was _this _image he clung to as he sought out the blackness.

"Come on, Caleb…"

He increased his focus and suddenly he was standing in front of a deep, swirling mass of ebony smoke. He watched as it stopped moving, a wispy tendril breaking free and moving lazily towards him. His heart started racing and he felt sweat break out on his forehead as the smoke reared up in front of him…

_Daddeee…_

He felt a hand close around his and looked over to see his father standing next to him "You can _do _this, Caleb."

Caleb nodded. He closed his eyes and opened his mind; picturing himself pushing the smoke back, kicking at it, hitting it…beating it back into a trunk with a big lock. He screamed in fury as he attacked the darkness; a scream of pain erupting from him as the shadow struck back. He felt his father squeeze his hand and he turned back to the fight. His muscles were aching and his lungs were burning with the effort but he forced the darkness into the trunk; and as he was slamming the lid shut, he gasped in pain as it lashed out one last time; the sensation of fangs sinking into his forearm wrenching a shriek from him. He slammed the lid, locking the trunk and falling to his knees as he breathed heavily.

"Caleb….Caleb…"

He opened his eyes and looked into his father's smiling face "Daddy?"

"You did it, Caleb," he smiled "I knew you could."

"You're here? You and Mamma are here?" he whispered.

"No, buddy. But we're not far. We're coming, Caleb. You just hang in there." He put a hand to his son's face "I have to go…"

"_No, _Daddy. Please don't go! _Please _don't leave me here! _Please!"_ Caleb begged. "He _hurts _me. _Please!"_ he gripped his father's hands as tears streaked down his face.

"Caleb…"

"_Daddee…." _he sobbed.

"Shhh, Caleb" he stroked his head. He couldn't leave his son here. Not like this. He'd failed him once before, he wouldn't do it again. "Okay. Shhh, now. I'll stay. I'll stay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stared in disbelief as cuts began to appear on Dean's arms. The skin opening up as the blood appeared to boil within the wounds. "Ankou!"

_I am not the one who can bring him back._

Sam moved over to Finn "Finn! Finn!" he shook her "Finn! _Listen _to me!" but he couldn't break through her screams "SHIT!" He stood and strode towards the shrieking griffin "RAJA! RAJA!" he put a tentative hand to the griffin's muscled shoulder. He stood his ground as the griffin's shriek was cut off and Raja lowered his hooked beak to within inches from Sam's face "I need your help. Dean and Finn do too."

Raja snapped his wings open and shrieked into Sam's face; its fetid breath washing over him.

"I need your help." he insisted after Raja finished his screech. "You're the only one that can get through to Finn. She _has _to bring Dean back from that place."

_She cannot enter the realm of Blood Tears unprotected._

"She won't be unprotected. Dean's there."

_**I **__am her protector. Her guardian. __**He **__is not._

"He is. You know it and I know it. If Dean stays there, he's screwed …and so are the Ancients. _You _were the one that explained how important he is. What do you think will happen to the Ancients when the other realms realise our Supreme Royal is gone?"

_Do not __**play **__me, Phoenix._

"What would Finn want?" Sam asked. "You can _feel _what this is doing to her. You _have _to help her so she can help Dean." He stared at the griffin "_Please."_

Ankou moved beside Sam _You know he speaks the truth, griffin. The Slayer is needed._

Raja shifted his gaze between Sam, the phoenix and Finn before finally pushing past them. Finn's screams were now raspy wails and Dean was slumped against her shoulder; his arms bleeding from his wounds.

Raja turned his head to Gabe _Step away from them. _

Gabe kissed Finn's forehead and raised his eyes to Raja "_Don't _you hurt her." he said as he stepped away from them.

Raja raised a taloned claw and rested it on Finn's shoulder; he closed it slowly, his talons slipping into Finn's flesh as he raised his head to the sky and let loose a shriek that made Sam, Bobby and Gabe put their hands over their ears…

Finn felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and accepted it; like she'd accepted the screams and punishment from her son. She would take whatever he threw at her if it made Caleb feel better; if it made him let go of the resentment she _knew _was eating him up inside.

_Griffin. The Slayer must be retrieved from that place before he is held there._

"_Raja?" _she whispered.

_Yes. The Slayer has made contact with your child but he will not leave him._

"_Good." _

_No. Not good, Griffin. He has split from himself and if he remains in the realm of Blood Tears for much longer, he will be unable to return and you, your son and your people will be left with an empty shell. You must bring him out. _

"_No. Caleb needs him." _she insisted.

_He knows where your son is. You do not. If you wish to save your child, you must first save the Slayer._

"_Caleb will be __**alone!" **_

_Not for long. We will finish the journey we started, but we cannot without the Slayer. You know what you must do._

Finn knew Raja spoke the truth but the thought of leaving her son alone in a place she knew was dangerous to him, broke her heart.

_I will take you to the edge of the realm. You cannot enter until we enter together._

"_Then how do I get to Dean?" _she angered.

_He will hear you._

Finn felt a blinding pain rip into her mind and she screamed as she felt herself whisked through a kaleidoscope of blurred colours and muted sounds that assaulted her senses. She didn't know how long she travelled, she'd lost all track of time but she finally came to a stop in a place that held _no _colour. It was nothing but shadows and darkness and a biting cold that had nothing to do with the temperature.

_There is little time and this place holds many dangers. You bring the Slayer back. But you do **not **enter the realm._

"_How?"_

_Call to him…._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was holding Caleb's hand, talking to him quietly when he thought he heard Finn calling him. He shook his head and smiled at his son.

"_Dean…"_

"Mamma?" asked Caleb.

"_Dean…."_

"MAMMA!" yelled Caleb.

"No, Caleb!" whispered Dean as loudly as he dared. "Shhh!"

"MAAAMAAA!" Caleb yelled again, pressing his face between the bars "MAMMA! I'M HERE!"

Dean put his hand over Caleb's mouth "Caleb! You _have _to be quiet!"

"_Dean…you have to come back." _

He could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke the words "I _can't." _

"_You __**have **__to. We can't get to Caleb without you. We need you to show us the way, baby. __**Please."**_

Caleb was shaking his head, tears in his eyes "No, Daddy..."

"_Caleb. We're coming, baby. I __**promise. **__But Daddy needs to show us how to get to you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _

Caleb turned his head as he heard loud footfalls storming towards his room "Daddy, please don't leave me! Please don't leave me with the bad man!" he begged.

Dean could hear Finn crying and he was torn between leaving his son and going back to Finn; back to the journey to _rescue _his son. And it hit him. He could do nothing for Caleb in this form. "Caleb…"

"_No, Daddeee…"_

He took Caleb's face in his hands "You _listen _to me. I am _coming _for you. Me and your Mom are _coming _for you. We _won't _stop. We have _never _stopped looking for you." he kissed his forehead "You _stay _alive. No matter what. You hear me? No matter what."

Caleb's shoulders slumped "Yes, Daddy."

Dean heard the key turn in the lock "Caleb…"

"Go. Before he sees you," whispered Caleb. And just like that, his father was gone. He could still feel his father's touch on his face as he was yanked away from the window. And he could still hear his Mamma's whispered '_I love you, Caleb' _floating over the land towards him as the bad man rained punches down on him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, Gabe and Bobby stood around Dean and Finn; watching nervously as Raja continued his shrieking. The griffin still held tight to Finn; her blood running down her arm from the talons that still pierced her shoulder.

They ran forward as Raja released his grip on her; both Dean and Finn throwing their heads back and yelling before slumping silently to the ground on their sides.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam as he ran to his brother and rolled him over, putting shaky fingers to Dean's neck.

Gabe was holding Finn and talking to her quietly. He turned to Raja "What the _fuck _happened?"

_She brought the Slayer back. It was a….difficult process. They must rest._

The griffin settled on the ground near Finn and stared at her. Peluda finally stopping his roars as he, too, settled on the ground near Dean; his attention focussed on his guardian.

Bobby knelt on the ground near Dean "Take his shirt off. Lets check those wounds."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he stared into the velvet night sky; the golden moon shining brightly; the emerald stars twinkling overhead. He turned and saw Finn asleep next to him and smiled.

"She's alright."

Dean turned and saw Sam sitting near him "Sammy…" he croaked out; his throat hurt like a sonofabitch.

Sam handed him a flask of water "Slowly." He helped Dean sit up and watched his brother closely as he drank. "You saw Caleb?"

"I _left _him there."

"You _had _to, Dean. If you hadn't come back, we'd _never _be able to find him."

Dean turned to Finn and saw the bandage to her shoulder "What happened?"

Sam sighed "Not exactly sure. Raja helped her get to you. She'll be alright though."

"How long have we been out?"

"'Bout six hours….what are you doing?" he asked as Dean started to get up.

"Going to get my son." He put his shirt on and crouched next to Finn. "Finn….Finn. Come on." He shook her shoulder gently "Finn…baby, come on. It's time to go get Caleb."

_She will not wake, Slayer._

Dean turned to Raja "What do you mean, she won't wake?"

Raja turned his eyes to Sam _I explained to the Phoenix that she could not enter the realm of Blood Tears. He did not listen and neither did she._

Dean stood "_What _are you talking about?"

_She called to you. You did not come._

"I'm damn well here, Raja!" he angered.

"He came back, Raja." said Sam "Finn _got _him."

Raja looked at Dean _When you did not come, she took a step into the realm. She should not have done that._

Dean turned his head to Finn's sleeping form "Why?" he whispered; his eyes not leaving her.

_Because she was not prepared as she should have been._

"Prepared?" asked Sam.

_Yes. She entered that realm with fear in her heart and that place __**feeds **__on fear._

"I don't understand…" started Sam.

_No. You did not __**listen, **__Phoenix. There is a difference. Like you, she acted impulsively and she has paid the price._

Dean turned back to Raja _"What _price?" he demanded.

_The realm felt her fear. Fear for you and fear for the Little Slayer. It claimed it as its own. _

Raja lowered his face to Dean's _She is trapped there._

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Life and Death

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Finn and Caleb belongs to me)

* * *

**Through the Never.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

Finn stood in an expanse of darkness and despair. She turned in circles, trying to figure out where she was, but there was nothing except an unending black void. It was a void that held an almost crushing weight to it; but it wasn't so much a _physical _weight as a _soulful _one. It _hurt _to be here.

She could feel the icy tears that ran, unbidden, from her eyes; feel the painful goose-bumps that rose on her skin and what felt like hands, squeezing painfully at her mind. She took a deep, shuddering breath; calming herself as she tried to push the pain away from her. She knew she wasn't here _physically, _knew that she was still back at camp in Quivira; but her consciousness, her _soul _was here.

She'd made a mistake. She hadn't listened to Raja. She'd fully intended to, but when she'd heard her son, heard the desperation, the _fear _in his tiny voice; she _knew _Dean had heard the same thing and wouldn't leave Caleb. And she couldn't either; couldn't leave either of them.

So she'd taken a step.

That's all. One step. But it was enough.

She'd felt her feet slide into the dark quagmire of the place; wrapping around her ankles and holding her in place as the blackness closed behind her. She'd turned, but too late; watching the last of the light disappear and leaving her in total darkness.

Trapped. She knew she was.

She cursed herself, _vehemently _cursed herself. Caleb needed her and she'd fucked up. Again. Her desire to see her son again; to hold him and tell him she loved him; had overridden _every _rational thought. She had ignored life-long battle lessons taught to her by her parents and her brothers; had thrown all her combat experience out the window; rejected her soldier's instinct, when she'd heard her son's voice. Of course she had; _maternal _instinct had kicked in. Her son was in danger; and like a mother-bear protecting her cub, she'd rushed in. And she was now paying the price. A price she prayed Caleb and Dean wouldn't have to pay as well.

She squeezed her hands into fists; she needed to think this through. She needed to figure out _where _the hell she was and how she could get out of here. She was no use to Caleb now. Not here. Not like this.

She was in the realm of Blood Tears; in there somewhere, but she was pretty sure she was nowhere near Caleb. This place was a prison. She paused; _oh shit._ Prisons always had guards. Her eyes scanned the darkness that surrounded her; she wouldn't see them coming. She didn't have her swords with her either. All she had was the dagger in her boot, and _that _was currently encircled in a black mire. She didn't want to put her hand into it unless absolutely necessary.

Her head spun to a manic giggle off to her right; then another to her left…then another and another. It was coming from all around her; insane child-like laughter. It made her blood run cold.

The corrupt chuckles of the 'children' grew, snaking in and out of the darkness, mocking her; a high-pitched giggle behind her, a malevolent snigger in front. Left and right they came at her; rising from the shadowy swamp and dripping from the dark heavens. They waxed and waned; rising out as if to slap her before retreating, only to come at her again; giggling maniacally with every flinch she made.

_Prelude, _she thought. That's what this was.

She turned sharply to the sound of small feet pattering behind her, a sly snicker whipping out of the darkness as the feet retreated. She took more deep breaths, trying to slow her racing heart; but when the soft dulcet tones of little girls voices began to filter through to her, her trepidation began to turn to fear…

'_Hush little baby, don't say a word…__**Mamma's **__gonna buy you a mocking bird…'_

Finn went into a half-crouch; the sound of foul laughter flowing around her and the running of tiny feet past her, no where _near _as frightening as the loathsome lullaby that rang through the void.

'_And if that mocking bird don't sing…__**Mamma's **__gonna buy you a diamond ring…'_

Finn's eyes searched and searched the darkness; her eyes flicking around her as she tried to see from where the attack was going to come. She had no doubt it was coming; it was just a matter of when and _where._

'_And if that diamond ring turns brass…__**Mamma's **__gonna buy you a looking glass…'_

She remained in a semi-crouch; her hand ready to delve through the murky quicksand and into her boot…to her dagger. She didn't know if she'd be able to get to it, let alone if it would work against whatever was here; but she wasn't going down without a fight.

'_And if that looking glass gets broke…__**Mamma's **__gonna buy you a billy goat…'_

Finn tried to stop her imagination running wild; but she could _see _the little girls, skipping rope as they sang; their white pinafores flicking up as the rope and their black ankle-boots slapped against the pavement; their pig-tails jumping as they did…before they turned dead eyes towards her.

'_And if that billy goat won't pull…__**Mamma's **__gonna buy you a cart and bull…'_

She bit down on her tongue to rid herself of the 'skipping girls'; she had a feeling that what was coming was going to be _far _worse than anything she could imagine…and her imagination was currently in overdrive.

'_And if that cart and bull turn over…__**Mamma's **__gonna buy you a dog named Rover…'_

Great. Now there was a bloody big _dog _watching the dead girls jump rope; acid-like saliva dripping from its vicious jaws. She bit down hard on her tongue; the coppery tang of her blood filling her mouth and steering her away from her imagination.

'_And if that dog named Rover won't bark…__**Mamma's **__gonna buy you a horse and cart…'_

Finn tensed; there was only one line of the lyric left. Whatever was coming would do so once the lullaby was finished. It had been built up with terrifying malevolence. And she _didn't _like the emphasis that was being placed on the word 'Mamma';. No, she didn't like that at _all._

Her blood ran cold and the colour drained from her face as another voice sang that last lyric; that finished the last of the poisonous serenade.

'_And if that horse and cart falls down…I'll still be the sweetest little baby in town…'_

He stepped from the darkness; a smile of pure evil on his face and manic light shining from his eyes…

"Won't I, _Mamma!" _hissed Caleb…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was pacing in front of the five guardians; the muscles under his leathers tensed with each stride, his jaw clenched and his eyes blazed. The dragon, griffin, phoenix, wolf and hippogryph followed his progress as they waited for him to explode; Sam, Gabe and Bobby watching just as expecntantly.

He finally stopped in front of Raja and the griffin lowered his head; "Take me to her."

_I cannot. _

"You took _Finn _there, you take _me _there and I'll bring her back," Dean angered.

_It is not that I __**won't, **__Slayer. It is that I cannot. _

"YOU'RE HER GODDAM GUARDIAN!"

The muscles under Raja's feathers and hide tensed as he lowered his face to Dean's. _I am __**her **__guardian. I am __**not **__yours. __**Beware, **__Slayer._

Peluda rumbled low in his throat as Dean pushed his face towards the griffin, "You think I'm scared of you, Raja?" he grinned nastily, "I don't care if you _are _one of the last griffins alive; I'll kill you, Shiaz, Rotupu _and _Jenur if you don't take me to her." He took a step closer to the griffin, "I will wipe you from existence! You'll be nothing but sorry myth," he whispered menacingly. "You _take _me to her."

Raja struck quickly; his talons whipping out at Dean; but Dean stepped sideways, his sword already in his hand and blocking the strike from the griffin. The sharp sound of claws scraping along the metal, screeched into the night, showering sparks on all those underneath.

Peluda opened his jaws and _roared;_ a roar that ripped through the realm and forced Sam, Gabe and Bobby to cover their ears in a vain attempt to shut out the raging thunder of the dragon. Peluda turned; taking his position behind Dean and lowered his head, shooting a small burst of flames directly over Raja's head.

"STAND DOWN, PELUDA!" Dean yelled as he blocked another strike from the griffin.

Sam shook his head to try and stop the ringing in his ears that threatened to deafen him. He struggled to his feet, drawing his sword as he made his way over to his brother. He looked up as the phoenix stepped between him and Dean.

"Out of my way, Ankou!" he ordered.

_This is not your fight, Phoenix. It is between the Slayer and the griffin._

"Bullshit! That's my _brother! _No _way _am I letting him fight a freakin' griffin by himself! Now MOVE!"

_The problem lies not with them, Phoenix. _Ankou turned his eyes to Finn.

Sam looked at Finn then turned back to Ankou, "You can _get_ to her?" he asked incredulously.

Ankou bowed his head, _I can._

"Why the hell didn't you say so!" he demanded.

_No one asked._

Sam's hand tightened on his sword as the other balled into a fist; "Are you _shitting _me?"

_I would not lie._

Sam glared at the phoenix; then turned his attention to his brother as Ankou moved out of the way. He ran over to Dean and Raja. "Dean!"

"Not now, Sammy! I'm kinda in the middle of something…" yelled Dean as he ducked under a swipe from Raja and sliced the griffin's foot.

Sam looked up as he heard the roars of incoming dragons thundering over the heavens as distant shrieks sounded from the opposite direction - the griffins were coming. "DEAN! ANKOU CAN GET TO FINN!"

Dean hesitated briefly and Raja reached out quickly, receiving a slice to his leg before encircling Dean in his claw. Dean held his sword to Raja's throat as he stared calmly into the griffins eyes; "My dragons are coming, Raja. Put. Me. Down."

_You will be dead before they arrive, __**Slayer. **_He lowered his beak towards Dean, _You are alive because __**I **__allow it!_

Peluda shot a burst of flame over the top of Raja _Put the Slayer down, griffin. We do not wish to kill you or your kind…but we __**will.**_

"Put him down _now, _Raja!" threatened Sam.

Raja dropped his gaze to Sam; _Remove your sword, Phoenix._

Sam smiled at Raja, holding his sword firmly against the griffin's chest; "Let my brother go and I'll think about it."

_This is not your fight, Phoenix._

Raja blinked; his tail flicking out and catching Bobby as he tried to sneak up on him. Bobby was pitched backwards; landing on the almost extinguished fire; rolling off the flames and slapping at his leathers. The hippogryph shrieked, rearing and striking out at Raja, catching him on the flank.

"ENOUGH!" Gabe roared.

Mingan raised his head, letting loose a howl that shattered into the night and into the minds of Ancient and guardian alike. He didn't stop until Raja released Dean, dropping him to the ground as the others fell to their knees; the guardian's shaking their heads as the lupine howl reverberated through them.

Gabe stood untouched within the cacophony; the wolf's baying flowing through him harmlessly. He went to Mingan and laid a hand on the wolf's shoulder and the howls slowly abated. He walked over to Dean and hauled him up,

"Call off the dragons," he said angrily as he dragged him over to Ankou. "Ankou, take Dean to Finn. Do it now." He turned and walked back to Raja, standing defiantly in front of the griffin, "You _ever _lay a hand on the Supreme Royal again, I'll kill you myself. Now call off the griffins." He turned to Kubera; "And if _you _touch Finn's guardian again, I'll kill _you." _He went back to Ankou; "The next time you know something that can help us, FOR FUCK'S SAKE TELL US!" He turned as Bobby limped over; "And you! Sneaking up on a griffin? Are you an idiot?"

"Watch yourself, boy," angered Bobby.

"I'm five thousand years older than you, Bobby. _You're _the boy. Now sit down and shut up." He turned to Ankou, "Why are you still here?"

_I cannot take the Slayer. _

"Bullshit," Dean intoned angrily. "You fucking well _take _me to Finn NOW!"

_You cannot travel the path that I must take, Slayer. You would not survive it._

"You don't…" Dean started."

"I'll go."

_You are the only that can, Phoenix._

"No way," said Dean with a shake of his head. "_I _look after Finn, not Sam."

"Dean…" started Sam as he re-sheathed his sword; he grabbed his other one and put it over his back. "You heard Ankou. You go, you die. Ain't gonna happen, dude."

Sam went to Ankou and Dean pulled him back; "_No, _Sam."

"_Yes, _Dean. There's no other way. I'll bring her back, but you need to fix this shit up here. Unified force, remember?"

"Sammy…"

"I'll bring her back, Dean," he promised as he jumped onto Ankou's back.

Dean was torn; he _needed _to get Finn back but that was _his _job, not his brother's. "No." He pulled Sam from Ankou; "_I _go."

Sam shoved Dean back; "You're not damn well going _anywhere! _You hear me? I don't give a shit if you _are _the Supreme Royal! That crap doesn't fly with me! You _stay _here and you _wait." _

"He's right, Dean," said Bobby as he stood between the two men. "You go with the phoenix, it's a suicide mission. You think that's what Finn wants? What _Caleb _wants?"

"IT'S NOT HIS JOB TO LOOK AFTER HER!"

"When did it become a _job_, Dean?" asked Gabe.

"Asshole," glared Dean.

"You said it, not me."

_We must go, Phoenix._

Sam jumped up onto Ankou; "Back in a bit," he grinned at his brother as Ankou took to the heavens; his red and gold wings flapping lazily as he streaked into the night-sky, his shrill shriek echoing around the landscape as he and Sam disappeared into the darkness.

Dean watched until his brother was nothing but an imagined shadow in the velvet sky; he turned and looked into the angry eyes of Gabe. "Don't goddamn start with me."

"I'll start if I goddamn want to," intoned Gabe. "I understand you're pissed, I am too. But what you did," he shook his head; "Threatening a griffin? Are you insane? And not just _any _griffin either. You _do _understand that he's a king, right? Like Fafnir is. He is _also _Finn's guardian. You think she's gonna be happy you two fought?" he laughed "If you do, then you don't know my sister at all."

Dean was breathing hard; his eyes boring into Gabe's as he resisted the urge to choke the man; "You _watch _what you say to me, _Gabe." _His shoulders tensed as the two men sized each other up, "I'm _still _your Supreme _Royal, _remember?"

Gabe piqued an eyebrow at Dean; "You want the job now, do you?"

Dean put one on Gabe's chin, knocking him on his ass. "Fuck you!" He stepped over the man and went to Finn; crouching near her and checking her. He didn't look up as Bobby crouched on the other side of Finn.

"You need to calm down and start acting like the leader you are, Dean," whispered Bobby. Dean said nothing as he settled himself next to Finn and took her hand. "Dean…"

Dean raised his eyes slowly to Bobby's; "Get. Away. From. Me."

Bobby stared into Dean's eyes, seeing something he'd never seen before. Rage. A rage so deep, so intense, that Dean barely had it under control. It wasn't just what was happening to Finn; this rage, he was sure, was wrapped up in his son. Only it was a rage that was directed at himself.

Dean was a time-bomb; and the seconds to detonation were ticking away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn stared into the crazed eyes of her son. She _knew_ this wasn't him; but he _looked _like Caleb; he _moved _like Caleb and he spoke in Caleb's voice. But the eyes; the psychopathic _evil _that radiated from the green orbs, was _not _her son.

Caleb took a slow, measured step towards her; a depraved smile slinking onto his lips. "Am I _still _the sweetest little baby in town, _Mamma?"_

Finn rose from her crouch; her eyes focussed on the obscenity claiming to be her baby boy; "You are _not _my son."

His smile widened; but it was a smile that held nothing but malignant madness; "Oh, but I _am, _Mamma." He took another step towards her, his little legs seeming to have no trouble moving through the sticky mire at their feet. _"Look_ at me, Mamma," he lifted his t-shirt and pointed to the scar on his hip, "Remember this? You told me I had to keep it, so I'd remember that I _couldn't _fly."

Finn's jaw set; "You are _not _my son!"

Caleb laughed again; a laugh that echoed through the void and seemed to bounce back at her like stinging slaps. "But I _am, _Mamma." He smiled as he took another step towards her, "But I wasn't _supposed _to be born, was I, _Mamma? _" The smile dropped from his lips and his eyes pulsed with hatred; _"That _was your punishment wasn't it? No, babies! Not for you. _Never _for you!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY SON!" Finn yelled. She yelled again as she felt tiny hands dragging at her; pulling on her arms as small fingers dug into her flesh. She lashed out, but came into contact with nothing. More small, phantom hands joining the others; pulling on her arms, pushing on her shoulders and finally forcing her to her knees. She stared defiantly at the abomination in her son's form and said through gritted teeth; "YOU. ARE. _NOT. _MY, SON!"

She flinched as he ran soft, gentle fingers down her face; "I _am _your son!" he hissed. "I am the _plague_ that will be unleashed on the realms because _you _defied the old magic!"

"I did nothing wrong!" she angered. _"My _son, was meant to be! No magic, old or new, was going to stand in his way!" She looked into the corrupt eyes, the corrupt _soul _of the beast in front of her; "And _you _are not my son!"

The loving touch of moments ago turned into a harsh slap; "Oh, _Mamma. _Did you _forget _what the Elders said to you?"

"I forgot _nothing," _Finn glared. "There was _no _magic that brought Caleb into being. You know it and _I _know it! So you take on your _true _form, you sonofabitch!" She pushed her face towards the creature, "YOU SHOW ME YOUR FACE!"

He smiled at her; "I _am, _Mamma. This is what _you _made me." He turned to his left; "Right, Daddy?"

Finn turned and saw Dean step from the blackness; the demented light and malicious smile matching that of his son's. "Welcome to _Paradise_, Finn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam held tight to Ankou as they sailed through the warm night air; he could make out nothing but shadows on the landscape underneath; small lights barely twinkling from the settlements that seemed scattered through the realm.

"How much longer, Ankou?" he yelled.

_We must travel til the time is right, Phoenix._

"That really doesn't help me," Sam laughed.

_It will be time when it is time._

"What exactly do I need to do?"

_You must retrieve Griffin from her fears._

Sam sighed; "Ankou…"

_Remember what the griffin said._

Sam thought about what Raja had said when explaining to him and Dean what had happened with Finn. She had entered the realm with _'fear in her heart' _and the place _'fed on fear'. _She'd taken a step into the realm of Blood Tears because she'd been scared for Caleb and Dean.

"Shit."

_I would think so._

Sam piqued an eyebrow; "Sarcasm, Ankou?"

_I would not know what that is, Phoenix._

"Uh huh." said Sam with a smile. He sighed again; "So whatever's in control there, it'll be using Caleb and Dean against her." Ankou was silent as Sam tried to grasp exactly what it was that was happening to Finn and what it was that was expected of him. He had a feeling that it was something that was going to be just as hard for him as it was for Finn. "Lets get this done."

Ankou dipped his head and rose higher into the night; he opened his beak and Sam smiled as the phoenix began to sing. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. The inflections of each sweet note carried into the heavens; the mellifluous lilt of the exquisite aria brought goose-bumps to his skin and touched something deep within Sam, and he raised a hand and brushed at the tears that rose in his eyes.

His attention was drawn to a single flame that appeared to sit, flickering, in the deep velvet curtain of the night. As Ankou's ballad continued, the flame was joined by another and another; a burning conflagration of reds, golds and greens that grew with each dance of the flame. Golden sparks twinkled from the heavenly-pyre, before floating delicately towards the earth.

It was a blaze Sam knew well; it was the fire that had heralded the rise of the phoenix within him six months ago. It was _sacred _fire. _That's _why Dean had not been able to go; the fire would have killed him. Only _he _could survive the searing combustion of the phoenixes' flames; and he smiled as he and Ankou breached the fire.

The flames licked at his skin; snaked between his lips, slid into his ears and nose and licked at his eyes as it filled him. Racing through his body and setting every nerve, every muscle, every _part _of him alight; giving him the armour he would need for his upcoming battle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn shook her head as Dean moved to stand behind Caleb, his hands resting on his son's shoulders as he smiled at her. This was all a trick, it _had _to be. Dean was back at camp, he _couldn't _get to her.

"What's wrong, Finn?" Dean grinned, "Isn't this what we wanted?"

"We're a _family _now, Mamma."

"Get the fuck away from me!" yelled Finn as she struggled against the swamp in which she knelt; but the small ghostly hands tightened their grip on her.

"Caleb explained _everything _to me, Finn," said Dean, his eyes pulsing angrily as he stepped around his son. He put his fingers into her hair and yanked her head back, turning her face to his. "This is _your _fault! _You _did this to Caleb and you did this to _me!"_

"I DID NOTHING!"

Dean laughed, his other hand whipping out to slap her. "But you _did!" _He lowered his face to hers, the manic light in his eyes filled with dark hatred; "You weren't _supposed _to get pregnant but you did! And you _used _me to do it!" He hit her again; "How'd you do it, Finn? How'd you…"

She spat at him; "Take your hands off me!"

Dean wiped the spittle from his face; "Oh, you'll _pay _for that…" he hissed. "You give me a son and then you _turn _him?"

"_That _is not my son! And you're not Dean…" the punch rocked her head sideways. She turned her head back to his and glared; "Your games won't work with me, arsehole."

Dean laughed; a laugh that was echoed by Caleb as he stepped next to his father; "But Finn, these aren't games," he smiled; "This is your _life _now." He pushed his lips hard against hers; laughing and wiping the blood from them as she bit him; "It's just you, me and Caleb now, baby." He smiled "And me and Caleb want to have a _chat…."_

She stared between the demented eyes of her son and the man she loved; tears finally pooling in her eyes as she understood _they _would be the ones that killed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was holding Finn's hand and talking to her quietly; he looked up when Raja settled himself on the other side of her. The griffin lowered its beak and rested it against her cheek, nudging her softly. Dean noticed that some kind of salve had been placed on the wounds he'd given the griffin; the sticky blue ointment, bubbling softly against his feathers. He looked past Raja and saw Jenur Shiaz and Rotupu standing behind Raja.

_They will leave once she is returned, Slayer._

"They can stay as long as they want. Travel with us if they want," Dean whispered, realising that their devotion to Finn was the same as the dragons were to him. He dropped his gaze back to Finn; brushing at her cheek.

_They will leave once she is returned._

"Do you know is Sam's found her?"

_I sense an…unease, about her. The Phoenix must get to her soon._

Dean frowned as he saw a mark appear on her cheek; he leaned down…it was a …_hand _print. "Raja?" He turned Finn's head towards the griffin.

Raja put a gentle claw on Finn's shoulder, raised his head to the skies and shrieked; a shriek that was joined by the griffin's at his back.

Gabe ran over, "What the hell's going on?" he demanded. He looked at his sisters face and saw a hand print on her cheek and the beginnings of a bruise on her jaw,

"Jesus…" muttered Bobby as he saw small, finger-like bruises appear on her arms.

"Peluda!" Dean yelled.

The dragon dropped his head and sniffed at Finn; _Time is short, Slayer._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam urged Ankou on through the seemingly unending wall of flames; his heart was beating wildly in his chest as a deep sense of foreboding overtook him. "HURRY, ANKOU!"

_We are almost there, Phoenix. We have little time._

Sam drew his swords; gripping the phoenix with his knees as he saw the flames starting to dwindle ahead of him. His heart was like a racing locomotive, the blood rushing through his ears as adrenalin coursed through him.

He tensed as they broke through the flames and into a darkness that was blacker than anything he'd experienced before. And in the middle of the expanse, he saw them.

Finn was on her knees, struggling against unseen binds as Dean beat on her and Caleb mocked her. He saw her stop struggling, her shoulders slump as Caleb and Dean laughed at her. His nightmare had joined Finn's. He would have to fight his brother and his nephew to save her.

_We must move quickly, Phoenix. This place has almost claimed her._

Sam nodded as Ankou streaked towards the three. He blanched as he saw Dean raise his head; saw the madness that shone brilliantly from his brother's eyes; madness that was mirrored in Caleb's eyes.

"NO!" Dean yelled, drawing his sword as Sam struck at him.

"FINN!" Sam yelled as Ankou circled back.

Finn slowly raised her head; confusion lighting her features as she saw Sam and Ankou racing towards her. "No, not you too…" she whispered.

"IT'S _ME, _FINN!" he blocked a strike from Dean, as his other sword opened his brother's shoulder wide.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Finn yelled.

"IT'S NOT DEAN,FINN!" Sam yelled again, Ankou's wing flicking out and pitching Caleb away from her.

_We must get to her. She believes it is them, Phoenix._

Sam re-sheathed one of his swords; "Get him away from her," Sam whispered as he lowered himself against Ankou. He couldn't kill the form of his brother or nephew, so escape was his only option

The phoenix screamed towards them; Dean standing in front of Finn, sword poised to strike. Ankou struck quickly; ripping the sword from Dean's hands and knocking him out of the way.

"FINN! HAND!" Sam ordered. "NOW DAMMIT!"

He grabbed her slowly raised hand; yelling with the effort to drag her from the blackness in which she knelt. "GO ANKOU!"

The phoenix struggled as it rose; the black mire at Finn's feet trying to pull her back, refusing to relinquish its hold on her.

"FINN! YOU GOTTA HELP US!" Sam re-sheathed his other sword, leaning down and grabbing Finn under the arms; "Look at me, Finn. It's not them, Dean's back at camp waiting for you. I promise."

She shook her head; "No…"

"_Yes, _Finn."

_Griffin, he speaks the truth. You know he does. Listen to what your heart tells you._

Finn turned her head and saw Dean and Caleb running towards them; their eyes alight with insane fury, their mouths drawn down in hateful sneers as they looked at her. "GO!" she yelled, kicking out at the black mud as she looped an arm around Ankou's neck.

She felt fingers brush at her ankle as she was pulled free; a howl of denied savagery bursting around the void; a howl that was echoed by the small, poisonous laughter of her son.

Sam pulled her up in front of him, an arm going around her waist, pulling her against him as she began to slump against Ankou. "It's alright now, Finn. It _is," _he insisted as she shook her head. "Ankou! Finn can't travel through the flames!"

_I will ensure she survives the journey, Phoenix._

He opened his beak; another beautiful ballad drifting through the void and changing the shape of the flames in front of them.

"HOLD ON!" Sam yelled, tightening his grip on Finn as they speared into the pyre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was gripping Finn's hand painfully as he whispered to her; the griffins shrieks still piercing the night as they waited. Gabe was stroking Finn's forehead as Bobby paced in the background; the hippogryph following its guardian around the camp.

"This is fucking _ridiculous!" _Bobby muttered to himself.

_It is what it is, Singer._

Bobby turned to Kubera; "Do you ever just _say _what you mean?"

Kubera turned his head; _Watch…_

Bobby followed Kubera's gaze and saw a flame dancing in the air about ten feet from him; a flame that was joined by another and another. He stood, dumbfounded, as the fire grew, expanding in magical colours of red, gold and green; golden sparks shooting from the blaze, a blaze that gave off no heat.

He turned as he heard Finn gasp, a gasp that turned into a desperate, aching scream. Her back arched and Dean pulled her to him, holding her tight as her body shook.

_Get ready, Singer._

Bobby turned back to the flames and put a hand up to cover his eyes as the fire flashed a brilliant white.

_**Watch,** Singer._

Bobby lowered his hand; his mouth dropping open as Sam was pitched from the flames, landing hard on his shoulder and tumbling towards him. He ran over; grabbing Sam as the boy's breath was pushed out of him.

"Sam, I got you, son," said Bobby softly as he sat Sam up, quickly checking him for injuries.

Sam pushed Bobby's hands from him, standing as he faced the flames. "Ankou…"

He watched as the phoenix spread its wings wide, opening its beak as it began another song; this one more beautiful, more enchanting than the ones that had come before. The harmonious hymn floated over the campsite; bringing the griffins, the dragons and the wolf to Sam's back. The guardian's lowered their heads, paying homage to phoenix in its last moments.

"Ankou…" whispered Sam; taking a step towards his guardian as he put out his hand.

Ankou dropped his burning gaze to Sam _Live well, Phoenix. With courage and honour that is born from our race._

'No, Ankou."

_Yes. Death is a part of life. It is the way of the phoenix._

Ankou raised his head to the heavens and issued one last, breathtaking call as he was engulfed in flames. Golden light burst from the pyre; showering all those who bore witness to the passing of phoenix; granted an honour all of them understood.

The light slowly dimmed; the fire dwindling until the last of the flames blinked out. Sam lowered his head; his heart aching at the loss of Ankou. He turned as he felt a weight on his shoulder and looked into Raja's eyes.

_This is not a time of sadness, Phoenix, but one of celebration. _The griffin motioned with its head.

Sam turned his head, a small smile forming on his lips as the baby phoenix hopped towards him. He crouched, putting out his arm as the bird jumped easily onto it. He stood, bringing the phoenix towards him.

The bird cocked its head left and right as it studied Sam. It reached forward, nuzzling Sam's cheek with its soft beak.

_My name is Asrai. Keeper of the old magic. Defender of the light. _

It reached out, putting a small slice to Sam's cheek before staring into his eyes again...

_I am the guardian of the Phoenix._

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Doorways

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story, and the characters of 'Finn' and 'Caleb', belong to me)

**Through the Never.**

**Chapter Twelve.**

Caleb groaned; his eyes blinking slowly as he woke and tried to rid himself of the confusion that washed over him. Why was he on the floor? He must have fallen out of bed during the night…but…his Mamma would have heard and come to his room. She'd have lifted him and put him back into his bed like she always did, pulling his dragon sheets up to his chin and stroking his forehead softly 'til he fell asleep again.

He blinked again as his surroundings slowly started to come into focus; a dirty, dusty cobblestone floor was laid out before him, not the soft, chestnut floorboards of his room. Instead of the wood panelled walls covered in dragon posters and his drawings, he was surrounded by damp stone walls. And his bed had been transformed from the soft and spacious toy-covered bed to a thin single mattress on a metal cot.

He rolled painfully onto his back, his cheek sticking briefly to the stones underneath as he peeled his face from the pool of dried blood in which he lay. His stared mournfully at the ceiling; seeing only cracks and intermittent sprinklings of moss instead of the colourful model dragons he'd hung almost reverently to 'fly' lazily about his room. The one's he used to watch for hours on end; lying on his bed and imagining that one day, his daddy would come and they could ride a _real _dragon together. His daddy, the Dragon Slayer.

And Daddy _had _come. Daddy and Uncle Sam. His dream _had _come true. He'd had a ride on a real dragon with his daddy; his daddy's arm around him as Peluda had roared and shot fire and _everything. _

But then everything went bad.

Real bad.

His whole life had been torn apart. When Daddy had come, everything had changed. He'd thought it would be good…_perfect. _He knew his mamma missed his daddy, she never said it, but he knew. He'd thought everything would work out, that they'd be a _real _family, that he might even get a brother or sister…but instead, he'd got this.

He tried to stop himself crying, but he couldn't. He hurt so _bad _inside. He didn't care about the outside hurts, it was the inside ones that made it hard to breathe, that brought stinging tears to his eyes and made his heart ache so bad he thought it would break into a million pieces.

But Daddy had come to him; his daddy had found him and he'd taken all the hurts away…for a little while. He'd told him that he and his mamma were coming to get him, to take him away from this bad, bad place. To take him home.

But then his daddy had gone; he'd left him again but he promised he would come back. Daddy and Mamma were gonna come and save him. And he _wanted _to believe it. _Really _wanted to believe it, but there was no way out of this place. The bad man had told him that, and it was the _one _thing he believed. If his mamma and daddy came, they would be stuck here in this bad place too.

He pushed himself up, limped over to his bed and got on his knees; he put his hands together and closed his eyes, ignoring the tears that sprang from them and trickled down his face, as he began to pray.

"Dear God, please don't let my Mamma and my Daddy come here…" he stifled a sob and took a shuddering breath. "Please. I'll stay here forever if you don't let them come. They be stuck here if they come and I don't want them to hurt bad like me. Please, God, please. Amen."

He climbed onto his mattress and let the tears fall; he didn't notice when they snaked down his cheeks and filled his ears, all they did was block the sound of the retreating footsteps from his door.

He fell into an exhausted sleep, his words echoing softly round his room…_'Please, God, please….please, God, please…'_

* * *

Sam put a gentle hand to the small phoenix, running his fingers over the velvety-feathers, his smile growing as the bird seemed to purr under his touch. Its striking red and gold feathers sparkled in the soft glow of the moon, its long tail-feathers reaching almost to the ground as they ruffled in the soft breeze.

_Be not sad, Phoenix. Ankou passed with honour and courage. His sacrifice was given freely, as it was foretold. _

Sam gave Asrai a small smile; "He's been with me since the beginning, Asrai."

_And now I am with you, Phoenix. _

Sam turned as he heard an unfamiliar voice in his head; _Death is a part of life, Phoenix, You should know that better than most._

Sam looked at the three griffins that were standing in front of him; he didn't know which of them had spoken to him. He was only familiar with Raja's voice, and the big griffin was standing guard over Finn.

One of the smaller griffins stepped forward, its talons sinking into the earth as it lowered its head to Sam;

_I am Jenur. _She tipped her head; _While your grief is expected, do not wallow in it. From death comes life. _Jenur looked at Asrai; _As is the way of the phoenix. You have been given a great gift, Phoenix. To bear witness to the birth of new life, the life of your guardian, it is a great honour. But remember, she is your protector but you are also hers. _

Sam nodded; "I understand that, Jenur, I do," he ran a gentle hand down Asrai's back, "But I _killed, _Ankou…OW!" Sam looked at Asrai, "Did you _bite _me?" he asked incredulously.

_And I will bite you again should you dishonour Ankou's sacrifice this way. _

"You _bit _me!" She bit him again; "OW!"

_I do not make idle threats, Phoenix._

Sam laughed softly; "No shit." He looked at the small bird; "A phoenix with attitude, why am I not surprised?"

_Good luck, Phoenix. _Jenur turned as the other griffins did and made their way over to Finn.

"You alright, Sam?"

Sam nodded as he turned to Bobby; "This is Asrai."

Bobby nodded to the small bird; "Pleased to meet you and all that." He took a step towards Sam and leaned in; "What happened, son?"

Sam shook his head; "I need to speak with Dean first."

"Where'd you go, Sam?" Bobby insisted, stepping into Sam's path. "Dean and Finn are the only ones that have been to where Caleb is, and Dean's not talking and Finn can't. So you need to tell us what it's like, what we're up against."

Sam shook his head; "Dean first. Besides," he started as he walked past Bobby and towards his brother, "there was no _way _that was the Garden of Eden."

Gabe was trying to get Finn to open her eyes, his hand brushing lightly at her brow as he spoke softly to her; Dean was crouched on the other side of Finn, just watching her and not saying anything as she mumbled softly to herself.

Sam looked at Bobby; "What's she saying?"

"'Mamma's gonna buy you a mocking bird'. She hasn't stopped saying it since she stopped screaming. I don't know which is worse…" he trailed off when he saw the look on Sam's face. "What is it, Sam?"

Dean looked up; "Sammy? You alright?" he stood.

"Yeah, yeah. Is Finn okay?"

Dean shrugged; "I don't know but she needs to wake, we need to get moving." He turned to Gabe; "Wake her."

Gabe turned to Dean, his eyes flashing angrily; "I'm _trying. _You want to give me a hand?"

"Mamma's gonna buy you a mocking bird…" Finn whispered again.

"What the hell's that mean?" asked Bobby. "It's creeping me out."

"Mamma's gonna buy you a mocking bird…" "

Sam cocked his head and went and crouched next to Finn; "Hush little baby, don't say a word…"

"Mamma's gonna buy you a mocking bird…"

Sam hesitated just briefly; "And if that mocking bird don't sing…" he continued.

"Mamma's gonna buy you a diamond ring…" Finn finished.

"Goddamn…" muttered Bobby.

Sam gave a small smile: "And if that diamond ring turns brass…"

"Mamma's gonna buy you a looking glass…" Finn said a little more strongly.

"This is …" started Bobby.

"Shut up," hissed Gabe.

"And if that looking glass gets broke…" whispered Sam.

"_Mamma's _gonna buy you a billy goat…"

Sam frowned at the way Finn said 'Mamma', but he continued with the nursery rhyme; Sam beginning each phrase while Finn finished it. The closer they got the end of the rhyme, the more hateful the emphasis on the word 'Mamma' was.

"Stop, Sam," said Dean as he went over to them. He'd been watching the interaction between Sam and Finn with growing apprehension, and the further into the nursery rhyme they got, the stronger the feeling became. He wasn't sure what it was that brought the rising disquiet that snaked up his spine and curled around his throat; but he always listened to his instincts and his instinct was telling him to stop this.

"_Stop, Sam," _Dean ordered; pulling at Sam's shoulder.

Sam shook his head, shrugging out of Dean's grasp; "_No. _We need to finish it."

"_No. _I _said_ …" started Dean.

"And if that horse and cart falls down…" Sam interrupted; ignoring Dean and determined to finish what he'd started.

"NO, SAM!" Dean yelled as he pushed his brother to the ground. "You'll _hurt _her...

Finn threw her head back and _howled; _it was a howl that was echoed by the griffins at her side; an ear-splitting shriek that shattered into the night. Gabe was holding onto Finn as she continued to scream, the tendons in her neck straining as she shook in her brother's arms.

_Get ready, Slayer._

Dean turned to Peluda; "How bad?" he drew his sword, Sam and Bobby following suit. "Peluda?" he demanded an answer as he turned in slow circles, his eyes scanning the darkness around him. "PELUDA!"

The dragon opened his wings, raised his head and shot a short burst of flames into the air.

"Holy shit…" muttered Sam.

"What the _hell_ are they?" asked Bobby as he stared into the sky.

"How do we kill them, Peluda!" Dean yelled. "TELL ME!" he ordered as he watched the black shadow-like forms rushing towards them in a stream. He couldn't see them all that well, but from what he _could _see, they held a vaguely human form. Their limbs were elongated, their bodies almost stunted; tapered skeletal fingers were stretched and pointing accusingly towards them; and the dark vapour that surrounding their form, streamed out behind them like tattered robes. They made _no _sound as they honed in on the campsite; the eerie silence that surrounded the entities, raised the hairs on the back of their necks and left little doubt as to why they were here.

"Asrai!" yelled Sam.

_We must leave this place. _

"We don't have _time _to leave! What the hell _are _those things!"

_Death._

Mingan was pacing back and forth in front of Gabe and Finn, his hackles were raised and he was growling low in his throat, his eyes focussed on the creatures that were spearing towards them.

'"PELUDA!" Dean yelled.

Peluda raised his head again; and issued a roar, the same roar he'd used to open the gateway between Larten Vola and Quivira.

Kubera came over and pushed at Bobby; _Grab your weapons, we move NOW._

"Can you _see _those things, Kubera! They're almost…" he was interrupted as he saw flames light the sky from the east.

The dragons had arrived.

_We must leave, Phoenix. _

Sam shook his head as he tightened his grip on his sword; "Asrai….aargh! Stop _biting _me!"

_Then start __**listening. **__We must __**leave.**_

Sam looked up as three of the griffins took to the skies, joining the dragons as they raced towards dark beings.

_Your weapons are useless against them, Phoenix. _

"_Shit! _Where the hell'd they come from?

_You opened a doorway you should not have. _

_"I _brought them here?" he asked incredulously.

_You and Griffin. You must get her out of here._

Sam re-sheathed his sword and ran to Gabe. The man was still holding onto Finn, whose screams were now raspy croak's; "LETS GO!"

Gabe snapped his gaze from the skies and gave a decisive nod as he scooped up Finn; "Just bring the weapons, leave everything else!"

Bobby was already grabbing the bags and throwing them over Kubera. "DEAN! MOVE IT!"

Dean stood his ground, watching as the dragons and griffins finally crashed into the blackened forms of their enemy. He turned; went to Peluda and scaled him quickly; "GO!"

"NO, DEAN!" yelled Sam as Peluda took to the skies. _"DEAN!"_

"Jesus…" Bobby muttered; pointing as they heard a dragon screech. They watched, mesmerised, as a dragon barrelled towards the ground, the blackened creatures clambering over the majestic beast, tearing through the scales of the dragon and…_feeding _on it.

The ground beneath their feet shook as the dragon crashed to earth; its roar cut short; the roars of the other dragons fighting in the skies, ripping through the realm at the loss of one of their own.

They watched Peluda swoop from the skies, Dean sitting astride the dragon, his swords drawn; both Slayer and Dragon roaring their fury as they tore towards their slain comrade. Peluda fired flaming missile after flaming missile; the blazing bombardment engulfing fallen dragon and entities alike; the high-pitched keening of the creatures rising briefly before they too, were cut short.

Peluda circled back and streaked towards the campsite; "GO THROUGH!" Dean yelled, pointing with his sword towards what looked like a curtain of frosted rain near the tree-line. Each drop was like an iridescent pearl that fell gracefully to earth; shimmering as it spun end over end. "You _make sure _Finn's protected!"

"DEAN! " Sam yelled.

"I'LL MEET YOU THERE, SAMMY!" he grinned at his brother, looked at Finn then to the skies again.

"RAJA!" Sam yelled, turning to the griffin whose gaze moved rapidly between Finn and the heavens. "TAKE ME UP!"

Bobby grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt; "NO, SAM! YOU HAVE TO LEAD US THROUGH!"

Sam shrugged out of Bobby's grasp, "NO! I FLY WITH DEAN!" He turned to the griffin; "RAJA!"

They all turned as another dragon fell from the skies; its front talons ripping into the entities as it continued to shoot flames at the incoming dark tide. It turned onto its back as it was relentlessly attacked and shot one last burst of flames before it slammed into the ground. Another dragon swooped towards the earth, incinerating the fallen and its attackers.

Sam put his hand to Raja's forequarter; "Raja, you have to take me up there! Dean needs back up and you're the only one that can get me there!"

Raja looked to the skies then back to Finn then turned his head to the heavens again; he opened his beak and let loose a piercing shriek that made them all wince.

Sam watched as a griffin turned, plucking a creature from the skies and tearing it in half before rocketing towards them. It opened its wings wide, pulling up just feet from them and landing more gracefully than Sam would have believed.

_Cut the griffin._

Sam turned to Asrai; _"What?" _

_Cut the griffin. Coat your blades with her blood._

Sam turned and saw the newly arrived griffin offer its hindquarter.

_Do it quickly, Phoenix, _Asrai instructed as she gave Sam another bite.

Sam drew his sword, stepped forward and made a slice to the griffin's back leg, turning the blade and coating it. He repeated the process with his other sword and stepped back; he frowned as he saw the blood bubble on his swords before seeping into the blades. "What the fu…"

_Phoenix…_

Sam turned to Raja's voice, stumbling back as the griffin sliced him across the shoulder with his beak; "What the _fuck _was that for!" he demanded.

_Payment is required._

Raja lowered his shoulders and Sam didn't hesitate; he climbed up the griffin's forequarters and seated himself behind Raja's neck. "Asrai, stay here!"

_I travel with you, Phoenix._

"GABE! TAKE THEM THROUGH! WE'LL BE THERE SOON!"

"GET YOUR ASS _BACK _HERE, BOY!" yelled Bobby, taking a step towards them; but Sam just grinned at him as Raja shot into the sky, an ear-piercing shriek screaming back at him.

_We must go, Singer. _Kubera nudged Bobby towards the portal. _She is who they seek._

Gabe turned, placing Finn carefully over the griffin, the guardian's wings tightening over her. "Don't drop her, Shiaz." Gabe turned to Bobby; "I'll go through first with Mingan, then you and Kubera. Shiaz will bring Finn through. Don't hesitate and do _not _draw your weapon unless I say."

"We can't just _leave…" _

Gabe was toe-to-toe with Bobby in an instant; "You need to stop thinking like you're in _your _realm! There are things here that are _way _beyond your understanding. So _get _your ass in gear and pay fucking attention!" He turned to the hippogryph; "Bring him through, Kubera!"

Gabe turned, calling Mingan to him and they stepped towards the watery portal, taking a breath before sliding through.

Kubera pushed Bobby in the back; _This is a time when you must heed the instructions of others. You have no knowledge of the workings of these realms. _He nudged Bobby again; _The Slayer and the Phoenix do. _

Bobby looked to the skies and saw Dean and Sam streaking through the heavens aboard the dragon and griffin, both of them in their element as they battled fiercely against the shadowy creatures; working as one with the animals they were riding.

This wasn't his world…it was theirs.

He turned, Kubera falling in step with him as they stepped through the iridescent curtain.

* * *

Dean turned as he heard Raja shriek; the griffin rocketing past him, Sam riding the beast as they tore into the black fleet. "NO, SAM!" he yelled.

_His weapons have been blessed as yours have. He will fight._

"He …"

_Is a warrior, as you are. He has his guardian with him. _Peluda turned, plucking an entity from its path and tearing it to pieces as he barrel rolled, incinerating a group of the creatures that were almost upon one of the griffins.

"How many are there?" Dean yelled. Everywhere he looked, dark images streaked past at incredible speed. He'd caught a glimpse of an almost ethereal face here and there; but the things moved so damn quickly, it had been barely a flash. He hadn't had time to think about the feeling of familiarity that had accompanied the glimpses.

_As many as there are, Slayer._

"PELUDA!" Dean yelled as he sliced at an entity and directed Peluda to a struggling dragon. "NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE A SMART ASS!"

_They are indeterminate. _

Dean's jaw set; "Yeah? Well I'm about to put a number on them!"

Peluda roared and he was joined by two dragons who took up position on Peluda's wings. They shot into the heavens, screaming past Sam and Raja who were hacking, slicing, tearing and ripping into the entities with unmitigated savagery…and Sam doing it with baby phoenix on his shoulder. Dean had to laugh. Who _were _they again?

Dean and the two dragons speared through the dark wall of entities and turned sharply back. "Peluda! Tell the dragons and the griffins we're coming through!"

Peluda roared as they screamed back into the black tide; their fiery roars forging a blazing trail through the creatures. They got to the other side of the shadowy river and turned again.

"CROSS CUT! DRAGONS ON EVERY SIDE! TELL THE GRIFFINS TO CATCH THE STRAYS!"

Dean saw some dragons breaking ranks and heading towards the outer rim of the entities as others increased their attacks to cover the flight of the retreating dragons. "GO!"

They skewered a flaming path through their enemy; the other dragons flying in from north, south east and west; cutting through the mass in fiery waves. Dean saw another dragon fall; he'd lost five so far and one of the griffins was badly injured. They needed to end it. Now.

"PELUDA! CIRCLE THE WAGONS!" They flew through again, Dean watching as Raja scooped two escaping creatures from the air and tore them apart, Sam slicing another in half.

The dragons moved as one, shooting out of the black mass in all directions. They turned in perfect synchronicity… and unleashed a holocaust.

The night exploded in flaming light as the dragon's fiery roars engulfed the creatures; the flames bounced off each other as they met in the middle, catching those creatures that tried to escape the raging inferno; their tortuous screeches echoing into the night.

Sam and the griffins were picking off those that _had _managed to escape, but they couldn't get all of them. A malevolent keening burst into the night as the surviving beings turned, fleeing high into the night sky, going back the way they'd come. Dean stared into the blazing pyre, catching a flash of writhing darkness within iridescent flames; the melting of bony, tapered fingers as they reached through the burning wall. The dragons keeping up the scorching cremation as the screeches began to lessen, to die out as the entities did.

Dean watched and listened as the last shriek ripped into the night, his hands tightening on his swords as a flame-engulfed head pushed through the pyre wall; its empty eye-sockets focussing on Dean as it howled in damnable fury. Dean raised his sword and drove it down through the chest of the creature. The shriek rose in fervour as the flames licked back from the head and revealed the face behind the fiery mask.

_It is not what it appears to be, Slayer. They will go after your mind as well. End it here._

Dean pushed back the horror that had shattered into him and yanked his sword free; he swung his other sword down in a swift arc and decapitated the creature that bore his son's face.

* * *

Sam was trying to tend to the injured griffin when Peluda settled gently near him, Dean sliding effortlessly from the dragon's shoulders.

"You alright, Sammy?"

"Fine. Now if I can just get this griffin to stop moving…" he moved towards the animal again and it side-stepped him.

The griffin was bleeding heavily from deep wounds to one of its back legs; it was ripped almost clear to the bone. One of its wings was hanging limply at its side but it wouldn't let Sam near it.

Dean walked slowly towards the griffin; "Rotupu…easy…easy..." he put a hand on the griffin's shoulder and had a look at the wing before moving slowly to the leg. He turned to Raja, "I'll send him to Gideon, he'll be able to look after him. And he _needs _looking after. The dragons'll bring him what he needs."

_He will go home._

"He can't make it back like this, Raja," said Sam quietly. "There's only four of you left, he needs to be saved and Gideon can do it."

Dean removed one of the discs Gideon had given him from his leathers and ran his thumb over the dragon symbol carved into it. The carving began to glow a soft gold and Dean placed it on the griffin's shoulders, "Tell Gideon that Finn's fine."

He stepped back and closed his eyes as he whispered the incantation to send Rotupu to Larten Vola. The soft gold light from the disc spread slowly outwards, encompassing the griffin like a honey-coloured blanket. The griffin began to shimmer around the edges, slowly losing its form; the feathers and skin drew back first, the muscles and sinews dripping blood before they, too, began to unravel; the dark red by-ways of arteries and veins snapping free and leaving nothing but a gleaming silver skeleton. They watched as the neck bones cracked, the griffin raising its head and opening its beak before the light surrounding the skeleton blazed brilliantly. The light shot skywards, a stream of molasses that spun madly before disappearing into the night sky.

Sam turned to his brother; "You put that disc anywhere near me, I'll kick your ass."

Dean gave Sam a short smile; "Lets go." He grabbed the remaining bags and threw them over Peluda's back. "I'll look at your leg when we get through, Peluda."

_It is nothing, Slayer._

"How long ago did they go through?" Dean asked. "Peluda?" he asked again when he received no reply.

_I do not understand your concept of time._

"Shit. Come on then," Dean muttered as he strode towards the portal, Peluda at his side. "Can you sense if Finn's alright?"

_Until we are through, there is nothing I can tell you._

"Awersome," Dean deadpanned.

"What's the name of this place?" asked Sam as he fell in beside his brother. He stopped when he realised Raja hadn't moved. "Raja?"

_I cannot enter._

Dean turned; "What the hell are you talking about? You're Finn's guardian."

_Griffin has a guardian with her._

Dean shook his head; "No. _You _are her guardian, not Shiaz. Lets go."

_Each traveller is allowed only one guardian to journey with them. I cannot enter._

"This is _bullshit," _Dean said with exasperation. "You're _coming _through, that's all there is to it."

_I can__**not.**_

"Asrai?"

_He speaks the truth, Phoenix. He cannot enter the realm._

Dean nodded; "Fine. I'll send Shiaz back and you can come through. Lets go."

_Slayer, Shiaz will guard her as I did._

Dean turned on the griffin; "YOU are her guardian! YOU! So you damn well _wait _here and when Shiaz returns you get your large lion ass through that portal or I'll come back and _drag _you through! Are we clear!"

Raja snapped his wings open, lowered his face to Dean's and shrieked. Dean stood his ground and waited 'til Raja had finished. "You done?"

_Do not __**push **__me, Slayer._

Dean pushed _his _face towards the griffin; "_You _are her guardian. Finn would want _you _there, and you know it." He turned, "Come on, Sammy."

"Dean, what the hell were those things?" Sam asked as he again fell in behind his brother.

"Death."

"Yeah, awesome. Now what the hell _were _they?"

"I'll explain when we get through. I gotta check on Finn. Now come on."

Sam sighed; "Okay, okay. So what's the name of this place?"

"Kumari Kandam," Dean replied.

"Sounds…interesting," said Sam with a frown. "_Why _is that familiar?"

"Figure it out later, Sam. Follow me through. No hesitations."

Sam nodded and watched as Dean slipped effortlessly into 'Supreme Royal' mode; his shoulders squared and he held his head high. Sam hid a smile; it looked like Dean had grown about a foot. He watched Dean put his hand on the dagger at his hip before stepping through the showery curtain, Peluda at his side.

Sam took a breath; "Here goes nothin'…" he muttered; following his brother through the sparkling portal. He was engulfed in water; a thick, syrupy mixture that pushed down his throat and into his lungs. His hands went to his throat and he scratched at it in a panic, leaving deep grazes on his neck as he tried to turn around and go back; but the tide at his back forced him forward. He felt the water slide up his nose, seep into his eyes and fill his ears as he struggled for breath. Panic set in; and he began to thrash, his arms pushing uselessly at the thick sea. He was drowning...dying...

_Do not fight it, Phoenix. You will not be allowed entry unless you give in to it._

Asrai spoke gently but firmly to Sam, pushing through the panic that was washing through him, a sharp nip from her keeping him focussed. Her words like a soft life-boat in his rising sea of panic and he clung to it as he thought of his brother. He focussed on where Dean was and used his brother's face as a beacon to which he steered.

He felt a hand tighten around his wrist and he was yanked through the portal, stumbling to his knees as the water spilled from his lungs in great, hacking coughs. He felt a strong hand smack him between the shoulder blades repeatedly as he gasped for air; but the air was almost as thick as the water he'd just come through. He kept his eyes closed as his lungs got used to the air here, finally sitting back on his heels.

He looked over as Dean crouched next to him; "I said no hesitations, Sammy."

"I almost fucking well _drowned!"_

"You drowning now?" Dean asked with a small grin.

"_No. _But I'm not under freakin' _water _now." said Sam as Dean put a hand under his arm and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah?"

Sam finally looked around; his mouth dropping open at the scene laid out before him; "Atlantis…" he whispered in awe.

Dean shook his head; "No. Kumari Kandam."

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked as he looked around the empty realm.

"That's what we gotta find out, Sammy. I need to find Finn." Dean looked around then turned back to Sam; "I got a bad feeling about this, Sammy…"

_**To be continued…**_


	13. Fire and Water

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything, the characters of Finn, Caleb and Gabe belong to me.)

(A/N: Sorry for the long delay between chapters, folks. Hope you enjoy.)

* * *

**Through the Never.**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Sam put a hand on Dean's arm, stopping his brother as he looked around. "Just…wait," he whispered. "Everything's…moving…shifting…watch."

When Dean had first arrived, he hadn't noticed it – he was too busy trying to get Sam out of the portal to notice much of anything. But now he could see that there were different scenes playing out in this landscape. It was hard to determine the exact beginning and end of each as the edges were almost cloudy – thousands of wispy tendrils that loosely stitched themselves to the scenes around it.

It was a patchwork of subtle shades of blues, greens and silvers – all seeming to melt in and out of each other. You couldn't tell where the ground ended and the sky began…if there was a sky. Different curtains of colour would shimmer into view as a path was briefly revealed or a waterfall suddenly appeared before fading slowly out of existence.

Dean blinked rapidly, this was like an acid-trip on an acid-tip. The constant swirling, shifting and mixing of colours was making his eyes hurt. It was disorienting. His eyes were seeing what was real but his mind was having trouble processing it. But it had to.

He scanned everything again, there were no buildings that he could see…or that had so far been shown to him and Sam. And no people either. They were in a sea of ever-shifting scenery - an odd looking strand of trees, a mountain you could almost see through, rain that rapidly changed colour - it played tricks on your eyes and messed with your head. Nothing seemed solid, everything seemed to be a ghost of itself, flitting in and out of your periphery - gone before you could truly comprehend what it was you'd seen.

There had to be a reason behind it.

He dropped his gaze as long silver reeds began to slowly twist into life in front of them, pushing out of the dark blue earth, first one then another and another, like swaying soldiers bending uniformly under a soft current.

"That way," said Dean, grabbing at Sam's arm as the first of the reeds began to slowly sink back into the whirlpool of blues from which it had risen. "Hurry, Sam!"

Their first few steps felt like they'd been taken in treacle – they were pushing and pulling, straining against …something …against …nothing – it was more than unsettling. But the disappearing reeds urged them forward as the path began to disappear with them - the two shimmering veils ahead slowly stitching together across the trail.

They forced themselves forward, grunting with the effort to move, but each step was becoming a little easier until suddenly they were in full flight, both of them yelling as they threw themselves through the slowly closing curtain of colour as the last of the reeds was sucked into the earth.

Dean hit what felt like wet grass, rolling and getting into a crouch, his dagger in his hand as he quickly took in all around him. He looked to his left, rising as Sam did as they looked around.

Asrai came to rest on Sam's shoulder, her tail feathers trailing over his shoulder as she began to preen chest- feathers. Sam cocked his head left and right, trying to make sense of what was happening around him as he absentmindedly stroked Asrai.

"It's a puzzle," said Sam as he turned is slow circles watching the shifting pieces slide together.

Dean nodded as he watched the new scenery playing out in front of him. "And we have to make the same choices Gabe did." He turned to Peluda, "Any help?"

_The ways of this land are a mystery to us, Slayer. _

"You must know something," Dean insisted, his eyes continually moving over the land…or water-scape.

_I know the protectors of this realm rarely allow passage through it. _He lowered his head to Dean's, _You are also aware that I am limited in some ways while I am here._

"You can't shoot fire," Dean nodded. "No shit, Peluda." Dean cocked his head as Peluda did, both of them turning their eyes to Sam.

"What?"

"Asrai?" Dean asked.

The phoenix slowly lifted her head and looked at Dean, _The less time spent in this realm the better._

"You were going to mention this when?" Dean asked.

_When I was asked._

Dean looked at Sam and his brother shrugged, "She bites."

Dean looked around again, "Alright, so we assume they came through to the same place we did," started Dean as he watched his surroundings.

"But you don't know Gabe chose this path, Dean. And just _how _are we gonna know which one he _did _take?" He turned in circles, "It could be any which way." He turned back to his brother, "It's more than a puzzle, it's a freakin' labyrinth. We don't pick the right way, we never get out."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Dean crouched and put his fingers in the soft turquoise grasses at his feet. The texture was similar to rubber and moist to the touch, he rubbed his fingers together under his nose, it smelled okay. He put his fingers to his lips, sweet. He grabbed a few white lustrous pebbles from the ground and stood, scanning the shifting curtains around him.

_We must make a move, Slayer._

Dean nodded and moved towards a shower of what looked like rubies dancing off to his left.

"I don't think they'd have gone that way," Sam said as he strolled over to his brother.

Dean ignored him and waited for a break in the ruby-curtain before tossing a pebble through. He and Sam both stepping back quickly, their hands going to their swords as the sound of Dean's screams echoed back to them – screams that told of unimaginable pain and suffering.

"I'm guessing…" Dean stopped as something came back through the crimson shower. He crouched, moving the grass out of the way. It was the pebble he'd thrown through, only now it was a withered, black mess that hissed and bubbled as it slowly melted into the ground.

Dean looked over as Sam crouched opposite him. "I'm guessing that's what happens if we take the wrong the path."

"Awesome." Sam sighed, "So how do we know which is the right one?"

Dean grinned, "Dad didn't teach us poker for nothing, dude." He stood, putting the rest of the pebbles in his pocket. "Now we see how well they bluff."

"Dude," said Sam as he grabbed his brother, "You understand what we're gambling with here. One mistake…"

"They have Finn and this is the only way to Caleb." He looked around, _dammit Gabe, which way? _He moved around as Sam did, looking for anything that would tell him which gateway Gabe had taken. Shit, even if Gabe could leave a clue, he guessed it was against the rules. He had to do this alone and hope that he was thinking along the same lines as Gabe. Awesome.

"Dean…"

Dean followed Sam's pointed finger and saw two possibilities begin to open in front of him.

"Door number one or door number two," Sam muttered.

Dean reached into his pocket for the pebbles and stopped himself, once he threw the stone, the doors would close, he was sure of it. They had one chance and one chance only to get it right.

Peluda came up behind Dean, _You must choose, Slayer._

Dean nodded and went and stood in front of both gateways. The one on his left looked like spun toffee, floating delicately down to the ground before rising again; the one on his right seemed to ooze a dark blue sticky substance that twisted in on itself. He closed his eyes, _come on Finn, help me out baby…_

"Dean…come on, dude…"

Dean's eyes snapped open, "This one." He straightened his shoulders and stepped through the chosen gateway before Sam had a chance to stop him.

* * *

Caleb didn't remember waking, all of a sudden he just was. A frown creased his small brow. Had he been sleeping? He blinked slowly again and again as he tried to remember where he was.

"Mamma?" he whispered softly, "Daddy?"

He pushed himself up slowly, swinging his legs out of the bed. "Mamma? Daddy?"

He rose on shaky legs and took a faltering step towards the door, stopping suddenly as a form stepped from the shadows. He raised his arm, a soft sob escaping him as he saw the man's face.

"_No…please…please…no..." _Caleb begged, taking a step back. _"Please…" _The back of his knees hit the bed and he fell onto it, rolling into the foetal position as the first blow landed. He tried not to cry, that only made it worse, but the blinding pain of his wrist snapping brought a howl that shattered through the room. His cries for his mother and father exploding out of him.

The last thing he remembered was the warmth spilling down his legs and the engulfing quiet as his beating was conducted in rage-filled silence.

* * *

Dean gave Sam his trademark grin, "Ante up, dude."

"Well were not crispy, that's a good thing," muttered Sam as he looked around. Everything here was darker. The blues were darker shades, almost black in places and the greens were so deep they seemed to hold a dark resonance all their own.

"How'd you know?" he asked Dean.

Dean shrugged, "The …crap…spun the same way the reeds did. Odds were good."

"Odds were good," muttered Sam, stepping away from his brother as he began inspecting the new scenery.

Dean stayed where he was as he inspected the next pieces of their puzzle. It was all starting to make a weird kind of sense to him. This was a puzzle within a puzzle. Their whole journey was. He had little doubt the three realms they had to travel through to get to Caleb had been selected for a reason.

They were being tested.

Quivira had been a test of strength and courage. Kumari-Kandam tested his mind. It was an aptitude test of a different kind – he smiled to himself – street smarts. Quick thinking and no hesitations, that was what was going to get them through. Over-think it and you'd lose.

He grinned, they'd played into his hands this time.

He wasn't underestimating the people of this realm, far from it, but he knew his strengths and this was one of them. He turned to Sam, "Look for anything out of the ordinary…"

Sam stared dully at his brother, "You're shitting me, right?"

Dean ignored the jibe, "Subtle out-of-the-ordinary-blink-and-you'd-miss-it kinda stuff," he instructed as his eyes shifted continually over the dark sea that surrounded them.

"Out of the ordinary," Sam muttered again as he turned slowly. "This whole freakin' place is out of the ordinary."

_The Slayer is a practical thinker, Phoenix. Trust his instincts._

"You don't know him very well, Asrai," said Sam with a laugh. "Practical? Yeah. Cautious? No way in hell."

_Caution can sometimes be over-rated, Phoenix. It dulls the mind and often has the opposite effect than what is desired._

Sam turned his face to the little phoenix, "How old are you?"

_Age has little to do with wisdom, Phoenix. You should know that._

Sam smiled at the bird, "Did you just insult me?" He laughed and held up a hand, "Don't answer that." He turned back, scanning the area and frowned, "Dean!

Dean jogged over, "What?"

Sam's frowned deepened, "I'm not sure, but I think I just saw…a…book."

"Come again?"

"A book, Dean. You know, pages with writing?"

"I know what a freakin' book is college-boy, where?"

Sam pointed, "There, just lying open on ..over there." He couldn't describe what he was standing on…or rather in, let alone what the book was sitting on. He couldn't see anything past his ankles but the book that had flashed briefly on his periphery had seemed to be sitting atop the swirling darkness around his feet.

Dean watched and waited, a book seemed too easy but it was the only thing they'd managed to _almost _find here. There had to be another choice – a book and something else.

He turned to a flash on his right and saw what looked like…

"Is that a …quill?" asked Sam. He stared in disbelief at the feathered pen sitting delicately on a rolling sea of turquoise. He turned to his left - the book was back. It was time to make a choice. He returned his attention to Dean, "Book or pen, dude?"

Dean's gaze moved quickly between the pen and the book, there was a meaning behind both. He just had to figure out what each was and then make a choice between the two… in about ten seconds. Awesome.

His mind clicked into overdrive, making connections to each symbol and discarding those that didn't fit just as quickly as he tried to figure out this next piece of the puzzle.

_Slayer…_ urged Peluda as the images began to loose substance.

"Dean…"

"Book! Go!"

Dean grabbed Sam's arm as he ran past, Peluda following closely as they crashed through the shroud that was falling over the almost transparent book. He let loose a low yell as he felt one of the dark threads graze across his neck and burn into the skin. He slid to a stop, turning quickly as Peluda roared his way through.

"Jesus…" Sam muttered as the smell of burned skin hit him.

"PELUDA!"

_I am fine, Slayer._

Dean went an inspected the dragon – there was two elongated burns down his right flank and a superficial burn to his right wing. Dean grabbed one of the bags, searching quickly and applying one of the salves as a temporary fix-it. "I'll look at it when we get through next. Our times are getting shorter."

_Your decisions must be clear and precise. Slayer. No hesitations._

"He who hesitates is lost." Sam let out a short laugh, "This just gets better and better." He began scanning his surroundings again, "Why the book, Dean?"

Dean eyes moved relentlessly over the new scenery, "This is a test, Sammy. We're learning, not dictating." He gave a smirk, "And it's a not-so-subtle way of telling us our place here."

Dean cocked his head as he saw the start of what looked like a waterfall, "There, Sam," Dean pointed, "Come on!" He growled as he pushed Sam towards the only doorway that had appeared to them here.

"Hold up, Dean!" said Sam as he tried to pull out of his brothers grasp, "Where's the choice? We need to have a …"

Dean yanked on Sam's arm, "Trust me, Sammy." He motioned with his head, "I've seen that place before." He grinned at his brother as he pulled him through the icy shroud.

* * *

Sam stared in wonder at the world that surrounded him. Everywhere he looked were water features, one more beautiful than the next. Waterfalls, ponds, small silver creeks that meandered through violet streams, their graceful journey unaffected by the fast running streams it crossed.

Jade water tumbled down a deep blue mountain on his left, the sound of the water like pennies dropping as it splashed into small pools before continuing its downward journey. The mountain was part of a huge range that surrounded everything and provided the perfect backdrop to the city it encircled.

"I'm guessing that's the place," Sam motioned with his head to the large crimson building perched on a bluff overlooking ...pretty much everything.

Dean stared at the building, it was a formidable piece of architecture. Large stone pillars at each corner giving strong lines and a flat roof that held some kind of weapon at each corner. He turned his attention to the other buildings within the city, all of them were vastly different but the mix of diverse styles seemed to work here.

His eyes focussed on an almost forgotten building sitting on a small ridge near the foot of the mountain. "I think that's the place, Sammy," he pointed. "Perfect view over the city, easy access in and out of the mountains and not spectacular enough to draw attention." He turned to Sam, "Everything here has a subtleness to it, that red place doesn't. It's a decoy."

"And you think that place is it," Sam smirked.

Dean nodded, "Look on the ridge above, Sammy." He smiled, "Who has that much protection for an old broken-down place?" He began to walk down the shifting pathways towards the beginnings of the city.

"Peluda, can you sense Finn?"

_I can sense nothing in this place….except unease._

"Theirs or ours?" laughed Sam as he followed Dean.

_Both. These people are a closed off people. As is their wish. Strangers bring …discord to their home. _

"Then we need to get moving," Dean instructed as he quickened his pace.

Sam jogged up to Dean's side, "Dude, don't you think it's a bit strange we haven't seen anyone? Where _are _these people?" He shook his head, "You said you'd seen this place before."

Dean nodded, "When I was trying to get to Caleb. I saw the waterfall through…shit, it was like a window but wasn't." He didn't want to think about the last place he'd seen through a 'window'.

"You saw people?"

Dean shrugged, "They were like people … but… they weren't," he stammered. "Shit, Sammy, they seemed solid but they weren't…not really and I only got a peek."

"So they held form…" Sam mused, "Corporeal?"

Dean stopped and stared at his brother, "Yeah, corporeal. Happy?" He turned, "Pick it up, Sammy."

They moved quickly through empty …streets was the easiest way to explain it. But even the ground on which they walked held an incompleteness to it. Nothing, not even the buildings seemed to be one hundred percent solid. They walked past a house where a window bobbed lazily on a turquoise wall; another house with a wall that gave brief glimpses of the barely furnished rooms within; another where half its roof seemed to sway on an unfelt current.

But no people. Corporeal or otherwise.

They reached the base of the small ridge and looked up, "Peluda!"

The dragon dropped and Dean scaled him quickly, Sam following and seating himself behind his brother. There was no other way up.

Peluda pushed off the ground, his rise a slow almost painful one as his wings seemed mired in the air. Like when they'd first taken steps here, each flap of the dragon's wings seemed to get easier and he rose majestically, his wings outstretched, Dean and Sam both drawing their swords as they approached the edge.

There was no one to greet them as Peluda settled on the ground in front of the faded green building. Dean was surprised the place was still standing, four large pillars that had seen better days were holding up a sagging roof. The building looked like a soft breeze would knock it open. There were no windows at the front but the large double doors were open.

Dean and Sam slipped off Peluda an looked around. No one. Dean re-sheathed his sword and turned to Sam.

"Stay alert," he motioned to Sam's sword, "Just keep it ready for now."

"Dean…"

Dean shook his head. "We do nothing until we know where Finn, Bobby and Gabe are. We do _not _piss them off unless we have to." He grinned at his brother, "Unless we have to."

Sam shook his head with a laugh as he re-sheathed his sword, "Still playing poker."

"Time to bluff our way out of here."

"Bluff?"

Dean nodded as he headed towards the open door, "Come on, Sammy, there's no way out of here unless they let us," he looked at his brother, "Seriously? You haven't figured that out?" He laughed out loud at the look on Sam's face, "College-boy my ass."

Sam gave Dean the finger as he followed his brother through the door. They wandered empty hallway after empty hallway, there were no doors, just a labyrinth that seemed too large for the building they'd entered.

"This stretches back into the mountain," Dean whispered.

"Where the hell is everyone, Dean?" Sam asked as he ran a finger along the wall. "Dust, dude. This place is abandoned."

Dean shook his head, "They're here."

He took a left turn then another then a right before finally turning into a hallway that at least had a door. "Shall we?" grinned Dean.

They walked cautiously towards the door, "Peluda just said he thought he saw movement above the house," Dean whispered as he put his hand to the door. "Stay close," he instructed as he pushed to door open.

He walked into an enormous bare room, well it was almost bare. There was a wooden chair at the other end…where Bobby sat staring at them.

"Boys," he whispered.

Dean put a hand on Sam's arm as his brother went to go to Bobby. "Don't move," he said harshly. Bobby wasn't tied to the chair, he was free to get up if he wanted to.

He didn't want to.

Bobby nodded at Dean, the boy had got here quicker than he'd expected which meant he had some idea as to what was going on. Problem was, he wasn't _fully _aware, and if Bobby let on to him in any way, it was an automatic forfeit. Not for Dean and Sam, but for him, Gabe and Finn.

These assholes were playing a game under the pre-text of a test. They spouted all the right words, their lies almost lulling. But he was no fool and he and Gabe had realised almost immediately what they were up against. He figured Dean had too.

Dean watched Bobby as Bobby watched him. He didn't break eye contact, there was no shifting of his eyes, no tell that he could see of any kind. He nodded, Bobby couldn't help him. And if Bobby _wouldn't _help him, then the stakes in this poker game had just sky-rocketed.

He looked around the room, he had to figure out a way to get to Bobby without getting him and Sam killed. And Bobby was the prize if they made it. Which meant Gabe was next and Finn was last. They knew who she was. Getting to her was going to be near-on impossible.

He grinned to himself, he liked the impossible.

He turned his attention back to Bobby, "Don't get comfortable, old man," he grinned, reaching into his pocket. "I just need to make a bet." He turned to Sam and grinned, "Hundred bucks says I can get Bobby out of that chair in under ten seconds,"

"Are you serious, boy!" Bobby hissed.

Sam took a step towards his brother, "Dean," he whispered, "We don't know exactly what's going on here except that if we don't do this right…some, or _all _of us aren't gonna make it out of here. This isn't a fucking game!"

Dean laughed, "That's exactly what it is, Sammy. Now you gonna take the bet or not?"

"_DEAN!" _Bobby all but yelled from the other side of the room.

Dean put a hand up, "Give me a sec, Bobby." He turned to Sam, "Well?"

"No!" Sam hissed.

_I will take that bet._

Dean looked at Asrai, "You don't have any money."

_The Phoenix will…._

"Cover the bet? Awesome," grinned Dean.

Sam turned to Asrai, "Are you insane? Ow! Quit it!" Sam rubbed at his cheek.

_Slayer._

"No, Dean!" Sam yelled as he saw his brother grab his sword and throw it across the room.

Sam watched in horror as the sword spun end over end, flashing towards Bobby's chest. Bobby hesitated just briefly before throwing himself out of the chair seconds before the sword lodged into the back of it.

"JESUS CHRIST, DEAN!" Sam yelled as Dean casually jogged across the room and removed his sword from the chair. He re-sheathed it and went and helped Bobby to his feet.

"You goddamn crazy sonofabitch!" Bobby yelled, pushing a grinning Dean from him.

Dean grinned at an approaching Sam, "You owe me a hundred bucks. That was about three seconds, he moves alright for an old dude."

"Dean!" Bobby yelled. "You don't know what you've done!"

Dean nodded as a door appeared behind Bobby, "Sure I do, you were their bluff, Bobby. I called it." He went to the door and put his hand on the knob, "Next one won't be so easy. Now lets go."

Sam looked at Bobby, "Asrai says trust him."

"Asrai doesn't know your brother," Bobby replied.

_I am more aware of his capabilities than you are. I do not see them through a cloud of worry and fear. _She nuzzled Sam's cheek, _I am your voice of reason, Phoenix._

Sam sighed and petted Asrai gently, looking up as Dean stuck his head back round the door.

"_Move _your asses. We're still two down." He looked at Bobby, "Where's Kubera? Where are all the guardians?"

Bobby shook his head, "No idea. They were with us one moment, gone the next."

"Gone? Finn was _on _Shiaz when she went through!"

"That's what I'm saying. I don't know where she is, where Gabe is or where any of the guardians are. Kubera's not with me so I'm guessing Shiaz and Mingan aren't with Finn and Gabe either."

"What _do_ you know, Bobby?" Dean asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Bobby put his hands on his hips and stared into Dean's eyes, "I know these assholes don't want us to get through this and they're not gonna play by the rules when we do. How's that?"

Dean glared at Bobby. "They fooled you once, Bobby. Don't let them do it again."

He turned on his heel and started down the hallway, calling angrily to both Sam and Bobby when they were slow to follow. He needed to find Gabe and Finn quickly, it wasn't just that they needed to get out of here and to Caleb as fast as they could - he was trying not to focus on the pain that had been trhobbing through his wrist this last hour, he knew it wasn't his pain but his sons, that asshole was hurting his boy again and Caleb was only so strong. He was just a little boy. _His _boy. And time was running out.

He turned back, Bobby and Sam were now following quickly, but it was Asrai he was looking at. He was worried. He'd noticed a slight discolouring of Asrai's tail feathers, it was only small but it was there. He had to get Sam and the phoenix out of here before it killed them. He returned the nod Asrai gave him.

Fire and water don't mix.

_**To be continued…**_


	14. Testing Times

**_A/N: I know, I know, I suck at updating. Sorry guys. Other writing commitments are taking precedence at the moment, but I will try and do better!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related, which, as Dean would say, sucks out loud. This story, however, and the characters of Finn, Caleb and Gabe belong solely to me. As do the guardians, and as long as they keep paying me in tequila, all's good!_**

* * *

**Through the Never.**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Finn groaned, the sound bringing a fire to her throat. She raised a hand, briefly wondering at the difficulty she had in doing so. Opening her eyes was a lot harder than it should have been. Willing her lids to rise, it took a while for the haziness to clear from her vision. When it did, she wished it hadn't.

"Stay… away…" she rasped.

Two of the … water figures… there was no other way to describe them, floated towards her. The wall at her back prevented her from moving away from them. She needed to clear her head, get back some kind of control before she challenged them. Reaching instinctively for a weapon, she cursed when she understood she would have been stripped of anything that posed a threat.

Hovering in front of her, the two figures watched intently through elongated green eyes. The silence that pervaded the room was as chilling as their stares.

"I am…" she cleared her throat, rising unsteadily to her feet. "I am Griffin Jacobs, Princess of the Ancients…"

"We know who you are," one of the figures hissed.

"Then you know of our quest," Finn stated. "Where is my beloved? My brother? The others who travel with me?" She stepped forward. "Where is my _guardian?" _she demanded.

"You make no demands here."

Finn tried to settle her anger, "I demand the right of any visiting party. You have contravened the rules," she stated as calmly as she could. "Like those at Quivera."

"You threaten war?"

"You threaten me?"

"We have made no threats against you."

"Really. Separating me from my travelling party," she took another step forward. "Separating _all _of us from each other is not a threat? What would you call it then?"

"A test."

"Bullshit," Finn spat. "You think I don't see through your lies? You think I'm not privy to your ways?" She straightened her shoulders, "I am a Princess of the Ancients." She smiled, "who do you think schooled me?"

"You are schooled by those of your … _people."_

Finn ignored the disdain in the figure's voice. "Wrong." She slipped her vest from her shoulder, showing them her mark, "I am blessed with the knowledge of the Kumai. Did my accent not give me away?" She laughed, shaking her head. "I was sent to the land that held your secrets before it was discovered by white people. My lessons were given by those you entrusted with your secrets." She smiled. "Your lies do not work with me."

The two figures looked at each other, and Finn sensed the conversation between them. She had decided to use this realm as one of the ones to pass _because _she had been given lessons in their ways. Her parents had sent her there to keep her safe, and she had learned all that she could from the people who were far more in tune with their land than any she had met before or after. They were lessons she would never forget, and now, she needed them more than ever.

One of the figures turned to her. "You may be schooled in our ways," he stated, "your party is not. It will be _their _knowledge that will allow your passing."

Finn laughed softly, "Then get yourselves ready for an arse kicking." She smiled, "Dean Winchester, Dragon Slayer, Supreme Royal of the Ancients doesn't like being messed with and you're going to find out the hard way."

"He is no match for us."

Finn laughed again. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

* * *

"How'd they get you, Bobby?" Sam asked softly as they followed Dean.

"There was some kind of … 'greeting' party when we came through that… whatever the hell it was. Gabe was jumpy, and the next thing I know, I wake up tied to a goddamn chair…."

"You weren't tied…" Sam began.

"Not when _you _arrived, you idjit. Some water… wraith untied me, saying if I moved from the chair, not only would they kill me, but Gabe and Finn as well."

"And you believed him," Dean laughed derisively.

"Well _yeah, _Dean. They gave me a little magic show before they left, _boy."_

Dean turned sharply. "Don't call me boy again, Bobby. _You _fucked up. Not me."

"All right," Sam said, stepping between the two. "What kind of magic show, Bobby? Bobby?"

Bobby turned his glare from Dean to Sam. "They drowned me, Sam. I had my mouth shut, but they put water in my lungs." He looked at Dean, "it was a real pleasure."

"No one told you to come, Bobby. I warned you…"

"Stop it. The _both _of you," Sam ordered. "Fighting isn't going to get us to Finn _or _Gabe…"

_We must move quickly, Slayer. The longer we stay here, the more we are trapped here. We cannot survive in this realm._

"We'll get you out of here, Asrai. I promise," Dean nodded at the small bird.

_It is not just me who is in danger, Slayer. __**None **__of us can survive here. We cannot breathe the water as they can._

"What'd she say?" Bobby asked.

"We need to find Finn and Gabe, our guardians, and get the hell out of here."

"Or we'll drown," Bobby stated.

"Yeah, pretty much," Dean conceded. "What do you know about this place, Bobby? Crib notes."

"Jesus, boy. Kumari Kandam. Some say it's Atlantis, but it's not. Same deal though. Underwater city, but its history, or mythology is much older. We're talking _ancient _souls here. Secretive. Not many people know of it which is just the way they like it, it seems."

"Finn knew about it," Dean interrupted. "She chose this realm to pass through."

Bobby frowned, "did she…" he whispered to himself, nodding slowly.

"Goddamn…" Dean whispered, looking to Bobby's nod.

"Care to let me in on the secret?" Sam asked.

"Kumari Kandem was rumoured … and dispelled… to exist somewhere near Australia," Bobby answered. "I'm guessing it ain't so much a rumour."

"Finn chose it for a reason."

"Dean, Australia's what? Two hundred years old?"

"And Finn's fifteen hundred years old. She didn't hang with the white settlers, Bobby." He smiled to himself, "she knows shit."

_She is schooled in their ways but you are not, Slayer._

"Yeah? Well I don't like playing by the rules, Asrai. So we do things _my _way." He looked to Sam, "Bobby was the first test. Easy. Gabe will be the next, not so easy…"

"And they won't give Finn up without a fight," Sam finished.

"It doesn't matter which way we go, we'll find Gabe. They'll make sure of it." He turned, "lets get moving."

* * *

Gabe took deep calming breaths, well he tried to make them calming, but it was damn hard. He was pissed as all hell. Pissed at the assholes that had put him here, and pissed at himself for losing his hand in battle. Not that he'd had any choice in the matter, but never before had he felt at such a disadvantage. Living with the dragons for twelve hundred years, it had never been an issue. They had never treated him differently, and in the battle for Larten Vola, it hadn't made a difference either. He had his sword hand. It was enough. But standing on a ledge barely wide enough to hold his feet, he had only one hand with which to hold on.

He looked down. The bastards hadn't even put him over water. Spikes. Eight-foot, wickedly sharp, metal spikes spaced six inches apart. There was only one outcome if he fell. He tightened his grip on the silky-smooth strut at his back, ignoring the muscles in his legs which screamed for reprieve. Oh, he was gonna _kill _these fuckers when he got out of here.

He looked towards the only door of the room. "Come on, Dean…" he whispered. "_Move _your ass." He moved his arm up, wiping the stinging sweat from his eyes with his stump. He knew taking this journey would probably kill him, he wasn't worried about that, but he'd made a promise to Gideon to make sure Finn got to Caleb, and to make sure they made it home. All of them. He knew Gideon wanted him to come back too, but Gideon also knew Gabe would do whatever was necessary to make sure Finn and Caleb were safe. He'd said his goodbyes to his brother. He was at peace with that, but there was no way in _hell _he was going out skewered on spikes. No fucking way.

He looked up as the door opened. "About fucking time!"

"Sorry," Dean smiled. "Had to take a piss and couldn't find the john." He looked up at Gabe, "Comfy?"

"What gives it away? The paralysing fear or the stain on my pants?"

"Both dude," Dean laughed.

"Jesus Christ," Bobby muttered as he looked at the pool of spikes below Gabe. "You can't jump twelve feet can you, Gabe?"

"I lived with the dragons, Bobby but I can't _fly_." He glared, "and when I get down, I'm kicking your ass."

"I didn't put you up there," Bobby said, walking to the edge.

"No?" Gabe shook his head. "What did I _tell _you when we went through?" Bobby said nothing. "DON'T LET GO!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Gabe looked at Dean. "I hate to bring this up, but… I ONLY HAVE ONE HAND!"

"Chill out, dude." Dean smiled.

"You're not gonna throw a sword at him, are you Dean?" Sam asked, getting to his stomach and reaching towards one of the spikes. "Yep. Real."

"That's comforting."

"They say anything to you?" Dean asked, walking around the edge of the spike-filled pool.

"No. But I kinda got their message when I found myself up here."

"How'd you get up there?" Dean asked. "You must have been conscious or…" he motioned to the spikes with his head. "Shish-ka-bob…. or shish-ka-Gabe."

"I'm kicking your ass too, Dean," Gabe angered.

"Nah, you like me." He looked at Gabe, "Well? How'd you get up there?"

"Two pricks were holding me up here when I woke. Gave me a few seconds to hold on then they just floated away like _fish in a goddamn stream!"_

"Floated, huh?" Dean looked at Asrai. "What do you think Asrai?"

_It is a risk, Slayer._

"I like risks."

_Yes, I see that. _Asrai bowed her head. _But does Griffin?_

"Oh yeah, probably not where Gabe's concerned."

"Dean," Bobby said slowly. "Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "He is." He walked over to his brother, turning his back to Gabe and whispering quietly. "Dude, he can't jump twelve feet. No one can. He does, he'll be impaled and what do you think Finn'll do? I've seen her pissed, it ain't pretty."

"Sammy, we don't have a lot of time." He looked at his brother, "I have to get to Finn… and I _know _what I'm doing."

"Do you? Or are you just winging it, Dean?"

Dean's jaw set, "I got us this far, Sam. Don't underestimate me." He pushed past his brother, going to the edge of the pool. "Gabe, dude, I'm gonna ask you take a leap of faith."

Gabe stared at Dean for a long time. "Ah, fuck! You mean that literally don't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He sighed, "Look, I don't have time to explain it, and you don't have time to argue. Your hand's slipping and your legs are shaking, dude. You have to trust me on this. I mean _really _trust me on this."

"Dean…"

"Gabe. I wouldn't do this to Finn, you know that." He stared at Gabe. "Leap of faith, Gabe. Close your eyes and jump." He pushed Bobby from him. "Back off, Bobby. This is between me and Gabe."

_Singer, you must step away. The Slayer is correct. It is between him and the Wolf._

"Asrai…ow! Why'd you _do_ that?"

_You must not interfere._

"Gabe, look at me," Dean called softly. "A leap of _faith, _Gabe. Understand? Don't jump until you _really_ understand. Finn's kinda attached to you."

"One chance." Gabe said slowly, looking at Dean and returning his nod. "Better make it count then."

He closed his eyes…

* * *

Caleb tried to open his eyes. Tried _real _hard, but it was no use. He raised shaky fingers to them, a small sob escaping him as he touched them gingerly. They were swollen shut, and felt like jelly had been stuffed under them.

"Strawberry jelly," Caleb whispered to himself. "Mamma used to make me strawberry jelly all the time."

His mouth watered at the memory. The way the flavour used to explode in his mouth, the cool taste of it sliding down his throat as he grinned at his Mamma. She used to put _real _strawberries in it too, cut up nice and small. 'Little surprises', she used to call them. It was his favourite dessert. Topped with cream and more strawberries… his mouth watered again and his tummy rumbled. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. He couldn't remember the last time he ate something that tasted _good. _

He sat up on his bed, put his hand against the wall and made his blind way over to where the bucket was. He had to wash his eyes. His Mamma always said if you got an 'ouch' you had to keep it clean.

The walls were rough and damp, water running down it in places. He shuffled carefully, he couldn't see _anything, _and he didn't want to fall over, his wrist still hurt _real _bad. He was pretty sure it was brok… he stopped when his fingers brushed against silky material.

"No…_noooo… please no…." _he sobbed as he was pitched across the room.

He landed heavily, his breath pushing out of him. He got to his feet, turning his head left and right… he couldn't _see…_he couldn't _see…_

He screamed as his broken wrist was wrenched, and he was thrown against the wall. He scrambled to his feet, trying to be as quiet as possible so he could _hear _where the bad-man was…but… the slap, when it came, knocked him down.

He rolled into a ball, his hands protecting his head…I'm Caleb Winchester. I'm Caleb Winchester. I'm Caleb Winchester. I'm Caleb. I'm Caleb…Caleb…Caleb…Ca….

* * *

"Leave me the _hell _alone!" Finn slapped at the hands trying to lift her to her feet. "You put your _watery _hands on me again…I'll…I'll… " She floundered for something offensive that would work in an underwater world. "I'll pee in your drinking water! Don't think I won't." She smiled, "I have _no _class."

"You will _not _use our magic here!"

"Why not? Isn't this the _only _place I'm _allowed _to use it?" She flicked her gaze to the other figures towards the back of the room that were moving in an agitated state in out of the only door to the room. "Problem?" Finn asked. "Something not quite going to plan?"

"Guard her!"

Finn watched as the main… she wasn't sure whether it was male or female, all the entities here had an androgyny to them that was unsettling. Their long faces appeared to ripple, more so when they were annoyed, and their elongated green eyes were like deep whirlpools. It was their freakishly long fingers that she _really _didn't like. Five-jointed, and with a clammy, mossy feel to them, her skin crawled when they touched her. They moved through the thick, syrupy air with a grace she couldn't deny. A grace she, and she was sure Dean, Sam, Gabe and Bobby severely lacked.

While Kumari Kandam was purported to be 'Atlantis', it wasn't. It had never been in the realm of mortals, no matter the mythology surrounding it. Kumari Kandam was a realm in its own right. Always had been. There was, however, a doorway _to _Kumari off the northern coast of Australia – that's how the legend had begun. It wasn't an underwater realm either, but the 'air' that supported these entities was so dense, it had the same feel. That the Kumari's appeared to float when they moved only reinforced the belief. The one thing that _wasn't _in dispute was that she, Dean, Sam, Gabe and Bobby couldn't survive here.

Finn linked her fingers and closed her eyes, "Gishar Amora Et." She didn't have to open her eyes to know those in the room were in a frenzy. She also knew they would no longer touch her.

They couldn't. She'd called on their most powerful spirit to come sit in judgement.

She opened her eyes and looked into the hate-filled one's of her captors. "Payback's a bitch."

* * *

"If I hadn't seen it, I'd never have believed it," Bobby awed as he followed quickly after Dean, Sam and Gabe. "How the _hell'd _you do it?"

"Just closed my eyes and jumped," said Gabe, jogging behind Dean.

"Leap of faith," said Sam with a laugh. "If that doesn't prove the Gods exist…" he stopped abruptly as they turned a corner, the end of the hallway filled with the water 'wraiths'.

"It was my faith in your _brother, _Sam," Gabe whispered. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"I'm guessing we're _all _going to need it now," Bobby muttered. "That's them."

"No shit."

"Stay close, but stay at my back," Dean whispered. "Don't speak unless I say, but if you do, refer to us as a group. Not individuals. Us, we… understand? These bastards are shifty, so you _watch _what you say. "

Dean squared his shoulders as he walked towards the shifting mass. Stopping in front of the large figure at the front of the entities. "We've come for Griffin Jacobs," he stated firmly. "Either take us to her, or step out of the goddamn way."

"Or what?"

Dean turned to Sam. "Tell me he didn't just say that."

"Aaah, dude, I think it's a chick," Sam whispered.

"Seriously?" Dean turned back and studied the figure in front of him. "Nah…yeah? Nah. It's a dude."

"How can you tell?" Gabe whispered.

"'Cause I don't hit chicks." Dean pulled the punch at the last second, achieving what he wanted. A flinch. These bastards could be hurt. He doubted a punch would do it, but it gave him one more piece of information he needed. "I'm gonna count to three. If you don't take us to Griffin Jacobs," he stepped towards the figure, "and just so we're clear, that's Griffin Jacobs, Princess of the Ancients, not some bullshit _fake _Griffin." Dean smiled, "right Sammy?"

"Aaah, yeah… okay," Sam frowned. "Whatever you say, Dean."

"Dean?" Bobby frowned, looking between the two brothers. "What's going…"

"Asrai!" Dean yelled, drawing his sword as the phoenix shot into the air, Dean's blade slicing cleanly through Sam's neck….

* * *

Strawberry. The taste seemed to bubble on Finn's tongue. She couldn't stop her mouth watering, and the smell of it seemed to waft deliciously around her. Strawberry. Caleb's favourite… everything. Strawberry milk, strawberry ice-cream, strawberry pancakes, but most of all, strawberry jelly. 'Jello', Dean used to always correct, but she'd told him that's what Caleb had called it, so 'jelly' it was.

She didn't block the memory of Caleb's face grinning up at her, cream covering his lips as he scooped large spoonfuls of it into his mouth. He never ate it quickly but savoured every mouthful. She hadn't been able to look at a strawberry since Caleb had been gone, and the smell of them always brought tears to her eyes. But this was something else. There was _no _smell in this place. Everything here seemed… sterile. This _was _something else. This was Caleb.

She let the tears come. She couldn't stop them if she tried.

"Finn."

She snapped her head up, a smile dying on her lips as she looked at Dean. "Baby… no…"

"Do you trust me, Finn?" Dean asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"Yes." She didn't need to think on her answer.

"Sis, move away from…"

"Gishar Amora Et," Finn said quietly. Her gaze flicked to Bobby who was white as sheet, his hands clenched fiercely at his sides to stop them from shaking. Gabe wasn't fairing much better.

A small phoenix was perched on Dean's shoulder, casually preening itself. Blood dripped from the sword held in Dean's right hand, his left hand held the dripping, decapitated head of his brother.

"Finn," Dean called. "You need to come here."

"She cannot."

Dean looked at the towering, blue-scaled man beside Finn. Standing easily eight-foot, its powerful arms finished in what could only be called tentacles - six of them. Web-footed with sharp talons, every other feature was pretty much human… apart from the reptilian eyes.

"Gishar Amora Et," Dean stated.

"Yes, Dean Winchester."

"Release Griffin…"

"You make no demands of me, Slayer." Gishar spoke calmly. "Tell me, why do you hold the head of your brother?"

"I don't," Dean replied. "Tell me, Gishar, why did you let my brother pass unchallenged and not us?"

Gishar tipped his head. "Why do you ask a question for which you already have the answer?"

"I just like to hear it from the source, is all."

"Do you know who I am, Slayer?"

"Gishar Amora Et," Dean answered. "That's your name. Who are you? Lets see if I've got this right. That's what this is all about, isn't it?" He stepped forward. "Finn, Gabe and Bobby here were separated when they came through. Why? Don't really give a shit. Doesn't matter though, does it? 'Cause it's not _about _them. It's about me. Thing is, you didn't expect us to come through as two separate parties. So we kinda fucked with your plans, which put you on the back foot… or flipper… whatever. Finn was easy to deal with, what with her being unconscious. Bobby? He's still learning. Gabe? Bet you're surprised to see him here, huh?" He smiled, but it was a smile Finn knew well. Dean was _pissed, _and there'd be hell to pay. "You played the wrong person…"

"I did no such thing," Gishar stated.

"Not you, dude." He turned, pointing to a small figure on his left. "Him."

"He is a child," two almost corporeal figures floated in front of the smaller one.

"Yeah. Figured. 'Cause only a kid would play such stupid games. I don't understand how your hierarchy works, and again, don't give a shit. But dudes, he's the only dwarf here, and you suck at faking indifference. If that's not a protective guard, I'm Santa Claus." He turned back to Gishar. "So who are you?" He looked at Finn and smiled, "some big dude Finn called on to sort this shit out." He smiled at her then turned back to Gishar. "How'm I doing?"

"Your beloved used our magic."

"She's allowed. Right Finn?"

"Yes. I bear the mark."

"And there's the other thing," Dean said. "Finn's never messed with your magic outside your home. She called on _you _because you know this is as wrong as she does." Dean stepped forward, "Finn, come here. _Now." _Finn walked over slowly, standing at Dean's right shoulder. "You'll release our guardians," he held up Sam's head. "And I'll give you back your dwarf."

"Jesus…" Finn whispered.

"S'alright, Finn." He looked at Gishar. "Smart enough for you, Gishar? Or would you rather I took him with me?"

"Don't piss him off, Dean."

"I'll damn well piss him off if I want, Finn. You want to fuck with the King of the Ancients? I'll fuck with your dwarf!" He tightened his grip on his sword, "you think he can survive in the next realm? Do you?"

Finn put her hand on Dean's arm, stepping beside him. "You know he's right," she said calmly. "I know your ways, and I have _never _spoken of them. You know I speak the truth. We didn't send emissaries here out of respect for your Laws. We abided by them and sent a golden disc _marked _correctly. It was accepted. _You _are the betrayers here. Not us."

"The quest for your son is ill-advised," Gishar spoke softly, "it poses danger to not only our realm but the realms of all."

"I'm guessing you also know the flip-side of us leaving our _son, _in the realm of Blood Tears. But that's beside the goddamn point." Dean's hand tightened on his sword, anger surging through him. "We're _getting _our son out of there, and _no one _is stopping us."

"And we're taking the dwarf with us," Gabe said. "Let's go Dean."

"Wait…" Gishar called to them. He motioned to the small figure. It glided hesitantly towards Gishar, stopping at his knee. "You made a mistake, Lolor."

"This is _our _home!"

"Taking the dwarf!" Dean yelled.

"Dean," Finn whispered harshly. "Gishar is one of the good guys, trust me." Dean looked at her. "_Trust _me like I trust you."

"You have seen her tears for her son, Lolor. She did not invoke our magic until you gave her no other choice. She had many options, ones that would have put us _all _in imminent danger, but she chose to call on me."

"Their very _journey _puts us all in danger!"

"They are saving their child as we are saving ours." Gishar turned his attention to Dean. "Your guardians will be waiting at the entrance, your brother also. Please, leave Lolor here with his people."

"I'll make you a deal," Dean replied. "_When _I make sure everyone is okay, our guardians _and _my brother. I'll leave you your dwarf. Until then, he stays with me. You understand there's an issue of trust here, right?"

Gishar tipped his head. "Make your way to the entrance, you will face no further action from the Kumari."

"Thank you," Finn spoke quickly when she saw Dean open his mouth. "You are as wise as the spoken word of your legend."

"Griffin," Gishar linked his fingers, "you learned your lessons well."

Finn linked her fingers and bowed. "Lets go," she motioned to Dean. "Now, baby."

They moved quickly through the corridors, Dean taking turns left and right as he made his way back to the entrance.

"How the _hell _did you know it wasn't Sam?" Bobby asked incredulously. "And stop swinging him like that!"

"Look at Asrai," Dean said. "She's feeling much better now she's not attached to the dwarf."

_It took you long enough, Slayer._

"Smart ass, and don't you _dare _bite me. I saved your feathered ass," Dean grinned at the bird.

"Can someone explain to me how that child… and that…" Bobby pointed to the head, "are one and the same?"

"It's like a … soul thing," Finn started. "Did you notice how they moved in pairs? One is the physical self, the other the… metaphysical self. One can't exist without the other." She paused, "oh, and if you speak of it? I'll have to kill you." Bobby stopped laughing when he saw the look in her eye. "Rules and such. They're kinda sticklers."

"You all right, sis?"

"Fine Gabe?" She smiled. "You?"

He grinned, "I can fly." He laughed at the look on her face, putting his arm across her shoulders. "I'll explain later. Promise."

"There," Dean jogged to the old doors, pushing through them and smiling when he saw Sam leaning against Peluda. "Sammy…"

Sam smiled, the smile dying on his lips when he saw what Dean was holding. "Dean…"

Dean held up the head. "Don't worry, Sammy. It's not you."

"Put is _down," _Sam said, taking a step away from him. "Jesus _Christ, _put it _down!"_

"In a minute. Peluda?"

_All is well, Slayer. We must leave this place._

"Finn, ride with me to the gate." Dean re-sheathed his sword, taking her hand and leading her over to the dragon. "Made the swap, Raja," Dean nodded to the griffin.

_Gishar Amora Et allowed it. Griffin, you did well._

"Thanks. Are you all right?" She went to Raja and stroked his beak.

_I wish to leave this place._

"Me too, Raja. Me too."

"Sammy, ride Raja. Finn with me."

Asrai flew to Sam, landing on his shoulder and nuzzling Sam's cheek. "You okay, Asrai?" he stroked the phoenix gently.

_Now that I am back with you, yes._

"Dean, can you _put _my head down!" Sam yelled, scaling Raja quickly.

"Not 'til we're at the gate. Up Finn." Dean settled himself behind Finn, his arm around her waist. "Peluda, nice and easy. Gabe, you and Mingan move as fast as you can. We'll follow from the air."

Peluda rose slowly, turning towards the top of the mountain. "Finn," he rested his chin on her shoulder, his arm tightening around her.

"I'm okay." She turned to him, "are you?" she asked softly. "I know you knew it wasn't Sam, but…"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, baby." She kissed him softly. "We'll talk later."

"I'm fine, Finn."

"We're still talking later," she said firmly. "They didn't hurt you?"

"Nah, I kick ass." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You okay?"

"Now I am," she settled against him. "Hungry but okay."

"You think they'll feed us at the next place? For some reason, I'm _hanging _for a strawberry milkshake."

Finn smiled. "You, me and Caleb, baby."

"Caleb," Dean said softly, remembering his son's love of all things strawberry. His son was retreating into his memories, powerful memories. Caleb would only do that for one reason. His son was losing hope.

_**To be continued…**_


	15. Into the Darkness

**A/N: I know, I know, I suck at updating. Thanks to those of you sticking with it (and those kicking me up the arse), I hope this helps some. There'll be a couple weeks before the next chapter is up as I need to work on edits for two upcoming publications, but I *will* get back to the 'darkness' soon, I promise. :-)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I covet Supernatural and all that comes with it, I don't own it, the characters, the Impala (*sighs*), rights or any merchandising. I DO, however, own the characters of Finn, Caleb, Gabe and all the guardians. If anyone would like to argue the point, it'll be swords at dawn. Usual warning for language, violence and general 'darkness' applies. **

* * *

**Through the Never.**

**Chapter Fifteen.**

The journey to the edge of the realm was almost silent - nothing but the chuffing of the four guardians as they fought through Kumari Kandam thick air; Mingan loping below, panting. Dean tightened his arm around Finn's waist, holding her close. He nuzzled her neck, his heart racing as she leaned back against him. He shifted closer, smiling as Finn's fingers entwined with his. When he'd seen Finn standing beside Gishar Amora Et, his rage had warred with his fear. He'd lost Finn once, he couldn't lose her again. He _couldn't. _

Dean moved his gaze from Gabe to Bobby then Sam - once they arrived at the portal they'd have maybe fifteen minutes to regroup before going through. They'd almost missed the time frame for passage to the second to last realm.

Caleb was on the other side of it. That's where he had to focus. Caleb. His son.

But Dean's gaze was drawn to the small phoenix perched on his brother's shoulder. They'd already lost one…. He shouldn't have let them come. It should have been him and Finn, no one else. Like they'd planned. They'd made the decision. If they couldn't get Caleb out they would stay. He couldn't ask Sam, Bobby or Gabe to risk their lives for that.

_It was never your decision to make, Slayer._

"Get out of my head, Peluda."

_You cannot hide your thoughts from me, Slayer. Not here._

"Here?"

_Explain, Griffin._

Finn looked over her shoulder. "I told you, baby. Here the physical self and metaphysical self are separate." She ran her hand gently down Peluda's neck. "The dragons are a part of you. You may be separate entities, but here more than any other realm, you're one."

Dean frowned. "I can't hear Peluda."

"You can't?"

"You can hear Raja?"

"Now he's been released, yes." Finn turned her face to the griffen as Raja swung his head toward her and shrieked. She turned back to Dean. "You opened yourself up to Caleb, open up to Peluda." She turned back and took his hand, moving it over Peluda's shoulder. "Trust him, Dean."

"I do."

"Let him _in, _Dean." She squeezed his hand. "He's your _guardian. _He'll _never _hurt you. He'll _never _betray you. You just have to trust yourself to trust _him._" She smiled softly.

"Finn, it's not that I don't want to," he whispered. "I just... I don't know how."

"Dean," she smiled again. "Whispering is pointless."

"You just started hearing Raja in your head?"

"I…" she sighed. "I can't explain it. Just… it's _Peluda, _baby."

Dean looked past her to the dragon. Peluda's purple and silver scales rippled under the syrupy air, his cobalt wings stretched out like blue waves. It was the same blue as Peluda's sabre-like horns. But it was the sapphire of the dragon's eyes Dean remembered most from their first meeting. Speckled with silver, they had looked like stars against a midnight sky – beautiful and everlasting…

He frowned as he was hit by… colour. That was the only way he could explain it. Purples and blues, reds and yellows, greens of every hue – each one bringing it's own smell, its own memory. Not his memories, but Peluda's.

Dean saw silver fields peppered with purple flowers laid out in front of him, felt the soft grasses against his skin as he rolled in the field. The sweet scent of violets filled his lungs and he snorted short bursts of fire in delight as he played. He couldn't stop his smile as he was hit by colour from all sides. Gold was the colour of the love the dragon had for his mother. Black, the colour that had surrounded Peluda's father as the hulking dragon crouched over Peluda's mother, clawing, feeding. Righteous rage is red-gold. Grief is bruising in colour, crushing in its weight; and pity is like sludge, so thick you could drown in it. Cruelty looks like rust but tastes of ash. And loneliness tinges everything with grey.

Dean rode the waves of colour, of memory. Seeing through Peluda's eyes, wrapped up in Peluda's emotions. Dean lived the life of _his _dragon as Peluda had lived the life of _his _Slayer. It wasn't Fafnir, King of the Dragons, destined to be Dean's 'Guardian Warrior' - it was Peluda.

From the beginning of time, Slayers had ridden the backs of the Dragon King; first in dominion then with respect, honour for their charge. Slayers had always had their destiny entwined with that of the Dragon King. Always.

But Dean had found his Guardian Warrior in an outsider, a pariah. He smiled. A brawler.

_And you rode another into battle._

Dean gently patted Peluda's flank. "Won't happen again."

_We near._

Dean put his arm around Finn's waist again, tightening his grip on the head that held 'the dwarf'. "Thank you," he whispered, brushing his lips against Finn's ear. "Nice and easy, Peluda."

"That clearing." Finn pointed to large, pebbled expanse at the base of a sheer, glass-like mountain wall.

The guardians turned in perfect synchronicity, Mingan leaping over turquoise rapids and racing over the white stones. Dragon, griffen and hyppogryph fanned out, dropping gracefully to the ground as the monster-wolf circled the riders.

"One more," Finn whispered to Dean. "One more realm and we're there."

Dean gave her a small smile. "Let's get through this one first. We-"

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Will you get _rid _of that thing!"

Dean hoisted the head. "This?"

Sam slid from Raja, stroking the griffen's neck. "Thanks, Raja."

Raja dipped his head. _Phoenix._

"Dude," Sam frowned. "That's more than disturbing."

"In here, Sammy," Dean raised the head. "Is the little dude who messed with us-"

"You shake that thing I'll kick your ass," Sam threatened.

Bobby walked over, Kubera at his shoulder. "So what's next?"

Dean took one of the golden discs from his pocket. "You're going home. It's me and Finn from here."

"No." Sam, Gabe and Bobby replied.

"No goddamn way, Dean," Sam angered.

"You can't come, Sammy." Dean stared into his brother's eyes. "There's always been the risk that Caleb can't leave Eden. You read the book." He raised his hand when Sam opened his mouth. "You can't come. We're bringing Caleb out, but if we _can't…_" he nodded to Sam. "We're staying."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Gabe angered.

"It's _not _bullshit," Finn replied. "What Dean's seen, what I've seen of that place… it's …an angry, _hateful _place."

"More reason for us to come," said Bobby. "Which, by the way, is not up for debate." He pointed to Dean. "You don't decide what I do, Dean. Now release the dwarf and open the next damn door. Time's a'wasting." He swung up onto Kubera. "Safety in numbers, son. Think like a leader now, the father in you needs him."

_Singer is correct._ Kubera stamped his hooves. _This journey, from beginning to end, is made by us all._

Dean ignored Kubera and stepped toward Bobby. "Listen to me, old man-"

"No, you listen to _me, _Dean." Bobby leaned forward, his forearms resting on the hippogryph's neck. "You go into that place thinking you won't come out then you _won't. _So get your ass on your dragon, and let's _go."_

"Gabe," Finn started.

Gabe laughed. "Like I'm going to listen to you."

Raja brushed his beak against Finn's cheek. _We are wasting time._

"I told you, Dean," said Sam. "Whatever it took to get Caleb back." He looked into his brother's eyes. "Whatever it takes to _get _to him."

"You don't understand-"

"No, _you _don't. We didn't fight through two realms to drop you off and wave goodbye," Sam angered. "The war isn't over. It didn't end when you killed Jonas, it _won't _end until Abiel is dead and Caleb is back home. Don't you get it?"

Peluda swung his face to Dean's. _The dragons and hyppogryphs were charged with protecting the Little Slayer._ _It was the magic of the phoenix which allowed his capture. Atonement must be made._

"And Gabe?" Dean asked.

"I killed Abiel."

"Abiel's not dead," Dean sighed. "I explained already."

"It's not that I don't believe you, Dean," Gabe said slowly. "But I _did _kill him. There's no doubt. So if he's back, we're talking the black arts."

"Finn knows the magic I don't," Dean countered. "We'll be fine." If he could save just one of them…

"It's not just that, Dean. _I _killed him. I stared into his eyes when he passed over. It was _my _name on his final breath." He stepped toward Dean. "It was _my _name on his _first."_

"I'm killing that asshole," Dean hissed through gritted teeth.

"You can't kill him without my help."

_He speaks the truth, Slayer._ Peluda's voice floated through Dean. _The Wolf killed him. He is responsible for the death and all that comes with it._

Dean turned to Finn. "You knew?"

"Gabe and I carry the same blood," Finn answered. "I can do it."

"What is it with you and these Kilpatrick's?" Bobby asked.

"We're running short on time," said Gabe. "Crib notes. I killed Abiel for something he did to Finn. Finn killed Silas, Abiel's first son, because he set up Eli and got him killed. And Dean killed Jonas, Abiel's other son, because Jonas stole Caleb and killed Gideon and Sam."

Bobby stared at the four of them. They weren't kidding. _Sam had been killed? Gideon, who was alive and kicking, had also been killed? Huh? _He shook his head. "Who the hell's Eli?"

"Finn's husband," Dean answered. "He was a Slayer as well."

_He was not a Slayer. _Dean turned to Peluda. _He was not._

"But…" Dean started.

_He was a Keeper of the Swords. The last Slayer to walk the earth rode the back of Fafnir's father. You are the first Slayer for generations._

"I saw Eli at the…the…"

_Ceremony, yes. _Peluda dipped his head. _The swords must be passed._

"Dean," Finn put her hand on his arm. "We need to get to Caleb." She looked into his eyes. "He can't stay in that place."

"Finn…" Dean looked at his watch then into the determined faces of Sam, Bobby and Gabe. He couldn't waste time arguing. He nodded slowly. "Ride with me, Finn. Sam will ride Raja."

_There is no need, Slayer._ Asrai voice sounded sweetly in his head.

The small phoenix rose from Sam's shoulder, spread her small wings and pirouetted into the air, her tail feathers brushing Sam's cheek. She opened her beak, a lilting siren floating over the land. Asrai shot into the air, a streak of red, yellow and orange, her song sounding joyously as she disappeared. The song reached a crescendo, the red streak getting larger as it speared toward them. Barrel-rolling through the water-air, she opened her wings wide, casting shadow on those below. She sailed over their heads, her tail fanned out behind her. She lowered her legs, her large talons sinking deep into the stones.

Asrai looked down at Sam, the phoenix cocking her head. _There is no need._

Sam grinned at Asrai then turned to his brother. "There's no need."

"No shit, Sammy."

"Sorry, Raja," Sam patted the griffen affectionately. "I have my ride."

"We ride through this time." Dean removed another dagger from the bag and put it in his boot. "Me, Finn, Sam, Bobby," he turned to Gabe. "You bring up the rear, make sure Bobby gets through."

"Me and Kubera will be fine," said Bobby, patting the hippogryph's neck.

"Gabe's still going last," said Dean. He turned to Finn. "Right on my heels." He leaned down to her ear. "I saw this place. Only a glimpse but-"

"I saw it too," Finn whispered. "But I felt it more."

"So what is this place and what should we expect?" Bobby asked.

Finn moved toward Raja and Dean held her back. "Wait," he told Finn then turned to Bobby. "Name of the place is Agartha. It's-"

"Hollow Earth? Are you shitting me?"

"Of course he's heard of it," Sam muttered, shaking his head with a smile.

"It's not Hollow Earth," said Finn. "It's not anywhere beneath the earth's surface. It's a realm in its own right. Calling them 'dirt dwellers' won't sit well."

"So what _do _I call them?"

"'Old Ones'," Finn answered. "But don't speak to them unless they ask you a direct question."

"Why not?"

"Because," Dean started. "You piss them off we're stuck there. Once the portal closes behind us, it doesn't open again. They're the only ones who can open the door to The Garden to Eden."

Bobby frowned. "We're not coming back this way?"

"No," said Dean. "Enough with the questions. Follow mine and Finn's lead." He led Finn behind Peluda, away from the others. "You stay _beside _me at all times. I don't trust these people. They know they're the last realm before we get to Caleb and if they're as old and _wise _as you say they are then there's no doubt they're gonna fuck with us." He looked into her eyes. "You and me especially."

Finn nodded. "We do what we have to." She linked her fingers through his. _"One _of us has to get to him. You _bring _him home, Dean. Not to Larten Vola. _Home."_

"Finn…"

"You bring him home and you raise him right."

"Dean! Let's go!" Sam called.

Finn turned and Dean pulled her back. "You _listen _to me. I will get us to Caleb and I will bring us back. _All _of us. Don't start with the 'if I don't make it' bullshit."

"I'm not… okay I am a little." She gave Dean a small smile. "I just want-"

"Dean!" Sam yelled again.

"I'm coming!" Dean turned back to Finn. "Just… you know…"

"I know," Finn put her hand to his face. "I know." She kissed him sweetly. "Let's go get our son."

Dean followed Finn around to the others and went to Raja with her. "Raja, you-"

_I am her guardian, Slayer. _Raja lowered his head to Dean. _You should understand that now more than ever._

Finn scaled Raja and settled behind his neck. "Lets go, baby." She leaned down and kissed him. "Release the dwarf."

He laughed softly. "And how do I do that?"

"Just put him down."

"Seriously?"

She smiled at Dean. "Uh huh."

"No magic…no…"

"For fuck's sake just put him down!" Sam yelled. "Doesn't it freak you out just a little?"

"Not really, no." Dean grinned at his brother. "Pussy." He lifted the head and and looked into dead eyes. "You fuck with any of us when I put you down," he smiled. "I'll tell all the realms it's open house here. Nod if you understand?"

"Dean!"

"That was for you, Sammy." He put the head near Mingan. "Just in case, Mingan."

_I will handle him, Slayer. _Mingan growled and placed his large paw over the head.

Dean scaled Peluda quickly and the dragon moved ahead of Finn and Raja. "All right, Peluda. Let 'em know we're coming through."

Peluda raised his head and let out three short roars. Rumbling started deep within Peluda's chest. Like thunder barrelling over mountains, it grew louder, reverberating from the dragon and displacing the air around all five riders and their guardians.

"Hold!" Dean yelled over the drumfire of his dragon.

Smoky tendrils sprouted through the white pebbles, twisting and turning, weaving together and surrounding the journeyers. Mingan kicked the dwarf free of the slowly entwining portal. The tendrils darkened, became more substantial, turning blood-red then bottomless black.

Kubera stamped his hooves and Mingan growled, his ears flattened against his skull.

"Steady!" Dean yelled again as Peluda's roar thundered up the dragon's throat.

The black veins began to stretch over the rider's heads, whipping back and forth, forever weaving as they joined overhead. The sunshine dimmed, spears of light flickering out one by one until they were encased in infinite darkness.

Peluda's roar exploded around them. Like a mortar bombardment it blasted again and again into the abyss. Shadows began to shift, the darkness lessening in some places, rippling and playing tricks on the eyes.

_Hold tight, Griffen. _

Raja sounded calm in Finn's head, but she could feel the tension in his shoulders. She stroked his neck gently and tightened her knees. She gripped his feathers tight when she began to plummet through the darkness.

_We are not falling, _Raja soothed. _It just feels that way. Steady your heart._

Finn willed her heart back to a normal rhythm but it was easier said than done. She could _feel _the wind whipping about her, the gut-wrenching tightening of a free-fall, her breath sucked from her lungs.

Raja's wings tightened over her legs._ You are safe._

Finn concentrated, slowing her breathing and taking comfort from the griffen's wings and gentle reassurances. She closed her eyes, Peluda's roar still thundering as she focussed her thoughts on Caleb and Dean – the two of them riding Peluda, Caleb calling Dean 'Daddy' for the first time.

"Finn…"

She opened her eyes. Dean was standing beside Raja, his hand rubbing her leg softly, a frown furrowing his brow.

"Finn?"

She shook her head. "I'm okay." She ran her hand down Raja's neck, the griffen's silky feathers. She looked around her. They were in a dim pool of light, nothing visible beyond it.

She swung down from Raja, "I'm okay. Really," she reassured Dean.

"What was it?" he whispered. "I came through and you…" he shook his head. "Every one else was here but you were… like a ghost."

_The memory to get her through was one the 'Old Ones' wanted to explore. _

"What do you mean the memory," Dean sighed. "Plain English Raja."

_What were your thoughts when the darkness whispered through you? _

"They wanted to see the reason for our journey," Gabe explained. He looked at all of them. "Seems they thought we were all doing it for the right reasons."

"So they'll let us through, no problems?" Bobby asked.

Gabe shook his head. "This was just to see if _our _reasons were pure. Doesn't mean they agree with it." He looked around him, to the darkness surrounding them all. "Which way, Dean?"

Dean looked at Finn. "You sure?" he tightened his hand on hers. Seeing ghost-Finn had churned his stomach.

Finn kissed him softly. "I'm sure," she whispered. "I was thinking of you and Caleb."

He grinned at her. "I looked hot, didn't I?"

Finn laughed. "Yes, baby."

"Awesome." He turned to the others. "Okay," he peered into the darkness, turning in a slow circle and studying his surrounds. "Mingan, move a little closer."

The hulking wolf padded forward and Dean nodded slowly. The darkness had followed him, swirling about a foot behind Mingan's silver tail. Dean cocked his head when he saw a flash of colour on his periphery.

"Peluda, one short burst," Dean ordered.

The dragon lifted his head and snorted a flare into the darkness.

"Jesus Christ!" Bobby yelled.

They'd all seen them. The thousands of withered souls who'd recoiled from the light. Peluda's flames had imprinted the shuffling corpse-like creatures on the darkness. Mottled skin, stretched papery thin over prominent bones; empty eye sockets that had locked onto all of them; sparse, wisps of hair floated like cobwebs around skeletal faces.

Like dead leaves crunching underfoot, the entities whispered as they shambled forward.

"Now what?" Sam asked. He knew, like they all did, they were surrounded by these… people. People he knew were closing in. The 'whispers' were getting louder, more urgent. "Dean…"

"Draw your weapons," he said clearly. "Don't strike unless I give the order." He scanned the darkness again. He saw the flash of colour on his periphery again and was about to order another burst from Peluda but the dragon was ahead of him.

The entities flinched beneath the flare of flames and Dean threw his dagger. It tumbled end over end, lodging in the chest of an almost mummified corpse deep in the decaying ranks.

A wail rang out. Another followed then another and another. A chorus of wails and howls undulating through the darkness.

"What the hell have you done?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"What I had to," Dean replied, blocking out the mournful tumult.

"What the hell happened to them?" Sam asked Dean.

"Immortality."

Dean drew his other sword, as the wails turned to shrieks, shattering into the air from all sides as the darkness started to close in…

_**To be continued…**_


	16. Return to Dust

_(A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter folks. This one is a little shorter than most, but it will be broken into two. I'm hoping to get the second part written and up tonight before heading away for a few days. Thanks for all your support. This chapter is also dedicated to my dog, Bronson, who passed away last week. He gave us 17 of the best years, and we miss him terribly. In the words of my friend, "sometimes, dogs are better people than people." Brons, we'll miss your big Staffy smile, and may your world be full of open fields with plenty of trees to pee on.)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural related (although, I call dibs on the Impala), but the characters of Finn, Caleb, Gabe, Gideon and the Guardians are all mine. Anyone claiming otherwise will have a very pissed-off griffin on their doorstep. The dragon will be watching from the skies.:-)  
_

* * *

**Through the Never**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Dean..." Sam held one sword tight and drew his other. "I'm not liking this."

"That makes two of us," Bobby muttered. The icy feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't your every-day kind of hunter-fear, this was fear invoked on a primal level.

"Ancestral memories," Finn told him. "Like...DNA memories. It's built into all of us."

Bobby frowned. "How'd you-"

"Your face," she said. "That kind of fear has its own look."

"I ain't scared, missy," Bobby retorted.

"'Course you are," Finn countered. "We all are. You're just showing it."

"So get it under control," Dean said loud enough to be heard over the siren of wails. "You're our weakest link and-"

"Bullshit," Bobby angered.

Dean turned quickly and put his face inches from Bobby's. "You get your shit under control _now. _I don't care how, but you do it." He took a calming breath when Finn put a hand on his arm. "You show any kind of weakness here, they'll exploit it. Fear has its own scent, and you're putting a big fucking target on your back."

"We're all targets," Bobby glared at Dean. "And we're outnumbered so-"

"Listen to Dean," Gabe interrupted. "You're a smart man, Bobby, so think about it. These people have lived in the darkness so long, they're attuned to what you feel."

"Like radio signals?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much," said Gabe. "So be calm and stay focused on our goal."

"Do _not _falter," Dean continued. "Every decision, every move and every _thought _you make here has to be done without question." He looked at Bobby. "You question yourself, you put us all in danger. Got it?"

Bobby studied Dean's face. "I got it," he said firmly. Dean would take him out if he jeopardised their journey to Caleb.

"Just focus on why we're here," Finn said kindly. "You believe in what we're doing, right? Answer carefully."

"Bobby," Sam put his hand on the older man's shoulder. "You came to a Larten Vola 'cause you were worried about me and Dean. We're family, yeah?"

"Don't patronise me, boy."

"I'm not," Sam said patiently. "But Caleb's our family, understand? We can't leave him there any more than you could leave us."

"Focus on that," Gabe said, "and believe it or you're a dead man."

"You threatening me?"

"Aaah, no." Gabe pointed to the surrounding darkness. "They are. And there's a shitload of them." He paused. "I'll be kicking your ass when we get back though, mark my words."

"Bobby," Sam smiled at the older man. "His name is Caleb Jacob _Winchester. _He's blood, Bobby and we're bringing him home. Got it?"

Bobby looked at the four faces surrounding him; there wasn't a shred of doubt marking them. In them he saw the unyielding belief in their mission, they would do anything, sacrifice everything to get to Caleb without blinking an eye. Righteous determination. Caleb Winchester was an innocent, a little boy trapped in a godless place for no other reason than who his parents were. Bobby nodded once. "Got it."

"Besides," Sam said with a grin. "He's freakin' awesome. Kicked Dean twice when he first met him, you gotta love that."

"Let's get this done then. I'm an old man, I can't take much more of this shit."

_That is why I am here, _Kubera rested his chin on Bobby's shoulder.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Peluda, another burst to the left," Dean ordered.

The dragon raised his head and snorted. The shuffling masses recoiled, their wails increasing in volume.

"You see?" Dean whispered in Finn's ear.

Finn nodded. "We don't have enough daggers," she said quietly. "But I don't think..." She took his hand. "This is personal," she said.

Dean kept his lips to her ear, taking comfort in having her close. "Estimate?"

"It's got to be a thousand, easy."

"There's five of us-"

"And our guardians can only protect," Finn finished.

_We understand we cannot intervene here, _Raja sounded clear in Finn's head. She heard the sadness that tinged his voice and put a hand to his flank. _I did not think it would be this... sorrowful._

_ "_Neither did I," Finn whispered.

_It must be done,_ Raja nuzzled her cheek.

"I know," she said, "I just..."

_I know._

"Raja," Dean said, pushing gently at the griffin's beak. "Careful."

_Then do not get in my way._

"Dean," Sam stepped close. "We're losing our little island of light here, you noticed?"

"I noticed."

"And?"

"And..." Dean nodded to Finn. "Get your swords ready. We need to clear a path-"

"No," Finn said, frowning at Dean.

"No?"

Finn shook her head. "No. We need to help them."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"By killing them."

_"What?" _

"You heard me," Finn said. "Take their heads off. It's the only way." The four men were looking at her with a mixture of disbelief and wariness. "I'm not crazy," she told them. "Why do you think they're... wailing?" She shook her head. "You saw them, you can _hear _them."

"They're closing in, Finn!" Sam said with exasperation. "Can't you feel the... hate here?"

"Yeah, I can, but it's not us they hate, it's themselves. Close your eyes, all of you, do it. _Do it," _she insisted. "You're safe, our guardians are here, so let go of your fear and just _listen. _Listen and feel. You have to open yourself up to it to really understand."

"You have?" Gabe asked.

"I didn't have to," she whispered. "I know this."

"Finn-"

"Gabe, _please, _just do as I ask."

_Listen to your sister, _Mingan nuzzled Gabe. _I will keep you safe._

Finn took Dean's hand, she knew it would hit him hard. This last year he'd kept his hatred locked away, not his hatred for Abiel but the hatred directed at himself for failing Caleb. Here, he would need to face it, embrace it if he were to make it through.

Dean's hand tightened on hers, his eyebrows knitted together and his breathing became ragged. "I'm here," Finn whispered in his ear, holding tight to his hand while she stroked his cheek. Dean's eyes snapped open and he stumbled back, his breathing ragged as he rested against Peluda's wing. "Easy now," Finn calmed. "It's over, it's over." He shook his head but wouldn't raise it. "Baby..." she whispered, and slipped her arms around him.

"So much hate," he whispered against her neck. "So much hate."

"I know, baby, I know," she soothed. "It'll be all right, I promise."

Dean raised his eyes to hers; they were filled with so much torment, her heart hammered in her chest. "How can you promise?" his whisper seemed strangled.

Finn took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "Because I'm all kinds of awesome."

Dean laughed despite himself. "Says you." He shook his head. "_Why _Finn?"

"So you could _really _understand what it is we'll be doing and the 'why' is the most important part. If we don't get it right, Dean, and I mean 'right' in here," she put her hand over his heart, "we're never getting to Caleb."

"Bobby!" Sam cried.

Finn turned; Bobby was on his knees in the dirt, his head lowered and taking great lungfuls of air as Sam tried to help him to his feet. Bobby was slapping at Sam's hands. "Leave me be, boy," he gasped.

Sam crouched beside him. "Bobby, c'mon, we're losing light."

"Just give me a minute." Bobby's voice sounded a little stronger this time.

"You all right, Gabe?" Finn asked, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"No, Finn."

"Sorry."

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, not hiding his tears.

"So you'd understand why we're going to do this," she said softly. "It's all about the 'why'."

"Up you get old man," Dean grunted as he heaved Bobby to his feet.

"Stop calling me that," Bobby told him, shrugging from Dean's grasp. "I've a bone to pick with your missus."

"Yeah, I got some questions too, Finn," Sam said as he re-sheathed his sword.

"We don't have time for questions," she told them. "But I'm happy to explain."

"Gee, wouldya?" Bobby snapped. "'Cause that was some bad, bad shit. Thanks a bunch."

She took a flask from Dean's pack and passed it to Bobby. "Drink," she ordered, "then pass it 'round."

"Explain," Bobby demanded, then swigged from the flask.

"You said we have to kill them, sis," Gabe said, running his hand through his hair. "How can we after that?"

"You felt their suffering-" she started.

"I didn't feel it," Gabe told her, "it damn well slammed into me."

"Immortality isn't all its cracked up to be," she said. "They didn't fully understand what they were taking on. I guess you always believe, in the back of your mind, there's an end in sight, but there _isn't. _Imagine living forever, going on and on and on, watching others die, watching their release and knowing you'll never get that. Forever, for them, really is forever. Hate, jealousy, self-recrimination twists you - you saw them."

"So why not kill each other?" Sam asked.

"You kill one of your own, you take on their life-force," Finn explained. "Would you want more of this?" She shook her head. "They're doomed."

"So start a fight and have someone else kill you," Bobby countered.

"They can't," Gabe whispered. "The shame of surrender means no Salvation."

"So what...they... _hide _down here?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you hide, Sammy? Look at them," Dean said. "You felt their shame, their hate for what they've become, I know you did Sammy."

Sam nodded. "So...we...we..."

"Give them Salvation," Finn finished. "This isn't a war. We aren't clearing a path. It's a gift."

"They'll fight?" Sam shook his head. "They have to."

Finn nodded. "They have no weapons, but their touch...it'll be so cold it burns. If they hurt you, don't get pissed at them. They _want _this, but they have their code too. Do _not_ wield your swords in anger, but compassion. We're not killing them, we're saving them. Keep that at the front of your mind. You _have _to or we'll never get through."

"There has to be _thousands _of them, Finn," Bobby said with exasperation.

"Never said this was going to be easy," she told him.

Bobby turned his attention to Dean. "You're a might quiet."

"Finn, a word?" Dean led her over to Peluda, Raja moving to block them from the others. "Tell me why?"

"I told you why," she said patiently.

"Tell me the other reason," he said just as patiently. "We're on the clock here, Finn, the time for half-truths is over."

_He is right, Griffin,_ Raja swung his head to her. _Lies are not armour but the chinks in it._

"Well?"

"You needed to understand what we're doing and why," Finn started.

"I get that. And?"

"And... and...so you'd see what happens when your hate is greater than your love. Just listen," she said when he opened his mouth. "I know you love me. Me and Caleb and Sammy, even that cranky old man back there, but Dean, you hate with as much passion as you love. I'm not talking about external hate, I'm talking about hating yourself." She put a hand to his face. "Stop it, _please. _I know you blame yourself for not protecting Caleb, but baby, you almost died trying to save him-"

"I should have-"

"_No," _she said firmly. "Let it _go. _It's done, Dean. It's _past. _You have to let it go so you can move forward, 'cause forward is where Caleb is. He's not back there. I'm not back there, and you shouldn't be either."

"It's not that simple."

"But it is," she said. "That happened, we can't go back and change it, so we play the hand we're dealt. Abiel has our son in the _now, _that's all that matters." She kissed him softly. "No, I don't hate you, how could I? You gave me Caleb." She smiled. "And your awesome in the sack."

"True," Dean said. "But Finn-"

"No 'but Finn's', I don't listen to them anymore." She sighed. "Look, Abiel knows the dark arts, that's powerful, _powerful _magik and he's been using it a long time. You did everything you could, I _know _you did."

"You're talking magik with a 'k', right?"

"Yeah, I am. But it's four against one-"

"Five," Dean countered.

"Bobby doesn't have the magic we do, he has some, dormant somewhere, I'm sure. But he's a stubborn, cranky old bastard who's resistant to change. He and Kubera are perfect for each other."

_I heard that. _Kubera's voice sounded loud in her head.

"Then stop listening," she told the guardian. "It's a private conversation." She looked back at Dean. "We need to get moving."

Dean nodded. "You know I love you, huh?"

"Yup."

"And how's that?"

"I see it in your eyes." She smiled softly. "You don't need to tell me, so stop fretting."

"I don't fret, Finn."

"Uh huh."

"I _don't."_

"Whatever you say, Dean."

"Are you...taking the piss?"

"No, Dean."

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"No, Dean."

_You know she did,_ Peluda told them both. _Slayer, you love Griffen, she loves you. May we go now? I am uncomfortable in this realm._

"Aaaah, if you two are done," Sam called, "we'd like-"

"Stop makin' out," Bobby yelled. "Time's a wastin' and we're losing light!"

"You ready?" Finn asked.

"As I'll ever be." Dean gave her the smallest of smiles. "I just...when we get Caleb..."

"Whenever you're ready," she told him. "I'm not going anywhere." She drew her sword and went to step away and Dean slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her lips to his, teasing her tongue into his mouth.

"I said stop makin' out!" Bobby yelled again.

Dean rested his forehead against hers. "We'll be okay," he whispered. "I promise."

Raja stepped out of the way. Bobby, Gabe and Sam were standing in a small pool of light, arms crossed over their chests, exasperated expressions on their faces.

"What can I say? Dean's an expert at _makin' out."_

"And how," Dean grinned.

"Jesus, boy," Bobby motioned around him. "We're almost out of light here."

Dean nodded. "Draw your weapons-"

"And just how are we gonna do this?" Bobby asked. "There's so damn many of the poor souls."

"Like Finn said, it isn't going to be easy, but it has to be done. For them. Don't think about Caleb, don't think about anything but helping _them. _If we don't get this right..."

"If we don't get this right, what?" Sam asked.

Dean looked to Finn. "Babe?"

"If we don't get this right, if we don't do this for the _right _reasons... we're stuck here."

"You mean...we become them?" Sam asked.

"Not...essentially. More...there's no going forward and there's no going back. We stay here until we die."

Sam shook his head, "No, the discs Gideon gave you-"

"Don't work here," Gabe answered. "Their magic is stronger than ours. We're on our own. Have been since we entered." He nodded to Finn. "I'm ready. This needs to be done. No one should suffer like this."

"You're long-lived," Bobby said.  
"Not this long," Gabe told him. "And I get to die, it's a blessing. You see that, right?"

Bobby nodded slowly. "Yeah, I see it, hear it and feel it." He drew his sword. "Let's make things right."

"Sammy?" Dean frowned at his brother. "You all right?"

Sam nodded once and drew both his swords. "Yeah, I...yeah."

"You sure, Sammy? You gotta be sure."

"I'm sure," Sam said more firmly this time. "There's so damn many."

"So let's help them," Finn said.

"Form a circle and we'll work our way forward. Keep in sight of each other. Peluda, small bursts, high, don't frighten them," Dean said. "We just need enough light to see."

_I will see to it._

"Remember," Finn said. "It's all about helping them, if they hurt you it's just that they want an end to this and we're the only ones who can give them release. Be _kind."_

"But take their heads off," Bobby said.

"Yes, they can't rise from that."

"Wait," Gabe said and lowered his head. "God our Father, Your power brings us birth, Your providence guides our lives, and by Your command we return to dust."

"Amen," they responded.

Dean nodded to Finn. "Peluda!"

The dragon shot a burst of flames into the air. The Immortals flinched from the light and the Warriors waded into the darkness...


	17. Through the Darkness

(A/N: This one's a biggie. But we're heading into the last few chapters of the finale. Here's hoping you enjoy the ride)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related (although I dream big!). The characters of Finn, Caleb, Gabe, Gideon and the guardians are all mine! Mwhahahahahaha...

* * *

**Through the Never**

**Chapter Seventeen (Part Two)  
**

Caleb cowered beneath his bed. The floor was cold and dirty, plumes of dust spinning in tiny whirlwinds under his shuddering breath. Body trembling, he bit his lower lip and willed himself not to wet his pants but the anger, the _hate _that thundered through the walls of his room made it difficult. He'd never heard so many curse words, but it was the crashing and smashing of furniture, the pure violence of it that had tears streaming down his face. If his new Dadda was this angry at the furniture, what was in store for him?

"I'm a bad boy," he whispered. "A _bad _boy, a _bad _boy, a _bad _boy..."

Caleb kept up his mantra; he knew it was truth - whether his or his new Dadda's, Caleb wasn't sure, but it didn't matter, it was _truth. _He was a bad boy who didn't listen to his new Dadda. Caleb wasn't sure what he'd done this time, all he knew was it was his fault. It was _always _his fault.

He _wanted _to be a good boy; he remembered, vaguely, that one time he might have been. But those memories were as tenuous as the cobwebs hanging from the corners of his ceiling. Sometimes, late at night, when his mind began to wander, he was sure he heard laughter float through his window as if on a breeze. Three voices in joyous synchronicity; a man, a woman and child. Caleb thought he should know who these people were, their identity seemed to tickle at his mind, and his heart would hammer so hard he thought it would burst out of his chest. He _should_ know... and part of him believed he _did _know, but that was the bad boy in him, trying to take control and disobey his new Dadda.

Caleb didn't want to be a bad boy anymore. It hurt. Inside and out. His cuts were barely healed before opened again. "Because I'm bad." His words were carried on a sob, and he lifted his hand to wipe his nose. Bruises ran the length of arm, some dark purple, others yellow and fading, but there was hardly a patch of skin untouched by punches, pinches and slaps. "Because I'm bad," he sniffed.

_"You're a good kid, Caleb. The best." _This voice, soft and gentle, whispered through him and had his heart hammering again. _"I know it and your Daddy knows it."_

Caleb didn't know who 'I' was but he liked her voice even if it brought more tears to his eyes, but she said 'Daddy', not Dadda. Caleb frowned, re-opening the cut to his eyebrow. "It's Dadda, not Daddy," he whispered. "Isn't it?"

An image of a man leaning against a dragon flashed into his mind; they were surrounded by darkness and the main seemed in pain, but it was gone so quick he wasn't sure it had happened... except it had his heart racing all over aga-

"Caleb!"

Caleb flinched and squeezed back against the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible. "I'm a bad boy, a bad boy..."

Footsteps pounded closer. "Caleb!"

The door to his room crashed open and he whimpered. The boots that kicked him around the room marched towards him, squashing his beetle.

_ "Sammy..." _Caleb sobbed at the crunch, green goo squirting from beneath that hated boot.

His bed was flung aside. "Hide from me, will you? I'm your Father, you ungrateful little shit!"

Caleb wrapped his hands around his head and prayed to the lady with the nice voice; she was the closest thing to Heaven he'd heard in a long time...

* * *

Sam didn't see the first Immortal he brought down, but the headless body slumped against him, sliding ever so slowly down his chest, arms wrapped around him like a lover's embrace. With a gentle hand, Sam moved the body away and swung his sword at the next.

A hand, bitter cold, closed over his and he flinched, his breath hissing out between his teeth as his skin burned. He turned as Peluda shot another burst of fire into the air. Grey skin, stretched parchment thin over an elongated skull flaked under the glare; its mouth opened so wide the jaw had to be dislocated, but the despair howling from the gaping maw drove any thoughts of anger from Sam. "Go with God," he whispered and swung his sword, slicing perfectly through the fragile neck.

"Faster, Sam!" Gabe's voice sounded dull above the throng, but there was no missing the urgency. "They know what we're doing and they're gonna rush!"

The thought of a sea of walking husks washing over him was all the push he needed. He drew his other sword and took a breath. "In the name of the Father..."

_The Son and the Holy Ghost. _Asrai's voice sounded clear and determined in Sam's head. _Do God's work, Phoenix. It is needed here more than anywhere else._

Sam nodded and swung his swords with perfect precision.

_Close your eyes, Phoenix, you do not need sight here. It is a matter for your heart, nothing else. I will protect you. I am your Guardian. _

Asrai rested her beak on Sam's shoulder and he rubbed his cheek against the soft feathers of her face as he took the head off another Immortal. "I'm your Guardian, too, Asrai. I need my eyes to protect you."

_When have you needed your eyes to know where I am? _She nuzzled him. _I am always at your back... except when I am ahead of you._

Sam laughed softly as he crossed his swords, decapitating another. "You're a strange one, Asrai, I'll give you that."

_Then I believe we are a perfect match, no?_

Sam grimaced as an icy hand brushed his throat. He pushed the hand away and decapitated the Immortal with as much compassion as he could muster.

_You must allow their touch, Phoenix. It does not harm you as it does the others. You are the Phoenix, it affords you some protection._

"The others?" Sam's heart sank as he took another head.

_They have their guardians. Protection comes in all forms, you must not worry for them, it will distract you from your mission and you may miss the gift within your grasp._

"Gift?" Sam asked as took down two Immortals, only to have the space filled by the unending sea ahead of him. "What are you talking about?"

_You are giving them the gift of death, sweet release. A gift such as this is not taken lightly. Close your eyes as I said and open yourself up to them. You will see._

"Okay, Asrai, okay... just..."

_I am always with you, Phoenix. Never doubt that. _

"I know, Asrai," Sam said softly and closed his eyes, giving himself over to his guardian, saying a short prayer as she lifted her head from him. "Be careful," he told the phoenix.

_And you._

Sam waited 'til he felt the glare of a fire-burst through his lids; the Immortals always shied from it, and it gave him the space he needed to work his swords and bring peace to a people who long deserved it.

_Begin._

Sam swung his swords, cutting cleanly through the first line of advancing Immortals...

* * *

Gabe caught only glimpses of the Immortals surrounding him, but each snapshot was like a hammer-blow against him. He knew he had to work harder than the others. Having only one hand put him at a disadvantage, and he _hated _himself for it. Not because he wished he were whole again, but that he couldn't help these people as efficiently as they needed.

In the last realm, he'd felt the loss of his hand acutely, but that was self-preservation. Here, now, he couldn't give these souls the release they so desperately needed. Never before had he felt like a failure.

_But you are not._

Gabe sliced through the neck of the closest Immortal. "Stay out of my head, Mingan."

_Self-recrimination is not needed here, _the wolf continued unperturbed. _The loss of your hand was not of your doing. It was sacrificed in defence of your land, your people... _Mingan nudged him. _Your sister. What you do now, with your heart, defines who you are, not your physical being._

Gabe grunted as a hand grasped his shoulder, the icy-burn cutting through his shirt and stinging fire-hot against his skin. He shrugged it off, turned and took the head off the Immortal in a clean strike.

Peluda's flames lit the darkness as the Immortal slumped to its knees.

_Did you not see the smile on her face, Wolf? She did not see a man with one hand, but one who gave her a great gift. _

"Mingan..." Gabe sliced through the neck of another, and another... "I can't pull my weight like - aargh!" Gabe turned to the wolf. "Did you just _bite _me?"

_It was a nip. Be thankful that was all it was. _

Gabe had never heard Mingan so angry.

_I have never been so angry. _The wolf towered over him. _It is not about you, Wolf. It is not about comparing yourself to your companions. This is about getting it done. _Mingan shoved an Immortal away from Gabe's back. _Stop your pity-party and bring these people some peace._ Mingan turned Gabe with his snout. _Get to work._

"Pity-party," Gabe muttered, driving his sword through the Immortal Mingan had pushed away. "How do you know male from female?"

_Does it matter?_

"No," Gabe sighed, turning left and right, swinging his sword with lethal accuracy.

_Open your heart to them, Wolf, and they will open theirs to yours. They, too, have a gift for you._

Gabe frowned as he took the head off an Immortal bent under the weight of their suffering. "A gift?"

_Open your heart, Wolf. You will see._

Gabe took a breath, his arm, his sword working the skill earned from over two thousand years of practice. He had his sword arm, the one arm that mattered here most... and he understood. While he may only be able to wield one sword, twelve-hundred years of one-handed combat gave him an advantage over most. He'd over-compensated and given him something more powerful than the use of two hands: determination.

_Spirit. _Mingan corrected.

Gabe shook off the shackles of self-disgust and self-loathing and opened his heart to those around him. Tears stung his eyes as he felt them, _truly _felt them... and he was humbled. He raised his sword and nodded to the Immortal who pushed her daughter ahead of her. His tears fell onto her hands as she reached for him and he swung his sword, ending her misery. The mother's _thank you _whispering through him as he sent her to her child...

* * *

Bobby had spent more years than he cared to remember hunting. He'd faced poltergeists, ghosts, vampires, zombies, demi-gods, and demons of all kinds, hell, he'd stared down Lucifer himself, but this... He raised his sword and swung, wincing as the head from another Immortal fell from wasted shoulders.

_Hell comes in many forms, Singer._

"You think I don't know that, Kubera?" Bobby said with more anger than he intended. He knew it wasn't the hippogryph's fault he was here. He'd made the decision all by his idjit self. Atonement, payback, that's what this was. He'd killed so many in the course of his hunting and now he was-

_This is not... payback, Singer. _Kubera stamped his hooves. _But an honour._

Bobby grunted as he raised his sword again, slicing the head clean off an Immortal reaching for him. "Honour? You can't be serious."

_I do not make jokes._

"No shit," Bobby mumbled, raising his sword again. He knew the weapon wasn't as heavy as it felt, but the weight of taking the lives of so many making it difficult to lift.

_It was explained to you. You are giving them the gift of death. Something they believed was eternally out of their grasp. How is that not a gift?_

"Then why does it feel like outright murder?"

_Because you are viewing it through your eyes, not theirs. You must leave yourself behind. Here, you are not Robert Singer, hunter and defender of the innocent. Here, you are a sword wielded with compassion and fortitude. Here, you are a gift from God. _

"Never been called that before." Bobby moved forward, taking out an Immortal who stumbled and would have been crushed by the overflowing tide of Immortals.

_See? He would have risen, his misery continued had you not granted him this blessing. It will be returned in kind._

"Huh?" Bobby grunted as he was knocked sideways. He stumbled, but Kubera's wing snapped out and righted him. "Thanks." Bobby hacked and sliced into the fray to give him more room to move. "Well?"

_I said it was an honour you were given. To find yourself in such a place of suffering and to do what goes against your natural instinct for no other reason than to bring peace to those who have begged, prayed, raged and howled for it... You were sent here for a reason, Singer. Have you not figured out you would never had made it this far had you not been needed for this?_

"This is a test?" Bobby raised his sword again, sweat dripping into this eyes.

_No, Singer, it is an honour. I told you. _Kubera stamped his hooves in frustration. _When is one given the opportunity to help so many in such great need? This is not something to be taken lightly. You were chosen because you should be able to see past your own feelings to those before you. _

"I'm trying, Kubera," Bobby snapped.

_Do not send you anger my way. It is not deserved. Like it is not deserved by those surrounding you. They want nothing but oblivion. You grant them this and they will bestow an understanding you will carry with you for the rest of your life._

"Understanding? Speak to me like an idjit, Kubera."

_Have I not been?_

Bobby chanced a glance at the hippogryph, and shook his head at the glint in Kubera's eyes. "You're being a smart ass? Now?"

_Behind you._

Bobby swung on instinct, the howl of the Immortal cut short. "Simple, Kubera. I can't do this and carry on a conversation at the same time."

_Let go of your fear. Let go of your hate at what you are doing. It is not needed, nor is it recognised. Do not shame them. They deserve better. They deserve respect. You give it to them and it will be returned. Look into their eyes and __see__._

Bobby waited until Peluda's breath had those surrounding him shy away and he concentrated on the Immortal closest him. When it turned its face back to him, Bobby didn't see the skeleton barely wrapped in skin, he didn't see the a mouth stretched too wide for its face or claw-like fingers reaching for him. Despair, self-loathing, and a life filled with nothing but eternal death swirled like the pits of hell in eyes so wracked with torment, it was like someone was crushing his heart. Bobby _saw, _and he'd never felt compassion more than he did then. It wrapped itself around him, armoured him. He raised his sword, now light as a feather and stepped forward. The acid-burn of fingers brushed against his cheek and he allowed it, it was the very, very _least _he could do. Finn's words came back to him. _"Give them Salvation. It's our gift."_

The Immortal blurred beneath his tears and he swung his sword, bestowing the gift of death for one who so deserved it.

_You are on your way, Singer. Now open your heart to them._

Bobby nodded, swearing to look each in the eye. They were warriors and they deserved a warrior's death. They deserved Salvation. He stepped forward, determined in his task. He drew his other sword. "Our Father in Heaven..."

* * *

Finn worked more efficiently than any of the others, wading deeper, faster than even Dean. Her understanding of their suffering had hit her the minute the portal had opened, it's what had held her back when the others had passed through without incident. She hadn't lied when she'd told Dean the Old Ones wanted to explore her reasons for coming; they'd felt her despair at losing Caleb, of living a life without her son. They knew that sorrow but hadn't expected in one so young. She'd felt their tentative exploration of her grief, but instead of hiding shying from it, she'd opened herself up to them and they'd waded in as deep as she was now.

She knew the scrutiny hadn't been those surrounding them, but the oldest of the old; the ones who had been around since the beginning of time. While her sorrow wasn't the same as the Lost Ones, it was equal in intensity. It was this the Old Ones found intriguing. Loss, _her _loss, was something of which they were unfamiliar. _Her _passage, her grief, she understood, allowed the passage of Gabe, Sam and Bobby. Dean, she knew, had slammed up the walls that hid his grief, but the Old Ones had felt its presence nonetheless.

_You must pace yourself, Griffin. This is not a race._

Finn swung her swords outwards, decapitating two Immortals before taking out another in front of her. "I know, Raja," she panted. "I just-"

_You are not giving them the respect they deserve. _Raja put his beak over her shoulder and held her back. _They are not a series of heads-_

"I _know," _she said impatiently. "I'm trying to help as many of them as I can. Now let me go."

_Not until you calm yourself. _

"I _am _calm."

_Do not lie to me. _He put one of his wings around her, shielding her from the Lost Ones. _It is a foolish endeavour. Your heart is as open to me and mine is to you. _

"Raja. These people need my help. Don't stand-"

_These people are in need of Salvation, you said it yourself yet you do not stand by your words._

"I'm trying to-"

_I understand what you think you are trying to do. But it is not what you are actually doing. Look at these people. They are not called Lost for nothing. They are searching for Salvation, not the end of your sword. They are two very different things. I know you know this._

"Raja," Finn tried to keep the exasperation from her voice, but the wails of the Lost Ones tore at her. "I understand their sorrow, I do, I felt it the minute the portal opened. I knew what we were walking into. An emotional assault-"

_Then let your emotions rule your actions, not your head. Each one you give Salvation deserves the honour of you looking them in the eye. They deserve to be remembered as a warrior, not a soul in distress._

"They are a soul in distress."

_They are warriors first and foremost. They have always been and will always be. Taking that away from them in the one true moment of joy is disrespectful. You are not disrespectful, Griffin. Well, not to those who do not deserve it. You have an acid tongue. I like that. But this is not the place for it._

"I haven't said one-"

_You disrespect them by not taking your time with them. Each one. Each _one_, Griffin. Give them an honourable death. You would ask the same._

Finn lowered her head, shame sagging her shoulders at Raja's words. He was right. He was always right.

_Not always. Just...most of the time._

"I don't like them suffering like this. I don't like anyone suffering like this."

_Then give them the death they deserve. One filled with honour and respect. They have earned it. The Lost Ones have waited long enough for us to arrive._

Finn snapped her head up. "Us?"

_Of course. Do you think it was chance that brought us here? It was foretold, Griffin. But the outcome lies in our hands and our hearts. Use both well._

"When did you get so smart?"

_I have always been. You sometimes miss it._

Finn patted Raja's beak. "I'll remember."

Raja brushed his beak against her cheek. _I will remind you when you forget._

Finn nodded and took a breath. She steadied her heart then opened it to those around her.

_I am your guardian,_ Raja sounded, fearless, in her head. _Open yourself to them, they will not harm you. It is something else they wish to bestow._

"Bestow?"

_Open your heart. Understanding will come._

Finn raised her swords, allowing an image of Caleb's smiling face to rise in her mind. It would be the love for her son that would unshackle her heart and let the Lost Ones in.

Raja's wing was at her back, steadying her when she was hit from all sides by the Lost One's desire. While it was death they craved, it was understanding of the Immortality they'd chosen and had them born into this race. Rarely would they feel the pain of loss; their children, children's children and so on through the ages would be forever be with them; their beloveds would always be at their side. Their good intentions had cursed those they loved most, and that had put their souls in an unending circle of torment. But their hearts had been pure right from the beginning.

_Show them the respect they deserve. _Raja's voice was gentle, kind.

Finn nodded, it was all she could do, her voice was trapped by the lump in her throat. She stepped forward, waiting for the first to approach. She allowed the Arctic touch of brittle fingers to scrape over her arm and she looked into the sorrowful eyes of the Lost One. "I understand," she whispered. "I _understand." _

The Lost One nodded, just once, his hand closing over her wrist. "My son..." The voice grated like sandpaper.

"I will see to him. I give you my word." She raised her sword. "I will see to all of your bloodline."

Her sword cut clean. His head fell, landing at her feet. She stepped over him, tears falling as she whispered a prayer and moved deeper into the ranks of the Lost Ones...

* * *

Dean moved with grace and precision. Not one move was wasted. He took the most effective route through the masses, conserving his strength for the long road ahead. He was silent, determined, _focussed. _He'd understood Finn's words better than any of them. He'd lived a life of torment, but he'd had two grace periods, this he understood. His first four years, before his mother had been murdered, he'd been happy, free, a child who laughed and loved with infinite abandon. His other was the two days he'd spent with Finn and Caleb...the two days the three of them had been a family before the war had torn first Finn then Caleb from him. He had Finn back, but without Caleb, neither of them would be truly happy. And for the first time in a _long _time, Dean realised he _deserved _to be happy. Everyone did. If bringing a righteous death was the way these people would get their happiness, then Dean was damn sure going to make it happen.

At one with his swords, he let them guide him. His first lesson from Finn had never been forgotten. "Swords aren't just a weapon, they're a extension of yourself. You use them to take the living essence from things. Every time you use them, the kill is transferred into the sword, it remembers what it kills and when the time comes to kill something like it again, it will help you do that"

And they were helping him now. Each slice cut cleanly through the neck, knowing it was the only way to kill those around him. A small vibration ran through his blades - singing, he called it. Finn had liked that. Had told him he understood his swords and they'd never let him down.

_But you are letting them down, and you are letting the Lost One's down also. _Peluda, always patient, shot a fire-burst into the air.

"What are you talking about?" Dean swung left, right.

_You wield your swords well, Slayer, with a perfection that is truly a sight to behold. Griffin was right, they are an extension of yourself, but do not let your swords lead you. It is you who must lead your swords. _

"Make sense, Peluda," Dean moved forward, striking through necks with relentless accuracy.

_I am making sense. You are just not listening._

"Then make it simple. I'm kinda busy."

_You understand their torment. You look each in the eye before bringing them down. You give them a respectful death, but not a noble one. Not once have you felt the sting of their touch._

Dean hesitated and Peluda snorted flames closer to the Lost Ones to keep them back. Dean turned and scanned the bodies left in their wake and his heart stuttered. "I didn't give them Salvation?"

_You did, Slayer. But it is not just about Salvation. It is about the person at the end of your blade. They may look like monsters, but they were once like you. Young, strong, and filled with hope. _

"Finn was right?" His voice was barely a whisper. "This...this... is my... fate?"

_Griffin is worried. She has a right to be. You open yourself more to me than to her. She knows this-_

"No," Dean shook his head.

_She does, and she is grateful you open yourself up to someone. She understands you need it. But I am your guardian, I do not share your bed-_

"Dude..."

_Do not 'dude', me, Slayer. Finn will wait, how she has the patience to deal with you day and night, I do not know-_

"Peluda," Dean snapped and stepped forward to strike at the next Immortal, but Peluda knocked this one back gently with his wing.

_You will kill no more until you understand. _Peluda let loose a short but angry roar before dropping his eyes to Dean's. _Do I make myself clear?_

"Dean!" Finn's voice sounded just to his left.

"I'm fine, Finn. Just-"

"Listen to Peluda!" Finn didn't sound angry, she sounded tired, drained. "Just _listen _to him!"

_She is wise... but do not tell her I said that. She will use it against me._

"Peluda..."

If a dragon could sigh, Dean was sure that's what Peluda was doing.

_You are a fierce warrior, a just and honourable leader of your people, but sometimes you only see black and white where there is grey._

"Peluda, I don't mean to hurry you along, but there are a lot of people out there who need my help. So get to the point. Quickly."

_What you are doing is personal. For each of them. You must let their sorrow, their plight touch you before you give them the Salvation they deserve. It is their gift to you._

"Gift? What the hell are you talking about?"

_Your gift to them is Salvation, but for them to truly find meaning in their death, they need for you to understand why they seek it so._

"I can see-"

_It is not sight that brings understanding, but compassion. _

"I feel compassion, damn, Peluda, no one deserves this."

_I will let one through. Do not strike him down until you really understand what it is you are doing. I will be very displeased should you not do this right._

Dean watched as one bent almost double with age, shuffled forward. Arms outstretched, his fingers curled like claws as he reached forward. Dean dropped the tip of his sword and the Immortal's frigid hand wrapped around Dean's wrist. Dean sucked in his breath as the hand burned like a dry-ice shackle against his skin.

_Wait... _Peluda's voice was gentle this time. _Close your eyes, I will protect you._

Dean did as he was told and waited. He frowned as a series of images flashed into his mind: a young man standing next to a beautiful woman, a baby in her arms, five children hugging their legs. Their happiness was evident and Dean couldn't help but smile. The next image showed the same man, on his knees, surrounded by the headless bodies of his wife and children. Another image: same man, different family...same ending. Four times this man had rebuilt his life, four times it had been taken from him.

Dean opened his eyes and looked into the ones before him. The scar running down the left side of his face was hard to see but it was there.

"No...more..." he rasped.

_Each has a story, a life. Hopes and dreams shattered through no fault of their own. You __give__ them a noble death, not one filled with pity. You may look them in the eye when you kill them, but now you look into the __man__, the __woman__, and you give them back to their family, Slayer._

Dean nodded and slowly peeled the man's hand from his wrist before taking it in his his. "Dean Winchester," he said, shaking the Immortals hand, not feeling the burn of the Lost One's touch.

_His name is Tarsus Craven._

Dean nodded. "I'll remember."

"Learn..."

"I will." Dean raised his sword and allowed Tarsus to scrape cold fingers down his face before driving his sword cleanly through the Immortal's neck.

_Now you understand, Slayer. _

"Yeah," Dean whispered and raised his swords, waiting for the Lost One's to come to him. He would listen to their stories. It was their gift...

* * *

"Let him finish," Bobby says and stands in front of Sam. "It's Dean's way. Like you had your way and I had mine."

Sam hears the weariness in Bobby's voice, sees it in his eyes, but this is _Dean. _"Bobby, move out of my way."

_Do not interfere. _Asrai positions herself so she can easily step between him and Dean. _There are only two more._

"_Look _at him." Sam's not sure if he's talking to Asrai or Bobby, maybe both, but his brother can barely lift his sword. It's not that that worries him, but the burns that cover Dean's arms and face. "He's _letting _them do that to him."

"He has his reasons, son," Bobby says gently. "Now can you re-sheathe my damn swords, I can barely lift my arms."

Sam took the proffered swords and Bobby turned his back. Sam shook his head at the burn marks around Bobby's neck. These were red-raw. "Your neck okay?" Sam asked as he slipped the swords into their scabbards.

"Hurts like a sonofabitch, but...it was a small price to pay," Bobby said quietly.

Sam followed the older man's gaze to the bodies that lined the circle of light in which they stood. There were thousands more in the darkness beyond, knee-deep in places, and the magnitude of what they'd done nearly dropped Sam to his knees.

"You okay, son," Bobby asked gently, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"No."

Bobby sighed. "Me either, but we did the right thing. Cling to that."

Sam rubbed Asrai's feathers, taking comfort in the closeness of his guardian. "What now, Asrai?"

_We wait for the Slayer._

Sam looked around for Gabe and Finn. He saw Gabe standing near Raja but no Finn. "Where's Finn?"

Bobby scanned the area, a frown forming on his face. "Don't know. I saw her as I finished..."

Sam looked back to Dean and saw his brother put a hand to the last Immortal's face before nodding, stepping back and slicing through the neck. Dean dropped his head and Sam watched as Peluda dropped his snout to Dean's shoulder. They all took comfort from their guardian's, they all needed them more than they probably believed.

_See to your brother, Phoenix._

Sam dragged his feet as he made his way over. "Dean..."

Dean slowly lifted his head and Sam's heart began to race. He'd only ever seen despair like this a few times in his brother's eyes. When their father had died, when Dean thought he'd lost Finn, and when Dean had told him Caleb was gone.

"Hey," Sam said softly and put a hand around his brother's neck. "We did a good thing, Dean," Sam whispered.

"I know, Sammy." Dean shook his head, and when he looked at Sam again, all traces of that despair were gone; hidden, forced back into the locked box Dean held so deep inside him.

Dean looked around. "Finn?" He frowned. "Finn!" He strode over to Raja and Gabe. "Raja-"

_She needs a moment._

"Where is she?" Dean demanded.

Gabe pointed to Raja's wing. "Behind. She won't talk to me and she won't come out."

_I said she needs a moment. _Raja lowered his head to Gabe. _Do not make me say it again._

Mingan growled at Raja but nosed Gabe away from the griffin.

Dean crouched. "Finn... Finn, baby, it's me."

She didn't respond.

Dean stood and moved over to Raja's head. "What's going on, Raja?" he asked quietly, his mind drifting to the lives he'd been shown by each Immortal he'd slain. He looked into the griffin's eyes. "I'm worried."

_She will be fine, Slayer. _Raja lowered his face. _She needs some time to process it all. The mother in her is... finding it difficult. _

Dean stepped closer, Raja putting his head lower to block Dean's side of the conversation from Sam, Bobby and Gabe. "What do you mean exactly?"

_She made a promise to one that was more difficult to keep than she imagined. But she honoured her word. You should be proud of her._

"I am," Dean said without hesitation. "But-"

_It was through your son she fulfilled her promise, but it weighs heavily on her._

"Let me speak with her." He paused. "Please."

_She is not ready. _

"Raja-"

_I am her guardian, not yours._

Dean knew there was no point arguing, Raja wouldn't budge when it came to Finn. He rubbed Raja's beak then went back to where Finn was hiding. He crouched again, closer to the griffin's chest than before. "I'm here, Finn," he said quietly and slipped his hand beneath Raja's wing and waited.

When her hand finally slipped into his, he raised it and kissed it. "We'll be all right," he told her. "Whenever you're ready."

"Dean, son..."

"In a minute, Bobby," Dean snapped.

"I don't think we have-"

"King of the Ancients!" The voice boomed, deep and commanding.

Dean glanced over his shoulder, his hand still gripped to Finn's. Four men, older than sin, stood on a darkened platform, their black robes draped over thin bodies. Between the four stood a woman with grey hair so long it pooled on the platform. Dean couldn't guess her age, he was he'd never get close, but she looked younger than her four counterparts... just.

"King of the Ancients!" It was the man on the far left who'd spoken.

"That'd be me," Dean said, remaining crouched. "Dean Winchester, Supreme Royal of the Ancients, Dragon Slayer."

Five sets of eyes locked to his. The woman was decidedly younger; a hint of blue remained in her eyes. The other four had eyes as black as coal.

"You will stand when you address us," the man at the other end of the line commanded.

Dean tightened his hand on Finn's. "Normally I would, but I'm going to need some time. Be with you in a moment."

"Dean," Bobby whispered. "Now's really not the time to argue with these people."

"I'm not arguing, Bobby. I'm explaining."

"Dragon Slayer! You will rise!"

Peluda raised his head high and puffed out his chest. "Easy Peluda," Dean calmed. He turned his gaze to the five Old Ones. "I will rise when I'm damn well ready," Dean angered. "And that won't be until I've spoken with my beloved. Are we clear?"

"You dare disobey?" The man on the left of the woman asked.

"I dare," Dean angered.

"You come into our realm and disregard our protocols?"

"Look," Dean said as patiently as he could. "My beloved..." he shook his head. "Let me see to her and I'll give you my undivided attention. Right now, she's more important than your protocols."

Dean turned his back on them. "Finn, baby, if you're not ready to come out, can you let Raja know if it's okay for me to come to you." He waited and finally Raja opened his wing slightly to allow Dean's passage. "Gabe, you're in charge for now."

Gabe nodded. "Help Finn. I'll speak to this lot." He motioned with his head. "Go."

Dean nodded and disappeared under Raja's wing. Finn was on her knees, bent over and hugging her stomach. The dirt was wet from her tears, and burns ran the length of her arm. He raised her hand and kissed it. "Finn," he whispered. his heart sinking at her sob. "Ob, baby," he gathered her into his arms and rocked her as she cried. "I got you, I got you."

"I killed them all," she sobbed. "All of them, all of them, all of them."

Dean didn't say anything, just kissed the side of her neck and held her tight.

"I...I..."

"Kept a promise," Dean said, his lips brushing her ear. "Raja said you honoured your word to a man."

She cried long and loud. "I wiped out his whole line." Dean's heart broke at the wretchedness in her voice. "All of them. Every single one. His children, his grandchildren... on and on and on..."

Dean pushed her back gently and took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "You did a _good _thing, Finn, an _honourable _thing. You saved them where he couldn't." He kissed her tears away. "You gave a family peace, Finn. There's no greater gift, baby." He kissed her softly. "That it affects you like this," he ducked his head and looked into her eyes. "That's why I love you." He smiled. "Part of the reason, 'cause you've got a great ass." He dropped his eyes. "And don't get me started on your rack."

She laughed but it was half sob.

"It'll be all right, Finn. I promise. I can because I'm all kinds of awesome."

She put a hand to his face. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine, baby."

"No you're not."

He nodded slowly. "I'm not, but we'll get through this. I know it." He remembered Peluda's words to him. "And...I'll...ahhh, talk to you about it...later."

Finn frowned.

"Peluda's words of wisdom," he told her. "You about ready to come out?"

She sniffed and nodded. "Sorry."

"You don't ever have to apologise to me." He kissed her hand. "Let's go." He helped her to her feet. "I think I pissed them off some."

She nodded. "We'll fix it."

He held her hand tight. "Raja."

The griffin's wing remained down.

"Raja," Finn said softly and the griffin raised his wing. Finn patted his flank and he dropped his face to hers.

_Just be honest, Griffin, that is all you can do._

Finn put a hand to Raja's beak then kissed it. "You know I love you."

_I do. And it is returned a thousand-fold._

"Thanks, Raja."

_You are welcome._

Dean led Finn forward, stepping past Sam and Bobby and standing next to Gabe.

"So you understand why we can't make any comments until they arrive," Gabe finished. He turned and smiled at his sister. "But we're all here now." He squeezed Finn's hand. "Dean Winchester, Supreme Royal of the Ancients, Dragon Slayer. And his beloved, Griffin Jacobs, Princess of the Ancients, Guardian of the Griffins." Gabe bowed then stepped back.

The man at the end of the line, who had bellowed his order, opened his mouth but the woman raised a hand and he dipped his head and remained silent.

"Griffin Jacobs," she said, her voice was soft. "Have you healed?"

Finn shook her head. "I apologise for the delay," she said. "I..." she looked over her shoulder at the bodies massed behind her then turned back. "It broke my heart," she told the woman.

The woman inclined her head. "My name is Verna Darn," she said. "Thank you for helping my children." A frown creased her forehead. "Do not cry, child," she said softly. "It was a great kindness you bestowed. Something I could not give them myself. As a mother, I know you understand this."

Finn nodded. "I am more sorry than I can tell you."

"Thank you." She looked to Dean. "Tarsus was a very dear friend of mine. Thank you for granting him an honourable death."

Dean nodded once. "He opened my eyes. It's me who should be thanking him."

"He was a good man," the man at the far right said. "My name is Tarsus Darn. I am his namesake."

"Pleasure," Dean said and stepped forward, hand outstretched.

Tarsus hesitated. "Is that wise, King Winchester?"

"It's Dean. And yes, I'm sure, I don't offer my hand to everyone I meet."

Tarsus went to lean down then withdrew his hand and stepped from the platform. He took Dean's hand in his and shook it gently. "It is a pleasure, Dean." He released Dean's hand. "I apologise for my touch."

"Forget about it," Dean waved him off.

"What you have done here will never be forgotten, Dean." He looked at Finn, "Griffin." He looked over Finn's shoulder. "Gabriel, Samuel, Robert. It is a debt we cannot repay."

Finn raised her hand. "May I ask a question?"

"Yes, Griffin."

"You don't have to answer."

"Ask," Tarsus nodded.

"Were they all your children?"

He nodded. "We were the first five. My beloved, Verna, is the first of mother's."

"Mother to all," Dean said.

Verna inclined her head. "Yes."

"I'm real sorry for your loss," Dean said earnestly. "Real sorry."

"As am I, but it was what they wanted, what they needed. And we are grateful." She looked over Dean's head. "Samuel, please step forward."

Sam moved up beside Dean. "Ma'am."

"You blessed each of those you gave Salvation. Thank you."

"Thank you for allowing me the privilege."

"Robert."

Bobby moved beside Sam. "Ma'am," he tipped his cap.

"Never have we felt such compassion coming from one so... surly. You stepped away from yourself to help those in need. It was difficult for you but your carried out your mission without thought for yourself. Thank you."

"Thank _you, _Ma'am. S'been a long time since I did something this...noble."

"Gabriel."

Gabe stepped beside his sister. "Ma'am."

"Gabriel," she smiled. "Yours was a difficult task, made moreso by your physical limitation."

"Yes, Ma'am." He smiled. "But I understand now I do not have one, so thank you."

"You are welcome. Thank _you, _Gabriel." Verna turned her eyes to Dean. "And you, Dean, suffered much by the gift you bestowed. You took the hard road, one most would not take. You understand the gift you received in return."

"Yeah, I do," Dean said.

"Ask your question," Verna told him.

"Our son, Caleb, he's in the first of realms. You're our only way to him. We've been tried and tested in every realm and we've come through it, just, but we've come through. We _need _to get to him. Whatever it takes, we need to get to him."

"Your question?"

Dean took a breath. "Will you help us?"

"Have we not already?" she asked.

"The gifts, yes," Dean said. "But please..."

Finn got down on her knees, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm begging you."

Dean got down beside her. "We're begging you."

Sam, Gabe and Bobby knelt beside them. "Please," Sam said. "Please." He glanced over his shoulder, all the guardians had bowed as best they could.

"I'll stay," Gabe said. "I'll stay here forever if that's what it takes. Just let them get to Caleb."

"Gabe, no..."

Gabe smiled at his sister. "Yes, Finn. I'm sorry I never believed you. I _know _he's alive and you _need _to bring him home. It's the right thing to do."

"I'll stay," Bobby said. "I'm an old man. Fit right in." He looked to the five. "No disrespect intended."

"I will," Sam said. He looked at Verna. "I'm Dean's brother. Blood for blood."

Finn stood. "Me. I'll stay. I'm his mother, but I want him out of there more than anything. I'll do whatever you want, _anything. _Just let Dean through. _Please."_

"No, Finn," Dean said as he stood. He looked to Verna. "I'm the Supreme Royal of the Ancients, but I don't care about that. I just need to save my son. I failed him once before, I won't do it again. I'll stay. I'll listen to every gift your people have, every one of them, just let them through." He drew his swords and placed them at Tarsus' feet. "I'll stay."

"Well we can't all stay," Bobby said. "That defeats the whole damn purpose."

"Bobby!" Gabe gasped.

"Well it does," Bobby snapped. "Are you idjits? Don't answer that."

Tarsus laughed but it was like fingernails down a blackboard. "I like you, Robert."

"So it's settled, I'm stayin'."

"None of you are staying," the man on the right of Verna said. "My name is Rikar Darn." He dipped his head. "Sacrifice," he said softly. "It is not given lightly, nor is it taken lightly." He nodded. "Rise."

They all stood, Dean taking his swords from Tarsus. "You all right?"

Tarsus nodded. "I am Immortal, Dean, you swords cannot kill me."

"Oh. 'Course. My mistake," he gave a sheepish grin.

"You are a fine people," Rikar said. "If this is the mark of the Ancients, then the realms are placed well in your protection."

"My son," Dean started. "He said-"

"We were aware of the threat made against us," Rikar said. "But none can enter this realm without our permission. We have always been safe." He dipped his head. "We were also aware of your decision to defend us."

"So..." Dean cleared his throat.

"One warning," Verna said and looked directly at Finn. "The realm of Blood Tears is not one you should enter without understanding the ramifications of your footsteps." She raised a hand. "Like you, nothing would keep me from my child, but a woman's journey into the first of realms is fraught with more danger than those of your male companions."

"I'll be careful and will think wisely."

"Each footsteps leaves an imprint," Tarsus said. "Be careful were and how you tread."

"Not all is as it seems," Rikar told them. "See through the lies, the deception and pray that your actions do not condemn us all."

Dean cocked his head and the man who hadn't said a word the whole time stepped forward. "My name is Charnouk," he dipped his head. "We are aware your actions in the realm of Blood Tears could tear apart the worlds, but your actions here, today, have given us hope that your decisions will be made with _all _of humanity in mind."

"Do not make us regret our decision," Rikar told them. "We will tear apart Larten Vola and its people if you do."

"We will wipe the Ancients from history," Charnouk told them.

"Understood," Dean said.

"Good luck," Tarsus told him. "Go with God."

Dean shook his hand then leaned in close. "You mess with my people, I'll come back and take your head off."

Tarsus laughed softly. "I like you too, Dean." He gripped Dean's hand tight. "But do not threaten me."

"Don't threaten my people."

Tarsus gave a curt nod. "You are fine leader."

"You're okay yourself, Tarsus."

"Battle well, and bring out your Caleb. No child deserves to suffer in the realm of Blood Tears."

Verna raised her hand and a pinprick of light shone to their left. "Safe journey."

Dean took Finn's hand and led her to the front. "Sammy, behind me. Bobby you next, Gabe, bring up the rear."

The guardian's took their positions beside their protectors and waited as the light grew in size and intensity.

"Here we go, baby," Finn said, tightening her hand on Dean's.

He put his hand to her face and kissed her. "Let's bring our boy home." He looked at Peluda. "Nice and quiet."

_No kidding, Slayer._

Dean shielded his eyes from the glare, took a breath and stepped into the light, holding tight to the woman he loved.

Gabe watched as Dean and Finn stepped into the light and disappeared, his heart hammering as Sam followed then Bobby. He took a step, Mingan close at his side.

"Gabriel," Tarsus put a bitter-cold hand on his shoulder. "One last thing..."

_**To be continued...**_


	18. In the Beginning

_A/N: First up, apologies for the long delay in posting this chapter but family, study and my editing business must come first. I've been itching to get back here, so while this chapter is shorter than most, it's more a build-up to the next chapter (which should be up fairly soon as I've a few days off next week). We are heading towards an ending, but if previous stories are anything to go by, there are at least four chapters remaining before tying this up._

_Disclaimer: I, AJ, do solemnly swear that I own nothing related to the 'Supernatural' universe. I do, however, own the characters of Finn, Gabe and Caleb, all of the guardians and the plot to this story. I can, and will, call on them to wreak destruction on those who claim otherwise. (Hey, it's a virtual world, I can do what I want!)_

* * *

**Through the Never  
**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth. And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep..._

One step. That's all it was to move from the darkness and into the light.

Dean squinted against the glare and raised a hand to shield his eyes. It was murky light, but compared to the darkness of Kumari Kandam, it shone painfully bright. He held tight to Finn's hand, taking comfort in her touch as fear for her rose in him. He'd read the texts, studied them like he hadn't studied anything before; he was determined to bring both Finn and Caleb out of here; his brother, Gabe and Bobby too. But his thoughts were focused on his beloved and his son. He took a steadying breath and blinked rapidly to adjust his vision to the realm. He needed to see what he was up against.

A forest, the colour of smoke, stretched vast, to the horizon, broken only by gigantic black trees whose stark, twisted branches reached towards the charcoal clouds that barreled over the sky, fighting for their place in the heavens. His heart started to race; he'd had no concept of the scope of the Garden, even in his wildest dreams he could never imagine the enormity of the place. Caleb was in there, somewhere. North, south, east, west... the trees spanned like an impenetrable grey blanket. There was no colour here, only shadows hiding within shadows.

"In the shadow of shadows," Finn whispered, "where darkness is cold, raw and rarely seen, lurks the slowly beating heart of your monster."

Dean shivered as he turned to her. "Finn–"

"We give it names," she continued, "demon, revenant, beast, hellion – breathing life into it with every whisper, creating its form with each thought. They feed on our fear, feed on us."

Dean studied Finn closely–the texts said this realm was more dangerous for her than he and the others–but she did nothing but scan the dead-looking forest beneath them. He knew she hadn't processed all she'd done in Agartha, just pushed it down to deal with later … and he knew better than anyone that was no way to deal. "Finn," he whispered, turning her face to his, his heart stuttering at the despair that shone from her eyes. "Finn?"

"They're misshapen, grotesque, terrifying creatures we don't ever want to face … because your monster is nothing more than the reflection of yourself."

"Finn … " he said softly, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "We'll get to him. I promise you." She nodded. "What was that... "

"Something Dad told me," she said. "A long time ago."

"Like a bedti–"

"Where's Gabe?" Sam asked, turning back the way they'd come. "He was right behind me."

Dean frowned as Finn spun and snapped her hand around Sam's wrist, stopping him. "Every step ripples through all the realms," she told his brother. "Stand your ground."

Sam's brow furrowed. "They meant _literal_ step?"

"Finn … Finn … " Dean turned her face back to him. "What do you mean?"

Finn blinked and shook her head, focusing on Dean; she could see the worry etched around his eyes. "What we do in one realm ripples through all the realms, but this is the Mother Realm, what we do here won't be a ripple, but a wave that washes over _all _the realms."

Raja rested his beak on her shoulder. _You __listen __well, __Griffin._

Finn stroked Raja's cheek. "I have an insightful teacher."

"So every step we take here could have repercussions that … that … " Bobby floundered.

"Could destroy everything," Sam finshed.

"Pretty much," Finn said.

"Gabe was right behind me, Finn," Sam said softly. _"__Right _behind me and it was only one step to get through." Sam craned his head to get a better look into the still-open portal. "He should be here by now."

"He'll be here," Dean said, giving Finn's hand a squeeze then turning and searching through the weapons bag slung over Peluda's shoulders. He pulled a scope free, crouched and put it to his eye, scanning the forest before them. The canopy was too dense to see through; the leaves providing a shield against prying eyes. He rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head – _a __wave __that __washes __over __all __the__ realms._ "Peluda, how steep is the incline?"

Peluda stretched his neck over the edge of the ridge and moved his head back and forth before settling beside Dean again. _There __is __a__ straight __drop __from__ the __edge __to __a __small __ledge __then__ the __rest __is __manageable.__ Steep, __but __manageable._

Dean nodded slowly. "First of Realms, huh?"

_Yes, Slayer._

"This can't be the Garden of Eden," Sam said with a shake of his head. "It's supposed to be … beautiful. Didn't Adam and Eve spend all their time trying to get back to it?"

"They never did though, did they, Sammy?" Dean looked over the forest again. "And who was left behind?"

"The Serpent," Sam muttered.

Dean nodded. "This is exactly what it should look like."

"Dean, Finn," Bobby said softly. "I know you want your boy back, but if what Finn said is true, then you really need to think about–"

"You're welcome to stay here, Bobby," Dean said, his gaze focussed on Eden, "but me and Finn are going in."

"Dean, son, you step on a flower here, you could bring down a city in Ohio, start a tidal wave that wipes out Hawaii. You could destroy Larten Vola. _Think_, Dean."

"I am," Dean said as he stood. He jammed the scope into his pant pocket and started removing the swords and daggers. "No guns," he said. "Blades only. And we go in barefoot. No electronics, nothing from the new world," he ordered as he removed his watch. "Peluda, you have any idea of what … wildlife there'll be?"

_No, Slayer._

"Raja says nothing like we've seen before … but that's all he knows," Finn said as she removed her boots.

"No … people though, right?" Dean asked Peluda.

_Apart __from__ the __Little __Slayer __and__ your __enemy,__ you __will __be __first __to __have __set __foot __in __Blood__ Tears __since __mankind__ was __banished. _The dragon lowered his head to Dean's. _One __misstep __echoes __an __eternity, __Slayer._

Dean nodded and crouched again, pinching the soil between his fingers. It was dry, coarse. He lifted it to his nose and frowned. "It has no smell." He returned the soil to its place and stood, breathing in deep. "There's no smell here." He breathed in through is mouth. Nothing. Not even the slight taste of … anything on the air.

_Slayer?_

"I'm missing something," Dean whispered.

_Remember __your __scriptures. _Peluda dropped his snout and nosed the earth. _All__ … __stories __have __the __basis __of __truth._ Peluda raised his nose and brushed dirt along Dean's arm. _Are __dragons __not __myth __in __the __realm__ of __mortals?_

Dean studied the dirt on his arm. "Then God formed man of the dust of the ground ..."

_And __breathed __into __his__ nostrils __the __breath __of __life, __and __man__ became __a __living __soul. _Peluda nudged him towards Finn. _And __cleave __unto __his __wife, __they __shall __be __one __flesh._

Dean cocked his head and frowned into Peluda's eyes. "How do you know the bible so well?"

_The Wolf spent many hours reading it to me. _

Dean closed his eyes as an image rose in his mind; Peluda, young and gravely injured, lying in a small field. Gabe was tending to Peluda's wounds, trying to stop the infection that had set in ... Gabe resting near Peluda's head as he read aloud from the bible...

Dean ran his hand over Peluda's snout. "When you killed your father."

_The __Wolf's __readings __helped __me __make __peace __with__ my __actions. __Now, __they __will __help __us __here. _He nudged Dean again. _And __they __were __both__ naked, __**the**__** man **__**and **__**his **__**wife, **__and __they __were __not __ashamed._

Dean nodded slowly as he stood. "Sam, Bobby, face forward. Do _not _turn around."

"Dean?" Bobby asked, a frown forming. "What's going on?"

"You're facing the wrong way, old man," Dean said, motioning Bobby to about-face. "You too, Sammy."

_Do __as __he __says, __Phoenix._ Asrai nudged Sam.

Kubera clamped his teeth around Bobby's wrist. _Turn__ around, __Singer._

"Okay, okay," Bobby muttered and turned.

"Finn … Finn … " Dean turned her to him and she blinked. "Finn, you okay?" She nodded. "Finn … we need to do this properly."

She nodded again, frowning as Peluda and Raja extended their wings to shield them. "Dean?"

Dean cleared his throat. "You're my beloved," he said and she nodded. "I'm your beloved."

"Yes, baby."

"And you … want us to be."

Finn's frown deepened. "Yes, Dean. You're my one." She paused. "You–" She stopped as Dean undid his vest and slipped out of it then started unbuttoning his pants. "Dean, as much as I like seeing you naked, now's really not the time."

"Strip."

"Excuse me?"

Dean slipped his pants off. "Strip, Finn." He motioned to her vest. "Get naked, woman." He turned his back on her and started rummaging through the weapons bag.

"Dean?"

"You better be naked when I turn around." He glanced over his shoulder. "Trust me, Finn," he said as he dug his arm deep into the bag.

Finn sighed and started undressing. "If Gabe comes through now, he'll have a stroke," she muttered.

"You worried about him?"

She thought about it then sighed. "No." She slipped her pants off. "They won't hurt him. He'll be here."

"Dammit."

"You all right there?"

"Aaah, there you are." He turned, grinning at her.

"Very funny, Winchester."

Dean laughed softly. "Relax. Aaah... Peluda?"

The dragon put his head over his wing. _Slayer?_

Dean went to the dragon and spoke quietly to him then turned back and went to Finn, took her hands and pulled her to her knees with him. "You trust me, Finn?"

"You know I do."

He smiled and kissed her softly then took a handful of soil and began to rub it over her shoulders, her arms, her hands and down each finger. Another handful he rubbed over her chest, breasts, stomach then her legs before moving behind her and covering her back. He knelt in front of her and waited, finally nodding at Finn when she took a handful of soil and rubbed it over him.

She knelt in front of him and he took a last handful and gently covered Finn's face, smiling as she did the same to him. He took her hands and smiled.

_With strength, Slayer. _

Dean nodded. "I love you, Finn." He grinned at the smile that lit her face. "I do. I always have."

Peluda lowered his head to Dean and Dean reached into the dragon's mouth then turned to Finn, taking her left hand and slipping a ring on to her finger. "Always will."

"Dean … " She removed the chain from around her neck and slipped the ring from it. "It was my fathers," she said and slipped the ring on to his finger then put a hand to his face. "Never will I love another."

He grinned at her. "I hope not, this is like forever."

She laughed softly. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Okay." He pulled her against, slipping his arm around her waist and dropped his lips to hers. He moaned softly as her fingers trailed down his back.

"Oh! Come on!"

Dean broke the kiss and grinned up at Gabe. "Hey, dude."

"Seriously? Here?" Gabe turned his back. "Put some clothes on!"

"They're naked?" Bobby yelled.

Dean pulled Finn to her feet. "Yep," he called back. "As the day we were born."

Gabe groaned. "No."

"Yep," Dean said. "They were naked and they were not ashamed."

"You've never been ashamed, boy!" Bobby yelled back.

"Then take a lesson," Dean said with a grin, laughing softly as he heard his brother groan.

"You can't be serious," Sam called.

"You know I don't make jokes about nekkidness," Dean retorted, pulling Finn against him and kissing her. "Strip!"

"Aaah, Dean," Gabe said, his back still to them. "You understand Finn's my sister, right?"

"Yep."

"I'd rather _not _be naked in front of her, her in front of me."

"That's fine, Gabe," Dean said. "You can stay here." He kissed Finn softly. "Back in a bit," he whispered then went to Gabe and leaned against the rock-face. "Dude, you … holy shit!"

Gabe laughed softly, raised his hands and flexed his fingers. "They said I'd need two here." He flinched when he was turned, Finn grabbing his hand and running hers over it. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Aaah, geez," he muttered and looked away. "Finn, please, you're scarring... and scaring me."

"You got your hand back!" She hugged him.

"Finn!" He pushed her back gently, but he couldn't stop his grin. "Stop giving me nightmares."

"He got his hand back?" Sam called. "You gotta come here, Gabe," Sam called. "I'm too scared to venture past the wing-shield."

"My pleasure," Gabe said and stepped past Finn.

"Gabe," Finn called.

Gabe stopped but wouldn't turn around. "Yes, sis."

"I got married."

He spun to her. "You did?" He smiled when she held her hand out. "Sis..." He kissed her cheek. "Finn." He hugged her, keeping his body away from hers. "Gideon's going to be rapt." He leaned down to her ear. "Mom and Dad would have loved him, but don't you tell him I said that."

Gabe looked at Dean who was grinning at him. "'Bout time," Gabe said and shook his hand.

"What? No hug?"

"_No.__" _He motioned to Dean's ring. "That's Dad's ring." He leaned in close. "Eli never wore it." Gabe nodded when Dean frowned. "Wear it well." He paused. "And wear some clothes."

"Gabe," Dean said patiently. "I don't particularly want Finn naked in front of you, Bobby or Sam, believe me, but … we have to do this the right way. Once we get into the forest, we can dress again, but we _enter_the garden the same we were born. Naked."

_He __is__ right, __Wolf, _Mingan said, nuzzling Gabe's new hand.

_You __show__ the __Garden __respect __when__ you __enter; __it __will __be__ the __first __of __many__ tests. __You __cannot __fail __the __first __one. __The __Slayer __understands __the __rules __here __are __old, __and __ones __that __have__ been __forgotten ... __dismissed __by __time. __The __laws __here __have __not __changed. __That __must __be __at __the __forefront __of __your __mind._

Gabe sighed. "Okay."

"You'd better be okay with it," Dean said. "_And __they__ were __not __ashamed.__" _Dean stared intently at Gabe. "You enter unashamed, Gabe. Not proud, just... "

"The way God made me," Gabe finished.

"Yep. Cover yourself in the dirt of this realm like me and Finn." He gave Gabe a small shove. "Now go explain it to Sam and Bobby, I got business with your sister."

Gabe groaned. "You enjoy this."

"'Course I do," Dean grinned then turned serious. "Now get."

Gabe sighed and ducked under Raja's wing, the griffen's feathers closing swiftly behind him. He laughed softly as Sam and Bobby's mouths dropped open. Gabe raised his new hand and waved.

"I don't believe it," Sam said, taking Gabe's hand and inspecting it. "I can't see... there's not even a scar. Look, Bobby."

Bobby was shaking his head. "How on earth..."

"I don't know how they did it. I... there was just this blinding pain, like _nothing_ I've ever felt before. I think I passed out... but... not really sure." He pointed to a small scar on his palm. "It's my old hand. I got that mucking around with Gideon when I was a kid."

"Amazing," Sam said. "How's it feel?"

"Weird. Good, but weird. I haven't had this hand for almost two thousand years." He smiled at them. "I plan on keeping it, though."

"No shit," Sam laughed.

"Gabe, they weren't serious when they said... naked," Bobby asked in all seriousness.

"'Fraid so, Bobby."

"I'm an old man."

Gabe started unbuttoning his vest then laughed to himself when he raised his other hand to do it. "Very weird," he said. "Look, we'll just be naked until we get to the forest, then we can dress again. You don't want to get naked, then you stay up here."

Sam sighed and started to undo his shirt. "Up to you, Bobby."

Bobby glared and muttered under his breath as he undid his shirt. "We _never _speak of this."

* * *

Dean rested his head against Finn's shoulder, breathing heavily. He smiled as Finn ran her fingers over his back – _protection __symbols._ He raised his head and kissed her, taking her hand and running his thumb over the ring.

"It's beautiful," she said. The silver shone brightly and had a kaleidoscope of colours shimmering through it.

"It's dragon metal – it can withstand anything and lasts an eternity," he told her, returning her smile. "Yeah, okay."

"You brought it with you?"

He shrugged.

_Be __honest __with __her, __Slayer. _Peluda sounded, strong, in his mind.

"I asked Peluda to make it the first time we went to see the dragons," he said, "Just ... waited for the right time."

"You waited perfectly," she said and kissed him.

Dean groaned as she lifted from him and pulled him to his feet.

"We need to get moving," she said.

Dean nodded and grabbed the weapons bag, emptying it before putting his and Finn's clothes inside then added their swords and daggers. He took Caleb's leathers from his other bag then put his son's swords inside with theirs. He handed the bag to Finn. "You … wear this, and stay at my back."

Finn slung the bag over her shoulder and positioned it at her front. "Better?"

"For me? No. For the others? Yeah. You ready?"

"Let's go."

Peluda and Raja shifted their wings and Dean stepped through, Finn right at his back. "Well hello, boys!"

"I will put my foot right up your ass, Dean," Bobby angered.

"Finn's promised not to look," Dean said, "and if I catch you sneaking peeks at her, I'll knock you out, we clear?"

"No problem here," Gabe said. "Trust me."

"Sammy?"

"Eyes down, got it. You too, Finn."

"Nice arse, Sam."

"Finn!" Dean and Sam said in unison.

"I'm just saying," she said.

"Well don't say," Sam muttered. "But thanks."

"Welcome."

"I don't know why we just can't … undress when we get down there," Bobby said, his hands covering his front.

_Because __once __we __leave __this __ridge, __we__ are __in__ the __realm__ of __Blood __Tears, _Kubera said, shifting his wing over Bobby. _Here, __we__ are __still __between __realms._

"All right," Dean said and stretched.

"Good lord …" Gabe muttered.

"Easy, Gabe," Dean scratched himself. "I'll go first. Peluda's tail almost reaches the ledge he said, so we'll use that as a rope and scale down the rock-face. Finn will go next, then you lot decide your positions." He laughed softly. "Positions."

"You're a child," Bobby shook his head.

Peluda turned, his back to the forest and Dean ushered Finn to the other side of the dragon. He took the bag and put it over his shoulders. "Use Peluda's scales to keep hold."

"See you down there."

Dean gripped the dragon's tail and slipped over the edge. Bracing his feet against the rock, he slowly manoeuvred himself down. When he reached the barbed end of Peluda's tail, he glanced below him. A six-foot drop. _Easy __as._He let go, dropping soundlessly to the edge.

Finn swung out easily over the edge and Dean smiled. "Nice and easy, baby," he called softly, but she seemed to have a better grasp of what she was doing than he did and moved quickly and expertly down, dropping easily to the ledge. "Almost there," she said then cocked her head and rolled her eyes. "Tell him I don't _want _to look."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Sam's being precious," she said and turned to face the wall, her head down. "Raja, tell him it's safe to descend."

Dean kept his body against Finn's as Sam then Bobby and lastly Gabe, abseiled down. "Okay, follow me. Watch your step, the incline's steep and the rock's are unstable. I don't want any one falling on the way down." He stepped away from Finn. "Okay, so … we're naked, all of us. Nothing wrong with that." He looked at the three other men, their hands cupped in front of them. "_And__ they __were__ not __ashamed. _It's Genesis. We're the first people to enter the Garden of Eden since mankind was banished from here _in__ shame._We _cannot _enter the same way."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "_One _remark, Finn," he said and moved his hands.

Dean nodded as Gabe and Bobby let their hands drop. "All right. Remember that's how you came into the world, that's how _Caleb_came into the world and _he_is the reason we're here. Let's go."

* * *

Caleb stood in the middle of his room; eyes swollen shut, he swayed slightly as he concentrated. He stopped suddenly and cocked his head – _spider __in __the __corner. _His eyebrows knitted together … a small smile rising to his lips as the spider dropped to the floor, its twelve legs curled against its body.

"Very good, Silas." Abiel leaned forward, keeping his voice low. He could hear the squawks of the Night-hawks as they returned to their nests in the rocks. "Now try for something bigger. You hear the Night-hawks?" Caleb nodded. "Just one, son, just take out one." Abiel moved to the window, his gaze locked to the birds journeying home. He smiled at the high-pitched screech, grinned as one of the birds tumbled from the sky. "Excellent!"

Caleb put a hand to his head, trying to decipher the jumble of words that poured into his mind: _shadows,__ demon, __dragon, __griffen, __phoenix, __wolf, __singer..._

"Excellent work, Silas!"

"Thank you, Dadda," Caleb whispered.

* * *

Dean, Finn, Sam, Gabe and Bobby stood side-by-side at the bottom of the cliff; their guardians at their backs. The Garden loomed large before them; the trees were monoliths, towering easily 200ft, the roughened bark of their trunks like thick scabs. There was nothing but darkness beyond the first trees, nothing but tomb-like silence surrounding them.

Finn slipped her hand into Dean's. "The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want," she whispered. "He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside still waters; He restores my soul. He leads me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake."

Dean squeezed her hand. "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil; for You are with me; Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me."

"Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life," the five of them said, conviction strong in their voices. "And I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

Dean held tight to Finn's hand as they stepped forward, taking the first footsteps into the Garden of Eden since the dawn of time...

_**To be continued...**_


	19. Down the Garden Path

A/N: Yep, I know, promised this chapter a couple of weeks back, but Christmas snuck up on me again this year. :) We're building up to the finale, just laying some ground work here, folks, but I hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: It's with a long, sad sigh that I proclaim absolutely no ownership over the Supernatural-verse. The characters of Finn, Caleb, Gabe, the guardians and other assorted characters belong to me (stamped my name on their arses and everything!).

* * *

**Through the Never  
**

**Chapter Nineteen**

_And God said, Let us make man in our image, after our likeness: and let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over the cattle, and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that creepeth upon the earth... _

Caleb lay his head on his pillow, his father pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. "You must try harder, Silas." Bony fingers dug into Caleb's shoulder and his heart began to race. "Making birds drop from the sky and squeezing still the hearts of those other filthy beasts is not _enough.__"_

Caleb didn't understand; he'd done as his father ordered, he'd listened and killed the animals he'd been told to … and he'd felt every one of those deaths – the pain and the sadness as he'd done so. _"__We__ are __Gods,__" _his father had told him, _"__we__ decide __who __lives __and __dies.__" _But all Caleb had wanted was to take back the deaths and tell the animals he was sorry, so very, very sorry.

"You will do as I say, Silas. I am your father and you will obey me. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes, Dadda," Caleb whispered, trying not to show pain as the fingers hooked into his flesh. He wanted to go to sleep, he was very, very tired. Even more tired than he was hungry.

"You will rest for one hour then we will start again. I smell the enemy in our midst, Silas, they killed your mother and your brother and they will not stop until they kill the both of us. You don't want that, do you?"

"No, Dadda."

"You feel them, I know you feel them, Silas. But don't you listen to them," his fingers pierced Caleb's flesh. "You listen to _me_."

"Yes, Dadda." Tears leaked from Caleb's eyes; he had to try harder for his Dadda, but a part of him, way down deep, screamed and screamed and screamed. Caleb shivered.

"Tell me your name," Abiel hissed.

"S-s-silas … K-kilpatrick..."

_*ThroughTheNever*ThroughTheNever*ThroughTheNever*_

Leaf litter crunched beneath Dean's feet as he stepped into the Garden of Eden. _The__ Garden __of__ Eden._ He'd believed it a story, a magical one told to him by his mother. But his belief in the Garden and all the other stories had died when she had. He knew a part of him, deep down and hidden beneath all his other crap, still believed … or hoped the Garden was real, that he could believe as his mother had done – if Angels were real like she'd told him, then the Garden of Eden–a place filled with beauty, harmony and no monsters– had to be real, too.

_A place with no monsters. What would that be like?  
_

Beautiful, that's what. But it was dark in the Garden, not a place filled with wondrous light like it was usually depicted. Shadows ruled here, and if there was something Dean knew without a doubt, it was monsters hid in the shadows. He'd expected the Garden to be cold, too, but it was hot and steamy, the air thick with humidity-

Dean stopped when he felt a warm breeze wrap around him. There was purpose in the movements ... it was inspecting him … _making __sure __I'm __naked. _Finn's hand tightened on his and he was sure she was experiencing the same thing.

The breeze twisted around his ring finger; _to make sure me and Finn are married. _There was no other explanation. It traveled up his arm and Dean closed his eyes; he had nothing to hide. The breeze drifted into his nostrils, and he waited for it to go into his mind but it snaked down his throat and moved towards his heart.

_That __is __all __that __matters __here; __where __your __heart __lies. _Peluda's voice was barely a whisper in his head.

"Easy Finn," Dean whispered when he felt her tense beside him. "Let it in, it won't hurt you."

The air snaked through Dean, weaving around his heart before moving down to his gut then back up again, circling his heart once more before traveling up his throat. Again, it stayed clear of his head, moving over his tongue before pushing at the inside of his lips. Dean opened his mouth, the breeze floating out of him as he opened his eyes. He wasn't left with any lingering emotion afterwards, no idea of what the … Garden thought of him, whether he'd passed the test or not. It had been an exploration, nothing more.

He turned to Finn when he heard her exhale. "Finn?"

"I'm … " She shook her head as if to clear it. "That was … unsettling."

He frowned; he had no residual feelings about what had just happened. Finn shouldn't either. "The Old Ones did the same thing, Finn."

She shook her head. "The Old Ones weren't _inside _me like that. Didn't you feel it?"

He'd felt nothing but an examination. Not like any hospital or doctor visit, sure, but he'd felt no intent – good or bad – behind it. It was clinical, detached. His gut clenched; _it's more dangerous for Finn_. "What did you feel?"

"Exposed," she finally said.

"_Now _you feel exposed," Gabe muttered.

"This is just the outer stuff, Gabe," she said, but she either couldn't or wouldn't look at her brother. "It's the inner stuff that counts."

Dean lifted her face to his. "You didn't hide anything from it, did you?"

Finn shook her head. "Couldn't if I wanted to."

"So what is it?" Dean asked, "'Cause I didn't feel any … bad shit coming from it. It just was." He looked past Finn to his brother. "Sammy?"

"Weird, but fine," Sam said. "Spent a long time around my heart. Gabe?"

"Same. Didn't go near my head at all." He paused. "Probably a good thing."

"Can we dress now?" Bobby asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Dean said distractedly.

"Can _you_ dress now?" Bobby asked again as he went to Kubera. "Please."

Raja moved beside Finn, blocking them from the others.

"Finn, you need to tell me what it was you felt. 'Cause it sounds like it hit you differently. Me, Sam, Bobby and Gabe were fine with it, but you weren't. So what was it?"

She looked up at him. "Think about it, Dean," she said. "What do I have that you four don't?"

"Boobs."

"_And?__"_

"Oh."

"Uh huh," she said. "So … unsettling, okay?"

"You mean … "

"Hey, you were the one that said let it in, Dean," she opened the bag slung over Peluda's shoulders and removed Dean's pants and tossed them to him before grabbing her own. "Can we let it go now?"

"That was it, though?" He raised his hand when he saw the look on her face. "I mean, as unsettling as that was, and too weird even for me, there isn't anything _else _that … I mean … "

"Stop freaking out," she told him as she slipped on her pants. "When it was around my heart it was fine, it was just the–"

"Okay," he said as he pulled his pants on. "I get it," he glanced at her. "All right, I don't get it," he said quickly then sighed. "We just have to keep the truth at the forefront, Finn. Understand?" He went to her as she slipped her vest on and he tied it up for her. He grinned. "And yes, I'm copping feels."

"I would expect nothing less, Winchester." She gave him a small smile. "No vest?" she asked when he removed their swords from the bag.

"Nope, Keith wants to move around." Dean's dragon tattoo swung its head towards her as Dean passed her her swords then slipped his over his back "I couldn't see much of anything from the ledge," he said, attaching a dagger to each thigh.

"I think that's the idea," Finn said. "You were with Caleb."

"There was a small clearing, a lake … and this … shit Finn, it looked like a small jail. Old, weird looking bricks, moss growing over it and bars on the one window I saw."

"Caleb's room."

He nodded. _No __lies._ "He's hurt, Finn." Dean's chest burned with rage as the image of Caleb's battered and bruised face rose in his mind. "That asshole beat on Caleb and I'm gonna tear him apart."

Finn nodded. "How bad?" she asked, not looking at him as she adjusted the sheath on her leg.

"Bad," he said softly. "He'll need stitches and a lot of healing. He's lost a lot of weight. But I'm more worried about what that prick's doing to his mind, Finn. He's hurting on the inside more." He lifted Finn's shoulders and made her look at him. Tears were pooled in her eyes and he hadn't seen that pain in them since the day Caleb had been taken from them. "He knows we're coming, Finn. He's holding on to that, I know it. We have to, too."

Finn nodded. Once. Her tears slipped down her cheeks and she let out a shaky breath. "Okay."

Dean brushed his lips over hers. "Let's go get our son."

"Okay," she nodded, her tears falling to the earth.

_*ThroughTheNever*ThroughTheNever*ThroughTheNever*_

Abiel watched Caleb sleep from the chair in the corner of the boy's room. It had taken longer than he'd thought to break the boy – there was a … joy in Caleb Winchester that the child used like armour. It left a bitter taste in Abiel's mouth. The child had been born into poverty, his mother was a whore, and his father a mortal weakling who didn't care for him, let alone want him. But Caleb had clung to that short, pitiful existence with a fervent belief that it had been _good._

"_My Mamma and Daddy love me! They always love me! Alive or dead, they love me!" _

But this child should never have been born. And that weighed heavily on Abiel. He ground his teeth as he studied Caleb. The only child that whore should have delivered was supposed to carry Kilpatrick blood. Abiel had maneuvered his eldest son perfectly – one day, the throne of Larten Vola would belong to the Kilpatrick's. But Elijah Griffiths–a half-breed, no less–had usurped Abiel's plans.

Griffin's brothers hadn't the balls to stand up to their sister when she'd insisted on binding to not only one of lesser class but a lesser man. Griffin Jacobs had put a shame on the Kilpatrick name that she would regret.

It didn't take long for an opportunity to present itself. He'd had his own people in the palace; an impending royal birth spread quickly. It had been his Luela who had found the magik needed to bring that whore and her pissant mate to their knees, but she'd had to get close enough to Griffin to effect the strike.

The blade, soaked in festered dragon blood, had been delivered swiftly and cleanly. Abiel smiled at the echo of the whore's scream … and that of her unborn son as the dagger impaled them both. The dragon blood had killed the child, and it should have killed Griffin too, but somehow the bitch had survived. But his Luela had ensured no child would ever be born from that whores womb – the dragon blood had killed it like it had killed her spawn.

But his Luela died believing she'd killed the woman who'd brought shame on their family. When Elijah Griffiths had marched into his home and thrown Luela's head at his feet, she'd still had a smile of victory on her face. Elijah had raised his blood-covered sword; he hadn't said anything, just smiled, then spat in Abiel's face and left.

The bastard had returned ten minutes later; this time with Luela's left hand, tossing it at Abiel like it were garbage. Abiel had sat in his home as Elijah returned again and again with pieces of Luela; Abiel's rage building with each delivery … Elijah bloodier each time. Abiel's beloved was being desecrated and there was nothing he could do about it – he knew Griffin's father had his sons.

They'd been returned to him, his eldest – Silas – standing proud amidst the carnage that had been his mother; but Jonas, a boy so weak Abiel sometimes wondered if he carried any Kilpatrick blood, had fallen to his knees and tried to scrape his mother back together.

His family had been banished to the mortal realm – a place only starting its life. He'd hated it. There was nothing but wilderness and a people who had no comprehension of the worlds in and around them. But he'd waited, forced to deal with the stinking flesh of the stupid and short-lived; watching generation after generation of them die was his only solace.

When war had broken out in Larten Vola, he'd used old magic to return to exact vengeance on the royal family. He'd taken Gabriel Jacobs' hand, had delivered a fatal strike to the man, but when he'd rolled the body over, Gabriel had smiled at him like Elijah had then driven a sword through his heart.

When Abiel had woken a year later in the smelly, dingy room of his home in the mortal world; the old magik he'd used to protect him was coursing through his veins. Jonas was hovering – thin and wasted, a shell of the shell of the man he'd left behind. His Silas was dead, murdered by that whore, but his beloved son had died an honourable death – he'd killed Elijah Griffiths … with the help of a Wrong One.

Abiel glared at the boy sleeping peacefully in the bed; the boy who should never have been born, the boy who would finally put an end to the Jacobs once and for all. Abiel Kilpatrick would have his revenge, and he would take back not just Larten Vola, but _all _the worlds. He smiled; he would be _God._

_*ThroughTheNever*ThroughTheNever*ThroughTheNever*_

"It's weird, you know," Sam whispered as he stepped carefully past a tree whose bark felt like velvet. "This isn't what I expected but … it's beautiful in its own right." He crouched and picked up a leaf. "Even dead, there's beauty in it." He held the leaf up to the patchy sunlight and smiled; it shimmered like gold.

"You paying attention, Sammy?" Dean asked. "This isn't a nature walk."

Sam replaced the leaf then stood. "That's exactly what it is, Dean." He shook his head at the look on his brother's face. "Don't you get it?"

"Explain it to me, college-boy." Dean leaned against a tree and cocked his head.

"Dean, we're the first people to have set foot here since the dawn of time. _The __dawn __of __time, _Dean. The Garden of Eden was created for humankind, it was a gift from God, it _is _a gift from God." He raised his hand when Dean opened his mouth. "I know why we're here, but this isn't just about Caleb, Dean, this is all about the big picture. And it's a pretty big picture."

"Sammy–"

"Hear him out, Dean," Finn said softly.

They were all speaking in hushed tones; Sam didn't believe it was out of fear or a sense of keeping themselves hidden but more … respect for where they were. "Thanks, Finn."

She waved him off. "We're all here," she said, "all our thoughts and ideas matter."

Sam nodded at Finn and gave her a small smile before addressing all of them. "Finn said 'what we do here will be a wave that washes over all the realms'." They nodded. "Finn said a _literal_ step, but I don't think that's completely right. I think … I think this is all about respect. Respect for each other and respect for where we are. We do the _right _thing here, then we won't … wipe out a city in Ohio." He lifted his gaze to the trees towering above him. "They've been here forever; they've watched … they've given life to all the other realms, right?"

"Right," Gabe said. "Soooo … "

"So … what we, I mean _all_ the realms – Larten Vola, Quivira, Kumari Kandam, Agartha, the mortal realm … and all the other ones, have done in our histories … " He turned in a slow circle. "Look around you. This is beautiful, dark but beautiful." He turned back to them. "What I'm saying is _we_ did this. If what we do here echoes in the other realms, then what we do there, echoes here. Don't you see?"

Dean frowned. "You're saying … the Garden is … sad?"

"I'm saying it takes on our sins, _all_ our sins. We're slowly killing it," Sam said. "I think the only thing keeping it alive is the good we do."

"We're like a … cancer?" Bobby asked. He put his hand to the closest tree; it was soft, damp. _War, __poverty, __greed, __hate... _"We're like a cancer," he said with conviction.

"So if the Garden dies, then … " Gabe looked at into Sam's eyes. "Then all the realms die."

"That's what I'm thinking."

"So how does this help with getting Caleb?" Dean asked. "I see what you're saying, Sammy, I do. But I'm here to get my son, and–"

"You won't be able unless you understand what it is that's going on here and _really_ think about your actions, Dean."

Finn crouched and pinched soil between her fingers; it was damp. She raised it her nose. "Why is there no smell here?" She replaced the soil then sniffed a nearby tree. "Nothing." She moved over to a grey shrub that was covered with silver-black berries.

"Don't Finn," Gabe said and moved towards his sister.

Finn plucked a berry from the shrub, hesitated then popped it into her mouth.

"Aaah, geez," Gabe said with exasperation. "You could've just killed Gideon, you know that?"

Finn shook her head. "'_And __out __of __the __ground __made __the __Lord __God__ to __grow__ every __tree __that __is __pleasant __to__ the __sight, __and __good__ for __food',__" _she looked up at her brother. "That's why they're here, Gabe. Like Sam said: the place is dark, but it's still beautiful."

"Good for food?" Sam asked.

"It has no taste, like there's no smell here," she conceded. "But it is food." She plucked another berry and offered it to Dean.

Dean shook his head. "I got a whole Eve and apple thing going on."

"Raja?" Finn asked.

_I__ will __try__ it. _Raja lowered his head and Finn placed it in the griffin's beak. Raja chomped the berry before swallowing.

"Well?" Dean asked.

_Like Griffin said, it has no taste. I would need many to fill my stomach, though._

"Well I'm game," Bobby said and stepped forward. "Here goes nothin'."

Finn was on her fourth berry when Sam took one. "I haven't eaten in ages," he said then grinned at Finn. "Your teeth are black."

"I'm hungry," she said, taking another berry.

Gabe sighed loudly and plucked a berry, hesitating just briefly before putting it in his mouth. "Mmm... tastes like nothing."

Sam laughed softly. "You're a trip, Gabe."

Dean's stomach grumbled loudly. "Guess that's my sign," he said with a sigh and took a berry. "What are the chances there's a burrito-tree?" he asked, taking one last look at the fruit before eating it. It had the same texture as a grape, but held little seeds like a strawberry … and had absolutely no flavour.

"What the hell...?" Bobby said softly.

Sam cocked his head then leaned closer. He pulled a berry from the shrub then passed it to Asrai. The phoenix swallowed it down. _I__ will __have __another, _she told Sam.

Gabe plucked two berries and took them to Mingan, the wolf snuffling them from his hand. _There__ is __little __flavour._

"But there's _some _flavour," Gabe said, and Mingan tossed his head.

Kubera pushed his way through and nibbled on the berries that were now a deep, dark red.

"Peluda?" Finn asked.

_I__ would __like __to __taste __one, _the dragon said and dropped his head.

Dean took a couple of berries and put them in Peluda's mouth. _I__ prefer __meat, __but__ this __will __do__ for __now._

"We'll see what we can–" Dean turned to Sam's laugh then followed his brother's gaze. The shrub was vibrant green, the berries now bright red with silver flecks. "How … "

Sam tossed a berry to his brother. "Taste them now."

Dean hesitated.

_Eat, __Slayer, _Peluda nudged him. _We __have __given__ the __plant __its __purpose, __and __it __is __alive __with __it._

Sam grinned at his brother. "The _right_ thing, Dean."

"Boy," Bobby said, stuffing a handful of berries into his mouth. "You–"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Finn admonished.

"And don't take all the berries either," Dean told them as he plucked four from the plant then put them in his mouth. He couldn't stop his smile as an explosion of sweetness erupted around his tongue.

"Colour," Finn said, taking his hand. "It's … it's … "

"Alive," Dean said, wiping his mouth. "Enough eating," he told them. "We still need to be careful. If one of us eats, we all eat, but don't just start grabbing at anything you pass. _Think_ about what we're doing here. Understand?" He waited for them all to nod. "Let's get–"

A shriek ripped through the Garden.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asked, his sword now in his hand.

_Death, _Kubera said, moving closer to Bobby.

"Death?" Bobby asked.

_That __was __the__ death __call __of __one__ of __the __creatures__ here, _Kubera said.

"That way," Dean pointed east, stopping when he heard the shifting of leaves in the canopy. "Whatever it was fell from the sky."

"Nice and slow," Sam said, moving beside his brother and drawing his sword. "Careful where you step."

"Didn't you just say it's not about where we step?" Bobby whispered.

"No, I said it's not _just _about that," Sam returned the whisper as they moved forward.

"There," Dean said and skirted a fallen tree before moving into the clearing. He re-sheathed his sword and crouched over the creature. It had feathers, wings... four legs and blood over its a muzzle. "Mingan?"

The large wolf came over and sniffed the carcass. _I __have __never __seen __a __creature __such __as __this__ … __but __its __death __was __not __a __natural __one._

"It's … part bird, part … wolf?" Bobby stared at the animal … bird … animal.

_It__ is __no __wolf. _Mingan sounded clearly in Bobby's head.

"Then what is it?"

_A creature who has lived its existence only here._

Dean gently inspected the animal. "No wounds … one of its wings is broken but that's from the fall," he removed the branch that pierced the left wing. "It's neck isn't broken..." He looked to Mingan again. "Not natural, huh?"

_No, Slayer._

"Can you tell what killed it?"

_No, only that it was not this creatures time to die. There is … a lot of sadness around its death._

Dean frowned then raised his eyes to the wolf. "Sadness is a human emotion."

_Yes, Slayer._

_*ThroughTheNever*ThroughTheNever*ThroughTheNever*_

_Dragon, griffin, phoenix, wolf, singer … dragon, griffin, phoenix, wolf, singer …_

Those five words tumbled through Caleb's mind. They started as a whisper, each repetition getting stronger, a little louder; each repetition making his heart race. It wasn't fear – he knew that feeling well – this was something else … something good?

_Dragon, griffin, phoenix, wolf, singer ..._

Caleb snuggled into his pillow, pulling the blanket beneath his chin as he sighed. These were _good_ words, in his heart he knew they were good words...

Abiel turned from the window when Caleb sighed, his anger surging when he saw a smile rise to the boy's lips. _No. _Happiness and contentment in this child was _not_ allowed. He kicked the bed, jolting it against the wall. Caleb's eyes snapped open – they were filled with fear.

"Get _up.__"_

Caleb threw the blanket back and pushed from the bed, his head lowered, his shoulders sagging.

Abiel strode to the boy, grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back. "Tell me your dreams."

"N-no dreams, Dadda," Caleb whispered.

"You were smiling, Silas. Tell me what you were dreaming about or you will be punished." Abiel tightened his fist and tears sprang to Caleb's eyes. "_Tell__ me.__"_

"No dreams," Caleb cried. "No dreams, no dreams!"

Abiel lowered his face to Caleb's. "I know you feel them, Silas. You want to know why?" The boy said nothing. "Because they wear the blood of your _family._ They tortured your brother, sent him mad before they killed him. And your mother... they cut off her head, Silas and they brought it to me. You were too young to remember, but they cut her up and they delivered her to me in _pieces.__ Your __mother._ The one who gave you life, the one who _loved_ you. And now they're coming to do the same to me and to you. Are you going to let them? Are you!"

Caleb shook his head. "No, Dadda."

Abiel dragged Caleb to the window. "Find them."

Caleb closed his eyes and called to the Nighthawks...

_*ThroughTheNever*ThroughTheNever*ThroughTheNever*_

"No," Finn said with a shake of her head.

"Finn," Dean said, blocking her path when she went to step past him. "Mingan said this animal died like the last one. Unnatural, not his time. It's the only explanation."

"It isn't. It was something else that killed the animals. It had to be Abiel. Caleb would _never _hurt an animal. He _loves_ them. You've seen him–"

"Abiel wouldn't be saddened by the death of anything, Caleb would." Dean ran a hand through his hair and looked to the large ox-like creature near the pond. "Caleb did this," he said softly.

"You're wrong," Finn said and shoved past him.

"Hold up," Dean said and grabbed her arm. "You need to listen to me, and listen well, Finn." He ignored her glare. "Caleb's been with Abiel for almost seven months, he's not going to be the same boy–"

"You–"

"I said _listen,__"_ Dean angered. It was this stubborn streak in her that drove him crazy. But she would listen to him now. He'd make her listen so she understood. "Caleb did this. _He__ did __this. _The sooner you get your head around it the better."

"I _know _my son," she said through gritted teeth. "I know his heart. He didn't do this and when we find him, he'll tell you himself."

Dean shook his head, a small laugh escaping him. "Do you really think you're just going to open your arms and Caleb's going to come running? _Think, _Fi–"

She slapped him.

Dean turned his face back to hers and took a calming breath. "Slap me all you like, Finn–"

She slapped him again. "It's called _faith, _Dean. Try it sometime." She stormed into the trees.

"Come back here!" He yelled. "Get your ass back here now, Finn!"

"Leave me alone!"

He went to follow her but Peluda moved in front of him. _Leave__ her __with __her __guardian._

"Out of my way, Peluda."

_No._

Sam came over, a frown on his face. "What the hell's going on?"

"None of your business," Dean snapped.

"Bullshit." Sam leaned against a nearby tree and crossed his arms. "She slapped you. Twice. And she's more than pissed, Dean."

"Out of my way, Peluda," Dean ordered.

_You will only anger her more. Raja will calm her and she will return._

"We don't have time for her bullshit," Dean said as he scanned the surrounding forest.

"Her bullshit?" Sam stepped closer. "Dean, did you understand what I said to you about respect?"

"Not _now, _Sam," he said angrily.

"Hey, you may not like what she's thinking, but in _here, _you have to respect it."

"Yeah? Well in here we need the truth!" Dean found a strand of trees Peluda couldn't fit between. "Enough's enough," he muttered and took off.

"Dean!" San called. "Dammit," he ran after his brother.

Asrai moved in front of Peluda as Gabe and Bobby ran after Sam. _He__ made __a __mistake._

Peluda lowered his head to the phoenix. _He__ spoke __the __truth.__ It __was __the __Little __Slayer's __hand._

_Agreed. But it was his anger at her that was the mistake._

Peluda flared his nostrils. _She__ would __not __acknowledge __the __Little __Slayer's __actions. __If __she__ is __to__ battle __for __him,__ then__ she __must __understand __what __she __is __up __against.__ It __is __his __fear __for __her__ that __brings __out__ his __anger._

Asrai stepped forward. _He did not listen to the Phoenix when he should have. He may disagree with her, but there can be no anger here, especially between the Slayer and Griffin. They are both quick to anger, but he is the Slayer, he must remain in control.  
_

__Peluda lowered his head to Asrai. _She should know when to listen to him. He is wiser than she._

_And Raja would believe she is wiser than he, and as I believe the Phoenix is the wisest one here of all. You are the Slayer's guardian, Peluda, but it is you who must be the wise one here. You have more understanding of this place than he does. He needs your counsel more than your adoration. _

Peluda's tail swished dangerously. _You mock, little bird?_

Asrai ruffled her feathers. _I know more about this place than you, tiny dragon. _She rose on her claws. _They have been here __before, remember? __Their __journey __heralded __my __birth. _Asrai snapped her wings out. _He __has __awakened __the __other._

_**To be continued...**_


	20. Faith

A/N: A long time coming, I know, and apologies on that front, but this is a good long one to sink your teeth into.

Disclaimer: The Supernatural-verse isn't mine, no matter how much I'd like it to be (and no amount of voodoo, hoodoo, magic or mojo is going to change that - bummer). However, the characters of Finn, Caleb, Gabe, the guardians and other extras are of my creation, as is the plot and storyline - I own those buggers, sewed my name into their underwear and ev'ryfink!

* * *

**Through the Never**

**Chapter Twenty**

_**Now the serpent was more subtle than any beast of the field which the Lord God had made... **_

Finn sat with her back against a gnarled tree, taking steadying breaths to induce calm. She and Dean couldn't argue here, not _here. _She knew he was the more practical of the two of them; that he could compartmentalise better than she; that she relied on that part of him to steer her straight when her emotions got the better of her, but it had hurt like a stab to her heart when he'd believed Caleb was behind the deaths of the animals. She didn't want to believe it. Believing it would mean Caleb was drifting further and further away from them, that … that... maybe he was lost to them. And that was something she _refused _to believe.

_The Little Slayer is losing his hope, Griffin. _Raja watched her through the thick strand of trees, his tail swishing behind him.

"He wouldn't do this, Raja," Finn said.

Raja paced, looking for a way through to her. _When one loses hope, so with it goes their will. He is a child; his defences are not as strong. That is why children need guidance. _Finn studied Raja and the griffin bobbed his head. _His guidance comes from another._

"Caleb's heart is the best one I know," she told her guardian. "He would never–"

_He bestowed death upon those creatures, Griffin, there is no doubt. You must see past your love for him if you are to save him. Love clouds your judgement. Understand it is his soul that is at stake here. It is that for which you must battle. _

Finn cocked her head. "And without love, the soul is empty."

Raja resumed his pacing. _Those are wise words, Griffin, and I am pleased you spoke them, but a soul cannot be empty, for if it is, it is no longer a soul. _He stopped and turned to face her. _It is always filled with something. If it is devoid of love, then what fills it?_

Finn's jaw set. "It is _not _devoid of love."

_It is not your soul, but your son's. It is his perception of what fills it that matters, not yours. _

Finn sighed. "Raja–"

"Not true, Finn," Dean said as he stepped between the trees. He gave her a tentative smile. "Your belief _does _matter. It matters to me and it matters to Caleb."

Raja's pacing increased, the griffin's muscles tense and bunched at the shoulders. _Griffin– _

"I'm apologising to her," Dean told Raja then turned back to Finn. "I'm worried about Caleb and I took it out on you." He walked slowly towards her. "I just … we're so close I can feel him, but I've no idea–"

_Griffin, listen to me._

"Dean!" Sam jogged to a stop. "We _stay _together! Understand?"

"Chill out, Sam." He grinned as Gabe ran into the clearing. "You're getting slow in your old age."

"Bite me," Gabe said, going straight to Finn and crouching beside her. "You all right, sis?"

"Not really, no," she said and pushed to her feet.

_Griffin, we must speak. _Raja's pacing had increased, his tail snapping back and forth behind him. _Alone. _

"No more alone," Sam said, staring directly at Finn. "I thought we made that clear at the start."

Raja turned his face toward Sam. _This conversation is between me and my guardian, Phoenix. In the Garden, you hear my voice too well. _

"Anything you say to Finn you can say in front of all of us," Dean said. "No secrets, remember?"

Finn frowned when Raja's claws dug into the earth and the griffin focussed on Dean. "Raja?"

_Alone, Griffin. _

"Finn, speak to him on the way," Dean said. "We need to keep moving. We need to get to Caleb. The longer he stays with … we just need to get to him."

"He's right, Finn," Gabe said gently. "You two can sort this out on the way. Come on." He took her hand, and pointed as Bobby leaned against a tree, gasping for breath. "You've almost killed the old man."

"Are ya idjits?" Bobby raised his hand. "Don't answer that." He pointed to Finn. "You, don't go off on your own, I don't care if your guardian's with you. Ah-ah," he said when Finn opened her mouth. "I don't want to hear it." He turned to Dean. "Boy, what's wrong with you? Don't you look at me like that. You need to _think. _You ain't the only one here, and yours ain't the only opinion that matters. And if I hear you two fighting again, I _will _kick your asses. Now git, go on, the lot of you. We got work to do."

* * *

_Dragon... griffin... phoenix... wolf... singer... _Caleb stood on his bed, his hands curled around the bars of the window as she stared up at the dull grey sky. _Dragon... griffin... phoenix... wolf... singer..._

"I said _find _them, boy!"

Caleb flinched, ducking his head into his shoulders in preparation for the blow. His right ear exploded in pain. He scrunched his eyes closed; his ear was throbbing and felt like it was on fire. _Dragon, griffin, phoenix, wolf, singer, dragon, griffin, phoenix, wolf, singer. _

"Find them!"

Caleb's hands tightened on the bars and he sent out a call to the Wolf-birds. They rose like a black swarm from the distant mountains.

"_Find them..." _Abiel whispered close to Caleb's ear. _"Destroy them..."_

* * *

Raja kept close to Finn, Dean on her other side as they made their way back to Peluda and Asrai. Sam, Gabe and Bobby wove through the trees ahead, Mingan and Kubera flanking them. Sam kept glancing back, motioning at Finn with his head.

"Your brother's not very subtle," Finn said.

"It's a Winchester trait." Dean took Finn's hand, "I'm sorry I yelled at you," he whispered. "I just want to get him back. He's so close, Finn. So close."

Finn nodded. "I'm sorry, too, but Dean, I just can't believe Caleb did that." She put her hand to Raja's shoulder. "You and Raja... all of you tell me it's him, but … I just can't. Call me irrational–"

"Irrational," Dean said with a grin.

"Very funny."

He sighed. "Look, Finn..." he shook his head. "You know what? If you want to believe that wasn't Caleb, that's fine by me. Really it is." He laughed softly when she looked at him sceptically. "Like the old man said, I'm not the only one here."

_We are close. _Raja sounded clear in her head as Mingan bounded ahead.

"I'll give you and Raja some space," Dean said, kissing her hand then jogging up to the others.

"Raja?"

_We will speak later._

"I thought this was important?" Finn held the griffin back. "Raja?"

_I will speak with you on the matter when the time is right, Griffin. Not before._ He lowered his head to her, his massive beak inches from her face. _Maybe then you will heed my words._

"Maybe," Finn said. "Or maybe you could tell me why you're pissed so we can sort it out now."

_You are impulsive and headstrong when calm and vigilance is needed._ He stared into her eyes. _This journey is more dangerous for you than the others. You would do well to remember that._

"Finn! Raja! Move your asses!" Dean called.

Raja nudged her gently. _Do not keep him waiting. His anger has no place here._

Finn kept her hand on Raja as they moved into the clearing. Asrai moved over to her and dropped her face to Finn's. The phoenix cocked her head left then right as she stared into Finn's eyes. "Asrai? You all right?"

_I am just looking for the intelligence behind your eyes. Your guardian assures me it is there._

Finn nodded. "Point taken, Asrai."

"Leave her be," Dean snapped. "Sam, control your bird."

Sam laughed softly. "Yeah, right. You control your dragon, dude." He went to Asrai, and ran his hand down her back. "It's all sorted, Asrai."

_As you say, Phoenix. _Asrai lifted her head from Finn then tilted it towards Raja. _As you say._

"Dean, do you have any idea where Caleb is?" Bobby asked, leaning back against Kubera. "We need to have some sort of direction here, 'cause boy, we could wander around here forever without getting close to him."

_The Slayer told Fafnir there was a swamp near where the Little... _Peluda's wings twitched and he raised his head as the other guardians did.

_Something is on the wind. _Mingan raised his nose to the air. _Creatures like the first one._

"The... wolf ... bird … animal?" Bobby asked.

_It was no wolf, nor was it a bird. I explained. _Mingan began to pace.

"How many?" Dean asked. "How many?" he asked again when Mingan did nothing but sniff at the air.

"Mingan?" Gabe asked, patting the wolf on the flank.

_Legion._

"Then we're in some trouble," Dean said, going to the bag attached to Peluda.

"No," Finn said, putting her hand over his. "No weapons."

"Finn–"

"_No." _She zipped the bag shut and stood between him and Peluda. "There'll be no killing here. Not by our hands, Dean."

"Finn, listen to me–"

"She's right," Sam said as he moved over to them. "This is a sacred place, Dean. We don't spill blood here." He paused. "Bad things will happen."

"And what _bad things _would they be, Sam?"

"Gee, I don't know Dean. God's wrath? How's that for a start. Adam and Eve ate a freakin' apple and they were banished. You kill in here, I'm guessing a whole other level of ass-kicking's coming our way."

Dean's jaw set. "Fine." He turned to Peluda. "Burn them."

"_What?" _Finn and Sam said in unison.

"You heard me."

"Yeah, we heard you," Sam said. "Are you crazy? When I said 'we', Dean, it was the collective we: us and our guardians–"

"So what then, Sam? Huh?" Dean stepped angrily towards his brother. "We just run away? Or, sit back and let them rip us to pieces? You saw the teeth and claws on those things. I'm here to get my son out and nothing and no one is going to get in my way. You understand?"

"Dean... Dean..." Finn put her hand on his arm.

"What!"

"Calm down, baby," she said gently. "We'll get to Caleb. We _will. _We just–"

"Hey, idjits!" Bobby called. "Incoming."

Finn looked skyward, her gut dropping as the sky churned with black creatures. What sounded like soft, rolling thunder began to get louder as they approached.

"We're in some serious shit," Bobby said as he marched over. "We need a plan and we need it quick."

"Finn," Dean said. "We want to get to Caleb, we have to protect ourselves, and the only way to do that is to kill those things."

"No," she said and shook her head. "No killing." _Think, think, think! _She'd read hundreds of books, ancient scrolls, faded parchments... anything she could get her hands on that might help her find their son. There had to be something she'd read that could help them. _Think!_

"Finn," Dean said gently. "Caleb killed those animals. If he can, so can we–"

"No," she shook her head again, her eyes on the wolf-birds. "I know you believe he did, Dean, but I have to have faith..."

"Finn?" Gabe asked. "Finn? What is it?"

"Faith," she said over the cacophony of wings and growls from above.

"Faith?" Gabe frowned. "What do–"

"Faith," Sam said with a smile.

Finn returned Sam's smile. "It's God's weapon here."

Sam nodded. "Line up," he ordered. "Now! As we came through: Dean, Finn, Me, Gabe, Bobby! Guardians behind us. Do it!" He pushed at Bobby. "Now, Bobby!"

Dean grabbed his brother's arm. "Sam–"

"Don't argue with me on this, Dean," Sam told him. "Stand in front of Peluda and put your swords on the ground in front of you. Do it."

"Please, Dean," Finn said. "It's the only way."

"It's _not _the only way," he said through gritted teeth.

"Do you trust me? Do you, Dean?" He nodded. "Then _trust _me."

"Fine." He took his place in front of Peluda and threw his weapons to the ground. "You better be right about this," he told her. "You too, Sam."

"You gotta have faith, Dean," Sam grinned. "Just like the song says."

"They're in the trees!" Bobby yelled above the roars of the wolf-birds.

"Kneel!" Gabe yelled. "Kneel and drop your heads."

They dropped to their knees as the first of the wolf-birds screamed towards them...

* * *

_Dragon, griffin, phoenix, wolf, singer... dragon, griffin, phoenix, wolf, singer... _Caleb rode on the soul of the lead wolf-bird; he saw through its eyes, he felt the rush of wind over his body and he revelled in the unending expanse of sky. Freedom. The wolf-bird had given him freedom. Finally.

He caught scents on the wind; different plants and fruits, the musky smell of animals large and small as he soared above the world. He wanted to stay up here forever. Away from all the anger, away from all the hurting, and away from the emptiness of everything. Here, now, he felt more alive than he had in such a long time.

"Find them..." that poisoned voice whispered into his mind.

_Dragon, griffin, phoenix, wolf, singer... dragon, griffin, phoenix, wolf, singer... _He used those five words like armour against the poison. The good words, the _magical _words that always made him feel safe.

"Destroy them..."

_Dragon, griffin, phoenix, wolf, singer..._

A new scent, something different, caught the wolf-bird's attention and the creature turned, following the trail. It appeared like twinkling coloured lights on the air; ten different coloured highways that criss-crossed each other but stretched in the same direction.

"Destroy them... they murdered your mother..."

_Mamma..._ Pain skewered Caleb's chest. His Mamma was gone. Killed. Murdered. They murdered his Mamma. He roared all his anger, all his hate, loneliness and emptiness, and the wolf-birds shrieked with him as they speared along the coloured highway to their prey.

Caleb glanced to his left then right, his winged brothers at his side, following him, believing in him. He wasn't alone, not any more. He shrieked again as the colours disappeared into the treetops. His wolf-bird closed its wings against its body, tucked its legs close and speared through the green canopy. Leaves and branches barely touched him as he wove his way through the maze, his eyes locked on the rainbow trail before him.

A break in the leaves.

Caleb and the wolf-bird shrieked as they speared into the opening...

_Dragon, griffin, phoenix, wolf... _

An undulating wail filled the air.

_Singer._

* * *

Finn closed her eyes as she heard the wolf-birds break through the trees and scream into the clearing. _Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil; I shall feel no evil, I shall fear no evil.. _She should be praying, but these were the only words that had come to her. _I shall fear no evil, I shall fear no evil..._

A foetid gust of wind buffeted her, but she kept her head lowered, her eyes closed and her mantra strong. The slap of wings reminded her of the time she'd wandered into a cavern in Australia. Just on dusk, she'd heard what sounded like a thousand tiny whispers … then a black cloud surged through the tunnel ahead of her. Heart pounding, she'd wanted to flee, but she remembered the words of the Elder and closed her eyes, remaining as still as possible. Not one had touched her–

A shriek broke through her reverie... a distant shriek. _Head down, head down, head down... _The shriek waned, finally faded... as did the sound of wings.

_It is over. _Raja rested his beak on her shoulder. _It is over._

Finn opened her eyes then raised her head. The sky was clear. Not one had touched her. She looked at the others: uninjured.

_Untouched. _Raja nudged her. _Rise._

"It's over?" Bobby said as he got to his feet, studying the sky.

"They're gone," Gabe said, a small laugh escaping him as he clapped Sam on the shoulders. "They're gone!"

Sam nodded, his face lifted to the heavens. "They're gone," he said and turned to his brother. "Did–"

"You start singing that song, I'll kick your ass," Dean said. "Alright, let's get moving." He gathered his swords from the ground and re-sheathed them then pointed west. "That way."

Finn stepped towards him. "Dean–"

"That's the way the birds went," he told her. "We follow them and we'll find Caleb. Come on." He stared at them. "What are you waiting for? Let's _go, _before we lose their trail completely."

"You all right, son?" Bobby asked.

"I'm _fine. _Stop asking me that and get moving. We escaped this attack, doesn't mean we'll escape the next." He shook his head. "Do you really think Abiel's going to give up Caleb easily? That was the first attempt to stop us. Next one will be worse. I guarantee it. You won't know when, and you won't know from where." He turned to Finn. "You know I'm right. You _know _I'm right."

* * *

_, ..._

Caleb's heart hammered as he and the wolf-birds speared downwards...

_Dragon... griffin... phoenix... wolf... singer.  
_

They were real.

His wolf-bird extended its claws...

_No! _Caleb screamed his order, his wolf-bird giving it voice. The flock pulled out of the dive, twisting and barrel-rolling between the animals and their people. Caleb's wolf-bird was dwarfed by the dragon and griffin he sailed between; both animals had their massive heads lowered, but the dragon opened its eye as the wolf-bird sped past...

_Little Slayer._

Caleb's wolf-bird shot skyward, its wings fighting through the air as it shrieked its call to retreat. Dragon, griffin, phoenix, wolf, singer. Dragon... the dragon had spoken to him. To _him. _Not the wolf-bird. _Him. _

The dragon hadn't been angry, or upset or frightened or anything. It was... it was... The dragon had said hello? _How? _No one knew he could do this. No one...Caleb shook his head; no, not no one... someone...someone knew. _Think, think, think! _

Fear welled deep in his gut, and he began to whimper. Someone knew he could do this, someone knew he could do this...

* * *

Abiel smiled as the churning black mass of Arghast swarmed from their mountainous home. He'd heard the boy call them 'wolf-birds', but they weren't a hybrid, they were one of the… mistakes of creation. This place was filled with them. Abominable creatures that defied explanation and acceptance. When Abiel took his rightful place as god, he would eradicate the lot of them. He smiled; and he would personally see to the extinction of the dragons and griffins. It was those disgusting beasts who had saved the Slayer and his whore, there was no doubt.

"Guardians." Abiel spat the word like poison. He'd seen to the destruction of his own so-called guardian millennia ago. "Karkadann." The name still left a bitter taste on his tongue. While others of eminence had majestic guardians, he'd been given a slimy, lumbering beast that was slow on its feet and smelled of sewage; with three mutated horns running the length of its disproportionate head, and wings too small to carry its enormous weight, it was a shameful and purposeless animal.

Abiel had expected a lion, or even hoped that the long-awaited phoenix would be his guardian, giving him the prestige he so deserved, but no, his... _guardian _had been a vile monster who had fought with him at every turn. But when it at had tried to prevent his Luela from attacking Griffin Jacobs, that had been the final straw. Abiel had destroyed his guardian with the same vehemence as his wife would the royal whore. Upon Luela's death and his banishment, Abiel had hunted the Karkadann to extinction; taking pleasure at each beast's death.

Abiel glared at the vacant-eyed child controlling the Arghast; with this power, he would ensure the death of _all _guardians, of all creatures that refused to bow down to their god. He would _cleanse _the world, and he'd do it with a smile.

He stroked the boy's head. "Destroy them. Make them _pay _for their sins, Silas. Make them _pay."_

The boy whimpered.

"You will do as I say, Silas. I am your _father, _and you will destroy those who destroyed your family. You _kill _them."

Abiel wasn't entirely sure how the boy connected with the animals, but there was no doubting his ability to control the creatures here, to kill them by applying his mind to the act. Abiel returned his attention to the Arghast, a genuine smile touching his lips as he watched those wretched creatures begin their dive_. _

"Kill them, kill them, kill them..." he whispered into the boy's ear as he kept an eye on the plummeting swarm. Soon, the Arghast would be among them, ripping the flesh from their bones and tearing into their throats with a savagery born from the beasts' making.

Abiel frowned as the Arghast rose once more, their shrieks carrying to him on the wind. "Boy," Abiel shook Caleb. "Boy!" he spun Caleb to him. "Is it done? Is it done, boy?"

Vacant eyes stared back at him. "Silas!" He shook Caleb's shoulders, the boy's head flopping back and forth like a rag-doll. He raised his hand, slapping Caleb hard across the cheek. The boy didn't flinch. He slapped him again and again and again, but there was no response.

He threw the boy down on the bed, ignoring the crack of Caleb's head against the wall as Abiel searched for some sign that the Arghast had destroyed the Slayer and Griffin Jacobs, but unlike the child splayed across the bed, Abiel could not connect to this place the way he could in the Bad Lands. Some of his magic had diminished since being here, but the boy's... now his had come alive in this place.

Abiel watched the Arghast return to their mountain home. _Had they completed their job? Were the Slayer and his whore dead? _Abiel glanced at the boy; maybe his mental break was because he _had _killed his mother and father, maybe he'd recognised them as he'd sent the Arghast to feast on them.

But maybe wasn't enough. There were too many unanswered questions. Abiel left Caleb where he was, locking the door behind him as he went to the main room of the stone cottage. Here, he had all the comforts he needed, everything the Garden provided, willingly or not, and some he could conjure from the blood of the creatures here. But one answer he'd been unable to get is how the Slayer and Griffin had found their way here. Abiel had destroyed the pathway he'd used to spirit he and the boy here, and there were no other ways into the Garden except to pass through the Immortal realm, and _no one _knew how to find the realm let alone enter it. Besides, it was an automatic death sentence to set foot in Agartha. They must have used the dark arts to enter, and that meant they were in _his _world now.

He went to the cages stacked in the corner of the room, unlocked one and pulled the cowering Mallark lizard from the back. It screeched, flapped its ineffectual wings as it wriggled to be free; its scales secreted a pungent, slimy residue as it fought for its life. As much as Abiel wanted to snap its neck and be done, he needed the creature's blood to be fresh. He crushed the lizard's wings, the tiny bones disintegrating in his hands.

Taking the shrieking lizard to the fireplace, Abiel held the creature above the blackened cauldron, removed the ceremonial dagger from his robes and split the lizard from neck to gullet, whispering the incantation as the lizard's innards slopped into the pot...

* * *

Sam glanced over his shoulder; Finn and Raja had slowly dropped to the rear of the group – she'd tried speaking with Dean, but his brother had reverted to his usual taciturn self, bottling up his feelings and snapping at anyone who brought up Caleb. Sam could see Finn talking to Raja, but the griffin wouldn't respond; he'd never seen Raja react this way, even when he was in disagreement with Finn, the two always hashed it out, but here, now, the griffin flat-out refused to speak with her.

Bobby and Kubera were just ahead of Finn and Raja, and there was no conversation going on between them either. Gabe and Mingan were right behind Sam but the wolf was just giving Gabe one word answers, no matter how hard Gabe tried to get more; and Peluda was quiet at Dean's back.

Sam looked up at Asrai; the phoenix was staring straight ahead. The guardian's were... Sam frowned; they were guarded. What had Raja said to him? _In the Garden you hear my voice too well. _In every other realm, their guardian's could keep their conversations private, only allowing others to hear at their will, but here... there were no private conversations. Sam could hear all the guardians as easily as he could hear Asrai, and he could hear the conversations between the guardian's, too.

"Asrai?"

_Yes, Phoenix?_

Sam noticed Dean's step falter. "Those wolf-birds... they were going to attack."

_Yes, Phoenix._

"But they didn't. At the last minute, they didn't."

_That is correct._

"Faith, huh?"

_I am not familiar with this … feeling you call faith. _Asrai ducked beneath a branch. _We are born into understanding of who we are, of our purpose, and a knowing of all that has come to pass._

"So... you have Ankou's memories?" He put his hand to Asrai's wing, stroking it gently.

_I was born from his ashes, Phoenix. Ankou lives in my heart like you do._

Sam smiled. "Thank you, Asrai." The silence was absolute as they walked; Finn had stopped pestering Raja and Gabe had stopped questioning Mingan. Around them, there was nothing but the peacefulness of the Garden. "I miss him," Sam said quietly.

_How can you miss what is never truly gone? Ankou is here, he speaks with my voice … most of the time._

Sam laughed softly. "Ankou never bit me."

_That is all me, Phoenix. _Asrai lowered her head to Sam's and stared directly into his eyes. _Do not be fooled._

Sam patted the phoenix affectionately. "I'm starting to get it."

_Yes, we are the same but we are so very different. It is all in the little things, Phoenix, what is said, and what remains unspoken. When you notice those, then all will become clear. _

Sam looked up at Asrai, but the phoenix was staring straight ahead... no, her eyes were focussed on Dean.

_All will become clear._

Sam nodded slowly, his eyes glued to his brother's back. "You're as enigmatic as Ankou, that's for sure."

Dean looked over his shoulder. "You think you and your bird could hold down the chatter, Sam?"

"Hang back, Asrai," Sam whispered then moved up beside Peluda. "Mind if I have a quiet word with Dean, Peluda?"

_As you wish, Phoenix. _

Sam ignored the look on his brother's face as he pulled up next to him. "Dean–"

"When did you start ordering around my dragon?"

"Just asked for a quiet chat between brothers is all, Dean," Sam said quietly.

"Spit it out then," Dean said, not looking at Sam.

"I think that … maybe you need to apologise to Raja. He won't speak with Finn."

"I'm not going to apologise," Dean said, then pointed to a russet mountain range that loomed large and looked at least a three-hour walk away. "That's where those wolf-bird things went. Pick up the pace."

"Dean," Sam quickened his step to keep up with his brother. "I thought we were going after Caleb, not the wolf-birds."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Those birds know where Caleb is. We find them then we'll be able to find out where Abiel is keeping Caleb. I got no clue, okay? There. Happy?"

"No, Dean, I'm not happy–"

"You've got no idea, Sam, no idea what's going on here. So instead of–"

"Dean, boy," Bobby ran up. "We–"

"What now old man?" Dean asked with exasperation.

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Dean. "Nothin' much, really. Just thought you should know Finn's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Dean asked, his hands tightening into fists.

"Just disappeared. One minute she was there, the next..." Bobby shrugged.

"Disappeared? No," Dean said, shaking his head, anger rising hard and fast to his features. "She was with her guardian!"

"Well he ain't talkin', and refuses to move from where he is," Bobby said.

"This is bullshit," Dean muttered and stormed back towards the griffin. "Raja," Dean said, pushing past Gabe and standing before the guardian. "Where the hell is Finn?"

Raja remained seated and said nothing.

"Raja! I asked you a question and I want an answer. Where the hell is Finn?"

Raja slowly lowered his head. _You tell me, Slayer._

* * *

Finn struggled against her abductor; but arms bound behind her back, blindfolded and gagged, it was a fruitless endeavour. The backward kicks she'd managed to connect were not only ineffectual but didn't make her feel better either. _Stupid! _She'd told Raja to wait while she went to pee then... nothing until she'd woken being carried over someone's shoulder.

She'd stopped making noise when her attacker didn't care if she did – all that meant was she was too far away from Dean, Gabe, Sam and Bobby for them to hear. She yelled in her head for Raja, but he either couldn't hear, or was still pissed at her.

She was pulled to a stop, turned around and forced to sit. She listened, but could hear only one person breathing. Finn kicked out, but her foot was grabbed and lowered to the floor; one hand holding her ankles firmly against the ground.

Sunlight attacked her vision as her blindfold was removed, and she blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the shadowy figure ahead of her. "No..." she shook her head.

Dean smiled. "It's just you and me now, Finn."

_**To be continued...**_


	21. Truth and Lies

A/N: It took a while to get here, but ... here it is. No, it's not the final chapter, at a guess, maybe two or three to go before I wrap this up. Thanks for sticking with this story, and here's hoping this messes with your head some. :D

Disclaimer: It is with deep regret that the nothing within the Supernatural-universe belongs to me. This story, the guardians, and the characters of Finn, Caleb, Gabe and Gideon (and all other miscellaneous characters) _do _belong to me. I've taken to stamping my name on the arses, and while they don't appreciate that too much, it's a hell of a lot of fun for me!

* * *

**Through The Never  
**

**Chapter Twenty-One  
**

Sam leaned against a beautifully smooth charcoal-coloured tree and watched Dean pace in front of Raja. His brother would stop suddenly, gesticulate wildly then resume his pacing. All the while the griffin sat unmoving, passive almost... if you disregarded his talons that were sunk deep into the earth.

Sam looked up when he was cast in shadow. "Hey, Asrai."

_He will get nothing from her guardian._

"No?"

_Like he would get nothing from me where you are concerned. _

Sam smiled at the phoenix. "Could you ask Raja?"

_I would not disrespect him in such a way. The bond between Griffin and Raja is as sacred as the bond between you and I, Phoenix. If he is silent on the matter then it is for a reason. _

"He's angry at her, Asrai," Sam said, "more angry than I've ever seen him. If he's being stubborn because–"

_This has nothing to do with anger or stubbornness. He is her guardian, do you not understand?_

Sam gave the phoenix a smile. "I've a feeling there's a lesson coming," he said as he ran his hand gently down Asrai's wing.

_You are learning, Phoenix. _Asrai lowered her head. _He is her guardian as she is his. One cannot exist without the other. _

Sam frowned. "But... Ankou died and I'm still here–"

_You are the Phoenix. _Asrai cocked her head. _Do you not know the griffins' history?_

Sam shook his head. "There're no books on it and Raja won't speak of it."

"Sam!"

Sam looked up to his brother's voice.

"Will you and your _bird _stop chit-chatting and give me some help here?"

Sam pushed from the tree. "I'll try, but Asrai does her own thing," Sam told his brother as he walked over. "Hey Raja."

_Phoenix._

Dean glared at Raja. "You talk to him?"

Raja lowered his head. _He makes no demands of me. _

"Raja," Sam started, waiting until the griffin turned to look at him. "Are you worried?"

_I am always worried where Griffin is concerned._

Sam nodded. "I understand. Can you tell us if she's safe?"

_She has not been safe since she entered the Garden. All of you know this. _

Sam looked up as Gabe and Bobby jogged through the treeline.

"Nothing," Gabe said.

Sam knew the look on Gabe's face well; he'd worn fear and worry often where Dean was concerned. "We'll find her Gabe," Sam told him, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

"There's _nothing, _Sam," Gabe said. "No… no… nothing."

Dean pushed past Sam and went straight to Bobby. "You're a tracker–"

"I ain't a miracle worker, boy," Bobby said. "There's _nothing _there. No footprints, no loose leaf-litter, no broken or bent twigs or branches. _Nada. _It's like she weren't even here." Bobby glanced at Gabe. "Sorry, son."

Gabe ignored Bobby and strode over to Raja. "Raja, _please, _if there's anything you can tell me, I'm begging you."

Raja lowered his head, cocked it left then right as he studied Gabe. _I am her guardian as she is mine, Wolf. As it has been since the beginning of time, as it will be until the end._

"What the hell's that mean?" Dean demanded.

Sam was sure he could hear the bones in Raja's neck cracking as the griffin turned his head and focused on Dean. _It means, __Slayer__, that my destiny is as entwined with hers as hers is with mine. As it was foretold._

Sam frowned as he stepped closer to the griffin. "And... your _fate _is, too." Sam cocked his head then opened his mouth–

_Yes, Phoenix. _Raja interrupted then closed his eyes and settled on the ground.

"Raja! Raja!" Dean yelled, but the griffin wouldn't be drawn further.

"Conversation's over, I reckon," Bobby muttered.

Dean's jaw set. "You listen to _me, _Raja–"

_Do not interfere with him, Slayer. _Peluda lowered his head, stopping Dean from getting close to the griffin.

Dean glared at the dragon. "I'll damn well–"

_Would you allow another to make demands of me? Would you permit that disrespect?_

"I want to know where–"

_I understand your concerns, Slayer, _Peluda's voice softened and he snorted gently, _but she is not the only one in danger._

"He's right," Bobby said. "We need to find your boy, Dean."

"And Finn?" Gabe shook his head. "You just want to... _leave _her?"

_She is not alone, Wolf. _Mingan nuzzled at Gabe. _She has her guardian as you have yours._

Gabe scratched behind Mingan's ear. "I _know _that, Mingan. But she's _not here _with her guardian._" _

_But they are always with one another, no matter how far apart they may be._

Gabe sighed. "She's my sister and I promised Gideon–"

_The Lion understands sacrifice better than most._

Dean drew his sword. "She's not dead you son of–"

"Back off." Gabe's sword was instantly in his hand, Mingan growling over his shoulder. "I don't care how pissed you are, don't you _ever _draw your sword on Mingan again."

"All right, all right," Bobby said evenly, stepping between the two men. "Enough with the in-fighting. You think that bastard doesn't want this? Us at each others throats? Distracted?" He shook his head at them. "What's wrong with you? Big picture, ya idjits." He focused on Dean. "We're here to get your boy – that's your _big picture. _You know it, Finn knows it, we all do. Focus on the objective: savin' Caleb." Bobby raised his hand when Dean opened his mouth. "Hear me out, son. She's a mother, she thinks different. Nothin's too crazy an idea if it'll get her to her boy. Ain't no excuse for her shit, and I'll be havin' a talk with her, just wait and see. Now whether she's gone off on her own or she's been taken, it ain't no nevermind right now because it's stoppin' us in our tracks and got us bickerin' like little girls–"

"Bobby–" Sam interrupted.

"My turn to speak," Bobby said calmly. "You need to listen to me, both of you." His gaze flicked between Sam and Dean. "All the... royal this, royal that... it don't count for shit. Not here. In here, you are who you are, and you two are _hunters. _That. Is. Who. You. Are. Don't matter if you don't like it. It's the truth. You're on a hunt, boys." He motioned to Asrai and Peluda. "You just upgraded your weapons." He nodded to Dean. "Time to go get your son."

" Finn–"

"Dean, son, you need to adjust your thinking and take her out of the equation for now. She's part of the _big picture. _We'll catch up with her soon enough. You mark my words."

"She's not dead, Dean," Sam said, "she's not even injured."

"You can't know that," Gabe snapped.

"Yeah, I can. Raja just told us. Their fate is entwined." Sam pointed to the griffin. "Not a scratch. Dean, in Kumari Kandam, Asrai was unwell when she was away from me." Sam nodded, but it was more to himself than to his brother as the puzzle pieces shifted together. "Every realm we passed through tested all of us, tied us closer to our guardians." Sam looked at Asrai. "And in the Garden more than ever."

Asrai was cleaning under her wing. _It was very clear._

"Here, now, we're tied more to them, them to us, than ever before," Sam told Dean.

Dean raised his eyes to Peluda. _As it has always been, Slayer._

"Like when we fought Baba Yaga, Dean," Sam said, patting Raja on the shoulder. "It was you that day in the field... in your battle armour."

Raja's eyes remained closed. _Vengeance was delivered. _

Sam stroked Raja's feathers. "Finn's vengeance was wrapped up in yours, and yours in hers," Sam said. "Baba Yaga destroyed the griffins?" he asked quietly.

"With our help," Gabe said. "Ancients destroyed the griffins."

"As much as that sucks on every level," Dean said, "now's not the time for a history lesson."

_Agreed, Slayer. _Raja opened his eyes. _On your way._

Dean's jaw set. "If you're fine, then she's close."

Bobby put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "As much as you want to look for Finn, think about what it is she'd want. Stay the course, Dean. Caleb is our objective."

"And Finn?"

"Finn has Raja. I'm guessin' he won't be comin' with us."

_That is correct. _Kubera took his place at Bobby's side. _He will await her return. _

"So she's coming back," Sam said. "That's–"

_I do not know if she will return, only that he will wait. We must move on. The longer the child stays with the Destroyer of Worlds, the more he surrenders._

"Destroyer of Worlds?" Bobby frowned at the hippogryph.

_Is that not his purpose? _Kubera stamped his hooves. _To control the realms, first they must be destroyed. How else do you subjugate a people? A race?_

"He wants all the realms?" Sam asked incredulously.

_Why stop at one when he can have them all. _Kubera focussed his attention on Dean. _And his weapon will be the soul made true._

"Stop talking in fucking riddles," Dean growled.

Kubera's gaze never faltered from Dean's. _Your son crossed the veil, Slayer. A soul never meant to walk this earth. _He turned his attention to Sam. _You interfered, Phoenix. __You__ started this. You brought the Slayer and Griffin together when they should have remained strangers. You brought this down on us all. It was __your__ actions that unbound a soul from the Neverworld– _

_Enough! _Asrai shot forward and slashed her claws at Kubera.

The hippogryph reared, striking its front hooves at the phoenix. _The time for truth is now, little bird!_

Without warning, Raja leapt from his position and slammed to the ground between Asrai and Kubera.

"Whoa..." Bobby whispered.

Raja's tail swished behind him as he glared between the two guardians. _Is it truth you want? _His talons were dug deep into the earth as he stared down at Kubera. _The Ancients rode the backs of your ancestors. Our cousins, our __cousins__! _He swung his head to Asrai. _And your ancestors were poor guardians of the magic – do better! _Raja scanned those in the clearing. _The dragons had been decimated but they took in the last of the griffins, gave them sanctuary, protection. Their actions put them at risk of annihilation but they would not permit our extinction! Their honour has never been in question! _Raja focussed on Kubera. _The dragons and griffins have been bound for millennia, __cousin__._ _The child was foretold!_

"And it's the child we need to find," Bobby said with as much calm as he could muster. Standing amid three very pissed off guardians–all of whom towered over him–was a precarious place to be, but they needed to get their asses in gear. "Raja, I'm real sorry about what happened to your ancestors, and I'm more than happy you got your revenge. Wish I coulda helped you with it, truth be told." He nodded to the griffin. "We'll leave you to wait for Finn."

Raja lowered his face to Bobby's. _Singer. _The griffin turned gracefully and retook his position at the forest's edge and closed his eyes.

"Kubera, Asrai," Bobby said. "You can take up your argument another time. We need to get moving. Kubera," Bobby intoned, waiting until the hippogryph looked at him. "Another time."

_As you wish, Singer._

"Dean, Gabe, put your swords away," Bobby said then went to Dean. "Focus on your boy. Finn will catch up, and I'm guessing probably on our way to get Caleb."

"You can't know that," Dean said as he waited until Gabe resheathed his sword before putting his own away.

"No, son, I can't, but we're in the Garden of Eden," Bobby gave Dean a small smile. "Have a little faith."

Peluda lowered his head to Dean and Bobby. _I believe it was the Little Slayer controlling the flying creatures. _

Dean's brow knitted together. "And..." He raised his eyes to Peluda. "If Caleb was controlling them, then he could see them, right?"

_It is possible, Slayer. _Peluda rose gently into the air and scanned the Garden before settling on the ground. _There is an outcropping to the north. Asrai and I will follow from the air. _

"The air?" Sam asked.

_The path is too narrow for us to follow on foot, _Peluda said. _We will follow from the air._

"Then it's sorted," Bobby said. "Time's a wastin'. Let's hit the trail, Kubera."

Dean went and stood before Raja. "If something happens to Finn. You won't see me coming."

Raja opened one eye and regarded Dean. _If something happens to Griffin, your vengeance will be wasted, Slayer. Still you do not understand._

"C'mon Dean," Sam said softly, turning his brother away from Raja. "Let's go get Caleb."

Dean shrugged away from Sam. "Leave me the hell alone," he said and stormed after Bobby.

Sam glanced at Gabe. "Fun times."

"Yeah, should be a real treat." Gabe went to Raja. "Watch out for her as best you can please, Raja."He patted the griffin on its shoulder. "If you can, tell her I love her."

_Stay vigilant, Wolf._

"You too, Raja, you too." Gabe hesitated then turned away from Raja. "Come on, Sam."

Sam stopped at the edge of the clearing and turned back. "Raja?"

_I pray we meet again, too, Phoenix. _

Sam nodded. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

_And you, Phoenix. Battle well, battle hard._

Sam opened his mouth then shook his head, turned, and followed Gabe into the forest.

* * *

Finn pressed against the rock at her back; her sword was on the far side of the clearing, but her hands were still tied, and the only way to her weapon was past the thing posing as Dean. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me, Finn," Imposter-Dean said. "I don't know who... or how there's another one of me running around here, but that thing that was with you is a fake. I– "

"Who's to say you're not the fake?"

Imposter-Dean cocked his head, his brows knitting together. "You're not surprised..." He took a step towards her. "What the hell's going on, Finn? One minute I'm chasing you then I wake up buried under some bushes, and when I finally catch up with you, there's _another _me."

"Someone surprised you, huh? You, Dean Winchester."

"That's right, Finn. I wasn't expecting anyone but _us _here. And if I hadn't been chasing after _you..." _He stopped and took a deep breath. "Forget it. Look, all that matters now is we have to beat them to Caleb."

"Is that right? Do you think I'm going to let you anywhere near my son?"

"_Our _son, Finn."

"You're not his father."

Imposter-Dean's jaw set. "Caleb is _my son." _

"Like hell he is," Finn spat, "I _know _what you are. You may have fooled me once, but not again."

His eyes narrowed as he studied her and he finally motioned at her with his sword. "Up."

Finn got slowly to her feet and Imposter-Dean directed her towards a path past her sword. "You'll have to pick it up yourself," Finn told him.

He gave her a small smile, hooked his foot under the sword under and flicked it up, grabbing it by the handle. "The magic doesn't work here, Finn." He put her sword at his back. "When I know you're not going to kill me, I'll give it back." He pointed. "That way."

Finn headed down a path thick with towering trees; she blinked as her vision adjusted to the murk then glanced over her shoulder. This Dean was watching her, his sword held ready. He claimed he was the 'real' Dean, but she was pretty sure that the other Dean would claim the same.

"Tell me how there's two of me." He motioned over her shoulder. "Watch your head."

Finn turned, ducking a low branch. "You know exactly how it happened," Finn said as she searched her memories for something, anything, that would give her a clue as to how she could figure out which Dean was which.

"Nope," he said. "But I'm guessing it has something to do with when you got stuck here. Take the path to the right."

Finn turned onto a path, much narrower and thick with scrub, that disappeared into darkness.

"Keep going," he said, "it'll get light soon enough."

"Fine." She stepped warily down the trail; it didn't matter which Dean she was with, both were searching for Caleb, both would move heaven and earth to find him – one, because he was Caleb's father, the other, because... because...

"Keep moving, Finn–"

"Where is he," she angered as she turned to him. "Or are you saving him for later?"

"Him? Finn, what..." The colour drained from this Dean's face. "There's another Caleb here?"

"You know damn well–"

"I don't know anything," he yelled, his hand gripping his sword tight. Finn watched as he forced his shoulders to relax, but his hold on the sword never loosened.

"If you saw the _other _Dean, as you call him, why didn't you challenge him, huh? The _real _Dean would have–"

"I _am _the real Dean." There was nothing but exasperation in his voice. He looked at her openly. "Know your enemy, Finn."

"Uh huh. That why you left him with Sam?"

"Sammy can look after himself."

Finn laughed. "That's another mistake. Dean wouldn't–"

"Sam will figure it out. He's got Asrai with him, too." He stepped toward her. "This way you're safe and Sam, Gabe and Bobby can watch that asshole."

"Or, that _asshole_ will kill Sam, Gabe and Bobby."

He grinned a grin that was pure Dean. "Really, Finn?"

"Why is Peluda with him and not with you? Answer me that."

"Because," he motioned for her to turn and keep walking. "Me and Peluda have a plan."

"Which is?"

"Surprise."

Finn stepped over a fallen log. "I don't like surprises."

"Sure you do. You're just pissed that you're tied up and I've got your sword. You love your sword, but you should be carrying two. I told you not to leave your other one with Raja. Keep going."

Finn could see a pinprick of light coming from about a hundred yards ahead of her, but escape... no, that wasn't an option. She needed to stay with this Dean then kill him when he wasn't expecting it. "How long were you following us?"

"Wasn't."

She turned to a tap on her shoulder. "What?"

"Finn... is there another Caleb here?" he whispered.

She studied him as best she could in the dim light, but... she just couldn't tell one Dean from the other. "Why?"

"Because…" He ran a hand through his hair just as her Dean would. "It'd be an abomination, Finn. Think about it: _in here." _He shook his head. "If you can't tell this is _me, _Finn... what if we take the wrong Caleb home? What if we leave _our _Caleb here? What if–"

Finn turned her back on him and kept walking.

"Finn... please."

She turned back. "Tell me something only me and Dean would know. Something a fake Dean wouldn't."

He said nothing.

"Didn't think so," she said and continued down the path.

"How can I? If he's me, then he'd know everything I do, right? Right, Finn?"

"You tell me."

"God you're infuriating!"

"Then you're in for a real treat," she muttered, stopping when she got to the light. "Where to now, genius?"

He pointed to an almost invisible break in the trees. "There."

Finn moved forward and ducked under some low hanging branches and into a clearing. She frowned, looking around. This was where–

"No..." Dean said. "He should be here..."

"He who?"

"Raja. Raja should be here." He turned in circles, looked into the air. "Where the hell is he? He was supposed to wait."

"Uh huh."

This Dean studied her. "Sit," he said, and pointed to a spot in the middle of the clearing, waiting until she did before he began studying the dirt. "It doesn't make sense," he said quietly as he moved from track to track.

"'Course it does," Finn told him.

"Then explain it to me."

"Raja's gone with the _real _Dean."

"Raja wouldn't leave you," Dean said. "He's your guardian."

"Peluda's not with you," she countered.

"I told you Peluda and I have a plan. I ordered him to go."

"Dean doesn't order Peluda around." This was the fake Dean, no doubt in her mind now. Her Dean had far too much respect for Peluda to order the dragon to do anything. "You just keep making mistakes, don't you?"

"Don't hit a woman, don't hit a woman," this Dean muttered. He looked into her eyes. "He wouldn't go, _that's _why I ordered him." His eyes narrowed. "But Raja wouldn't leave you. No way, and not in the Garden." He moved quickly, putting his sword to her throat. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Really?" Finn said, trying to stay calm. "Accusing me of being a fake? _That's _your plan?" She winced when he flicked his sword and cut her jaw.

"Tell me where Finn is _now _and I'll kill you quick," he menaced.

Finn stared into his eyes. "_You _captured me, arsehole."

This Dean smiled; she didn't like it. "That's right," he said, slowly inching the sword into her neck. "So let's find out what you know, bitch."

* * *

Abiel roared as he kicked the cauldron across the room. _They were alive! _All of them were alive! He marched across the room and flung open one of the cages. Reaching inside, he grabbed the cowering rat-creature and tore it apart, its squeal cut short. He wrenched open another cage, another, another and another. By the time he was done, a pile of dismembered animal corpses lay at his feet. He'd retained enough control not to kill all of the animals, he'd still need some to perform rituals... rituals he now needed because that...that monstrous child hadn't done as he'd been ordered. Well, he'd fix that.

Abiel stormed down the corridor to the boy's cell. Caleb was in the same position; strewn awkwardly across the bed, his head propped against the wall. His eyes were vacant and drool slid down his chin.

Grabbing the boy by the shoulders, Abiel shook him hard. "Silas! Silas! You wake up, boy!" He slapped Caleb again and again when he got no response. "You want to play games with me, boy?"

Abiel threw Caleb down on the bed then ripped the boy's shirt open. "Let's play then." He spat on Caleb's chest then smeared the saliva over the boy. Taking his dagger, he began carving into the boy's chest as he whispered...

Caleb looked around at his feathered brothers and sisters. _Family. _He wanted family more than anything. But his mother had been murdered and his father hated him... Caleb frowned as an image rose in his mind: a man, staring at him from the other side of metal bars. _We're coming, Caleb. Me and your Mom are coming. We have never stopped looking for you._

But that was a lie. His mother was dead and apart from his father, no one–

_We're coming, baby. _This voice was a lady's, and the sound of it made Caleb's heart hurt. _Daddy needs to show us how to get to you._

Daddy? The man from before rose again, only this time, there was a dragon at his back.

The dragon... he remembered the dragon. 'Little Slayer', it had said. A roar sounded deep in the back of his mind and Caleb winced. As if sensing his pain, the wolf-birds closest to him, nuzzled and licked at his feathers. Caleb settled down to sleep with his brothers and sisters, but the wolf-birds began pushing at him, whimpering as their ministrations increased.

The animals were beginning to panic. Caleb could feel their fear as if it were his own. What was happening to them? He closed his eyes and reached out to his family as pain seared through his chest.

He opened his mouth and screamed...

* * *

"You tell me where Finn is or I'll bleed you slowly," this Dean said.

Finn looked into the man's eyes; she believed him. "_I'm _Finn." She winced as he twisted the tip of the sword a little deeper. "_You_ kidnapped _me_, remember?"

"If there's two of me, and two of Caleb, then there's two of you. So you tell me where Finn is, or so help me, I'll tear you to pieces." A cold smile rose to his lips. "And I've a feeling killing an abomination like you in the Garden would be okay with the Big Guy Upstairs." The smile dropped from his lips. "Start talking."

"What do you want me to say?" Finn asked, edging back. "You tell me how I can convince you I'm the so-called _real _Finn, and I'll see what I can do."

"Let me explain something to you, bitch. I'm here to get to my son, and I'll kill _anyone _who gets in my way. I don't care who it is. And if that means I have to cut bits and pieces from you to get my answers, we'll... more fun for me." He inched the sword a little deeper. _"No one _is keeping me from my son."

While hatred burned bright from this Dean's eyes, Finn could see the pain behind it, could feel the pain bubbling just below the surface of the words. It was real, and it was eating him up inside. "It's you, isn't it?" she whispered.

A laugh grazed from him. "Nice try." He slammed his boot down on her left foot.

Finn yelled as her bones crunched beneath his heel. She fell on her side, tears leaking from her eyes as her foot exploded in pain. _Broken. He broke it. _She yelped as he yanked her back into a sitting position.

"I'm just starting, bitch," he seethed. "Where's Finn!"

Finn took a shuddering breath; this couldn't be her Dean. It_ couldn't._ "Fuck you." She went to headbutt him, but he saw it coming and slapped her to the ground. "I'll kill you," she panted, pushing to her knees. "You're not Dean," she spat.

"You're not Finn." He backhanded her. "Where is she!"

Finn turned her gaze back to the man; he was breathing hard and there was nothing but hate in his eyes. "You're going to have to kill me, 'cause I'm not telling you shit!"

He smiled. "You're not getting off that easy." He resheathed his sword and pulled his dagger from its sheath. "You're going to tell me where Finn is," he said. "And trust me, bitch, I know how to get answers." He crouched, putting the tip of the blade beneath her eye. "I've been schooled by the best Hell had to offer. And once I'm done with you, I'll kill that other Dean and I'll kill the thing that's Caleb." He nicked the skin just below her eye. "Where is she!"

Finn stared into this Dean's eyes. "Kneeling in front you, you _prick."_

"Wrong answer."

He raised the dagger and Finn closed her eyes...

* * *

"Where to now, boy?" Bobby asked as Peluda and Asrai dropped gracefully into the clearing.

"Peluda, how close are we?" Dean asked.

_You should make the outcropping before the sun sets._

Dean looked to the sky. "An hour north, then."

"What is it?" Sam asked when his brother frowned, scanning the clearing then the sky. "Dean?" Dean motioned him over, taking his arm and pulling him to the far side of the clearing. "What's wrong?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Something's not right, Sammy," his brother whispered. "Raja ..." he shook his head. "Look, he gets pissed with me all the time, I'm used to it. But Finn?" He shook his head. "No way. And ..."

"What, Dean?" Sam asked, his gut tightening.

"Is it just me or are the guardians acting... weird?"

"You know they can hear us, right?" Sam said. "This conversation isn't private." Sam watched as his brother glanced at the guardians then stepped closer to him. "It needs to be, Sammy," he whispered. "You said we're closer to them here than anywhere else."

"Yeah. They can hear what we say and what we think. Like we can hear them."

"That's just it, Sammy. Raja said he couldn't hear Finn. He didn't know where she was." He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him into the treeline.

"Boys!" Bobby called.

"We're not going far," Dean said. "Just need some privacy."

Dean pulled Sam twenty feet into the treeline and turned to him.

"Dean," Sam said patiently, "they'll still hear us. What the hell's going on with you?"

"Me? What the hell's going on with you? What the hell's going on with all of you? We just leave Finn? How the hell does that make any sense? Sammy..."

"_What, _Dean? Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm... I'm scared, Sammy. Something's so fucking wrong with this whole thing, and I should _know _what it is but I can't figure it out!"

"Easy, Dean, easy. We'll sort it out–"

"You don't understand," Dean said, exasperation rife in his voice. "We're running out of time, I can feel it. Not just for Caleb, but for Finn, too. We have to go back."

"Dean–"

"We've never left anyone behind, Sammy. And we do it now?"

Sam frowned and cocked his head; that wasn't right. "We've left people beh–" Sam turned as Asrai shrieked. "Asrai!" He took two steps then the canopy overhead exploded.

Sam threw himself to the ground, raising his arms to protect his head as a blood-soaked Raja tumbled through the trees, ripping the tops off trees and snapping branches.

Sam screamed as the griffin slammed into his brother.

_**To be continued...**_


	22. Battles

A/N: Apologies, apologies. This chapter has been a long time coming, I know, but paid editing work must come first... so I can eat, pay bills, not sleep on the street. :) Thanks for sticking with the story, and for putting up with my intermittent chapters. This one is on the longer side, so I hope you enjoy it. Now for the disclaimer: As much as I'd like to own just a snippet of the Supernatural universe (Impala please), I don't. The characters of Finn, Caleb, Gabe, the guardians... and all the minor players have my name stamped all over their arses.

* * *

**Through the Never**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Everything moved in slow motion for Sam. Snapped branches lingered in the air; leaves defied gravity in meandering pirouettes. The yells of Bobby and Gabe sounded a million miles away, and it seemed an eternity since Sam had last drawn breath.

_Dean..._

That thought brought the world crashing into the now. "Dean!" Sam leapt to his feet and raced to where he'd last seen his brother. "Dean!" Cuts and stab wounds covered Raja as Sam raced around the griffin, searching for his brother.

_He is gone, Phoenix. _Raja sounded clear, but weary, in Sam's head.

"You killed my brother!" Sam drew his sword.

"No!" Bobby stood between Sam and Raja. "No, Sam," Bobby said, raising his hands. "Don't you do it, boy."

"Out of my way, Bobby," Sam said through gritted teeth. "Or so help me–"

"That wasn't your brother, Sam," Bobby said. "It–"

"I swear, Bobby. Move or–"

"I ain't gonna raise my sword to you, boy, but you listen well," Bobby angered. "Raja wouldn't kill Dean." He stepped toward Sam. "_Think, boy!" _

"He's right, Sam," Gabe said, standing beside Bobby and blocking Raja from Sam's intended onslaught. "Sam... Sam... Raja may argue with Dean, get pissed at Dean, but he'd _never _kill him because _Finn _wouldn't want that."

Sam held tight to his weapon. "Out. Of. My. Way."

Asrai sailed through the hole in the canopy Raja had made and settled the other side of the griffin. _You will not harm him, Phoenix. _

"You protect him?" Sam asked incredulously.

Mingan moved beside Gabe, his head lowered and teeth bared. _I protect him._

Kubera was at Bobby's shoulder, his wings shielding Raja. _I protect him. _

Sam's jaw set. "He–"

_Wolf. _Raja dragged his head from the ground. _Needs help... I cannot... give her. _

Gabe turned and knelt in from to Raja. "Finn?"

_He is... lost to his guilt... and his pain. Go... Wolf. Go. _Raja's head dropped and Asrai snapped her wing out, cradling the griffin's head and lowering it gently to the ground. _Go._

Asrai sounded clear in all their heads. _I will guard him, Wolf. The Phoenix will cause him no harm. _

"Thank you," Gabe whispered, lowering his head and kissing Raja's beak softly. He stood and turned to Sam. "If I find out you've harmed Raja, I'll take you out myself." He nodded to Bobby. "Mingan." He leapt onto the wolf's back, Mingan snarling at Sam.

"Remember your words, son," Bobby told Gabe. "_'Because Finn wouldn't want that." _He nodded to Mingan. "Go. I got this."

* * *

Finn pushed painfully to her knees. Blood dripped from her split lip creating intricate splashes in the dirt. Her right eye was starting to swell, but she lifted her face to the thing masquerading as Dean. "Again."

He glared at her with undisclosed hate. "Tell me where she is."

Finn looked him the eye. "_Again."_

His smile made her blood run cold.

He crouched in front of her, dagger in hand. "There are places on the body, very special places that when _worked _properly will make you beg for mercy." He spoke in hushed tones, a seduction of torture that awaited her. "Only you'll get no mercy from me."

Finn closed her eyes as he went into great detail of what he planned to do to her. There wasn't a part of her that didn't hurt, ache, throb or burn with pain. He'd been right, too, about bleeding her slowly. This fake-Dean was an artist when it came to tortuous acts. It couldn't be her Dean; her Dean would know that it was her, he'd _know,_ which meant no matter what this one did to her, she had to endure until he killed her. For Caleb and Dean's sake, she had to keep him here, focused on her.

She opened her eyes. He smiled coldly.

"Let's get started then," she told him.

His smile, this time, was filled with joy.

* * *

Gabe held tight to Mingan as the wolf raced through the Garden, leaping downed logs and zig-zagging between giant trees. "Do you know where they are?" Gabe asked.

_We will start where we left Raja. _

"And if they're not there?"

_I will track them._

"Mingan..."

_We will find them, Wolf. We cannot complete our quest without them. __Both__ of them. _

Gabe's heart was pounding in his chest. He'd promised Gideon he would protect their sister, with his life if he had to, Dean too, and now... now Dean was killing Finn. "Faster, Mingan!" When he'd been living with the dragons, he'd dreamed of reuniting with his brother and sister, and now that he had been, he would happily give his life to make sure they were both okay. He was the eldest. It was his job to ensure Gideon and Finn were always kept safe.

"Mingan–"

_You must stay strong, Wolf. For both their sakes. Our objective remains the same: the Little Slayer. Regardless of what you see, of what has been done, __both__ are required to see our quest to its end. _

"I understand–"

_Saying you understand now holds no value, Wolf. It is when we are tested to our limits that understanding truly matters. Remember that._

* * *

Finn raised her head to a roar that sounded like it came from all around her. Her right eye was now swollen shut, and her left eye was seeing double. Or at least she thought it was. The monster in front of her turned too late as another Dean speared into him, both of them slamming to the ground. Finn shook her head, tried to blink to clear her vision, but it didn't matter how many times she did that, there were two Dean's punching furiously at each other on the dirt in front of her.

"I'll fucking _kill _you!" one Dean shouted, landing a right hook to the other's jaw.

Finn noticed the dagger lying on the dirt not far from her; its blade red, glistening. Could she get to it? _And do what? _Her hands were still bound tightly behind her, and any movement sent excruciating pain through her ankle. She hadn't been able to feel her foot for... for... She tipped her face to the sky; the sun was sitting lower. _Hours? Had it been hours?_

"You sonofabitch!"

Finn returned her attention to the fighting pair. Both were now on their feet, facing off. Dressed identically, both were dirty and bloody, and they shared the same expression: pure hatred shone from their eyes.

One of the Deans' eyes flicked to her; his face softened. "Baby..." it was just a whisper.

"Don't you listen to him, Finn," the other said. "Don't you listen to him, baby."

Finn closed her eye as they charged.

* * *

"Don't move, Raja," Bobby said gently, one eye on Sam as he inspected the griffin. There wasn't a place on the animal that didn't hold some kind of wound. "Raja..." he whispered, gently touching the griffin's flank. He made his way to Raja's head and crouched. "How bad is she?" he whispered.

Raja's right eye was swollen shut, but he opened his left and focussed on Bobby. _You tell me, Singer._

Bobby sighed. "It's your back foot I'm worried about most." He stood. "Sam, get your ass over here, boy." He turned to Kubera. "Let him through."

Kubera closed his wings, allowing Sam access to the griffin. _As you wish, Singer._

Sam still had his sword in his hand, and he glared at Raja with the closest thing to hate Bobby had seen from the boy.

"_What?"_

Bobby's jaw set. "You're so set on your anger, boy, you can't see the truth in front of your eyes. I've half a mind to slap you." He stepped toward Sam. "If your _brother's _dead, where's his body?"

Sam glared. "Under that piece of shit."

Kubera stamped his hooves. _You will speak to him with respect!_

Sam turned to the hippogryph. "Like you did?"

_Phoenix, _Asrai sounded clear and patient in Sam's head. _Did you not figure it out yourself? 'Their fate is entwined.'_

Sam frowned as Raja pushed painfully to his feet, holding his back left leg off the ground. The paw was swollen and starting to turn black. The ground was clear beneath the griffin.

"Easy, Raja," Bobby said gently. "Rest. Come on, now."

Raja lowered himself to the ground and Bobby turned to Sam. "You get it now?"

Sam said nothing, just stared at where he swore his brother's body should be.

"Are you an idjit?" Bobby said angrily, grabbing Sam by the scruff of the neck. "Look at what your brother is doing to Finn!" He dragged Sam over to the griffin. "Look at Raja! Look!" Sam tried to pull free but Bobby held him firm. "Dean's killing her! In _here, _Sam. You may not give a shit about Finn, but your brother is spilling blood in the Garden!"

* * *

Gabe heard the yells. While he couldn't make out the words, there was no mistaking the hatred. Mingan slowed. "Mingan–"

_Now is not the time for bravado. Still your heart and let your mind rule, Wolf, or all is lost._

"This is–"

_Heed my words, Wolf. One mistake and destruction will rain down upon us all._

Mingan moved more quietly than Gabe imagined possible. The leaf litter didn't crunch beneath his paws; no shrubs rustled as he moved past. His head was lowered, his hackles raised. Whether Gabe was picking up on Mingan's unease, he wasn't sure, but there was a tightening in his gut, and a feeling of dread descended like a black cloud. 'One mistake...' Gabe's gut clenched tighter. The wounds on Raja meant... meant... _Finn. _

"Mi–"

_Silence. _

Mingan slowed, the muscles in his shoulders trembling. The yelling had stopped but Gabe knew the sound of fighting when he heard it: the smack of flesh on flesh; grunts, growls... Dean was beating on his sister. He slipped off Mingan, quietly removed his boots then drew his sword. He edged forward, Mingan following. The fighting grew louder. Light began to break through the canopy and the treeline ahead. _Close. He was close. _His grip tightened on his sword. _Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him._

"I'll fucking _kill _you!"

Gabe had never heard that kind of rage in Dean's voice, and it was directed at his sister–

"Give it your best shot, asshat."

Gabe's blood ran cold. The laugh that had grazed from that second voice was pure Dean. Gabe looked over his shoulder to Mingan; teeth bared, the wolf nodded once. Let your mind rule, that's what Mingan had said, but...

A clash of swords rang on the air.

Gabe steadied his breathing. He'd done this before – let his mind rule his heart. He'd forsaken everything for the betterment of his brother and sister. He closed his eyes and prayed for the strength to see this through. _Lord, here my prayer. _Gabe opened his eyes and stepped toward the sound of battle...

* * *

"Out of my way, Asrai," Sam angered.

_Your place is here, Phoenix. It is Raja who needs your help._

"He's _my _brother–"

_And it is the Wolf's sister. He will be able to separate himself from his anger. You cannot._

"Bullshit."

Asrai cocked her head. _Because there is no anger raging through you now? You are in control of your emotions, yes?_ She lowered her head. _If you wish to help your brother, then you will aid Raja. He deserves more respect than you have shown him here. I expected __better__ from you._

"Are you shitting me?" Sam almost yelled the words at his guardian. "I thought he'd killed my brother!"

_Lies! _

Sam flinched.

_I am your __guardian__. I felt your mistrust of the interloper. You knew, yet you did nothing. _Asrai stepped closer. _You doubted yourself, Phoenix, and we will suffer because of it. _

"You knew," Sam whispered, incredulous. "You knew and you didn't _say_ anything?"

_And alert him to our awareness? I am no __fool__, Phoenix. _

"You think he can't hear us now?" Sam quelled his rage. "You think–"

_He knows we are aware of him now. That we all are. The time for stealth has long passed._

Bobby walked over; his hands bloody. "And he's more dangerous than ever."

Asrai dipped her head. _Yes, Singer._

"So why not let us–"

_Because, Singer, it is only Griffin who will see the truth of who he is, for she has met them both._

"So have I," Sam angered.

Asrai turned her attention back to Sam._ You only saw him, Phoenix. Seeing someone and interacting with them are two very different things. _

"But Gabe is more trustworthy than I am, is that it?"

_The Wolf has learned much from his time with the dragons. It is that strength that will see them through. Raja understood, that is why he chose the Wolf to aid her and not you._

Bobby turned from the arguing pair and made his way back to Raja. He crouched in front of the griffin and put his hand to his beak. "Raja." He waited until the griffin opened his eye. "You told Gabe you couldn't help Finn. Why is that? You're her guardian."

_As you can see, Singer, sometimes you do not listen to those who love you most._

"You really think Finn wouldn't listen to you?" Bobby shook his head. "Raja, from the moment I met you two, I could see how much she loves you, and you her."

_It is not that she __wouldn't__ listen, Singer, but that she __can't__. I felt it as they neared. My words would confuse her further and that was not what she needed. My only hope was to make it to her brother. He has the strength to fight his emotions for the greater good._

"So does Sam," Bobby said quietly. "I've seen it plenty. I've seen him sacrifice everything for so much less."

_And that will always be his downfall. __This__ fight is not about about sacrifice. The Phoenix will die to protect his brother– _

"And Gabe will die to protect Finn."

_The Wolf will fight to save them both. He will die to save them __both – his sister and his brother. To the Wolf, the Slayer is not only his brother, but the one who is saving his sister. To save Griffin, he needs to save the Slayer. To the Phoenix, Griffin is secondary, a means to an end. It is his way. I do not fault him his thinking, but it is Griffin to whom I am bound. It is Griffin I love above all else. Without her, I am nothing._

Bobby cocked his head and studied Raja, his mind going over everything he'd learned since he'd discovered worlds beyond his own. The rules that governed his world didn't apply here. Nothing was ever as it seemed. Magic was real, tangible. In his world, more often than not, magic had crappy outcomes; outcomes you paid for with your life. But in other worlds, magic was a natural part of life. It shone bright and ignited wonder. It stretched back to the beginning to time, and in the Garden of Eden, it was pure and untainted. Here, you could look into its soul.

Bobby leaned in close, staring deep into Raja's eye. A thousand tiny stars swirled in the dark orb, and Bobby fell under its spell ...

_...Dragons, bloody and broken, lay in their hundreds on the grassy plain. Pyres burned bright, dragon bones iridescent in the flames. A magnificent golden dragon stood in the middle of the carnage, surveying all around him. The dragon turned to a roar, and Bobby turned his eyes with him; a fleet of smaller dragons were spearing toward the ground – one in a deadly spiral. The earth shook as the animal slammed into the ground. A collective roar—filled with rage but tempered with a melancholy—reverberated through the air; Bobby felt in his bones. The other dragons, though injured, circled low, releasing their cargo gently before settling in front of the golden dragon and lowering their heads._

_ Bobby had no sense of self, had no idea if he could be seen by those around him; was his body still back in the glen with Raja? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except what he was being shown. Without seeming to move, he was standing beside the golden dragon that towered over not only him, but everything around him. _

_ Bile rose to Bobby's throat, and he willed himself to move to the injured griffins, but he was held fast. He was an observer, not a participant. _

_ A griffin, its flank torn to the bone, one wing hanging by a bloody thread, hobbled forward. While he was covered in cuts and bites and gouges and tears, blood covering almost every part of him, Bobby felt the majesty of the beast wash over him. The griffin held his head high, his shoulders proud, and Bobby was humbled to be in his presence._

_ "I am Ranoke. First-born son of the Warrior King, Kashen, and Empress Nadar." The griffin's one working wing snapped high, but there was a sadness that shone bright from the griffin's eyes. "Rightful heir to Vienfei." As best Ranoke could, he lowered his front legs and dropped his head. _

_ The golden dragon at Bobby's side lowered its head to Ranoke. "I am Fafnir, King of the Drakein." Fafnir lifted his head. "It is with honour and sadness I welcome you to Fyriven. Your father was a mighty warrior, Ranoke. I am saddened by his loss."_

_ "He died with honour." Ranoke lowered his head. "I beg a warrior's release to the Gods."_

_ "The honour is mine," Fafnir said, lowering his head as the bloody carcass of a huge griffin was brought gently forward by a gleaming blue dragon._

_ "King Kashen," Ranoke said._

_ An emerald dragon brought through the body of another griffin. It's back leg was missing, and there was a gaping hole in its throat._

_ "Empress Nadar." Ranoke's voice trembled on the name. _

_ The dragons moved the griffins' bodies to a clear patch of ground and placed them beneath a large tree that held the most beautiful turquoise leaves Bobby had ever seen. The remaining eleven griffins stood before their fallen comrades, heads lowered, but Ranoke stood proud before his parents. _

_ A line of dragons stood behind the griffins, and as Fafnir opened his jaws, a roar none the likes of which Bobby had ever heard, thundered through the air. Flames like twisted gold shot from Fafnir's mouth, engulfing the the slain King and Empress, circling the tree and weaving through its branches. _

_ Bobby shielded his eyes against the glare; the light too bright for the eyes of a man. He lowered his hand when he heard Ranoke thank Fafnir for the honour granted his parents by the was surprised the tree was intact, but it now held flowers unlike anything Bobby had seen. Similar to an orchid, the petals held a silver iridescence, and two entwined crimson filaments stretched from their centre, releasing an intoxicating scent._

_ "Forever they will be remembered here," Fafnir said then turned to face Ranoke. "It was my decision to retrieve you, King Ranoke. We will not sit by and watch the annihilation of our brethren."_

_ Ranoke dipped his head. "Anger burns bright, King Fafnir. A wiser head may have prevailed, but forgiveness is a difficult thing to find at this moment. I am a warrior. Defender and protector of my realm and my kin. You pulled me from battle. You bestowed a great dishonour." _

_ "Forgiveness," Fafnir said, but Bobby felt the anger simmering just below the surface of the giant dragon. "But there is much of which you are unaware." Fafnir turned his head and Bobby followed the dragon's gaze._

_ "You bring me a __child__ as recompense?" Ranoke asked. "What harm has she done me that I would seek vengeance against her? She may be the child of an Ancient, my sworn enemy, but what kind of monster do you think me?"_

_ "You would do well to hold your tongue, King," Fafnir said, a low rumble underlying his words._

_ Bobby was watching the little girl; no older than five or six, she was crying silently; tears streamed down her cheeks and a dark stain soiled the front of her dirty dress. The lavender dragon at her back nudged her forward gently, and Bobby frowned at the care and almost... reverence with which the dragon treated her. _

_ "Come, child," Fafnir said quietly. "There is no cause to fear."_

_ The little girl looked to the dragon at her back and the creature snorted softly. The child wiped her tears then stepped forward, looking directly at Ranoke._

_ "Speak with her," Fafnir said._

_ Ranoke stared at Fafnir. "Ears have been silent to our tongue for centuries, King. She cannot hear me."_

_ "I can hear you," the little girl said. _

_ Ranoke dropped his gaze to the girl dwarfed by those around her, and stared at her for so long, Bobby wasn't sure the griffin was ever going to speak."What is your name, child?" Ranoke finally asked._

_ "H-hannah Daeven."_

_ Ranoke looked to Fafnir. "Who is she?"_

_ "She, too, is the last of her kind," Fafnir said. "She is believed myth, even by our kind. But there is no doubting who she is." He turned to Hannah. "Show him, child. Go on now. You afford our protection, and soon, his."_

_ Hannah looked sceptical, and Bobby couldn't help but smile as Hannah looked directly at the griffin, weighing him up before finally nodding. She turned slowly and slipped her dress from her shoulders._

_ Bobby stared at the small wings that protruded from the girl's shoulder blades. An angel? A __child__ angel? He knew of no such thing._

_ Fafnir turned to Ranoke. "We were too late to save her parents. She is the last of the Kintei." Fafnir stepped toward Ranoke. "The blood of the griffins runs through her veins. From her will come the child that will deliver your vengeance against the Black Witch." Fafnir lowered his head to the griffin. "And from you will come that child's guardian. You know the lore, King Ranoke."_

_ "It is but superstition," Ranoke said, but even Bobby heard the disbelief in Ranoke's words._

_ A shudder ran through Fafnir. "For the griffins to survive, you know what you must do."_

_ There was pure fury in the Ranoke's eyes when he raised them to Fafnir. "And what of my child?"_

_ "There are too few of you left, King." Fafnir spoke gently but firmly. "Look at this child," he said. "She did not ask for this. The line dies with her. But the child she will bring forth can only be with your help. Our lore tells of a great journey, but without her child or yours, it will be the end of the griffins. You will be the myth Hannah is destined to become. The Kintei were the guardians of your ancestors. They gave their lives in protection of your forebears. Honour both your kin and hers."_

_ Bobby's head was spinning. There was too much information for him to fully understand what was going on, and he knew his time here was running short. _

_ "Hannah Daeven," Ranoke said, dropping his head to the little girl. _

_ "Yes?"_

_ "You were taught the Laws?"_

_ Hannah nodded, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "I was schooled."_

_ There was a slump to Ranoke's shoulders that hadn't been there before. "You give your child?"_

_ Hannah wiped her eyes and straightened her shoulders, looking directly into Ranoke's eyes. "Yes. With honour and with love I vow her to you."_

_ Ranoke's flanks trembled as he raised his front left claw and placed it gently around Hannah. Held within the massive talons, the little girl tried not to shake. Ranoke lowered his face to Hannah's. "And I vow mine. Bound by blood from beginning to end, your child and mine. Never will he love another, for his soul is born from hers."_

_ Bobby screamed as Ranoke's talons sank deep into Hannah's flesh..._

Sam turned from his argument with Asrai when he heard Bobby yell. Raja's head dropped to the ground as Bobby was thrown back by a seemingly invisible force. "Bobby!" He ran, skidding to his knees as Bobby groaned and pushed into a sitting position. "Bobby–"

"Stop yellin', boy," Bobby said, slapping Sam's hands from him. "I'm fine."

Sam lifted Bobby's head and looked into his eyes. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine. Stop looking at me like I just came back from the dead," Bobby said, pushing to his feet.

"What the hell did Raja do to you?" Sam said, his anger once again burning bright.

"You so much as look _sideways _at him, Sam, I'll kick your ass all _over _this garden. You hear me?" He pushed past Sam and went to Raja, kneeling at the griffin's head. He reached out, putting a gentle had to Raja's beak. "We'll save you both, Raja. As God is my witness, we'll save you both."

Raja opened his good eye and regarded Bobby. _She did not ask for this._

"Nor did you," Bobby said gently.

_She has suffered much because of me. I lacked the courage to do what had to be done. _

"Raja–"

_I granted you permission to my past so you could understand, Singer. So you could pass that understanding on to her. _Raja's eye never left Bobby's. _She must know that even with my mistakes, my concern was only ever for her. As it has always been, as it will always be._

"You listen to me, son," Bobby told the griffin, smiling when he heard Raja's laughter in his head.

_I am a thousand years older than you, Singer. _

"Don't mean I can't talk to you like the boy you are. You get that nonsense out of your head right now. No one's dying in here. Not on my watch. You got something to say to Finn, we'll get you well enough to say it."

_And if I cannot tell her, then you must make her understand. Our paths were never our own. I wish more than anything her mother had said no, but the past can never be rewritten. Tell her, tell her..._

"Raja?" Bobby asked.

Raja rested his talon against Bobby's knee, and his world went black again.

* * *

Gabe could smell the blood as he neared; its coppery tang thick on the air. As much as a part of him wanted to race through the treeline to save Finn and Dean, he understood that now, discretion was the better part of valour. He crouched behind a dense grouping of shrubs and quietly parted the branches.

Rage, unlike anything he'd felt before, rose like a tidal wave when Gabe saw Finn. There wasn't a part of her not covered in blood. He'd seen the mess Raja had been in but it hadn't prepared him for the sight of his sister. That she knelt, almost unconcerned with her injuries, frightened him more than the blood that washed her.

He dragged his eyes from his sister and to the two men going blow for blow in the middle of the clearing. Both were cut and bloody; both were cursing up a storm, and both were identical in every way. Gabe had no idea which was the real Dean and which was the fake, and the one person who probably did was now swaying under the weight of her injuries. He had to get to Finn.

Gabe turned and frowned. Mingan was gone. He hadn't heard the wolf leave, hadn't even felt his guardian's absence – it wasn't a good sign. But it was something he couldn't concern himself with. His objective was saving Finn and Dean. The real Dean. Crouched low, he moved silently through the trees, his eyes constantly on his sister as he listened to the slurs both Dean's threw at each other.

He stopped when he was five feet from Finn's position. He needed... he cocked his head, a smile forming on his face. Gabe rose from his position and stepped from the treeline, going straight to his sister and cutting the ties from her wrists as he watched the two Deans.

"Stay away from her, Gabe," the Dean closest to him yelled.

"It's not her, Gabe!" yelled the other, the two men circling as the struck at each other. "She's a fake!"

Gabe knelt in front of his sister and lifter her face gently. "Finn...Finn...look at me, sis." He smiled when she raised her gaze to his. "Hey there."

"Gabe?" it was barely a whisper.

"In the flesh," he said. "Let's sit you down." He shifted her as carefully as he could, his anger rising with each whimper that trembled past her lips. "It's going to be okay, Finn, I promise." He sat her down, moving her legs carefully.

"Gabe?"

"It's me, Finn."

"Are you sure?"

He put his hand to her face. "I'm sure."

"I think there's two Deans," she said, a frown forming on her face. "Is there two Deans?"

Gabe shook his head. "There's only one Dean. The other one's a... copy."

Finn turned her head so she could look at him with her good eye. "Which is which?"

"I don't know, sis. I think you're the only one who can tell us."

"I don't know," she said, tears sliding from her eyes. "I don't know..."

"Finn, look at me. I'll _fix _this, I promise." He kissed her forehead then pushed to his feet. Before he could think twice, he ran at the battling two, bringing his swords down, flat-edge first, and slamming them onto each of the Deans' hands.

So intent were they on destroying the other, they hadn't expected the interruption and lowered their weapons. Before either could react, he drove his blades through each of their sword hands, yanking them free when both dropped their weapons. They clutched their hands as they stumbled back, both of them swearing at him. Gabe quickly kicked the swords toward Finn then put his weapons to each Deans' throat.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said. "The real Dean would understand what I'm trying to do and wouldn't attack me, would he?"

Both men glared at him.

"You're making a mistake, Gabe," the Dean on his left said through gritted teeth. "That's not Finn."

"Is that right?" Gabe asked.

"She's not the real Finn," the other said. "Like he's not the real Dean!"

"You sonofabitch," the first Dean said, making a move toward the other, but Gabe inched his sword in.

"Let's get one thing clear. I don't give a fuck who's the real Dean and who's the fake. Both of you are dead." He watched them closely. "The fake Dean was with us, the _real _Dean just tortured my sister."

Both shook their heads; both gazes flicked to Finn, and both held horror when they fell upon his sister.

"No," they said in unison. "She's–"

"My sister," Gabe said, quelling his rage. "There _is _no fake Finn. She's the only one in the Garden. So," Gabe said, his eyes glued to both men, "on your knees. _Now."_

Without hesitation, both men dropped to their knees. Gabe tightened his grip on his swords; so easy to run them both through, but that was exactly what the fake Dean would want – he knew there was no way out of this alive. And if fake Dean wasn't going to survive, then he'd play the game to ensure real Dean didn't either. Gabe suppressed a sigh; thing was, when the real Dean understood what he'd done, he'd welcome whatever punishment Gabe wished to deliver.

"Now you're both going to be good little boys," Gabe said, noting the identical expressions of hatred directed at him, then the shame that slipped over both of them. "Finn will know original from fake. So while I go and bring my bloodied and tortured sister over, you're not going to move, are you?"

"No," they said, glancing at each other.

Gabe's gut clenched; they were in perfect synchronicity. He backed up, keeping his eyes on both of them, but true to their word, neither moved except to glare at one another then look to Finn.

Gabe crouched. "You ready, Finn?"

"Gabe?"

Gabe's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, sis, it's me," he said and picked her up as gently as he could.

"When'd you get here?"

Gabe's gut sank. "Sis, I need you to figure out which Dean is the real one, okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know," she whispered back.

"Can you try? We need to figure this out so we can go get Caleb."

"Caleb..."

"That's right," Gabe said. "We're here to bring Caleb home, and we need the real Dean to do that," he said softly as he carried her over. Lowering her gently to the ground, he kept his eyes on both Deans. "Finn?"

His sister was looking between the two men. "I can't see them properly," she whispered.

"That's okay," Gabe told her. He looked at both Deans. "You," he pointed to the Dean on the left. "Start."

"Start?" this Dean said. "If he's a fucking carbon copy, then he'll know what I know."

The other Dean glared. "Asshat has a point. He has my memories, all of them."

"Then this is going to be one very long day–"

"We don't have fucking time for this," said the Dean on the left. "Caleb–"

"–doesn't have that long," Dean on the right finished, then turned to Left Dean. "Don't you say my son's name, you sonofabitch."

"Finn, baby, Finn, it's me," Left-Dean said. "I'm...I didn't know it was you–"

"Shut up!" Right-Dean yelled, "it's a trick, Finn!" Both of them turning their heads as Finn began to laugh.

It was a high-pitched, joyous chuckle that made Gabe's blood run cold. "Finn? _Finn..._"

"Lassie Come Home," Finn said. "You remember that movie, Gideon? We watched it when you came to visit me."

"Finn," Gabe whispered, "it's me, Gabe."

"Do you remember, Gideon? Do I whistle and the right one comes running? How can I tell!" she yelled. "How can I tell!"

"Finn..." Dean on the left whispered, and Gabe felt goosebumps break out on his sister's skin.

Gabe lunged.

"No!" Dean on the left yelled, pushing the blade and diverting the killing strike from the other Dean's throat. Yanking the blade from Gabe's hand, Dean finished what Gabe had started, bringing the sword up in a fluid arc and slicing the head from Dean on the right's shoulders.

Gabe took the sword Dean offered him, noting how Dean refused to meet his gaze. "The kill had to be mine," Dean said. "If you'd have done it, you'd never have been able to leave. This way, it was my blood I spilled."

Gabe resheathed his sword, pushing to his feet with a now unconscious Finn in his arms. "It wasn't just your blood you spilled."

"Gabe..." Dean finally raised his eyes. "I...I thought if there was a fake me there had to be a fake Finn. I'd _never _hurt Finn. Ever." He shook his head, his eyes downcast again. "How'd you know I was the real one?"

Gabe pushed past him. "Because she's scared of you, asshole."

* * *

Sam tried to get to Bobby, but Kubera blocked his every move. "Out of my way, Kubera," Sam seethed.

_This has nought to do with you, Phoenix. It is between Singer and Raja. _

"You've got 'til the count of three, before–"

_Before what? You kill me? Who's to say I won't kill you?_

"Who's to say you can?" Sam smiled coldly.

_Phoenix,_ Asrai nudged Sam away from Kubera, _Raja is not hurting him. It is an honour he is bestowing. Singer understands this is the only way Raja can communicate. He is too weak to do otherwise._

"He's not hurting him?"

Asrai cocked her head. _Why would you think that? Raja has no quarrel with Singer. _

Sam sighed. "I don't...shit, I don't know. Nothing's making any sense."

Asrai tilted her head the other way. _It all makes perfect sense, Phoenix._

Sam groaned.

_Phoenix, what better way to keep the Little Slayer with him than by causing conflict amongst us? I believe you have a saying in your world: divide and conquer? Our enemy is doing it splendidly._

Sam raised his eyes to Asrai. "He planned this? _All _of it?"

_He had a hand in it, but people, by definition, are their own worst enemy. All one needs to do is look at the history of humans, of Ancients, Immortals... every realm we passed through, it was shown to you, yet still you did not see that which was clear. _

"And the longer we're at loggerheads, the longer he has Caleb."

_And the more difficult it will become to retrieve the Little Slayer. He is on the brink, Phoenix, and without his mother and his father, he will become a scourge on all the realms._

* * *

_...Bobby blinked. Blinked again. Where the hell was he? The enormous garden he found himself in was in spectacular bloom – red, pink, yellow, blue... everywhere he looked he couldn't help but smile. This is what he expected the Garden of Eden to look like. He turned when raised voices neared, and his eyes almost popped out of his head when two griffins slammed through a large hedge, crashing to the ground then rolling to their feet and facing off._

_Ranoke. Bobby could never mistake the King of the griffins. _

"_Do you know what you have done?" Ranoke yelled at the smaller griffin. "Do you?"_

"_I have made her happy," the smaller griffin yelled._

_Ranoke circled the smaller griffin, and Bobby felt the rage sweeping off the King. "You have made a mistake, Raja!"_

_Bobby snapped his gaze to... Raja; he had yet to gain the height and muscle of the griffin Bobby knew, and there wasn't even a hint of the wise and patient creature he admired. This Raja was brash and unyielding – Bobby could see it in the way Raja carried himself._

"_I make no mistakes where she is concerned," Raja said, lowering his rump in readiness to pounce. "You have made that very clear, Father."_

_Ranoke, still proud and strong, stood tall over his son. "This child was not foretold! You have set a dangerous prophecy in motion – it will be the destruction of us all." He shook his great eagle head at his son. "She is not ready!"_

"_She is ready," Raja challenged. "A child was foretold."_

_The laugh that grazed from Ranoke chilled Bobby. "Because __you__ decided it was time?" He stepped toward Raja. "You are forbidden to father a child! There is a reason for this!"_

"_There are only eight of us left, Father!" Raja stared down Ranoke. "We are on the brink!"_

"_So it is not about Griffin, it is about you."_

_Bobby saw the rage in Raja's eyes. "It is about __her__. It is __always__ about her! I am guarded day and night because of her. I am not allowed to leave this compound because of her. I am a prisoner because of her."_

"_So that is what this is about. You wanted something for yourself," Ranoke said. "Something I said would come in time."_

"_When? When there is none of us left? When I am left with a land filled with nothing but our bones?"_

_Ranoke's talons sank into the earth, and his eyes narrowed. "I did not realise I raised a fool."_

"_You raised a slave," Raja said. "With a master who believes I am __myth__."_

"_And when the time is right, she will know that you are not. But now is not that time," Ranoke said firmly. "To stop the prophecy, your child cannot draw breath."_

_Bobby was sure his expression matched Raja's. "You want me to … __kill__ my own child? What kind of monster are you? He carries your blood!"_

"_He was created out of duty, lust, nothing more. That is not our way!"_

"_It __is __your way," Raja said. "I am proof."_

_Ranoke's tail swished behind him. "I loved your mother. She me." Ranoke cocked his head. "Is Shista your love? The one you bind to for eternity?"_

_Raja's muscles quivered beneath his anger. "I love only one – Griffin. You saw to that. __You__ bound me to her. __You__, Father!"_

"_To save us from destruction! This has been taught to you!"_

"_I was not taught that I would __feel__ all that she did. Every day it whittles away at me, every day a little bit more, a little bit more..." Raja looked up at Ranoke. "Why would you do that to me? Why would you kill me slowly?" _

"_It is not like that, Raja..." Ranoke stepped closer, his voice now gentle. "Son, her mother gave me a great gift, I could not turn it down." _

"_So I am a debt, __nothing more.__ What did the Ancients promise you? Land? Wealth? What was it that was worth your son's soul? Tell me!"_

"_When the time is right, you will underst–" _

_Raja gasped, his back legs buckling as blood splashed from a wound to his belly. _

"_Raja!" _

_Bobby yelled the griffin's name as Ranoke did. But like earlier, Bobby was rooted to the spot, forced to watch this play out. Ranoke raised his head and issued a shriek that made Bobby wince, then dropped to Raja's side. _

"_Help is coming," Ranoke said, pushing his wing against Raja's wound. "Help is coming."_

_Raja threw back his head and let loose a scream that dropped Bobby to his knees. _

"_Raja!"_

_Bobby looked up to the sound of wings, frowning as a small dragon flew in and settled beside Raja. "Move your wing," the dragon ordered then turned to Raja. "Brace yourself, Guardian." The dragon lowered its head and issued a short burst of fire directly at Raja's wound. _

_Raja threw back his head and shrieked, Ranoke nuzzling his son's head. _

"_It is done," the dragon said then turned to Ranoke. "The prophecy is in play, King," the anger of the dragon's words palpable. "Your son has killed us all." With that, the dragon speared into the air and was gone._

"_Griffin..."_

"_It will be all right, son. I will not let you die, nor will Griffin."_

"_Griffin?"_

"_Yes, son. She keeps you alive as you keep her alive. It is she who will see to our survival, as you will see to hers."_

"_That ..was the.. gift? Our survival?"_

"_No, son, __you__ were my gift."_

* * *

Gabe moved as fast as he dared through the Garden, Finn held against him. Dean followed behind and hadn't said a word since they'd left the clearing. He was too busy worrying about his sister and fuming at Dean that he almost bounced off Mingan when the wolf appeared in front of him.

"Where the hell were you?" Gabe asked.

_It was not my place to save either one of them, Wolf, it was yours. _Mingan lowered himself to the ground. _We will move faster if you ride. _

"I'll hold her," Dean said.

"I can do it," Gabe snapped.

"You can't climb onto Mingan while you're holding her," Dean said softly. "I'll give her back. Promise."

Gabe stared at Dean, and this time, Dean didn't drop his head. Gabe handed Finn over gently then leapt onto Mingan's back. The feeling of deja vu as Dean kissed Finn's forehead softly then passed her up to him, wasn't lost on Gabe, and he was sure it wasn't lost on Dean either.

"Get her to Raja," Dean said. "She needs him..." He dropped his gaze to Finn. "They need each other."

Gabe nodded. "We're in a clearing–"

"I can hear Asrai," Dean said. "Just get her to Raja."

"Don't be long," Gabe said. "Caleb–"

"Go, Mingan," Dean said, patting the wolf's rump gently.

With one arm around Finn and Gabe's other hand locked to Mingan's fur, the wolf moved with speed and care Gabe found surprising. His movements were fluid, his long strides making fast work of the distance. When Gabe glanced over his shoulder, Dean was just visible, leaping a fallen log in a bid to keep up.

_This, too, will find its balance._

"Mingan?"

_Now they both really understand the dangers of her entering the Garden. Before, they did not. _

"This was a test?" Gabe said incredulously.

_Everything here is a test, Wolf. Every decision you make, every action you take has consequences. This is the first of realms, from it, all was born. _Mingan quickened his pace. _We near._

Gabe could see the break in the trees, and he held tight to Finn as Mingan squeezed between two enormous oaks and into the clearing. His eyes widened as Bobby was pitched from Raja, but Kubera must have aniticipated what was going to happen as the hyppogryph's wing snapped out and broke Bobby's fall. "What the _hell?"_

"Gabe?" Sam ran over. "Where the hell is Dean?"

"Coming," Gabe said as Mingan lowered himself to the ground, allowing Gabe to slip from the wolf's back.

"Jesus..." Sam whispered when he saw Finn. "Gabe..."

Gabe pushed past Sam. "Your brother's an artist," he said angrily and strode over to where Bobby was now kneeling beside Raja.

"She's here, Raja," Bobby said. Raja opened his eye. "She'll understand."

_All of this. __All__ of it, was my doing. She must understand she holds no blame here._

"You neither, son," Bobby said, motioning to Gabe. "Put her here," he told Gabe. Bobby's gut dropped when he saw the damage that had been done to Finn. While he knew from Raja's injuries what to expect, seeing it was a whole other thing.

Gabe placed Finn against Raja's front leg, her head resting against Raja's chest. The griffin tucked his head over Finn, and closed his eye. _Leave us._

Bobby took his dagger and went to Finn's feet. "Hold her still," he said. Gabe held his sister's leg as Bobby cut, as carefully as he could, the boot from Finn's foot. "Dammit," he muttered.

"Can you save it?" Gabe whispered. "Can you save her?"

"I'm gonna try," Bobby said. "The rest is up to them." He patted Raja on his beak. "Now they're back together, they have a chance." Bobby took his blade and sliced along Finn's foot.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled, grabbing the man's arm.

Bobby pushed Sam from him, then motioned over the boy's shoulder. "Go see to your brother."

Sam turned, his gut sinking. He hadn't seen that look on Dean's face since the day Caleb had been taken. His brother was drowning in his guilt again, and this time, he didn't think Dean wanted to be saved. His eyes were glued to Finn. "Dean," he ran over but when he went to touch his brother, Dean backed up. "Dean..."

"Where's Peluda?"

Sam frowned. "With you."

Dean finally dragged his gaze from Finn and looked at Sam. "What?"

"Peluda's with you. I haven't seen him since..." Sam frowned. "Since... fake you led us here. He was following from the air." Sam turned. "Asrai?"

Asrai turned her gaze from Raja. _He is retrieving something you now need._

"What do we _now _need, Asrai?" Sam asked, not liking the tone in his guardian's voice. "Asrai?"

The phoenix looked through the hole in the canopy then dropped her gaze to Dean's. _Death._

* * *

Abiel sat back on his heels, a smile twisting to his lips as he surveyed the sigil carved into Caleb's chest. Blood ran down Caleb's chest, pooling beneath the little body. The boy hadn't woken. Abiel's smile widened; but he had screamed to wake the dead...

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
